BOMBAS Y CICATRICES
by Elen Alambil
Summary: Fred Weasley es un bromista empedernido. Joy Lewis es una muchacha marcada por su pasado. Quién diría que una bomba fétida iba por terminar sanando viejas heridas. Quién se iba a imaginar que terminaría uniéndolos. [Fred Weasley/Personaje Original]
1. Cabellos de Fuego

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Este es mi primer fanfiction ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter. Tenedme paciencia, por favor._

_Todo comenzó la mañana del 25 de junio de 2013, cuando me desperté de un buen sueño: Fred Weasley. Él siempre fue mi personaje favorito y, aunque ame mucho a Mrs. Rowling, jamás le perdonaré el hecho de haberlo matado._

**DISCLAIMER: **Fred Weasley, ni ningún otro personaje de ese universo me pertenece. Si fueran míos, ninguno habría muerto más que Voldemort y algunos mortífagos... y habría acabado con Umbridge sin misericordia.

Sólo Marjory Lewis-Gresham me pertenece _(¿Nombre pomposo, o qué?)_ y fue creada específicamente para esta historia.

**Este fic tiene un poco de AU, pues se introduce un personaje totalmente original y Fred NO morirá. Lo juro. Se ambientará desde el primer año de los gemelos, donde conocen a una nueva compañera.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: CABELLOS DE FUEGO**_

Era un precioso primer día de septiembre, la niña podía sentir la frescura del viento soplando sobre su cara, mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto. Su madre sonreía levemente mientras notaba cómo su pequeña temblaba de emoción al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino. Ella misma tenía una mezcla de sentimientos: por un lado saber que su hija había heredado el talento de su padre; pero por el otro lado, sabía que se quedaría totalmente sola en casa, esperando a las vacaciones para ver de nuevo a su niña. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, pero no dejó que su hija las viera, no iba a arruinar ese día especial con tristes recuerdos.

Ahí estaba la estación de King's Cross. Habían tardado algo más de una hora en llegar desde su hogar, en Oxford. La niña y su madre entraron a la estación tomadas de la mano, ignorando las miradas de curiosidad que les dirigían por causa de su extraño equipaje.

- Cuidado con el pequeño Nox, amor. Se te está resbalando del brazo.

- Lo meteré en el bolsillo de mi vestido, mamá. Es tan pequeño, y seguro que ahí estará cómodo y calientito – dijo la niña, mientras guardaba cuidadosamente a un pequeño gatito de color negro.

Siguieron caminando, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar al andén 9. La madre y la niña se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad al ver a otras personas cargando con baúles, jaulas con lechuzas dentro, y vistiendo ropas extrañas. No eran muchas, pero de vez en cuando parecía que llegaba algún grupo de personas sin ser notadas por los guardias.

- Mamá, ¿sabes cómo llegaremos a… a ESE andén?

- Sí cariño, papá me lo explicó desde hace mucho. No te preocupes, si no podemos entrar pediremos ayuda a esas personas – respondió su madre guiñándole un ojo y tratando de sonreír, pero incluso la niña notó que su sonrisa era falsa y tensa. No importaba, ella también había perdido momentáneamente la felicidad de ese día.

Su padre estaba presente en su memoria siempre, pero ese día era algo especial. Él le había hablado tanto acerca de su vida en ese colegio mágico, con lujo de detalles; casi no podía creer que ella pisaría los mismos lugares que él. Si tan sólo pudiera estar ahí para verla, para despedirse de ella, para decirle que no tuviese miedo. Lo extrañaba tanto. Fue su madre la que la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

- Dame la mano y sujeta bien tus cosas. ¿Lista?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y quiso cerrar los ojos, pero también quería ver cómo entraban a ESE andén desconocido por muchos. Tomó con fuerza la mano de su madre y las dos caminaron con pasos firmes hacia la pared del andén. Por un momento creyó que se estrellarían y quedarían ante los ojos de todos como unas estúpidas, pero eso no pasó. Con escalofrío notó como atravesaban los ladrillos y entraban a un lugar lleno de personas gritando y corriendo. Sí, habían entrado al andén 9¾.

- ¡Mamá, lo hemos hecho! ¡Logramos cruzar! Mamá, ¿no es maravilloso todo esto?

Comenzaba a temblar otra vez, no cabía en sí de emoción. Aún aferrada de la mano de su madre, caminaron hasta el hermoso tren color escarlata y vieron como los niños se despedían de sus padres para abordarlo.

- Cariño, faltan diez minutos para que den las 11. Creo que deberías subir ya al tren.

La niña miraba extasiada, pero al oír a su madre hablar la realidad la golpeó y el dolor se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sólo tenía once años y ya se estaba separando de la única familia que tenía. No, no podía dejar a su madre sola. No después de lo que ella tuvo que vivir. No después de todo lo que sufrieron.

- Mamá, yo no… creo que sería mejor que yo no… fuera a… que yo no te dejara sola.

Su madre la miró con amor, y una sonrisa triste apareció de nuevo en su rostro. Era tan hermosa, aún cuando estaba triste.

- Escúchame bien, Joy. Tu padre y yo esperábamos con ansias la llegada de este día. Ambos queríamos esto para ti. Tú debes decir si quieres ir a Hogwarts o no, pero recuerda que siempre fue tu sueño desde que eras muy pequeña. Si yo pudiera ir, ten por seguro que lo haría; pero no pertenezco a ese mundo. A tu nuevo mundo.

- Mamá – dijo Joy con lágrimas en los ojos –, ¿quieres decir que ya no… que tú y yo no somos iguales, ni que lo volveremos a ser?

- Cariño – respondió su mamá besándole la naricita –, quiero decir que tú ahora eres una bruja, en el más especial y hermoso sentido de la palabra. Tú padre era un mago, y lo sabes. Pero yo no pertenezco a la magia, por más que yo quiera. Lo he soñado y deseado, pero sé cuál es la realidad. No te preocupes, te escribiré todos los días si tú quieres, y espero que tú me escribas siempre que puedas. No nos separaremos para siempre.

Joy se tragó sus lágrimas. No quería que su madre la viera llorar. No después de tantas lágrimas en sus vidas.

- Sí mamá, te escribiré para contarte todo lo que me suceda.

- Cuéntame todo lo que desees, amor mío. No puedo esperar a saber en qué casa quedarás.

- Mamá, sabes mucho sobre el mundo mágico.

- Tuve al mejor maestro. Ahora ve y comienza tu aventura.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y se despidieron con besos hasta que llegó el momento de soltarse y subirse al tren. A Joy le temblaban las piernas de miedo, pero aún así subió los escalones y pronto se vio rodeada de niños, grandes y pequeños, que corrían y gritaban dentro. Era como estar en un zoológico. Con pánico en los ojos se asomó a la primera ventana y vio a su madre que se despedía de ella con la mano. Joy sonrió y le envió un beso. En ese momento el tren comenzó a avanzar y a tomar velocidad. Se quedó parada viendo cómo se alejaba de la estación. Viendo cómo se alejaba de su madre. Ya la extrañaba.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar la tristeza, arrastró su baúl buscando un compartimiento vacío. Era mucho más difícil hacerlo, porque el tren se movía ya a gran velocidad.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué habré tardado tanto junto a la ventana? – se dijo al ver el sexto compartimiento lleno de muchachos mayores que ella.

Se alejó arrastrando su baúl, pero en ese momento se vio atropellada por un par de niños pelirrojos que reían con fuerza.

- ¡Eh, más cuidado! Casi me matan.

- ¡Corre Freddie, que el gordo nos alcanza! – gritó uno de los niños, sin importarle lo que le había pasado a la niña.

- Tú, Como-te-llames, levántate antes que el gordo te aplaste – le dijo el otro a Joy, mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. A pesar de todo, se le veía inquieto y parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo si ella tardaba un segundo más.

- ¿El gordo?

- ¡Ostras, ahí viene! ¡Me largo!

Joy se logró levantar justo a tiempo pues, efectivamente, un muchacho robusto pasó corriendo junto a ella y estuvo a punto de mandarla al suelo de nuevo.

- ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ, PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS!

Genial. Su viaje estaba comenzando siendo un completo desastre. Estaba segura que su estancia en su nueva escuela iba a ser totalmente distinta a como lo esperaba.

- ¡Nox! ¿Estás bien pequeño? – sacó al gatito del bolsillo, mientras éste lanzaba pequeños maullidos – Pobrecillo, te he caído encima. No llores, bebé, no te volverá a pasar nada – le dio un beso y volvió a meterlo en su refugio.

Arreglándose un poco el flequillo despeinado, continúo en su búsqueda de encontrar un compartimiento disponible. Se sentía cohibida al asomarse y ver grupos de niños y niñas riéndose, conociéndose. Ella nunca había sido tan social. No tenía amigos, y no le gustaba estar rodeada de muchas personas.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que si necesitas ayuda – dijo un muchacho pelirrojo. Por alguna razón le recordó a esos dos niños que la atropellaron no hacía mucho tiempo.

- Bueno… sí claro. Gracias.

- Te llevaré a un compartimiento menos vacío. Ven, sígueme. Mi nombre es Percy Weasley, por cierto.

- Me llamo Marjory. Marjory Lewis-Gresham.

- Un placer – respondió el otro pomposamente.

Recorrieron bastantes compartimientos hasta que llegaron a uno totalmente vacío. ¡Al fin! Joy entró arrastrando su baúl y se sentó examinando el lugar. Por un momento pensó que estaría completamente sola allí, pero entonces notó que Percy entraba con su baúl también. Eso la incomodó un poco. No le gustaba estar a sola con hombres. No después de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Estarás aquí también? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Sí. También mis hermanos, por desgracia. Aunque no sé a dónde se habrán metido. Estarán cursando el primer año, así que yo debo cuidarlos y enseñarles las reglas del lugar, procurar que no hagan ninguna travesura (cosa difícil, porque es lo único que saben hacer), y esperar a que sus calificaciones sean honrosas para nuestra familia. Yo, por ejemplo, comienzo mi tercer año y llevo unas notas que son el orgullo de mi madre. Espero que los otros aprendan a mí, a ser responsables y dejar a un lado las tonterías infantiles. Porque, he de decirte, son terriblemente infantiles. No saben otra cosa más que reír, hacer reír, y hacer travesuras. Les encanta ser el centro de atención. ¡Y hablando de ellos, aquí llegan por fin!

Dos niños pelirrojos, totalmente idénticos entraron riéndose con fuerza en el compartimiento. Sí, eran los mismos niños del incidente. Estaban sudorosos y se arremangaban las camisas demasiado grandes para ellos. Tenían las sonrisas más grandes que Joy jamás había visto y parecía que se escondían de alguien.

- ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué están sudorosos?

- ¡Oh, cállate Percy! No hagas preguntas.

- No quieres saber lo que hemos hecho.

- Padre y madre me preguntarán qué hicieron el primer día y yo debo responder con toda honestidad y responsabilidad a las cartas que ellos me manden.

- Blah blah blah soy Percy y soy responsable blah blah – dijo uno de los niño haciendo unas caras horrorosas. Su hermano se reía a carcajadas y se tumbó en uno de los sillones.

- ¡Oh Freddie, luces igualito!

- Fred, no permitiré que te andes mofando de mí…

- ¡Mofando! – dijeron los gemelos al unísono y se miraron, antes de revolcarse en el suelo de la risa.

- Percy, Percy… tú jamás vas a cambiar, ¿verdad aguafiestas?

- Eres peor que la tía Muriel, y eso ya es mucho.

Joy miraba divertida a cada uno de los muchachos. No tenía hermanos y no sabía lo que se sentía compartir con alguien tantas risas y burlas. Sonrió al ver que los gemelos se levantaban del suelo y miraban a Percy de manera divertida y al mismo tiempo acusadora. Ella no podía negar que el mayor de los tres hermanos era un poco aburrido y pomposo.

- Al menos yo me sé comportar delante de desconocidos – dijo Percy bastante ofendido.

- ¿Desconocidos?

- Hola – dijo tímidamente Joy.

- Yo te he visto. Eres Como-te-llames. Mi nombre es Fred.

- Y yo soy su gemelo George.

- Marjory. Ese es mi nombre – no podía creer que les sonriera a esos dos niños traviesos. Ella no le sonreía a extraños… Aunque, ahora que las presentaciones eran oficiales, lo habían dejado de serlo.

- Lamentamos haberte atropellado hace rato – dijo George mientras su hermano metía sus baúles –, pero ese gordo podría habernos atrapado.

- Y después nos hubiera comido, tenlo por seguro – añadió el otro. Fred.

- ¿El gordo? ¿De quién están hablando? – preguntó Percy con mirada reprobadora. Poco le faltaba para sacar humo por las orejas.

- No importa, le hacía falta algo de ejercicio.

En ese momento entró una señora con un carrito lleno de dulces y golosinas.

- ¡Vaya! Pero si parece que este compartimiento está lleno de fuego. Seguramente ustedes también son Weasley – dijo alegremente.

Los gemelos sonrieron y le pidieron a Percy que les comprara una miserable ranita de chocolate.

- Saben que no puedo permitirles esos lujos. El dinero está estrictamente contado y ustedes no van a gastar nuestros bienes en algo tan innecesario.

- ¡Percy! Por favor – suplicó George –. Si lo haces no volveré a hacerte alguna travesura.

- No te creeré eso jamás.

- P-p-po-por fa-fa-favo-vor. Si no lo haces, hay una gran probabilidad que me quede ta-ta-tartamudo – repitió el niño, juntando las manitas y haciendo un puchero.

- Dije: NO.

- Percy, vamos – dijo Fred, cruzándose de brazos –. Una rana de chocolate no le hace daño a nadie.

- No.

- ¡PERO ES UNA RANA QUE SALTA!

- No.

- ¡PODRÍAMOS TENER UN CROMO NUEVO!

- No.

- ¡ERES UN CERDO Y TACAÑO!

Los dos niños se cruzaron de brazos y se sentaron mirando con odio a su hermano. Por suerte Percy no lo notó, estaba muy concentrado leyendo su libro _Historia de Hogwarts_. Joy pensó que seguramente él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Ella también quería comprar algunas golosinas, pero no había llevado dinero. Y estaba segura que la señora de los dulces no aceptaría su dinero "normal"… o muggle, como debería decirle de ahora en adelante. Era difícil adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo al que pertenecía. Sentía que se encontraba en una especie de limbo: por un lado, su vida temprana junto a su padre le había enseñado muchas de las costumbres y palabras de los magos; pero también estaban los años más recientes en los que ella y su madre se apañaron en un mundo libre de magia. Frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Ya había atardecido y esperaba llegar pronto a Hogwarts, tenía hambre y estaba cansada, la espalda le dolía y quería tomar un buen baño para luego acostarse en una cama calientita y dormir. Pronto vio que se acercaban a un pueblo.

- Hogsmeade. Ya hemos llegado. Fred, George, tomen sus cosas.

- ¿Escuchaste algo Freddie?

- Sólo escuché el sonido de un cerdo. ¿Y tú, Georgie?

- Igual.

- Marjory – dijo Percy, sin ver a la chica, pues estaba sacando algo de su baúl –, es hora que te cambies y te pongas tu túnica. Ya casi llegamos a la escuela. Puedes ir al baño, aunque seguramente ahora estará abarrotado.

- Gracias, lo haré.

- También eso va para ustedes – por toda respuesta Percy recibió la imitación del sonido de un cerdo.

La niña sacó las cosas que necesitaba y salió del compartimiento. Tal como Percy había dicho, había muchísimos chicos y chicas esperando utilizar el baño para cambiarse. Algunos, más precavidos, ya llevaban su túnica puesta desde hacía mucho y sólo esperaban que el tren se detuviera. Cuando llegó su turno de entrar al baño, ya había oscurecido. Puso sus cosas a un lado y sacó al pequeño gatito de su bolsillo, que se la había pasado durmiendo. Se quitó el vestido por la cabeza, y el tren eligió ese preciso momento para dar de tumbos.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó la niña, mientras su cabeza rebotaba contra la puerta del baño.

Al final logró ponerse la túnica y doblar pulcramente su vestido. Tomó sus cosas y a su gato y salió de allí. Al llegar a su compartimiento, notó que los otros tres ya se habían cambiado y guardaban sus cosas en sus respectivos baúles. Sonrió para sí misma, la señora de los dulces tenía razón, sus cabelleras rojizas parecían estar hechas de fuego.


	2. La Bomba Fétida

_**Para Fer. **Porque así se lo prometí ;)_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: LA BOMBA FÉTIDA.**_

Todos los estudiantes bajaron del tren entre risas y grititos de emoción. Los de primero año fueron llamados a parte por un hombre de gran, gran tamaño.

- ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO CONMIGO! ¡CRUZAREMOS EL LAGO!

Era una escuela mucho más grande de lo que ella imaginaba: la figura de un enorme castillo se recortaba en medio de la oscuridad, mientras que el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en un lago negro y de apariencia peligrosa. Allí estaban los botes, alumbrados con antorchas._ "Es verdaderamente medieval" _se dijo la niña. Y, así era, parecía un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas. Sólo que ella siempre se imaginó esos lugares llenos de luz y flores y aves volando mientras cantaban sus canciones. Pero ese lugar no era así, parecía sacado de algún libro de brujas. _"¡Pero qué tonta soy! Aquí todos son brujas y magos de verdad"_. Agarrando al pequeño gatito asustado se subió a un bote. Detrás de ella subió una niña peinada con dos coletas igual de temerosa; le siguió otra niña de tez morena y con el cabello lleno de trencitas. Un niño con cara de pocos amigos subió por último.

Joy iba aferrada al pequeño bote como si su vida dependiera de éste, y probablemente así fuera. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y pegó un grito cuando vio como un alargado brazo salía del lago.

- ¡Es el calamar gigante que habita en el lago! ¡No os asustéis! – gritó el hombre desde adelante.

- ¿Calamar gigante? – la niña con las dos coletas parecía a punto de llorar.

- ¿No tendrás miedo, o sí? – preguntó el niño con desprecio.

- Seguro habrá otras cosas peores allá en el castillo – dijo la niña de tez morena –. La verdad es que muero de ganas por conocer lo que guarda.

- ¿Cosas peores? – preguntó Joy.

La niña de tez morena se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa como respuesta.

- ¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO! – gritó el gran hombre – ¡BAJAD CON CUIDADO! ¡OS LLEVARÉ AL CASTILLO!

Todos los pequeños niños bajaron rápidamente y siguieron al hombre en una fila. Comenzaron a hablar en susurros, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo todos callaron. La verdad es que imponía respeto ese lugar. Cruzaron hasta llegar a una puerta enorme, y allí les esperaba una mujer con lentes y rostro serio, usaba un gorro puntiagudo y estaba vestida de verde.

- ¿Ningún percance, Hagrid?

- Ninguno, profesora McGonagall. Todos a salvo.

- Muy bien – dijo. Luego se dirigió a los niños – Ahora comenzará la ceremonia de selección. Mientras estén aquí, las casas para las que fueron elegidos serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Tendrán que ganar puntos para vuestras casas; en cada clase podrán ganar puntos, pero si infringen las reglas los perderán. Queda como vuestra responsabilidad ser los portadores de puntos… o los que le quiten puntos a vuestras casas. Al final de cada año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de la Casa, y ese es un gran honor. Ahora, por favor, fórmense todos en una sola fila y mantengan el orden. Me seguirán al entrar en el comedor, cuando todo esté listo para la ceremonia.

Todos estaban en silencio. Había niños que no sabían cómo los iban a seleccionar. Algunos, que tenían hermanos mayores allí, dijeron que era una prueba sencilla y que estaban listos para demostrar que valían mucho para cualquier casa. Joy no estaba preocupada, sabía en qué consistía esa prueba. Su padre le había dicho que al llegar les ponían en la cabeza un sombrero viejo, y que éste decidía a qué casa mandarlos. Su padre había estado en Hufflepuff, y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en esa casa; pero al oír a la profesora hablar sobre las otras tres casas comenzó a dudar. ¿En qué casa sería mejor recibida? ¿Tendría lo suficiente para ser parte de Hufflepuff, o la mandarían a otra? Tenía miedo ser mandada a Slytherin, pues de ella había salido gran maldad y, aunque habían pasado casi siete años desde que la Guerra Mágica había terminado, aún quedaba ese prejuicio en contra de la casa de las serpientes. Pero no se preocuparía demasiado, sabía que no podía cumplir con los requisitos para esa casa.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que el grupo comenzaba a caminar, hasta que la niña de tez morena que había viajado con ella en el bote le dio un golpecillo en el hombro y le dijo que se moviera. Entraron al comedor ahogando expresiones de asombro. Jamás habían visto algo semejante. El lugar era grandísimo, y el techo… ¿dónde estaba el techo? Joy podía ver las estrellas por encima de su cabeza. Había cuatro mesas llenas de estudiantes mayores, y frente a ellos estaba la mesa de los profesores. En un taburete se encontraba un sombrero viejo que comenzó a cantar con una extraña voz humana. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, todos aplaudieron con ganas, entonces la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los niños en orden alfabético. Joy estaba nerviosa, asustada, y al mismo tiempo emocionada. Quería conocer ya el nombre de su casa.

- ¡Johnson, Angelina!

Joy vio como la niña de tez morena se acercaba al taburete y tomaba asiento, mientras la profesora le ponía el sombrero en la cabeza.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el sombrero. Y todos los estudiantes de una mesa aplaudieron fuertemente, y Angelina se fue a sentar con sus nuevos compañeros.

La profesora siguió nombrando a otros, y Joy sonrió, por un momento deseó quedar en esa casa. Le había agradado esa niña, Angelina. También había visto a Percy sentado en esa mesa aplaudiendo pomposamente y dándole la bienvenida a la nueva gryffindor. La niña sonrió para sí misma, tal vez no le agradase mucho Percy, pero fue el primero en ayudarle en su viaje y ella estaba agradecida por eso.

- ¡LEWIS-GRESHAM, MARJORY!

Al escuchar su nombre se paralizó de miedo. Sus piernas parecían no responder a su impulso de caminar, sin embargo, logró llegar al taburete y sintió cómo le ponían en su cabeza el sombrero.

- Qué interesante. Puedo ver que, aunque eres joven, has enfrentado con gran valentía y fuerza muchas cosas difíciles – dijo el sombrero. Joy temía que los demás pudiesen escuchar lo que el sombrero le decía. Temía que los demás conociesen su pasado –. Oh sí, no hay duda que eres una valiente, pero por tus venas corre sangre de hufflepuff. ¿En dónde te pondré? Valiente, muy valiente sí. Creo que eres una ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La niña se quitó de la cabeza el sombrero y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Temblaba de emoción y fue corriendo a sentarse a su nueva mesa. Todos aplaudían y Angelina Johnson le dio un fuerte abrazo. Joy supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡Hey, tú! – le gritó un alguien a su espalda.

Joy estaba llegando tarde a su segunda clase de pociones, y el profesor Snape era demasiado estricto con la puntualidad. Principalmente con los gryffindor. Siguió corriendo hacia las mazmorras, ignorando a la persona que la llamaba.

- ¡Te estoy hablando y es mejor que me hagas caso!

- ¡Llego tarde a mi clase, idiota! – gritó ella mientras se volteaba para ver quién rayos la necesitaba.

Se topó con la fría mirada de un slytherin. Ella lo había visto en otra parte, no sólo en su primera clase de pociones. Sí, era el mismo niño con el que había compartido bote.

- Cuando yo te hable, tú tienes que hacerme caso. ¿Entendido? – le dijo tomándola del brazo. Sus dedos le hacían daño, pero eso no fue lo que aterrorizó a Joy. Odiaba que la tocaran.

- ¡Suéltame, estúpido!

- No me llames así, gryffindor. Quiero que hagas algo por mí, ¿quedó claro?

- ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Y no voy a ayudar a nadie que esté lastimándome.

- ¡Qué triste! – respondió el otro con sarcasmo. Tenía una sonrisa que hizo que a Joy se le helara la sangre. Parecía imposible que un niño de 11 años tuviera una sonrisa tan cruel –. Será mejor que aprendas mi nombre. Debes saber que todo lo que yo quiero, consigo. Así que si quiero algo de ti, tú me lo das. Por las buenas o por las malas. Quiero que te sientes conmigo en la clase.

¿Tanta crueldad para una simple petición de escolar? Por un momento pensó que él le pediría que robara algo, o incluso que le hiciera daño a alguien. Pero no se esperaba eso.

- Lo siento, pero ya tengo compañeras de clase. Estoy con Angelina y Alicia.

- Me vale una mierda con quién te sientes. Desde ahora en adelante estarás en mi mesa – respondió el otro, mientras la arrastraba hacia la clase.

Habían llegado tarde, demasiado tarde.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué se digna a llegar a estas horas, señorita Gresham? – Joy reconoció en seguida la voz del profesor Snape. El muchacho seguía sujetándola fuertemente del brazo. Antes de que ella respondiera, él habló.

- La encontré escabulléndose de la clase, profesor. Por eso la traje conmigo.

- Bien hecho, Montague. 15 puntos para Slytherin por tu responsabilidad. Mientras tanto, creo que Gryffindor perderá 10 puntos por culpa suya, señorita Gresham.

- ¿Qué? Pero yo no… ¡él está mintiendo! Me acorraló y no me dejaba llegar a la clase.

- Otros 10 puntos menos por culpa de sus gritos. Ahora, vaya a sentarse con sus compañeras.

Bueno, al menos no se había sentado con ese tal Montague. Él la miraba con odio. Al final, no pudo salirse con la suya.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron Angelina y Alicia.

- Pues que ese idiota me quiso obligar a sentarme desde ahora con él.

Su segunda semana en Hogwarts y ya había alguien que la odiaba. Bien hecho, Joy. La escuela era mucho más compleja de lo que ella había pensado, y las tareas ¡ni hablar! Ahora se enfrentaba a un niño de 11 años que la odiaba. No le gustaba la forma en la miraba, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable. No le gustaba sentirse así, tenía que aplastar ese miedo. Ahora era una gryffindor, ¿no? La casa de los valientes. Pues, ¡menuda valiente estaba hecha! Seguramente era la gryffindor más cobarde de la historia.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad. Todos estaban emocionados por terminar las clases y alejarse de las pesadas tareas que les imponían los profesores. Alicia y Angelina se habían convertido en las mejores amigas que Joy podría haber deseado. Pudo compartir con ellas muchas risas y secretos, pero jamás les contó su peor secreto. No, ESE tenía que permanecer enterrado para siempre.

En su curso se encontraban los gemelos Weasley. Eran bastante populares entre los gryffindor. Sus travesuras eran el encanto de todos, excepto para su hermano Percy. Ya habían ideado varios artefactos de broma y todos decían que tenían un don natural para hacer reír. A ella le gustaban mucho los gemelos, eran de las pocas personas que la hacían reír genuinamente. Después de las clases, ellos se iban corriendo a la sala común de gryffindor y llenaban el ambiente con luces de colores. Muchos necesitaban reír un poco, las tareas los estaban estresando.

- Como-te-llames – le dijo un día Fred a Joy; había decidido seguir llamándola así, pues a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, aún cuando no eran los grandes amigos –, Angelina me dijo que ese Graham Mongolo te sigue molestando en clases de pociones, ¿verdad?

Sin levantar la cabeza de su pergamino, ella asintió y siguió escribiendo. Fred salió de la sala común y fue en busca de su hermano. Ambos se encerraron en su habitación y no salieron hasta que fue la hora de la cena.

Sólo faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones, y ahora todos, incluidos los gemelos, se la pasaban estudiando para los exámenes. Era miércoles y Joy salía de su aburrido examen de Historia de la Magia para dirigirse a la clase de pociones. Quería llegar temprano para poder repasar un poco más. Se sorprendió al ver a Graham Montague caminando frente a ella hacia la misma dirección. No supo qué hacer. Quería regresar por donde había venido, pero al mismo tiempo quería demostrarse a sí misma que era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a un niño de 11 años. Con precaución y poniendo una distancia considerable entre ella y el niño, siguió caminando. Sacó su libro de pociones y comenzó a leerlo. Podía caminar y leer al mismo tiempo, pues estaba segura que no se toparía con nadie en los pasillos.

Graham dio la vuelta en un pasillo y ella le siguió poco después. Era uno de los pasillos más largos de Hogwarts. Entonces escuchó unas risas al otro lado, justo al final. Vio de reojo que Graham se había detenido, pero ella siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar contra él.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – comenzó a decir el niño. Entonces se escucharon unas risas que Joy conocía muy bien y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Graham.

Alzó la mirada y vio cómo Fred y George le lanzaban algo grande al slytherin.

- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! – gritó ella, pero era demasiado tarde. La bomba fétida había dado en el blanco.

Graham lanzó un grito al verse envuelto en una verde nube. Olía a huevos podridos, excremento y algo en etapa de descomposición. A Joy le lloraron los ojos y comenzó a toser y tener arcadas. Tenía que salir de allí, o se vomitaría. La nube verdosa los envolvía y no podían ver hacia dónde caminaban. Chocaron el uno con el otro, y Graham, libre de toda caballerosidad, le dio un fuerte empujón que la tiró al suelo; luego pasó corriendo mientras le pisaba la mano.

- ¡AY! ¡ESTÚPIDO, FÍJATE!

Se comenzaron a oír las risotadas del poltergeist, Peeves.

- ¡ALGUIEN A ECHADO UNA BOMBA! ¡ALGUIEN SE HA ECHADO UNA PEDORRETA! ¡UNA PEDORRETA APESTOSÍSIMA!

Luego escuchó los gritos del conserje, Argus Filch.

- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO PEEVES? ¡LE DIRÉ AL DIRECTOR Y ENTONCES TENDRÁ QUE SACARTE A PATADAS DEL CASTILLO!

Tenía que salir de allí antes que la atraparan. No serviría de mucho, pues apestaba a caño, pero no quería que le hicieran preguntas.

- ¡Fueron los Weasley! – gritó a lo lejos Graham. Maldito mocoso – ¡Me lanzaron la bomba, aún cuando yo no les había hecho nada! ¡Yo los vi!

- Cálmese, señor Montague – decía la profesora McGonagall –, arreglaremos esto de inmediato.

_"Oh no"._ McGonagall era jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Ahora sí habían armado una buena los gemelos. Joy se levantó como pudo y corrió hasta el final del pasillo, lejos de las voces que se acercaban. Tenía que esconderse en el lavabo de las chicas. Allí se dirigió y se encerró. Esperaba que no la encontrara nadie allí. Pero tenía que desprenderse de su ropa apestosa. El examen de pociones era pronto y no le daría tiempo ir hasta la torre de Gryffindor por ropa limpia. Aun no había aprendido del todo a quitar olores con magia, pero se arriesgó. Tomó su suéter y comenzó a recitar los hechizos. Se tardaría mucho en hacerlo con cada prenda.

McGonagall llegaba a la escena del crimen junto con Montague, esperando que en cualquier rato se apareciera el conserje. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita eliminó hasta el último rastro del olor. Lo que no sabía es que Filch ya había puesto sus manos sobre los gemelos.

- Ahora sí. El director tendrá que concederme el imponeros vuestro castigo yo mismo.

- ¿Qué clase de castigo? – preguntaron al unísono los gemelos. Filch los llevaba arrastrando de sus ropas hasta su despacho.

- Castigo de descuartizamiento. Es lo que merecen.

Llegaron al despacho del conserje y los sentó bruscamente en unas viejas sillas polvosas. Para ser el conserje, ese lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Había montones de basura, cosas viejas y rotas, muchísimas cajas. Sus rápidas miradas comenzaron a investigar el lugar. Pronto Fred se topó con un cajón que decía _"Confiscado y altamente peligroso"_. Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su pecoso rostro y le dio un codazo a su hermano para que él también viera la maravilla con la que se había topado. Ambos sabían qué hacer. Mientras Filch gritaba sobre castigos antiguos de empalamiento, y azotes, George Weasley metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacó otra bomba fétida algo más pequeña que la que habían lanzado hacia Montague, y la arrojó contra el conserje. Fred aprovechó y abrió el cajón. El cuarto se estaba llenando rápidamente con esa nube verde y su aroma tan peculiar, pero él ni se inmutó. Pronto vio un pergamino viejo y lo tomó, lo dobló y lo guardó bajo su suéter.

- ¡Mocosos malditos! ¡Merecen estar una semana en las mazmorras sin comida ni agua!

En ese momento, como por arte de magia (porque así fue), el aroma y la nube desaparecieron para dejar entrar a la profesora McGonagall.

- Creo que eso no será necesario, Filch. Los gemelos Weasley hicieron perder a su casa 50 puntos. Además, yo soy la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y yo pondré los castigos – se dirigió a los gemelos con una mirada severa y, por primera vez, se sintieron culpables –. Lo que resta de esta semana y la que viene, antes de las vacaciones, estarán castigados. Limpiarán y pulirán cada armadura del castillo, además de mantener limpia todos los días la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Quedó claro?

- ¿Podríamos… podríamos ir, es decir, ir a ayudar a Hagrid con su cuidado del bosque, profesora? – preguntó tímidamente George. Si los iban a castigar, al menos que valiera la pena. Él y su hermano habían tratado por todos los medios entrar al Bosque Prohibido, pero el guarda bosques siempre se los impedía.

- Es un castigo, señor Weasley. No una nueva aventura. Ahora váyanse los dos a su examen de pociones.

Cuando los de primer año salieron del examen de pociones, Joy corrió a hablar con los gemelos. Al verla, ambos sonrieron y se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Los van a expulsar?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la bomba que le lanzaron a Montague.

- ¿En serio crees que fuimos nosotros? – preguntaron los dos mirándola como si de verdad fuesen inocentes.

- Claro. Yo los vi. Incluso les grité que no lo hicieran, porque yo estaba justo detrás de Montague.

- ¿Eras tú? ¡Ostras! En serio lo lamentamos – dijo George. Y parecía decirlo en serio.

- En realidad no lo lamento del todo – añadió Fred –. Porque cumplimos nuestro objetivo: darle una lección a Mongolo. Él debe dejar de molestarte. Lo que sí lamento es que salieras afectada.

- Un momento. ¿Lanzaron esa bomba, sólo por mí? – Joy estaba impresionada. No era realmente amiga cercana de los gemelos, y aún así ellos habían hecho una travesura que les costó 50 puntos a Gryffindor y una semana y media de castigo, simplemente por defenderla.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros como si no fuese gran cosa.

- Además, encontramos algo que merece la pena haber sido castigados – dijo George pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Joy.

- Sí, tenemos mucho que hacer con este viejo pergamino – dijo Fred mostrándole lo que habían logrado sacar de la oficina de Filch. Después hizo el mismo movimiento que su hermano, cerrando el amigable abrazo. Dejando a Joy en medio de ellos.

Sí, Gryffindor era la casa donde ella pertenecía. Gryffindor era la casa donde estaba su nueva familia.

* * *

_No podía ir a tomar curso de verano sin dejar el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a las personas que lo han leído, de verdad, me llena de emoción._

**_Alexis Lestrange _**_fuiste mi primer review. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Gracias a **Fer** y a **Ale** por sus palabras, y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo más._

_Espero que el fanfiction les esté gustando._

_**¿Te gustó el capítulo? ¿No te gustó? ¿En qué casa te hubieras quedado tú? Puedes contar tus opiniones dejando un review ;)**_


	3. Clase de Vuelo

_**CAPÍTULO 3: CLASE DE VUELO.**_

- ¡Mamá! ¡Date prisa, o llegaremos tarde!

- Joy, por favor… dame tiempo de respirar.

- Seguramente ellos ya están allí.

Marjory comenzaba su segundo año. Era demasiado emocionante volver a subirse a ese hermoso tren color rojo, pero lo que más la llenaba de sentimientos era ver a sus amigos. Jamás había tenido amigos. Siempre se quedaba en casa con su madre, leyendo algún libro o viendo alguna película de moda. Iba a la escuela muggle como los demás vecinos, pero nunca entablaba conversaciones. Así que cuando le contó a su madre, por medio de cartas, que tenía buenos amigos, ella casi no le creyó. Pero tuvo que ir cambiando su forma de pensar poco a poco, pues su hija escribía cada semana contándole con emoción acerca de cada travesura que los gemelos hacían, o los regalos que Alicia Spinnet le había hecho, o las clases particulares de vuelo con Angelina Johnson (pues a Joy le aterraban las alturas y no era muy buena volando). Su madre estaba agradecida con aquellos amigos que iban cambiando poco a poco a su cerrada hija.

Cuando la vio bajar del tren después de un medio año sin verla (pues habían pasado las vacaciones de Navidad juntas) con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y corriendo con sus brazos abiertos gritando: "¡MAMÁ!", no pudo hacerse la fuerte y rompió a llorar. ¡Por fin había felicidad en los ojos de su hija! Sí, ella más que nadie se lo merecía. Después de abrazarse y besarse, Joy le había presentado a Angelina, Alicia, Fred y George. A lo lejos había otro muchacho, al que los gemelos llamaron a gritos: "¡EH, LEE! ¡VEN A CONOCER A LA MAMÁ DE JOY!". En menos de diez minutos, Joy había presentado a cinco personas a su madre y todas ellas parecían quererla de verdad. Haber recibido la carta de Hogwarts había sido toda una bendición.

- No se irán sin ti, cariño.

- ¡Allí están los gemelos y su familia!

A lo lejos vieron a un grupo de pelirrojos que saludaban alegremente a Joy. Madre e hija caminaron hasta ellos. La madre de los gemelos era una mujer algo bajita y rechoncha, que llevaba a una niñita de la mano. Se acercaron a ellos y la madre de Joy se presentó ante la madre de los pelirrojos.

- Buenos días, soy la madre de Marjory. Mi nombre es Eleonora Gresham.

- Buenos días, buenos días. Es un placer conocerte. Me llamo Molly Weasley, puedes llamarme Molly. No tengas pena conmigo, si nuestros hijos son amigos, nosotras podemos ser amigas.

- Llámame Nora, entonces.

Nora, la madre de Joy estaba divertida. Esa señora estaba llena de energía y confianza. Seguramente era porque tenía un par de hijos a los que les gustaban las travesuras más que nada. Y, por lo que le había dicho Joy, había más hijos en casa.

- ¡Mamá, es hora de irnos! – dijeron los gemelos.

- Muy bien, pero primero denme un beso… Y tú tampoco te salvas de eso, Percy.

- Madre, debo ir a buscar un compartimiento. Los mejores se llenarán pronto.

- ¡BESO!

Los gemelos y Percy hicieron caso a lo que su madre les decía. Percy tomó sus cosas, se despidió de la madre de Joy, y subió al tren. Los gemelos esperaron que Joy se despidiera de su madre.

- Ten cuidado, amor. Invierte todas tus ganas en tus materias y diviértete con tus amigos. No te metas en problemas.

- ¿Meterse en problemas? Eso será imposible, señora, pues se junta con nosotros – dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a la niña.

Joy sintió como las mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas. ¡Qué boba era! No significaba nada para él. No significaba nada para ella. Él era así. Nora se río del comentario del pelirrojo y abrazó a su hija de nuevo. No había notado nada extraño en Joy.

- Sí mamá. Te escribiré todas las semanas. Te amo.

- Te amo también, cariño. Esperaré tus cartas con ansias. Adiós Nox, cuida a mi niña – añadió acariciando al gato. Ya había crecido lo suficiente, pero seguía siendo el bebé de Joy.

Joy subió al tren con los gemelos. Y se situó junto a una ventana para despedirse de su madre hasta que se perdiera de vista.

- Vamos, Joy. Por allá veo a Lee Jordan.

- Los alcanzaré hasta que deje de ver a mi madre en el andén.

Joy amaba a su madre, era su familia. Pero ahora tenía una nueva familia, y amigos, y vivía en un mundo donde la magia estaba siempre a su alrededor, y no sólo en libros de fantasía. Siempre tendría la navidad para estar con su madre, además del verano.

Cuando dejó de ver a su madre, fue en busca de los gemelos y de Lee. Se topó con Alicia Spinnet, que estaba buscando a Angelina.

- ¡Joy! Qué bueno es verte otra vez. ¡Segundo año! ¿Te imaginas? Vaya, no puedo creer que hayamos sobrevivido a todas las tareas… y a Snape. Juro que él nos odia, siempre nos anda quitando puntos. Lo peor es que tenemos sus clases con las serpientes… ¡Mira! Allá está Angelina. ¡Angelina! ¡Angelina, aquí estamos!

Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazar a su amiga. Angelina les devolvió los abrazos fuertemente. Joy no paraba de sonreír. ¡Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos! Juntas encontraron a los gemelos y a Lee en un compartimiento. Esos tres se habían vuelto inseparables.

- … y entonces le dije a mi madre que habían lanzado dos bombas fétidas. Ella casi no podía creerlo – decía Lee en medio de lágrimas de risa –. Y me dijo… me dijo: "Más te vale no perder puntos para tu casa, o tu trasero lo pagará" – Lee había hecho una voz muy aguda y se movía de manera femenina, imitando a su madre, por el compartimiento.

Los gemelos se revolcaban de risa en sus asientos. Y las chicas no lograron reprimir su alegría al verlos en ese estado. Jamás faltaban risas cuando estaba junto a ellos. Hicieron entrar sus pertenencias y se sentaron. Angelina se sentó junto a Fred y sacó una bolsa de golosinas para convidarles a todos. Eran unos dulces de menta rellenos de chocolate.

- Este año me presentaré ante Astrix para entrar al equipo de quidditch. ¿Lo harán ustedes? – dijo ella.

- ¡Claro que sí! No nos perderíamos la oportunidad de golpear a algunas personas – respondió Fred estirándose en su asiento y tomando otro dulce de chocolate.

- ¿Serán golpeadores?

- Es un puesto hecho específicamente para nosotros – añadió su hermano.

- Joy – dijo Alicia –, ¿te presentarás tú?

- Nunca. Haría que el equipo perdiera todo el tiempo. Además, no sobreviviría al primer partido.

- Bueno, entonces no seré el único del grupo en no presentarse – dijo Lee Jordan.

Llegaron al castillo al anochecer, y esta vez unos carruajes les estaban esperando. Joy vio que los jalaban unos extraños animales. No podía llamarle caballos a esas cosas. Sólo llevaba un año en Hogwarts, y aún le faltaba mucho por conocer a los habitantes del lugar. Recordó las palabras de Angelina cuando la conoció, en los botes: _"Seguro habrá otras cosas peores_". Y estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ella. Subió al carruaje junto a sus amigos, que parecía que no notaban a los extraños animales. Se sintió rara, y la sonrisa desapareció.

Juntos se sentaron en el comedor, esperando la ceremonia. Los niñitos entraron temblando de miedo, y Gryffindor recibió a sus nuevos alumnos con fuertes aplausos. La cena de bienvenida estuvo compuesta por deliciosos platillos: empanadas de carne y verduras, tarta de manzana caliente, muffins de banana con canela, jugo de calabaza y chocolate caliente. El director dio su discurso como todos los años y luego los mandó a dormir.

Mientras iban caminando hacia su sala común, Joy sintió una mirada fría a su espalda. Al volverse se encontró con el slytherin Graham Montague. ¿Aún la seguía odiando? Bueno, no lo culpaba del todo. Es decir, sus mejores amigos le habían lanzado una bomba fétida en su primer año; y después ella había pasado todo el año alejándose de él, rechazándolo e, incluso, insultándolo. Se quedó paralizada sosteniendo su mirada, sólo fueron unos segundos, pero sintió que habían pasado años. ¿Quién era ella para haber despertado semejante odio? Montague podría prestarle atención a cualquier muchacha, no entendía por qué se la pasaba detrás de ella. Angelina la tomó del brazo, sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos.

- Joy, vamos. Tenemos que acomodar nuestras cosas.

Ella no había notado la mirada del slytherin. Joy le sonrió y asintió, pero volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Graham había estado. Él había desaparecido en medio de la multitud. Esperaba que ese año también sus amigos la protegieran. Se sentía la más cobarde de la casa, pero había vivido algunas cosas difíciles, y ella sabía que la habían roto y hundido por algún tiempo. Aún en las noches temía irse a dormir, porque no quería que sus sueños le recordaran el pasado. Llevaba una carga demasiado pesada para alguien de doce años.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Comenzaron las audiciones para el quidditch y los gemelos, Angelina y Alicia se presentaron como habían dicho. Astrix Aldrich, capitana del equipo reunió a todos los aspirantes un sábado en la mañana. Lee y Joy se levantaron temprano ese día para ir a apoyar a sus amigos. Se sentaron en las gradas esperando el turno en que sus amigos tomaran sus escobas y volaran dando lo mejor de sí mismos.

- Te juro por Merlín que estoy temblando de emoción – le dijo Lee a su compañera.

- ¿Por qué no te presentaste?

- No es mi fuerte, pero la profesora McGonagall me dijo que podría ayudarla a narrar los partidos. ¿Sabes? Ella ama el quidditch.

- ¿En serio lo ama? Se ve tan seria.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero debes creerme, ella desea ganar la Copa de Quidditch este año. Llevamos perdiendo desde hace mucho.

Astrix llamó comenzó las pruebas haciendo volar a todos los participantes. Joy notó con emoción que Fred y George lo hacían más que bien: no les costaba moverse con libertad en sus escobas, parecían extensiones de ellos mismos. Volaban tan rápido que pronto Aldrich gritó:

- ¡HEY, BLUDGERS DE FUEGO, PARAD!

Lee Jordan lanzó una carcajada y dijo a Joy: - La capitana tiene razón, parecen bludgers humanas.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, mi señorita capitana? – preguntó George, hizo el ademán de hacer un saludo militar.

- Estamos a vuestras órdenes, mi lady – Fred, haciendo una reverencia desde su escoba.

- Quiero ver vuestros golpes. Les lanzaré varias bludgers para saber si califican - ¡Wood, trae la caja con las buldgers!

En ese momento, Oliver Wood, abrió una caja donde guardaban las cosas de quidditch y de ella salieron volando dos objetos con rapidez. Sin siquiera pestañar los gemelos tomaron sus bates y golpearon con tanta fuerza que sacaron las bludgers del campo de quidditch. Astrix Aldrich se había quedado con la boca abierta. La mayoría de las personas que se habían presentado era para ser cazadores y buscadores, muy pocos para tener el puesto del guardián, y sólo 4 personas se presentaron para ser golpeadores. Bob Hitches había sido golpeado por una bludger y se lo habían llevado a la enfermería, mientras que Michael Karaue se había caído de su escoba.

- Están dentro – dijo la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, mientras esquivaba el regreso de las bludgers.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sus amigos habían entrado oficialmente al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Marjory no podía sentirse más orgullosa. Pero su emoción decayó un poco cuando Gryffindor perdió contra Ravenclaw en su segundo partido. Astrix se había querido arrancar los cabellos al perder tan sólo por 10 puntos, pero los demás la habían detenido de hacer semejante barbaridad.

- Bueno, al menos hemos dado un buen espectáculo – dijo Alicia esa noche en la sala común.

Todos los gryffindor estaban alicaídos, pues esperaban ganar la copa ese año. Aunque debían admitir que Lee Jordan había hecho un trabajo estupendo como narrador del partido; había hecho reír a la mayoría de los alumnos con sus comentarios ocurrentes y divertidos. Incluso se había atrevido a mandarle cumplidos a su compañera Angelina Johnson que, en lugar de incomodarla, la hacían reír.

Los gemelos, que habían desaparecido después de la cena, entraron a la sala común con los brazos llenos de cervezas de mantequilla. Al ver las caras largas de sus compañeros comenzaron a gritar:

- ¡No estén tristes! ¡Ahoguemos nuestras penas bebiendo hasta el amanecer!

La mayoría sonrieron y se acercaron a ellos. Oliver Wood se quedó enfurruñado en su sillón. En ese momento entró Percy Weasley escandalizado por oír a sus hermanos hablar así.

- ¿Qué pensarán nuestros compañeros? ¿No se dan cuenta de qué mala manera retratan a nuestros honrosos padres? ¡No voy a permitirlo!

Los gemelos se miraron y avanzaron hacia su hermano mayor. Odiaban que él arruinara toda la diversión.

- Ven abuelita, es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

- ¡No me llamen así! ¡Deben respetarme!

- Sí, sí. A los magos de la tercera edad se les respeta, por eso te llevaremos a tu cama.

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Le avisaré a la profesora McGonagall!

- No lo harás.

Tomaron a Percy de los brazos y lo llevaron arrastrando hasta su habitación. Allí lanzaron un hechizo para mantener cerrada la puerta y que sólo se abriera desde fuera. Cuando bajaron, notaron a todos sus compañeros más relajados y platicando, incluso el guardián del equipo charlaba tranquilamente con Joy. Ambos bebían cervezas de mantequilla y se reían.

- ¿Qué le dices a nuestro guardián, Como-te-llames? – preguntó Fred cuando se acercaron a esos dos.

- Oh, yo le estoy contando absurdas historias de quidditch… cuando iba en mi segundo año – respondió alegremente Wood.

- No llevas ni una cerveza de mantequilla y ya andas de lengua-alegre – dijo George mientras tomaba una para él –. Bueno, quiero beber a la salud de nuestra honrada y maravillosa capitana. ¡POR ALDRICH!

Y todos los gryffindor respondieron con un grito: - ¡POR ALDRICH!

- ¡POR EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR! – gritó alguien más.

- ¡POR EL QUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡PORQUE PERCY NO ARRUINE LA DIVERSIÓN! – gritó Fred aún más alto, y todos comenzaron a reír.

Tal vez no estaban festejando una victoria, pero sí estaban festejando su amistad como casa. George tomó su varita comenzó a lanzar fuegos artificiales. Su hermano le imitó. Angelina y Alicia hicieron salir de sus varitas serpentinas de colores, mientras que Joy hacía aparecer confeti cayendo del techo. Lee Jordan tuvo la magnífica idea de poner un ambiente más alegre y animado: pronto todos escucharon las voces de Las Brujas de Macbeth resonando en las paredes de la torre. Fue una noche especial para los leones.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ese fin de semana estaban libres de tarea. O al menos, casi libres. Sólo McGonagall y Snape habían dejado hacer varios resúmenes y ensayos. Pero podían darse el lujo de dejarlos para más tarde. Toda la casa de Gryffindor (con excepción de Percy Weasley) había ido al lago para divertirse. Algunos del equipo de quidditch llevaban sus escobas consigo, pues Astrix les había sacado muy temprano para practicar. Para buena suerte de todos, era un día cálido de marzo y la mayoría se animó a nadar un poco.

- ¡Vayamos todos al lago! – había gritado Angelina al terminar las prácticas de quidditch.

- Nos hace falta un buen baño. Estoy todo sudoroso.

- Estoy sudando como una puerca – dijo George, imitando la voz de Alicia.

- Los cerdos no sudan.

- Claro que sí. Percy lo hace.

Lee Jordan y Joy bajaron de las gradas para unirse a sus amigos. No importaba si Astrix hacía al equipo de quidditch salir muy temprano los fines de semana a practicar, los dos amigos se levantaban como podían sólo para ver a sus compañeros. Lee decía que le gustaba volar, pero que prefería evitar ser asesinado por una bludger perdida. Joy le temía a las alturas.

Habían alcanzado al equipo y todos juntos se dirigían hacia el lago, excepto Fred que se hallaba parado en el centro mismo del campo. Joy notó enseguida que él se había quedado atrás, así que se detuvo para esperarlo. Los demás siguieron caminado sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de esos dos. Fred seguía en el mismo lugar, con la mirada fija en su escoba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Joy alzando un poco la voz. Estaba a unos diez metros del pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué nunca te he visto volar? – dijo Fred después de un largo rato.

- Porque me aterra. Ahora vamos, seguramente nos estarán esperando… o al menos a ti, pues siempre haces algo tonto para hacernos reír.

- ¿Por qué te aterra volar?

- No lo sé – respondió Joy con total honestidad.

Fred alzó la mirada y la posó sobre ella. Joy sintió cómo el corazón le latía con más fuerza y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. El pelirrojo le hizo señas con un dedo para que se acercara. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella lo hizo. Caminó hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. Fred era mucho más alto que ella, pues le sacaba ya una cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero verte volar.

Joy se cruzó de brazos, no porque estuviera molesta, sino porque sentía que sus brazos le temblaban como gelatina y así se sentía un poco más en control. Sin darse cuenta, aguantó la respiración. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el niño, acercándose más a ella.

- Pues… yo… - Joy no conseguía formar una idea clara; había olvidado todas las palabras; su mente estaba en blanco – quiero… es que… lo lo inten… intento… ammm…

- Creí que Angelina te estaba dando clases particulares de vuelo.

- Sí. Bueno, lo hacía. Ya no, pues con eso del… del equipo de quidditch ya no tiene… amm… no tiene mucho tiempo. Además… hay muchas tareas… yo no… no creo que yo haya sido hecha para volar, porque… porque jamás he logrado dominar una escoba.

- Pues, yo tengo una escoba. Sé que no es la mejor que hay, pero es buena. Puedes intentarlo ahora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero pensé que iríamos al lago.

- No nos llevará mucho tiempo.

- No… no… yo no… no quiero. Es decir, no… no creo que sea conveniente.

- ¡Bah! Puras excusas – dijo Fred sonriendo.

"_¡Oh, Merlín! No esa sonrisa"_

- Yo te estaré cuidando. Sólo que tenemos un pequeño problema: tienes puesta una falda y creo que será incómodo para ti subirte así a la escoba.

Ignorando las protestas de Joy, Fred acercó su escoba y la puso frente a ella.

- Anda. Sube.

- No.

Fred hizo rodar sus ojos, y tomó a la niña por la cintura y la subió a la escoba. Joy sintió como si la hubiesen quemado. Su corazón se agitó de manera que pensó que le atravesaría el pecho. Se alegraba de que él no hiciera ningún comentario acerca de lo roja que estaba. Incluso sus ojos parecían más azules, y sus pecas habían desaparecido de sus mejillas. La cara le hervía de vergüenza. No tenía idea de que Fred Weasley tuviera ese poder sobre ella. Lo que ella no notó, debido a la emoción del momento, es que su cuerpo no se sintió incómodo al contacto del niño. O tal vez lo pasó por alto, porque sólo Fred y George eran los únicos chicos que podía abrazarla sin que ella se sintiera incómoda.

- ¡Ahora vuela, Joy!

- ¡Ni loca!

- ¡Tú puedes!

- No sé hacerlo – Joy se había agarrado fuertemente del palo de la escoba en ese momento. De pronto sintió cómo se elevaba y sus pies se separaban del suelo.

- ¡Estás volando!

No era técnicamente cierto. Joy se mantenía en un mismo lugar, pero la escoba subía y subía más por los aires. No avanzaba nada. Pronto se encontró a unos cinco metros de altura. Oh no. No, eso no estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a bajar? No sabía controlar una escoba. En primer año la señora Hooch le había enseñado lo básico para volar, pero ella nunca pudo controlarlo. Apenas y logró pasar esa materia. Ahora estaba más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado y no sabía cómo bajar. La garganta se le había quedado seca; sus articulaciones parecían ser hechas de piedra, pues no podía moverse. Con un estremecimiento de miedo, sintió cómo poco a poco se iba yendo de lado.

- ¡Te estás inclinando peligrosamente hacia la izquierda! ¡Enderézate, enderézate! – le gritaba desde el suelo Fred, dando saltitos.

Pero ella era incapaz de estabilizarse. Cuando trató de moverse, se fue completamente hacia la izquierda y quedó boca abajo. Aún se sostenía de la escoba, eso era bueno. Sólo que estaba al revés. Fred Weasley reía a carcajadas.

- ¿Fred? ¡Fred! ¡ME VOY A CAER! ¡FRED!

- ¡Tírate, yo te atrapo!

Joy se agarró con más fuerza a la escoba. Enroscó sus piernas y abrazó el palo, pegando su mejilla. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Además, las risas de su compañero no ayudaban en nada. Tenía que bajarse de allí pronto, pues temía que la escoba cediera a su peso y se precipitara al suelo. Con todo el valor que reunió, soltó sus piernas de la escoba y quedó suspendida verticalmente. Fred había dicho que él la atraparía en caso de que ella cayera. Y ella confiaba en él. Así que se dejó caer.

- ¡OUCH! – gritó con dolor. Había caído con un golpe sordo en el pasto. No hubo ningún niño que la atrapara.

- ¡Joy! ¡Has hecho el ridículo allí arriba!

La niña se levantó sobándose el trasero. Al menos no se había roto nada, pero seguramente quedaría una gran marca morada en la zona donde se había golpeado. Las lágrimas acudieron pronto. Eran lágrimas de dolor, de vergüenza y de coraje. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Temblando de rabia se alejó de allí, sin hacer caso a las llamadas de Fred.

- ¡Vuelve! – gritaba entre risas.

Ella seguía caminando hacia el lago. No quería verlo. No quería hablarle. No quería saber nada de él. Él dijo que la atraparía. Ella había confiado en él. Se secó con fuerza una lágrima, y continuó con pasos presurosos su camino. Sentía cómo Fred la estaba alcanzando, podía escuchar sus pisadas. Joy se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo derramaba más lágrimas. Le dolía el cuerpo, y le dolía su corazón.

En lugar de dirigirse al lago, fue hacia el castillo. Las puertas estaban abiertas y nadie le prestó atención a la niña que lloraba. Comenzó a correr mientras subía los escalones que llevaban al piso donde estaba su torre, pero no se dirigió a la sala común. No, sabía que podía toparse con algún compañero y no quería que le hicieran preguntas incómodas. Entró en uno de los lavabos de chicas y se quedó allí a llorar.

- Vete - le dijo una voz –, este es mi retrete.

- ¡Myrtle, déjame en paz!

- ¡Qué grosera te portas! Yo no me merezco esto, sin embargo lo soporto todo.

- No es cierto, te la pasas llorando.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice!

- ¡LARGO!

Joy estaba enojada, y trataba de desquitarse con la pobre Myrtle. Quería estar sola y no le importó escuchar cómo la fantasma se había puesto a llorar al lanzarse al retrete de al lado. Siguió llorando sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Llegó un momento en que ya no tuvo más lágrimas para derramar. Decidió que era hora de salir. Al verse en un espejo se dio cuenta cuán descompuesta lucía: sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados, al igual que su nariz, incluso su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto. Abrió un grifo y, lanzando un suspiro, metió la cabeza bajo la fría agua. Eso la relajó un poco. Cerró la corriente de agua y se secó con su suéter. Luego se deshizo la trenza y trató volver a peinarse, pero se sentía sin fuerzas. Se dirigió a la puerta tristemente.

Al salir se topó con la misma persona de la que se había alejado, frente a ella estaba Fred Weasley. Joy frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro para hacerle ver que seguía muy enojada con él.

- Joy, lo siento.

- Vete. No quiero hablar contigo.

- Déjame llevarte con Madame Pomfrey – dijo, mientras la tomaba suavemente del brazo.

- No me toques, Fred Weasley.

- Puedes haberte hecho un grave daño.

- Mi trasero estará morado por algunos días. Puedo vivir con eso.

Fred no pudo soltar unas risitas. Eso hizo enojar más a Joy. Se lanzó contra él dándole de golpes con los puños. Con cada palabra, ella asestaba un golpe. El pelirrojo sólo se encogía y trataba de cubrirse la cara mientras reía. Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Fred Weasley! ¡Pude haberme hecho daño! ¡Dijiste que me atraparías si yo caía! ¡Lo prometiste!

- ¡Vale, vale! Ya fue suficiente… Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa.

- ¡Jamás volveré a creer una palabra de lo que digas! ¡Por mí podrías caerte de tu escoba el próximo juego!

- ¡Eso ya es crueldad!

Joy había perdido el aliento, incluso las manos le dolían de tanto golpe. Pero aún seguía muy enojada con Fred, no lo perdonaría fácilmente. Se mordió el labio inferior; a Fred le pareció que lucía más infantil haciendo ese puchero. Entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban hinchados, su nariz estaba roja, y no iba peinada en una trenza como todos los días. Vio cómo le temblaba ligeramente el mentón, como si estuviese al borde del llanto otra vez. Muy pocas veces se sentía culpable de sus actos, y ahora mismo se sentía responsable por las lágrimas de su amiga.

- Marjory – él nunca la llamaba así –, de verdad te pido perdón.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró el suelo. Algo en su interior se revolvió cuando él dijo su nombre. Su madre siempre le había dicho que la mayoría de las niñas maduraban más rápido que los niños, y que, algunas veces, las niñas comenzaban a sentir algo por los niños y que eso era normal. Claro, habían hablado de eso cuando su padre aún estaba con ellas. Pero después de lo que sucedió en los días que ella prefería olvidar, jamás volvieron a tocar el tema. Tenía que aprender a controlarse.

Había algo en la voz de Fred que le hizo saber que él hablaba en serio. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos brillantes de color café. Él le sonrió tímidamente y extendió su mando hacia ella.

- ¿Somos amigos de nuevo?

Maldición, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con él. Ya había sacado todo su dolor y coraje con lágrimas y golpes, no le quedaba nada para aferrarse. Suspiró fuertemente y le devolvió la sonrisa al pelirrojo.

- Somos amigos – dijo, mientras extendía su mano, pero sin dejar que Fred se la estrechara aún –, con una condición. Nunca más me vuelvas a dar clases de vuelo.

- Trato hecho.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué piensan de la historia? _

_Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad. Es todo un placer escribir para ustedes. _

_Gracias **Annie Potter **por los reviews que has dejado. Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia._

**_Ferr, _**_te prometí el segundo capítulo y cumplí (no como Fred xD) Me alegra que me leas ;)_

**_Ale,_**_ sé que lees esto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. De verdad, eres un gran amiga y no me cansaría de decirlo (/u\)_

**_¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Querrías como maestro de vuelo a Fred o alguna otra persona? Escríbelo en un review ;)_**

_* Por cierto, Astrix A. fue un estudiante de Hogwarts perteneciente a Gryfffindor y fue alguna vez capitan del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Aparece únicamente en Harry Potter: The Exhibition. No se especifica su apellido, así que le he puesto un apellido inglés común._


	4. Alasdair Lewis

_**CAPÍTULO 4: ALASDAIR LEWIS**_

_Como-Te-Llames:_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando de las vacaciones? ¿Has hecho explotar alguna cosa? Si no es así, no estás aprovechando tu tiempo al máximo. _

_Nuestra madre te envía muchos saludos en la carta que nos ha escrito; os envía sus pastelillos esperando que los disfruten. Papá y mamá han viajado a Rumania, para visitar a Charlie y nosotros nos hemos quedado en Hogwarts. Ha sido lo mejor, pues nuestro hermano Ron se ha hecho amigo de Harry Potter y nos hemos divertido con él. ¡Harry Potter! Bueno, seguramente has notado la amistad entre Ron y el Niño que Vivió. Es todo un honor tenerlo con nosotros, mucho más porque nos ha hecho ganar el partido de quidditch. Oliver Wood está que no se lo creé. Su primer año como capitán ha sido muy bueno. (Pero es porque nosotros seguimos allí para defender a su buscador)._

_Esperamos que no te molestes con nosotros por hacer que, al abrir esta carta, te explotara una burbuja de pintura; pero no queremos que te olvides de lo divertida que puede ser la vida. Considéralo nuestro regalo de Navidad… o uno de tus regalos de navidad, pues nos complacemos en comunicar que le hemos hecho la vida imposible a Graham Mongolo. No sabemos por qué se quedó en el castillo, pero eso no evita que lo molestemos. Ayer lo encerramos en un baño que ya habíamos arreglado para que explotara al mínimo contacto. Al menos puede decir que su trasero está limpio, pues salió de allí chorreando agua. Esperamos que él comience a ocuparse en sus asuntos y te deje en paz. McGonagall no sabe quién ha sido, pero seguramente sospecha de nosotros. No te preocupes, no ha investigado más a fondo, así que nuestros puntos siguen intactos. _

_Por cierto, recibimos tus regalos. Gracias por los artículos de magia muggle, nos darán mucho en qué ocuparnos. También dale gracias a tu madre de nuestra parte por el libro que nos envió: "El Bromista Invisible". Creo que nos conoce lo suficiente. Ten por seguro que sacaremos el máximo provecho de ese libro._

_Ron, Harry y Hermione, e incluso Percy te mandan saludos. Todos esperamos que disfrutes de tus vacaciones. _

_Tus amigos, _

_Gred y Feorge_

Los nombres de sus dos amigos estaban mal escritos, y Joy reconoció en seguida la genialidad de hacer semejante broma, porque muchos aún seguían confundiéndolos en el colegio. De principio a fin, esa carta le había sacado una sonrisa. Incluso su madre había reído con el ingenio de los gemelos y le había ayudado a limpiarse la cara, pues había quedado cubierta con pintura roja. Ya los extrañaba.

- Deberías invitarles algún día a venir aquí. Seguro se divertirán.

- Sí, tal vez.

Estaba pasando unas hermosas vacaciones con su madre. Era un blanco y frío invierno, lo cual lo convertía en algo especial para ellas, pues siempre encontraban un momento para salir al parque y jugar en la nieve. Al anochecer encendían la chimenea y leían mientras bebían cocoa caliente. Era una tradición de su padre. Todas las navidades lo recordaban: ponían fotos familiares en el árbol de navidad, leían los libros que él había leído mientras estaba con ellas, escuchaban su música favorita, y veían viejas películas de ellos juntos.

Joy siempre llevaba una foto de su padre con ella. Cuando tenía 6 años, su madre le compró un relicario plateado; allí puso las fotos de su padre y de ella, así ellos siempre estaría con su pequeña. Esa fue la segunda navidad más triste que pasó en su vida. No importaba que ahora tuviese 13 años, seguía extrañando a su padre muchísimo. Había noches en las que incluso sentía dolor físico; podía sentir cómo su corazón se rompía en su pecho. Esas noches las pasaba en la enfermería, y madame Pomfrey le daba una poción para dormir sin sueños. Era mejor alejar el dolor.

Estar con su madre era un alivio, saber que estaba bien y podía seguir viéndola en vacaciones la tranquilizaba. Tal como solía tranquilizarla cuando era niña. Recordaba esas noches en las que ambas se dormían fuertemente abrazadas, como si tuviesen miedo que alguien las separase. Nora le peinaba el cabello a Joy para que se relajara y, cuando la pequeña se dormía, ella lloraba con su rostro pegado a esos cabellos castaños y aspiraba su aroma. Joy se parecía muchísimo a su padre: mismos ojos azules y brillantes, cabello castaño y sedoso que formaban algunos rulos en las puntas, figura esbelta pero suave, era introvertida pero valiente, siendo amante de los libros y los días grises. Sólo las pecas eran de Nora, esos puntitos color miel que cruzaban su naricita afilada eran casi idénticos a los de ella. Y cuando Joy sonreía, Nora sentía que su esposo estaba con ella.

Esa navidad tenía un aire de tristeza, que se fue disipando gracias a las cartas que le llegaban a Joy. No era la primera vez que en la calle St. Giles llegaba lechuzas, pero nadie consideraba extraordinario ese suceso; las personas estaban muy ocupadas en sus vidas y no tenían tiempo de ver a tan hermosos animales.

- Mamá, ¿te ha gustado mi regalo?

- ¿Qué si me ha gustado? Joy, ¡es la cosita más linda que he visto! Y mira qué bien se lleva con Nox.

De navidad, Joy le había regalado una gatita blanca a su madre. Dos días antes habían ido hasta Londres, para visitar el Callejón Diagon e ir a comprar allí el regalo. Le llamaron Lumos. Era como su broma personal. El animalillo era tan pequeño que parecía una bolita de algodón. En ese momento, Nox estaba recostado frente a la chimenea, soportando pacientemente las mordiditas de Lumos.

- Me da gusto que estés aquí, amor mío.

- Me da gusto estar contigo. Siempre te extraño cuando estoy en Hogwarts.

Joy tenía algo en su pecho, una pregunta que se moría por compartir con su madre. Pero tenía miedo, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su mamá. Incluso, tenía miedo de saber la respuesta. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo para librarse de la incertidumbre. El conocimiento a la respuesta de esa pregunta seguramente sería doloroso, pero quería saber. Tenía que saber. Se estaba convirtiendo en desesperación.

La llegada de Harry Potter a la escuela había causado mucho revuelo. Todos sabían que él era el Niño que Vivió. Todos sabían a Quién había sobrevivido, y cuál había sido la maldición que le había causado esa extraña cicatriz en la frente. _Avada Kedavra._ Una maldición de muerte, que no dejaba señal alguna, excepto en Harry; pero es que él era un niño extraordinario.

¿Y si sus presentimientos eran ciertos? ¿Y si por eso ella vivía en Oxford con su madre, en lugar de vivir en la casita rústica donde había crecido? Seguramente lastimaría a su madre al preguntar. Lo daba por hecho. Tal vez su madre no hablaría sobre eso, o fingiría no escucharla. Tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Mamá? – su madre estaba en la cocina, haciendo cocoa para esa noche.

- Dime cariño.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Lo estás haciendo.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó cuando… qué pasó cuando celebrábamos la navidad, hace 8 años?

Silencio en la cocina. Joy aguantó la respiración por temor a hacer mucho ruido. Incluso los gatos parecían percibir la delicadeza del asunto. El silencio se extendió tanto que enfrió el ambiente navideño. _"¡Qué tonta he sido! No debí preguntar nada" _se recriminaba Joy después de esperar 20 minutos una respuesta.

Su madre salió con una bandeja de galletas y una taza de cocoa, sin decir nada. La puso en la mesita de centro en la sala para que Joy comiera, pero no le dirigió la mirada. Subió las escaleras con paso presuroso y no salió hasta el amanecer.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¿Cómo que han ido a Hogsmeade?

- Nunca dijimos que hemos ido.

- ¡Pero si traen montones de cosas de Zonko!

- ¿De dónde sacan esas ideas?

- No intenten engañarnos – dijo Angelina muy enojada –, la próxima visita será hasta el 14 de febrero… ¡Y falta casi un mes para eso!

- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Lee Jordan muy a propósito de sus sentimientos, pero no de la situación –, pues te he invitado como mil veces para que vayas conmigo al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, y mil veces me has dicho que no, Angelina.

- No estamos hablando de eso ahora, Lee. Hablamos sobre todos esos artículos de broma que los gemelos y tú hicieron "aparecer mágicamente".

- Somos magos, ¿qué querías?

- Sólo espero que no estén haciendo nada ilegal.

Los gemelos nunca dijeron cómo habían conseguido llegar a Zonko. Sólo Lee conocía su secreto, o al menos, la mitad del secreto. Aún no comprendía cómo los pelirrojos habían encontrado todos esos pasajes secretos que te hacían salir del castillo. No importaba, habían conseguido salirse con la suya.

Como alumnos de tercer año tenían la oportunidad de visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, el lugar donde se encontraba la mejor tienda de bromas mágica. Fred y George siempre hablaban de tener una tienda ellos mismos, una tienda de artículos de bromas que superara cualquier cosa conocida. Sólo permitían que Lee Jordan fuera el único que trabajara con ellos para crear más artículos de broma. No dejaban ni siquiera que sus compañeros de quidditch se involucraran.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un mes después, precisamente el 14 de febrero, los alumnos de tercer año se encontraban divirtiéndose en Hogsmeade. La mayoría de los alumnos iban a Las Tres Escobas para tomar cervezas de mantequilla y comer algo; los que habían acordado en tener una cita se veían en el Salón de Té; otros iban a visitar la tienda de Zonko, como los gemelos y su mejor amigo. Joy, Alicia y Angelina habían ido a comprar dulces en Honeydukes.

- A veces siento que a este pueblo le hace falta una librería – dijo Joy con la boca llena de dulces de limón.

Sus dos acompañantes pusieron los ojos en blanco. Sabían que a Joy le gustaba leer, pero aún así disfrutaban de molestarla cuando ella hacía un comentario así. Y eso era muy seguido.

- ¡No por favor! ¿Te imaginas si hubiese una? Jamás te sacaríamos de allí.

Joy sonrió porque sabía que, muy a su pesar, sus amigas tenían razón. Su padre le había hecho amar los libros. Éstos habían sido sus únicos amigos cuando las cosas se habían puesto oscuras. Habían sido su único refugio. Aún lo eran.

- Vamos por cervezas de mantequilla, ¿les parece?

Se dirigieron al establecimiento de madame Rosmerta. El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes, que se reían y hablaban. Pudieron ver a Hagrid, el guarda-bosques, en la barra, platicando con la dueña del establecimiento. Lograron encontrar una mesa vacía y se sentaron mientras esperaban que alguien llegara a atenderles. Las muchachas se habían quitados los abrigos y se reían animadamente. Alicia se había metido un puñado de dulces a la boca cuando apareció Graham Montague. Ella y Angelina voltearon a mirar a Joy, pues sabían que desde primer año el slytherin había mostrado interés en su amiga. Joy parecía no haberlo visto, pues estaba muy ocupada rehaciendo su trenza. El slytherin sonrió al verlas y se acercó hacia su mesa.

- Pero mira nada más lo que trajo el gato – dijo el muchacho con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

- ¿Qué quieres, serpiente? ¿Se te perdió algo? – Alicia se había tragado todos los dulces.

- No estoy hablando contigo.

- De verdad, Graham, tu actitud es digna de todo un slytherin – dijo Joy con calma. Estaba obligándose a sí misma a parecer tranquila.

- Nunca imaginé escuchar un cumplido de tu boca, Lewis. Seguramente ya sabes a lo que vengo, ¿no?

- No, la verdad es que no me interesa conocer tus motivos.

- Vienes del mundo muggle, seguramente sabes qué hacen el día de hoy.

- ¿Vivir su vida sin que ningún idiota los moleste? Porque en serio quiero hacer eso hoy.

- Comienzas a desesperarme – Graham se sobaba el puente de la nariz. Lanzó un suspiro de exasperación y continuó: – Quiero que tomes tus cosas, levantes tu bonito trasero de la silla, y vengas conmigo al Salón de Té.

Alicia escupió los dulces que apenas se había llevado a la boca y trató de aguantarse la risa. ¿Graham Montague en el Salón de Té? ¡Eso pasaría hasta que el infierno se congelase!

- Vaya que tienes delicadeza con las chicas – murmuró Angelina.

- ¿Qué dijiste, zorra?

- ¡GRAHAM! ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ A MIS AMIGAS! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! – Joy se había levantado y le estaba gritando a su compañero, mientras atraía las miradas de los curiosos.

- ¿Sucede algo? – intervino madame Rosmerta.

- Nada – respondió Graham, arrastrando las palabras. Su sangre hervía de coraje.

- Es hora de irse, Graham – Joy utilizaba un tono de voz engañosamente dulce.

- Esto no se ha acabado, Marjory.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y salió de allí, azotando la puerta. Esa chica lo desesperaba. Desde primer año ella había pisoteado sus deseos. Él había dejado claro, desde entonces, que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía; y ella era mucho más que una muchacha de gryffindor, era un maldito reto. Había estado soñando en rebajarla, hacerle ver que él siempre tenía razón. Quería verla humillada. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo al albergar tanto odio hacia ella, no lo comprendía. Otras veces, como ese día, le sorprendía sentirse dispuesto a pasar "pacíficamente" el rato con ella. Pero no podía pasar por alto las burlas que le hacían sus amiguitos esos. Recordaba muy bien la bomba fétida que los gemelos le habían lanzado en su primer año. En segundo año él había entrado al equipo de quidditch sólo para hacer daño a los gemelos; y lo había logrado en algunas ocasiones, al lanzar alguna quaffle hacia ellos a las horas de práctica de los slytherin, porque jamás logró hacerlo en un partido real.

Siguió su camino, mascullando maldiciones para todos los gryffindor. Maldiciendo lo que tres zorras le habían hecho pasar en el establecimiento. Maldiciendo a Marjory Lewis-Gresham. ¡Ella era tan estúpida como su nombre!

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían regresado al castillo después de lo sucedido en Las Tres Escobas. Las tres gryffindor se encontraban en la sala común discutiendo la actitud de Montague. Al final llegaron a la misma conclusión de siempre: él era un estúpido. Ninguna quería ponerse de mal humor y arruinar la velada. Tenían que relajarse después del enojo que pasaron. Alicia encendió la radio mágica y comenzó a sonar "Young Syrena". La música era cautivante, invitaba al movimiento, el ritmo comenzaba a recorrer las venas de las muchachas. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar por toda la sala común.

- Si quieren alguna pareja de baile, pueden pedírmelo – Oliver Wood se encontraba en la sala, guiñándoles un ojo.

Las tres amigas se paralizaron al oír su voz. Sus rostros estaban tan rojos como las alfombras de la sala común. ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso que el capitán del equipo de quidditch las viera bailar!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – lograron preguntar.

- Lo suficiente – se rió –. En realidad venía a buscar a Johnson y a Spinnet, quisiera que entrenáramos ahora que no hay nadie en el campo. Ya le avisé a Potter y nos está esperando.

Alicia y Angelina se disculparon ante Joy, y se fueron con su capitán, mientras éste se burlaba de sus pasos de baile.

No había nadie más en la sala común, y todos sus amigos estarían en el campo entrenando. Pero esa tarde no quería estar con ellos. Necesitaba otros aires. Además, temía que Graham estuviese allí, y ella no quería otra escenita como la de aquella mañana. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y allí pasó toda la tarde.

En épocas de frío, ella prefería usar un pantalón en lugar de la falda del uniforme del colegio; eso, unido al hecho de que solía amarrarse el cabello y ocultarlo bajo la bufanda de su casa, solía confundir a madame Pince, la bibliotecaria de la escuela, y llamarla "Niño" o "muchacho". Joy se lo disculpaba, pues sabía que la mujer tenía cosas más importantes como arreglar algún libro en mal estado, o acomodar las fichas de los libros sacados.

Aunque ya tenía 13 años, Joy seguía teniendo cuerpo de niña. A ella no parecía molestarle, pero eso añadía una florida gama de apodos que le ponía Graham. Siempre que él la encontraba en los pasillos se burlaba de ella, entre sus favoritos estaban:

- ¡Aquí viene la "Confu"! ¡CON-FUNDIDA CON LA PARED!

- Oye, Tabla, ten cuidado de no pararte junto a las escobas, ¡cualquiera podría confundirte!

- A veces me pregunto si eres un chico. Estás igual de flaca que Potter.

Generalmente, cuando iba a la biblioteca, se refugiaba en la zona de "Libros Muggles" porque allí siempre encontraba viejos amigos. Algunos libros que su madre y, a veces, su padre le leían cuando era pequeña se encontraban allí. Pero esa tarde se dirigió con madame Pince para buscar un libro en específico.

- ¿Qué quieres muchacho? Dilo rápido, porque estoy ocupada – Irma Pince ni siquiera había visto bien a Joy debido a que tenía la nariz metida en un libro que estaba revisando si lo habían devuelto en buen estado.

- Disculpe, madame – dijo una voz totalmente femenina –, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a encontrar algún libro que hable sobre el efecto de algunos hechizos y maldiciones.

- Quinto pasillo a la izquierda. Es un libro con pasta de cuero negro. Ahora vete.

- Gracias.

Encontró el libro descrito y se sentó en el suelo, mientras buscaba un tema específico.

**_Maldiciones Imperdonables._**

_AVADA KEDAVRA._

_**Avada Kedavra**__, o el __**Maleficio Asesino**__, como es designado frecuentemente, produce muerte instantánea a menos que el que la recibe sea un mago experimentado y resistente y sólo se conoce una persona que ha sobrevivido a la maldición (Ver "Potter, Harry"). Es así mismo una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. No se conoce cura alguna. _

_El maleficio asesino es descrito como un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire._

_Las víctimas del maleficio asesino al ser examinados con la medicina __muggle __no se encuentra espécimen o prueba de enfermedad alguna. Éste no es descifrable ni detectable, pero la víctima queda paralizada. Sea muggle o mago, este maleficio no deja ningún rastro._

- ¿El maleficio asesino? Joy, ese es un tema muy oscuro para alguien como tú – Fred Weasley se hallaba frente a Joy con una mirada de preocupación.

- Oh, sólo estaba investigando – respondió ella cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie. Conocía la respuesta, ya lo sabía. Siempre la supo.

- Siempre que estás en la biblioteca te encuentro fácilmente porque sé que los libros muggles te están rodeando.

Ella sonrió. Sí, siempre que sus amigos iban por ella a la biblioteca estaba leyendo algún libro muggle.

- Será porque crecí en una casa rodeada de libros muggles. Libros que mi padre disfrutaba compartirlos con mi mamá y conmigo. Él me leía esos libros hasta que yo me quedaba dormida con el murmullo de su voz.

- ¿Qué clase de libros?

- Fantasía, de magia, ese tipo de libros.

- Por eso siempre te encontramos leyendo esos libros.

- Supongo que me lo recuerdan. Murió cuando yo tenía 5 años.

Fred se sorprendió. Ella jamás había hablado de su padre hasta entonces. Nunca le preguntaban sobre su familia porque sabían, por experiencia, que se cerraba y se alejaba de ellos por algún tiempo.

George y él pensaban que el padre de Joy trabajaba todo el tiempo y no tenía tiempo para su hija, o tal vez estuviese separado de su madre, pero jamás quisieron considerar la posibilidad de que estuviese muerto. Y si Joy estaba buscando información acerca de la maldición asesina… Quería preguntar antes de hacer suposiciones.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a tu padre?

- Murió.

- Lo dijiste – después de una pausa preguntó tímidamente: – ¿Cómo?

Joy se quedó en silencio, meditando qué contestar a su amigo. Al final decidió contarle toda la verdad.

- No lo sé. Mi madre nunca me lo dijo. O al menos, nunca me dijo la verdad. Yo tenía 5 años. Era navidad. Estábamos en casa y mis abuelos, los padres de mi papá, habían llegado de visita para celebrar con nosotros. Ellos también eran magos. Ese día, recuerdo que mi padre me regaló el último libro de una saga, y yo estaba muy emocionada. Todos nos la estábamos pasando muy bien. Éramos felices. Yo estaba frente a la chimenea, abriendo los demás regalos. Mi madre estaba en la cocina, preparando galletas. Y mi padre… mi padre estaba cantando una canción navideña mientras daba de vueltas en la sala. Le gustaba bailar. Sí, le gustaba bailar con mi madre. Mis abuelos decían que por fin podían pasar una navidad sin preocuparse por saber si su hijo y su nuera seguían vivos o si habían… No sé cómo les avisaron que había problemas. Yo sólo vi que una luz azul, muy brillante, entró por la ventana de la sala, y escuché una voz que salía de aquella luz… que decía: _"Salgan de allí"_. Nunca supe quién la envió, o por qué hablaba. Sólo recuerdo que mi padre me tomó en sus brazos y le gritó a mi madre: _"¡Nora! ¡Nora, toma a la niña! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!"_. Yo estaba muy asustada. Mi madre comenzó a gritarle a mi papá. Jamás se gritaban… Ella comenzó a gritarle: _"¡Alasdair, ven conmigo! ¡No me dejes sola!"_ Entonces escuché una explosión en la calle. Mis abuelos sacaron sus varitas y le dijeron a mi padre que no nos dejara solas. Entonces él tomó a mi mamá del brazo y la hizo salir corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. Le dijo que me cargara. Entonces escuchamos gritos, salían explosiones y luces de mi casa. Yo estaba llorando, temía por mis abuelos, temía por mis regalos. Mi libro, el último libro que mi papá me había regalado estaba allí. Él le dijo a mi madre que tenía que hacerlo. No entendí qué tenía que hacer. Mi mamá comenzó a llorar y a pedirle, nuevamente, que no la dejara sola. Él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso… aquí – dijo llevándose distraídamente la mano a la cabeza – en la frente. Me dijo: _"Joy, te amo"_. Después besó a mi mamá y entró corriendo en la casa, lo último que le dijo fue: _"¡Corre!"_. Entonces mi mamá corrió. Saltó la cerca del patio trasero, conmigo en brazos, y siguió corriendo. Corrió hasta que ya no podía respirar. Yo sentía cómo mi madre se tropezaba a cada paso. Estaba muy cansada, adolorida, y las lágrimas no la dejaban ver. Llegamos a un parque. Entonces se derrumbó. Cayó al suelo, sin importarle la nieve. Cayó justo encima de mí. Y gritó, volvió a gritar… pero estaba vez fue de dolor. Me asustó. Jamás había oído gritar a alguien así. Estaba en el suelo, llorando, se apretaba el estómago y se mecía de atrás hacia adelante, de atrás hacia delante, de atrás hacia adelante… haciendo sonidos horribles. No quería acercarme, pero me daba miedo que le pasara algo a mi mamá. Hacía mucho frío, y yo estaba en pijama. Mi mamá llevaba un vestido color lavanda, me acuerdo muy bien. Me acerqué un poquito, y le toqué la cabeza, entonces ella me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, incluso me hizo daño y dijo: _"Tenemos que regresar"_. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Nos dirigimos a casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Entonces, cuando llegamos ella gritó. Y yo los vi… yo los vi – Joy había estado hablando con una especie de calma desesperada, pero entonces comenzó a temblar, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se abrazó las piernas y comenzó a mecerse. De atrás hacia delante, de atrás hacia delante.

Fred no podía ni respirar. Sabía que Joy no era la única niña que había perdido a sus padres a causa de la guerra. El ejemplo más claro era Harry Potter. Pero a él jamás lo había visto reaccionar así, tal vez porque no pasaban mucho tiempo conviviendo. Parecía que Joy se estaba desmoronando frente a sus propios ojos. Y, por primera vez en Hogwarts, tuvo miedo por otra persona. Al igual que la Joy de 5 años, no quería acercarse a la muchacha que lloraba en el suelo, pero temía que le pasara algo. Se sentó frente a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

El contacto personal la hizo volver a la realidad, pero Joy siguió abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba. El peso de la niña sobre su pecho, y su propio peso, hizo que Fred se fuera de espaldas, por suerte había un librero que hizo que ninguno de los dos terminara en el suelo. Así estuvieron por mucho tiempo, sin que ninguno hablara. Solamente Fred pasaba la mano por los cabellos de su amiga, tratando se tranquilizarla. Pareció funcionar. Después de un rato, ya no había llanto, sino esa especie de hipo que da después de una crisis emocional así.

- Ellos dijeron – la voz de Joy era apenas un susurro, pero Fred la podía escuchar –, los hombres de blanco, que no sabían cómo habían… no sabían por qué mis abuelos y mi padre habían… Le dijeron a mi madre que no era la primera vez que veían un caso así. Hacía casi 3 años que no pasaba, pero hubo un tiempo en que… una situación así era muy común. Familias enteras. Teníamos suerte de estar vivas. Ellos dijeron que lo mejor sería decir que había sido una mue… algo natural, como si el corazón se les hubiese parado. Dijeron que sus cuerpos habían dejado de funcionar naturalmente – tragó saliva –. Ella no dijo nada. Esperamos el día del funeral. Sólo estábamos mi madre y yo, y algunos vecinos. No éramos ni 5 personas. Ella dijo que no quería ninguna tumba en el jardín. Los hicieron cenizas. No me dejaron ver cómo. Cuando todo terminó, ella tomó las 2 urnas (mis abuelos estaban en una, juntos… como siempre) y me puso el abrigo. Salimos a la calle, y tomó un taxi que nos llevó a Londres. Entonces ella compró dos boletos, sólo de ida, para el primer tren que saliera en ese momento. Viajamos a Oxfordshire. Jamás regresamos a esa casita de piedras, con el jardín mágico y el estanque de los pececillos. Jamás regresamos a la casa donde nací. Y nunca lo hemos hecho. Dejamos todo atrás, los libros de mi padre, su música, su ropa, mis juguetes, mis libros. Mi último regalo. Esa navidad fue la peor de mi vida.

- Tu padre fue un hombre valiente. Regresó a defender a tus abuelos.

- Me dejó sola. ¡ME DEJÓ SOLA!

Fred trató de hacerla callar, sabía que llamarían la atención de la bibliotecaria y no quería dar explicaciones de la condición de su amiga. Tenían que salir de allí sin que nadie los viera; logró levantarse y la hizo caminar junto a él. No fue tan difícil como pensaba, pues ella apenas pesaba nada, y se dejaba llevar como una marioneta a la cual le han cortado los hilos. No hubo problema con madame Pince, pues ella estaba gritando a todos que ya era hora de salir de la biblioteca.

Llegó a la enfermería y tocó la puerta. "_Por favor, que madame Pomfrey no esté dormida"_. El corazón le dio un vuelco al abrirse la puerta y ver asomarse a la bruja en bata de dormir.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es la señorita Lewis?

- Sí, sí. Entró en crisis o algo así. ¡Debe ayudarnos madame Pomfrey!

- Hágala pasar, señor Weasley.

La bruja preparó una cama y Fred recostó en ella a Joy. Parecía más tranquila, pero seguía temblando. Tenía la mirada más triste que jamás había visto. Era como una muñeca de porcelana rota. Sólo así podía describirla.

- Señorita Lewis, tome estas pociones. Ya sabe cuáles son.

Ella hizo como le habían mandado. Al terminar de beber la última, recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y se durmió al instante.

- Señor Weasley, dígame qué pasó.

Pero Fred no quería hablar sobre eso. Salió de la enfermería sin responder y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando entró se topó con sus amigos y compañeros que le preguntaban por qué había llegado a esas horas. Angelina y Alicia preguntaron por Joy. Pero él no hizo caso a ninguna persona. Se sentía tan cansado. Entró al cuarto que compartía con su hermano y Lee, se quitó la ropa y se acostó así en su cama. George entró silenciosamente y le preguntó qué había sucedido esa noche, pero Fred no contestó. Él no relataría esa historia jamás, ni siquiera a su hermano. Si Joy se sentía lista algún día para contarla, entonces ella lo haría. Si es que llegaba a estarlo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa noche soñó con explosiones de luz, una niña llorando y gritos que resonaban en su cabeza. Él corría entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscando a un hombre. Había olvidado su nombre, sólo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo. Todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie en el castillo, pero él podía escuchar los gritos. Había una tormenta afuera, y no sabía si eran rayos de la tormenta, o hechizos que lanzaban, pero veía muchas luces reflejadas en las ventanas del castillo. Las sombras que formaban eran tétricas, como manos huesudas dispuestas a enterrase en sus presas. Él seguía corriendo solo; entendía que quedarse quieto en medio de esa situación, significaba la muerte. No podía morir sin cumplir su tarea.

Recordó que buscaba a un hombre de ojos azules. Entonces lo vio, parado frente al lago, contemplando la luna. Alrededor del hombre había figuras oscuras que se movían entre las sombras. Fred tuvo mucho miedo y buscó una ventana abierta; cuando llegó a una, sacó la cabeza. El hombre se adentraba al lago, dejando atrás el castillo, dejando atrás a Fred. Dejando atrás a su hija de 5 años.

"_¡Alasdair Lewis, no las dejes solas! ¡Regresa por ellas! ¡REGRESA!" _gritaba Fred en sus sueños.

* * *

_Debo admitir que__ lloré un poquito al escribir ese recuerdo de Joy. Sí, ahí estaba en mi cama llorando a las 3 de la mañana. ESE recuerdo es su primera cicatriz. Por fin se ha abierto un poquito._

**_Annie_**_ **Potter, **la verdad es que no me siento lista para aventurarme a escribir un partido de quidditch. Siento que lo haría del asco xD Gracias por decir que tratarás de escribir siempre tu review para cada capítulo. De verdad, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo más._

**_Ferr,_**_ soy una MAGAPOLLO con lolas, no lo olvides ;) Me da gusto saber que te ha gustado. Gracias por dejar siempre tu review._

_La pequeña **Lumos **es para **Ale, **porque ella me dio la idea ;)_

_Gracias **alissa-2012 **por seguir la historia. ¡La primera seguidora! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón._

**_¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? ¿No te ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Cómo piensas que murió Alasdair Lewis? Todo lo que quieras compartir, está al alcance de un review ;)_**

_* "Young Syrena" es el título de una canción inventada por mí. Mi cerebro no trabajaba mucho más para buscar alguna canción adecuada para el mundo mágico :c_


	5. De Serpientes y Herederos

_**CAPÍTULO 5: DE SERPIENTES Y HEREDEROS.**_

Era una injusticia. Aun no amanecía y Oliver Wood ya los había despertado para poder practicar quidditch. Los gemelos habían tratado con todas sus fuerzas quedarse en sus camas, pero Wood los amenazó con lanzarles un cubo de agua fría. Se ponía muy pesado por las mañanas.

- Jordan – George se dirigió a la cama de su amigo y lo zarandeó -. Oye Lee, despierta.

Un sonido indescifrable salió de debajo de las colchas.

- Lee, vamos. Despierta.

- Mlñsno.

- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Fred desde el suelo, quitándose el zapato que se había puesto en el pie equivocado.

- ¿No irás hoy con nosotros a la práctica? – preguntó George. Se había sentado en la cama de Lee Jordan, y estaba peligrosamente a punto de dormirse en ella.

- Deja dormir – respondió Lee sacando su cabeza de debajo de la sábana.

- Pero siempre bajas con nosotros.

- No hoy.

- Vamos Lee, nos dormiremos si tú no estás ahí para hacernos reír.

- No.

- ¿Por favor?

- No.

- Iremos a Zonko si tú quieres...

- No.

- Te daremos todas las bombas fétidas.

- No.

- Te...

- ¡NO!

Los gemelos estaban tan cansados que no insistieron, y salieron del cuarto arrastrando los pies. Ambos tenían los ojos hinchados y no se habían molestado en pasarse un cepillo por la cabeza. En la sala común se encontraron con Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, la nueva integrante del equipo, sentadas en uno de los sillones. Ambas lanzaban sonoros bostezos. Justo en ese momento bajó Alicia Spinnet, frotándose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Angelina.

- Dice que no está loca para bajar tan temprano.

- Suertuda.

Tampoco Marjory estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir al campo de quidditch tan temprano. Quería a sus amigos, le gustaba verlos volar, pero no bajaría ese día. Estaba muy cansada.

- Me dormiré. Merlín sabe que lo haré – le dijo Fred a Alicia. Ella sólo le dio una sonrisa cansada como respuesta.

- Mataré a Wood por esto – decía constantemente George Weasley.

- Quiere ganar la copa este año. El año pasado íbamos tan bien, ganamos el primer partido de la temporada, pero después sucedió el incidente con Harry. Pobrecillo – Angelina trataba de mantenerse despierta, y lo estaba logrando. Pero no podía combatir sus bostezos, que lanzaba cada 5 minutos.

- Lo peor es que nos perderemos el desayuno – terminó diciendo con tristeza Katie.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después del desayuno, Lee y Joy se dirigieron al campo de quidditch. Seguramente sus amigos estarían por terminar el entrenamiento. Se habían librado de despertarse muy temprano y ahora conversaban animadamente. Los dos se sentían un poco culpables por no haber bajado cuando se les pidió, pero sabían que los demás los perdonarían.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto, y la niebla que rodeaba siempre el castillo cada amanecer estaba desapareciendo. Ambos agradecían el calor que ahora se sentía. Cuando llegaron al campo se encontraron con un grupo grande de personas. Todo iba bien, hasta que Jordan señaló que la mitad vestían de verde. Slytherin estaba en el campo.

- Eso no es bueno – dijo Joy, comenzando a correr hacia sus amigos. Lee Jordan le siguió.

Ahí estaba Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, mirando con desprecio las Barredora 5 de los gemelos. El ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso. Wood estaba rojo de ira. En el momento en que Joy y Lee llegaron con el equipo de Gryffindor, también lo hicieron los dos amigos de Potter. El hermano menor de los gemelos, Ron, miraba boquiabierto las Nimbus 2001 que llevaban todos los del equipo contrario.

- Son buenas, ¿eh? – dijo un niño de cabello tan rubio que Joy no logró identificar en seguida.

- Es Draco Malfoy – le dijo Lee en un susurro.

- Pero quizás – continuó Malfoy –, el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.

El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa. El equipo de los leones se quedó callado, todos comenzaban a sentirse furiosos. Jordan y Marjory se habían situado detrás de los gemelos, que estaban rojos de ira. Lee lo hizo para evitar que ellos hicieran alguna tontería como golpear al primer jugador, del equipo de las serpientes, que se pusiera frente a ellos. Joy también pensó en eso, pero su mayor inquietud había sido la mirada que le lanzó Montague. Él se encontraba allí, sonriendo con petulancia. A ella le molestaba lo tranquilo que se veía.

- Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso – observó Hermione, la amiga de Ron y de Harry –. Todos entraron por su valía.

Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia _– espetó él.

Lee Jordan había resultado estar en lo correcto. Cuando Draco Malfoy dijo la palabra _"sangre sucia", _Fred y George saltaron sobre el slytherin, que fue salvado de ser despedazado por Flint, que se puso frente a él para evitarlo. Lee y Joy habían logrado detener a los gemelos. Fred se agitaba para librarse de Jordan, pero George se había quedado quieto, asesinando con la mirada a la pequeña serpiente. Joy se lo agradecía, pues él era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, y estaba segura que si él se lanzaba para atacar a alguien, se la llevaría arrastrando.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – gritó Alicia escandalizada.

Wood le gritaba a Flint se llevara a su asqueroso buscador de allí, pues terminaría muerto si algún gryffindor le ponía las manos encima. Pero entonces resonó la voz de alguien más.

- ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, MALFOY! – Ron Weasley sacó su varita y la apunto a Draco.

Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped. El niño se levantó y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo. Sus dos amigos, Harry y Hermione, se lo llevaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Vete – le dijo Wood a Flint, apretando los puños. Estaba tenso, pero se controlaba mejor de lo que había pensado –. Tú y tu maldito equipo salgan de aquí, o no nos hacemos responsables de nuestros actos.

- ¿No podrías hacernos una amenaza más original? – preguntó Montague doblándose de risa – ¿O es que los de Slytherin somos los más ingeniosos del lugar? Aunque llamar _"sangre sucia" _a la Pelos de Escoba no ha sido lo más ingenioso, pero sí lo más acertado.

Sin parpadear siquiera, Joy soltó a George y se dirigió hacia Graham. El slytherin no la había visto, pues se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Entonces ella, con toda la fuerza que la ira le había dado, golpeó de lleno con su puño a Montague. Allí en el suelo se le había acabado la risa.

Flint alzó su brazo para pegarle a la chica, pero Wood se interpuso y le respondió el golpe. La situación se había salido de control. Fred, George y Lee se unieron rápidamente a la pelea; mientras que las chicas del equipo de gryffindor sacaban arrastrando a Joy, que se resistía, pues quería hacerle todo el daño posible a Graham Montague.

La pelea finalizó cuando madame Hooch entró en el campo haciendo sonar con fuerza su silbato. Pronto ambas casas habían perdido unos 50 puntos, y todos habían recibido un castigo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin. Aquí llega el brujo malo de veras…

La Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta. A Harry Potter le habían nombrado como el autor de dos víctimas petrificadas, lo cual era muy injusto. Pero Fred y George encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Siempre le salían al paso y marchaban por los corredores delante de él gritando. A Harry no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomárselo a broma.

- ¡Muévanse! Harry tiene prisa, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente.

En medio de todo lo sucedido, ellos siempre encontraban la manera de hacer reír a las personas. Y Joy los quería por eso, por su entusiasmo y su humor, porque siempre trataban de hacer sentir a las personas, aún cuando no tenían mucho tacto para eso. No importaba, ella estaba segura que ellos se esforzaban.

Hacer bromas acerca del heredero de Slytherin y Harry era la manera en que protegían al muchacho. Ella se daba cuenta de eso y se los agradecía. Tal vez no hablaba mucho con Potter, pero eran de la misma casa y ella sabía lo que él debió haber pasado cuando se enteró que sus padres habían muerto para protegerlo. Sí, entendía muy bien ese dolor. Lo último que hubiese querido Potter era ser nuevamente objeto de las miradas, ahora ya no de admiración, sino de miedo.

Ese día se había cruzado con los gemelos y su espectáculo en los pasillos. Escoltaban a Harry a una de sus clases, y ella sólo tuvo tiempo de decirles adiós. Esa hora la tenía libre y pensaba ir a la biblioteca para regresar un libro que había estado leyendo. Llegó a la biblioteca sin que nada malo pasara, y estuvo un largo rato decidiendo que libro sacar.

- Me llevaré éste – dijo la muchacha a madame Pince, mostrándole la novela muggle que llevaba en la mano. La bibliotecaria le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, pero no le importó, pues ella siempre miraba así a todos los alumnos, sin excepción.

- Anota tu nombre en la ficha. Quiero que lo devuelvas en buen estado.

Salió de allí y notó que los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos. No le sorprendió, pues la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases. Abrió su libro, "_Wuthering Heights" _de la novelista muggle Emily Brontë, y comenzó a leer mientras caminaba. Su madre siempre la había dicho que esa era una fea costumbre, porque así no tenía los ojos fijos por donde caminaba y podía tropezarse o chocar con alguna persona; pero ella no podía evitar sentirse hechizada con el contacto de los libros.

El contacto de una mano en su hombro la sacó de su viaje a la finca _"Cumbres Borrascosas"_. Sintió cómo se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Con fuerza alguien la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca. Frente a ella se encontraba la persona que más odiaba y a la que temía.

- No creas que me olvido de todo lo que me haces, Lewis. ¡Ni creas que te voy a perdonar ese golpe!

- Graham, suéltame.

Su libro se le había caído de las manos, y con él, su varita. Estaba a merced de la venganza de Montague. La tenía contra la pared, y sus dedos se enterraban cruelmente en sus hombros. A ella le dio miedo la mirada de locos que se cargaba el muchacho.

- No. Oh no, no. Por fin estás sola. ¿Dónde están las zorras de tus amigas? ¿Dónde están los pobretones pelirrojos? ¿Te han dejado?

Odiaba que él llamara así a sus amigos, lo odiaba a él y su estúpida voz. Lo odiaba todo. Joy sintió cómo las lágrimas acudían sin ser llamadas. El aire de sus pulmones estaba atascado en su garganta. Temblaba como una hoja seca en el viento; seguramente se rompería como tal si Graham hacía algún otro movimiento.

- Vete. Déjame, por favor.

- No – respondió el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza. Él también temblaba y Joy no quería saber por qué.

Graham Montague miró esos ojos azules llenos de miedo. Parecía un pajarillo en manos del cazador. La chica apenas y podía respirar, pero él podía sentir su pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente. Él se relamió los labios, y ella palideció. No era la primera vez que había visto ese gesto, y lo que le recordaba le producía pesadillas.

- ¿Sabes lo que hago con las personas que no están dispuestas a complacerme? – él se había acercado a su oído derecho para susurrar sus preguntas. Podía sentir bajo sus manos cómo ella temblaba – Las humillo. Las rebajo. Les enseño una lección.

La muchacha había alejado su rostro de la cara de Montague, pero éste la aferró con fuerza. Sus manos parecían pinzas. Con la mano derecha Graham había nivelado nuevamente el rostro de Joy, quedando frente a frente, aunque ella era más bajita que él. Mientras tanto, había bajado su mano izquierda y comenzaba a tocar las piernas de la muchacha. Joy cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Quería despertar, salir corriendo de allí; quería armarse de valor y golpearlo nuevamente. Cerró su mano izquierda y trató de herirlo, pero él fue más rápido y le tomó el brazo. Bueno, al menos ya no le agarraba las piernas.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, estúpida?

- No… no vuelvas a tocarme – dijo entre lágrimas Joy.

- Yo te hago lo que yo quiera.

Joy aprovechó ese momento para escupirle en el rostro. Graham lanzó un insulto y la soltó para limpiarse la cara. Ella, libre de sus garras, corrió sin volverse por su varita.

_- ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Sintió como se ponía toda rígida, y cayó de bruces al suelo, haciéndose daño en la nariz. Logró sentir cómo la sangre salía, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Oyó pasos detrás de ella. Su mente comenzaba a llevarla a sus recuerdos, pero no podía permitirlo. Tenía que quedarse en el presente. Tenía que seguir luchando.

- Qué descortés de tu parte, Marjory. ¿Irte sin despedir? ¿Has olvidado tus cosas? – Graham dejó caer sobre ella su libro y la varita. Tenía que moverse, tenía que tomar su varita.

Graham la levantó y la recargó en la pared. Después le lanzó el contra hechizo, y la volvió a inmovilizar con sus brazos.

_- Finite Incantatem. _Es una lástima que te devuelva la movilidad, pues tenía una bonita vista de ti allí abajo.

- ¿Qué diablos pretendes hacerme? – preguntó la muchacha. Al hablar había probado el sabor de su propia sangre.

- Todo – respondió el otro, acercándose a su garganta - _¡Silencius!_

Con un escalofrío sintió la lengua del muchacho subiendo por su garganta. Comenzó a sentir arcadas, y quiso gritar, pero estaba hechizada y de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Estaba perdida. Su peor miedo volviéndose realidad. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, agitándose en los brazos del slytherin, pero éste era mucho más fuerte y no permitiría que su presa se escapara otra vez. Él se detuvo para ver el rostro de la muchacha, y con satisfacción comprobó que ella había perdido toda esperanza. Entonces ambos escucharon una voz en el pasillo:

- ¿Qué hacen en el pasillo a estas horas? – preguntó el profesor Snape.

- ¿Disfrutando del momento? – soltó Graham Montague al ver al jefe de su casa.

- No me importa lo que usted piense, señor Graham. Ha habido dos ataques y los alumnos no pueden estar en los pasillos. Tome sus cosas y lárguese.

Joy había vuelto el rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas y la sangre, ya ahora se agachaba para recoger sus cosas. Agachó su cabeza y salió corriendo de allí. Logró escuchar la voz monótona de Snape, diciendo: – "_5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por estar en los pasillos sin permiso"_. Pero no le importó. Snape podría haberle quitado 500 puntos y ella aún estaría agradecida por haberla salvado, aunque fuese inconscientemente.

Llegó a la torre de gryffindor, pero no pudo entrar porque no podía decir la contraseña. Se quedó esperando que alguien llegara. Pasaron 15 minutos y vio llegar a Angelina acompañada de Lee Jordan.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó? – Angelina había corrido al ver a su amiga sentada, con la nariz sangrando. Joy estaba visiblemente aliviada.

Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Dirigió ambas manos a su garganta, dándose de golpecitos. Lee alzó su varita y recitó el contra hechizo:

_- ¡Finite!_

Las primeras palabras que dijo Joy fueron rápidos "_Gracias, gracias"_. Se levantó y abrazó a sus dos amigos. Había tenido tanto miedo, se había sentido como una estúpida al caminar sola en los pasillos. Había pasado el peor día de su vida. Sus amigos preguntaban constantemente qué había pasado, o quién le había lanzado el hechizo, pero ella negaba con la cabeza. No quería hablar de eso.

- Al menos déjanos llevarte con madame Pomfrey. Tienes la nariz rota.

- Bien – después de tanto insistir, ella se rendía ante sus amigos. Pero no del todo –. Con una condición, ninguno le dirá en qué estado me encontraron. ¿Prometido?

Renuentes, Lee y Angelina aceptaron la condición y la llevaron a la enfermería. Las clases habían terminado y la multitud de estudiantes reconfortaron un poco a Joy. Sabía que nadie la iba a atacar mientras estuviera rodeada de tantas personas.

- ¿Cómo se hizo esto, señorita Lewis?

- Me tropecé mientras leía.

- Le he dicho que no lea mientras camina.

Madame Pomfrey había reparado la nariz rota. Al principio se había preocupado, pero cuando Marjory dio su explicación, le encontró mucho sentido y le creyó. No hizo más preguntas.

- Madame Pomfrey, ¿podría quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche?

- ¿Han vuelto?

- Sí. Sólo será esta noche.

Los otros dos gryffindor no tenían la menor idea de lo que madame Pomfrey y Joy hablaban. ¿Qué había vuelto? Angelina sabía que algunas noches su amiga la pasaba en la enfermería, pero pensaba que era porque se sentía enferma; incluso recordaba algunas noches en las que tenía que despertar a Joy de su sopor, ya que ésta comenzaba a moverse en su cama y a hablar en sueños. Ella estaba segura que se debía a la fiebre que siempre acompañaba esas situaciones. Pero ese día alguien le había hecho daño a Joy en hora de clases, y ella no quería hablar del suceso; ahora pedía quedarse en la enfermería a dormir y no tenía fiebre. A Lee Jordan le desconcertaba el cierto tipo de complicidad entre madame Pomfrey y Joy, pues la primera había interpretado rápidamente la petición de la muchacha. Decidieron quedarse con ella hasta el atardecer, que era la hora estipulada para andar en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Antes de irse de la enfermería aparecieron los gemelos. No sabían dónde se habían metido sus amigos y, al principio, se mostraron bastante ofendidos por su abandonamiento. Pero pronto los otros dos explicaron qué había pasado. Marjory estaba en una de las camas, haciendo tarea, y sus dos amigos aprovecharon para ir con los gemelos.

- Así la encontramos – terminó de explicar Lee –. Le insistimos que viniera a la enfermería, entonces ella le preguntó a madame Pomfrey que si podía pasar la noche, pues "habían vuelto".

- ¿Qué había vuelto? – preguntó George frunciendo el ceño.

- No sabemos, ninguna de las dos dice nada.

Fred recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido el año pasado en la biblioteca. Seguramente Joy había tenido otra crisis como la de aquella vez y, en su desesperación, se había roto la nariz. Lo que no se explicaba era quién podría haberle lanzado un hechizo para que ella no hablara. ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Descartaba por completo a los gryffindor, pues ella trataba con amabilidad a toda la casa y la mayoría la tenía como una muchacha dulce y gentil; los hufflepuff tampoco podrían haber sido porque entre ellos también tenía algunos amigos, incluido el capitán de su equipo de quidditch, ese tal Digory; los ravenclaw, bueno, ellos siempre estaban pegados a sus libros y sabía que entre ellos no había nadie que le gustase molestar a las otras casas, con excepción cuando gryffindor y ravenclaw se enfrentaban en los partidos de quidditch. Slytherin, claro. En esa casa sí había una persona que la odiaba. Graham Montague seguramente había cobrado venganza por el puñetazo que Joy le había dado unas semanas antes.

Sin decir nada a sus amigos y hermano, salió de la enfermería furioso. Se dirigió a los lavabos de los chicos, pero no estaba allí; fue a la biblioteca, pero no lo encontró allí; se dirigió al gran comedor y lo vio saliendo rodeado de sus amigos. Graham Montague, que había reído unos segundos antes, se había puesto serio al ver a uno de los gemelos caminando hacia él.

"_La gata de Gryffindor ha abierto la boca y ahora éste viene a querer patearme el trasero"_. Lo más seguro habría sido quedarse con sus amigos, pues así tenía protección, pero temía que Joy hubiera dicho lo que él había tratado de abusar de ella esa misma tarde. Seguramente ninguno compartiría la idea que precisamente ESA era la mejor venganza. Así que se acercó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué buscas Weasley? ¿Piensas que es seguro atacarme cuando hay un montón de slytherin detrás y los profesores…

Fred no lo dejó terminar, pues lo agarró de la túnica y lo puso frente a él.

- Pedazo de mierda, tú vuelves a lanzarle un hechizo a Joy y te rompo la cara.

- ¿De qué hablas? – joder, ella sí había hablado. Quería saber cuánto daño habían hecho las palabras de Joy.

- Sé que tú fuiste quien le lanzó ese "_silencius". _

- ¿Esto sólo es por un estúpido hechizo que salió de mi varita sin que yo me diera cuenta?

- No me importa si lo hiciste a propósito o si estás diciendo la verdad. Ya estás advertido.

"_No ha dicho nada, la muy estúpida" _Graham se sintió a salvo. Ella no hablaría.

- Joder Weasley, me estás arrugando la túnica. Dile a tu amiguita que lo supere, la perdono por aquel golpe.

- Le vuelves a hacer daño y te mato.

- Cuida tus palabras – dijo Graham ya molesto –, porque podrían volverse contra ti.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry, Ron, Fred y George estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, sin decir una palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos, había ido a mandar una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio. Todos sus compañeros estaban con ellos, pero se sentían incapaces de decir alguna palabra de ánimo. El asunto iba mucho más allá de lo que muchos podían soportar. Ninguna tarde había sido tan larga como aquella, y nunca la torre de Gryffindor había estado tan llena de gente y tan silenciosa al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña Ginny Weasley se encontraba, en esos momentos, en la Cámara Secreta. El Heredero de Slytherin había dejado un mensaje, que decía que sus huesos reposarían siempre en ese cuarto desconocido para todos. Era el peor día para la familia Weasley.

Cada jefe de las casas había avisado a los estudiantes que tenía que guardar sus cosas, pues algo había vuelto a atacar a un estudiante. Pero en la casa de los leones nadie había guardado sus pertenencias. Todos estaban tan tristes y sentían tanta pena por los Weasley. A nadie se le ocurría qué decir en un momento así. Algunos se aferraban a que eso no estaba pasando, no en realidad. Aún creían que podía ser un sueño extraño; jamás habían vivido algo así. Todos miraban a los 3 pelirrojos sentados, con el dolor y el miedo reflejándose en sus rostros.

Cuando faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, Fred y George se fueron a la cama, incapaces de permanecer allí sentados más tiempo. Nadie trató de detenerlos.

Joy estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, sus ojos aún fijos en las escaleras que los gemelos acababan de subir. Quería ayudarles, pero no sabía cómo. Se sentía inútil. Aún recordaba el año pasado, cuando Fred tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería después de una de sus crisis emocionales. Cuando ella salió de allí, al día siguiente, temía ver al pelirrojo; principalmente por lo que pudiera decirle o pensar de ella. Pero no había sido así, ella lo encontró igual de amable y bromista como siempre.

Logró ver cómo Harry y Ron salían de allí, pero nadie los detuvo. Era definitivo que Ron estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido. Joy se levantó y fue hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos. No sabía qué haría cuando llegara, pero tenía que saber si los gemelos se encontraban bien.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó frente a la puerta de los dormitorios.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Sólo quiero saber cómo se encuentran.

George abrió la puerta del cuarto y la invitó a pasar. El lugar era un desastre. Había envolturas de caramelos por doquier, en las repisas de las ventanas pudo ver montones de artículos de Zonko, había calcetines sucios debajo de las camas, y el uniforme de quidditch de los gemelos decoraban el suelo. "_Chicos"_ pensó. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse, pero no había ninguna silla libre de ropa, así que decidió sentarse en una de las camas.

- ¿Quién duerme aquí?

- Lee Jordan.

Hubo un momento de silencio. ¿A qué había ido? Oh, sí, Ginny Weasley. Se armó de valor y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo… cómo están?

George se sentó en su cama y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. ¡Merlín! Le dolía tanto la cabeza. Fred sólo miró a Joy.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos? – comenzó a decir Fred, después de un rato – ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tu hermanita menor fuera raptada por algún loco? ¿Qué sentirías si la más pequeña de tu familia estuviera bajo la merced de una bestia? ¿Qué es lo que sentirías? Porque, de verdad Marjory, quisiera que alguien pudiera poner palabras a lo que sentimos. ¡No hemos encontrado la maldita Cámara de los Secretos ni siquiera con nuestro mapa!

- Fred – su hermano lo miraba con tristeza –, déjala en paz. No es necesario gritarle.

- Estará bien – dijo con voz débil la muchacha –. No pierdan la esperanza.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó que Fred decía: – Sí, sí. Muy bonito todo eso. Creo que ha sonado más como Dumbledore, y tú y yo sabemos que está un poco chiflado.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron despertados por la profesora McGonagall que entraba con su bata de dormir puesta. Todos bajaron con pijama y despeinados. Algo había sucedido. Tal vez iban a cerrar el colegio, o tal vez otra persona había sido atacada.

- ¿Dónde están los señores Weasley?

- Aquí estamos, profesora – los gemelos estaban al pie de la escalera. Se les veía pálidos. Seguramente habían encontrado a su pequeña hermana muerta.

- Vengan conmigo, rápido. Los demás bajen al comedor… No es necesario que se arreglen, señorita Brown.

Una alumna de segundo, Lavender Brown, lucía consternada. "_¿Ha dicho bajar en pijama? ¡No me he arreglado el cabello!"_. Lee Jordan se atrevió a preguntar lo que cruzaba por la mente de todos.

- Profesora, ¿está todo bien?

- Sí, sí. Dense prisa – dirigiéndose a los gemelos les dijo: - Y ustedes, vayan a ver a su hermana que está en la enfermería.

Todos se sintieron muy aliviados al oír que la más pequeña de los hermanos Weasley estaba en la enfermería. Algunas personas incluso se abrazaron. ¡Era un gran día!

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con un banquete espléndido, donde todos iban vestidos con pijama y reían. Se notaba un ambiente relajado y feliz. Dumbledore se puso de pie y explicó a los alumnos cómo Ginny Weasley había sido salvada; todos aplaudieron con ganas, con excepción de algunos slytherin, y Harry y Ron se sonrojaron como nunca. El director les dio 400 puntos a Gryffindor, ganados precisamente por los dos héroes gryffindor. ¡Jamás habían ganado tantos puntos seguidos! Eso ameritó otra serie de fuertes aplausos de parte de los leones. Por segundo año consecutivo ganaban la Copa de las Casa. El director esperó que los aplausos cesaran para comunicar otra noticia:

- También os comunico que, por desgracia, el profesor Lockhart no podrá volver el siguiente curso. Esta mañana fue llevado a San Mungo para ser ingresado allí, debido a que perdió la memoria. Espero que pueda recuperarla pronto.

Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias. Después McGonagall comunicó que, debido a lo que todos habían pasado, los profesores prescindirían de los exámenes finales. ¡Ese día iba de mejor a mejor! La celebración duró toda la noche y nadie se quejaba de haberlo pasado mal.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡Joy! – gritó una voz conocida. Era la única voz que hacía que su estómago sintiera como si un montón de Duendecillos de Cornualles.

Ella se detuvo, estaba a punto de subir al tren que la llevaría de vuelta a Londres. Fred corría hacia ella, seguido de su hermano George.

- Queríamos despedirnos de ti.

- ¿Ahora? Podrían hacerlo en Londres.

- Sí, pero es que hoy estaremos en un compartimiento con Ginny, Ron y sus amigos. Ya sabes, algo familiar – dijo George –. Esperamos que pases un verano genial, después de todo lo que pasamos nos merecemos unas vacaciones, ¿no crees? Bueno, ¡cuídate!

George le dio un abrazo, y Joy le respondió con uno más fuerte. Vio como se alejaba corriendo y se unía a Ron y sus amigos. Fred seguía frente a ella.

- Pásala bien, Fred.

- Igual tú. Te escribiremos para contarte sobre nuestras vacaciones – parecía que era todo lo que tenía que decir, sin embargo, seguía son moverse.

- Te voy a extrañar – Joy se armó de mucho valor para soltar aquello. Siempre había querido decírselo, pero no encontraba el momento indicado.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar, pequeña – Fred la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se alejó de allí.

¿Qué sentía Marjory en ese momento? Ni ella misma encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Volvió a despedirse de sus amigos con la mano, le dio una dulce sonrisa a la pequeña Ginny, y se dio media vuelta. Fue entonces cuando se llevó la mano a la mejilla que Fred había besado.

* * *

_Perdón si el capítulo es aburrido, pero es que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar. Me bloqueé totalmente._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que les guste._

_Gracias **Annie Potter **por tu review, ya pronto quedarán juntos ;)_

**_ . __paulina . perezromero . 3_**_sentí tan lindo al leer tu review, ¡claro que la voy a continuar!_

**_maxima98 _**_gracias por seguir la historia. Espero no decepcionar._

_Personas hermosas que leen esta historia, ustedes me animan siempre a escribir._

**_No olviden que un fanfic feliz es un fanfic con reviews ;)_**


	6. Cumpleaños

_**CAPÍTULO 6: CUMPLEAÑOS.**_

Marjory subió al tren con una sonrisa. Sentía que lo único que la detenía era su piel. Quería volar, dar de vueltas, saltar, cantar. Aquel beso tan inocente hizo que ella recobrara todas las fuerzas que había perdido ese año escolar. Podía sentir la vida corriendo por sus venas. Recordaba todas las películas muggles que había visto con su madre, cómo habían sido los besos de las protagonistas, cuáles habían sido sus reacciones. Y ella pensaba que eran reacciones bastante exactas para sus situaciones, pero que no le servirían en nada a ella. Ella quería más que recostarse en la cama y gritar mientras pataleaba para después hablar por teléfono con la amiga más cercana; no, ella quería escribir canciones en todas las lenguas conocidas, quería crear estrellas, volar en las alas del viento, quería sumergirse en el océano para enfriar sus pensamientos. Por Merlín, tenía la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo.

Compartió lugar con sus otros amigos de gryffindor, y ellos se la pasaron hablando todo el viaje, pero ella no escuchó una palabra. Miraba por la ventana, imaginándose a sí misma corriendo por esos campos, con el viento golpeado su rostro y haciendo volar sus cabellos. Se imaginaba a sí misma corriendo con tanta rapidez que pronto sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, y comenzaba a correr por el aire. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba eran unas alas… Si alguien no la detenía, terminaría demente con tanta imaginación desbordante. Agradecía que nadie le hiciera preguntas, o tal vez sí las hacían, pero ella no prestó atención a las voces.

Cuando llegaron a Londres y bajaron todos del tren, buscó con ansias a los gemelos, pero la multitud de estudiantes no le dejaba ver. Sintió unos brazos amorosos que la rodeaban por detrás y aspiró el aroma de su madre.

- ¡Has llegado! Mira que bien te vez, hay color en tus mejillas… y luz en tus ojos.

- ¡Mamá, te extrañé! – dijo, se volvió hacia su madre y le respondió el abrazo.

Cuando se separó de ella, siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que se topó con una cabeza pelirroja que sobresalía entre la multitud. En ese momento, Fred volteó y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella sintió las mismas emociones. Él le guiñó un ojo y se fue con su familia.

- ¡Podría morir ahora mismo de felicidad!

- ¿Por qué, cariño?

"_¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Lo dije en voz alta" _– Oh… porque… ya sabes… porque estoy contigo y… y ya te extrañaba.

- Yo también te extrañaba. Sube tus cosas al carrito porta equipaje y vámonos a casa. ¡Tienes que contarme cómo estuvo tu año!

Madre e hija salieron de la estación y subieron al auto. Su mamá puso la radio y Janis Joplin comenzó a cantar.

_Whoa, I need a man to love me.__Don't you understand me, baby? _

Una de las mejores partes de regresar al mundo no mágico era el viaje que hacía desde Londres hasta su casa. Ver los grandes edificios y las personas con su distinguido aire londinense, para después pasar al contraste del campo, la luz del sol atravesando las ramas de los árboles. Desde pequeña había tenido la costumbre de abrir la ventanilla y dejar que el viento revolviera sus cabellos. Siempre disfrutaba de ese viaje.

- Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo todo ese asunto de la "Habitación de los Secretos"?

- Cámara Secreta, mamá. No te preocupes, todo salió mucho mejor de lo pensado. Nadie resultó herido…

Marjory deliberadamente había decidido no contarle toda la verdad a su mamá por medio de cartas. Sabía que si su madre se hubiese enterado de lo horrible que fue la situación, la habría sacado inmediatamente del colegio. No iba a perder a su única hija por culpa de alguna bestia del mundo mágico. Tampoco quiso contarle el incidente que tuvo con Graham Montague. No, no arruinaría el momento con recuerdos dolorosos. Tenía que aprender a superarlo por su cuenta. Sabía que le hacía un daño terrible a su madre al ocultarle la horrible situación, pero no iba a permitir que su madre perdiera la cabeza como hacía 6 años.

_Can't be this loneliness, baby, surrounding me._

- Se acerca una fecha muy especial – dijo su madre canturreando.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? – Joy escuchaba con deleite la música. Siempre le había gustado esa voz tan particular que tenía Janis Joplin.

- ¡Tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué quieres hacer este año?

- No lo sé, no lo he pensado – "_Envolver a Fred Weasley con papel de regalo"._

_Please, can't you hear my cry? No it just can't be. _

- Podríamos hacer un viaje, ¿no crees? Siempre quisiste visitar Ámsterdam.

- Ah sí, por supuesto.

- ¿Sí estás dispuesta a viajar conmigo hasta allá? Tendremos que comprar los boletos de inmediato, porque tu cumpleaños es en menos de una semana.

- Sí, lo que tú digas – Joy había estado respondiendo a su madre en el mismo tono. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a las preguntas.

- Claro – dijo su madre algo exasperada –, sólo a mí se me ocurre contarte sobre los planes que podemos hacer y lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños mientras escuchas a Janis.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Marjory! De verdad, no sé si lo estás haciendo a propósito o algo te sucede.

- Estoy bien, mamá – dijo con una sonrisa brillante –. Mejor de lo que podrías imaginarte.

Su madre la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez, su pequeña y tímida hija había encontrado a alguien especial. Reconocía esa sonrisa boba, pues ella también había estado muy enamorada desde que había conocido a Alasdair. No quiso ir más allá preguntando cosas para sacar información, seguro Joy le diría qué estaba pasando, cuando ella estuviera lista. No quería obligar a su hija a expresar sus sentimientos. Le había costado 6 años en sanar sus viejas cicatrices y poder volver a ser feliz completamente.

Estuvieron platicando de las cosas que su madre había hecho ese año, de lo grande que ya estaba Lumos, de los nuevos vecinos, y el viaje hacia Oxfordshire no se hizo tedioso.

- ¿Qué harás al llegar a casa?

- Seguramente dormiré todo el día. Creo que lo merezco.

- Bien, te prepararé una cena especial.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los siguientes días pasaron tan tranquilos. Parecía que todo el año escolar había agotado la emoción y la aventura en su vida. Sus días eran monótonos: salía a correr con su madre antes del amanecer, dedicaba una tarde cada tercer día a hacer sus tareas, jugaba con los dos gatos, veía películas y esperaba alguna lechuza que le trajera noticias de sus amigos.

Llegó el día de su cumpleaños, el primer día del mes de julio. Esa mañana escuchó cómo algo golpeaba el cristal de su ventana y se paró presurosa a responder. Eran dos lechuzas pardas, que llevaban un pequeño paquete atado a sus patas. Con mucho cuidado lo tomó y pagó a los dos animales por su trabajo. Bajó corriendo a la cocina por unos tazones y puso en ellos agua y un poco de carne cruda. Las lechuzas recibieron el regalo y después se fueron volando.

La primera felicitación de cumpleaños era de Angelina Johnson. Le había regalado "_Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco" _pues sabía que a su amiga le encantaba leer. Joy apreció mucho el gesto. En el libro encontró una carta en la que Angelina le deseaba que pasara un hermoso cumpleaños y que sus vacaciones fueran satisfactorias, además esperaba con ansias volverla a ver en Hogwarts.

Su madre tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño mío! – Nora llevaba una bandeja con panques calientitos, jugo de naranja y un pequeño muffin con una velita.

- Gracias mamita – dijo Joy, dándole un beso.

- ¿Alguien te ha mandado un regalo? – preguntó Nora viendo el libro.

- Sí, mi amiga Angelina…

En ese momento, otra lechuza tocó la ventana. Esta vez había sido una carta de Alicia Spinnet, acompañada de una pequeña caja con turrones cremosos. La abrió entusiasmada y le dio a probar a su madre.

- ¡Son muy sabrosos!

- Tienes suerte que no fuesen grajeas de TODOS los sabores.

- Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, ya que no fuimos a Ámsterdam. Pero para eso tienes que bajar conmigo.

Joy se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras con su madre. Generalmente no recibía regalos grandiosos en su cumpleaños, pero siempre se sentía emocionada con los que le daba su madre. Siempre era algún libro, ropa, y una pequeña comida que disfrutaban entre las dos. No tenían más familia. Sus abuelos y su padre estaban muertos, y no tenía tíos por parte de éstos; su madre había salido de América, dejando a su familia, siendo muy joven, y lo último que había sabido de esa parte de la familia es que Eleonora era repudiada por haberse casado con un don nadie sin la bendición de sus padres, que eran personas muy conservadoras. Recordaba que su madre le había dicho que sus abuelos maternos le habían escrito una carta cuando ella nació, pero lo único que supo es que había sido una carta llena de insultos hacia su esposo y su nuevo bebé, que terminó por romper con cualquier vínculo que aún quedaba.

- Mamá, ¡es precioso!

En medio de la sala se encontraba un hermoso baúl color azul con acabados de bronce y diseños intrincados que parecían escamas color esmeralda. Era lo más bonito que tenía. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que le habría costado una fortuna a su madre.

- Te amo, Marjory. Nunca lo dudes.

En el transcurso de la tarde le llegó otra carta, esta vez de Lee Jordan. Su regalo habían sido unas sabrosas varitas mágicas de regaliz. Y claro, no faltó la broma característica: una explosión de pintura. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso con todas las cartas que los tres bromistas enviaban.

Pero había un regalo que esperaba con ansias. Más bien, era poder ver la letra de la persona que se estaba convirtiendo en lo más querido de su vida, después de su madre. Aún no recibía nada del pelirrojo. Ni Fred ni George habían escrito aún. No le había inquietado en todo el día, pero al caer la noche se sintió decepcionada. ¿Por qué no le habían escrito? Ellos se lo prometieron; le prometieron escribirle… Tal vez habían olvidado su cumpleaños. Incluso su madre se había sorprendido cuando se enteró que los gemelos no habían enviado carta alguna.

Faltaba una hora para que diese la media noche. Se quedó despierta leyendo el libro nuevo que le regaló Angelina. Había perdido las esperanzas de recibir alguna carta de los pelirrojos ese día. Se sentía algo dolida, pensaba que significaba algo más para Fred, y no recibir nada de su parte derrumbaba todas sus ilusiones. Había notado algunos cambios de parte de él, eran muy pequeños pero para ella eran significativos. Recordaba esa noche cuando él la abrazó en la biblioteca, brindándole consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba; también estaba ese día en la estación, cuando él se había despedido de ella, pero no se movió después de eso, ella creía que era porque él iba a decirle algo importante, pero no se armaba de valor; y cómo olvidar el beso que le había dado cuando se despidió de ella. ¡Se aferraba tanto a ese beso! Era la máxima prueba.

No estaba muy segura desde cuándo había comenzado a sentir algo por Fred Weasley, y no quería sonar como un cursi cliché, pero pensaba que todo había comenzado en su primer año, casi desde el momento en que lo vio… No, eso no era cierto. Sabía que él y su hermano George, por supuesto, habían sido los primeros en hacerla reír cuando comenzó su viaje a Hogwarts, también habían sido los primeros en defenderla de Graham al lanzar aquella bomba fétida que los convirtió en amigos. Desde entonces habían sido casi inseparables. Sólo recordaba que al entrar a segundo curso, ella se había puesto roja al ver que Fred le guiñaba un ojo. Tampoco podía olvidar esa clase de vuelo que resultó en un desastre, cuando ella sintió el contacto de sus manos en su cadera pudo sentir una gama de emociones a las que al final no pudo ponerles nombre, y cómo él se había disculpado ante ella, sabía que realmente estaba arrepentido por dejarla caer. Sin hablar las incontables veces que en clase, lo había descubierto viéndola cuando pensaba que ella no lo notaba. Sí, casi podía jurar que Fred compartía un poco los mismos sentimientos que ella. Y si hubiese sabido que Fred había amenazado a Graham Montague precisamente en ese curso que había terminado, seguro caería desmayada a causa de la emoción.

- ¡Oh maldición! No tengo la menor idea de lo que acabo de leer.

Sus pensamientos habían estado lejos de su libro, aunque ya había dado vuelta a casi una veintena de hojas. En ese momento algo golpeó la ventana de su cuarto. Aunque sabía que era una lechuza que venía a entregarle algún paquete, se sobresaltó. Abrió la ventana y por ella entró una criatura sin forma, que chocó contra el tazón con agua que había dejado allí desde la mañana.

- ¡Merlín, qué es esto!

El animal lanzó un sonido y se desplomó en la cama de la muchacha. Entonces ella pudo ver que se trataba de una lechuza. Pero no cualquier lechuza, sino una que conocía muy bien.

- ¡Errol! ¿Pero desde dónde has venido? ¡Estás que te mueres del cansancio!

Con cuidado tomó a la lechuza en sus brazos y la acomodó en la almohada que tenía una de sus sillas. Después bajó corriendo a la cocina (con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, pues su madre dormía) y buscó algo de carne cruda y un poco de agua, pues Errol había derramado la que ella puso para las otras lechuzas al aterrizar. Sólo encontró un paquete de carne molida y subió nuevamente a su cuarto. Hizo que el desfallecido Errol comiera y bebiera.

- Pobrecillo – le dijo acariciando sus plumas.

Nox se había acercado al animal con cautela, aunque lo conocía porque lo veía en cada desayuno. Después de un rato decidió que no era peligroso y continuó con su baño nocturno. Joy se fijó en la carta que llevaba la cansada lechuza y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¡Se habían acordado de ella! Tomó el pedazo de papel y lo leyó:

_Hoy a media noche en tu chimenea._

_F. &. G._

- Qué mensaje de cumpleaños más raro.

Miró el reloj de pared que había en su cuarto, faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran las doce. No entendía lo que quería decir la note de los gemelos, pero decidió hacer caso. Una vez más comprobó que Errol estuviera bien y se puso su bata, tomó a su gato y salió de la habitación apagando la luz detrás de ella. Se fue guiando con la pared hasta llegar a las escaleras y las bajó con cuidado.

Llegó a la sala y vio que en su chimenea ardía un pequeño fuego. Sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a acariciar a Nox. Se había puesto muy grande en el último año. Lo que más le gustaba de su gato, aparte del hermoso pelaje negro que poseía, eran sus ojos de color verde esmeralda que parecían relucir como gemas.

Justo a media noche surgió una pequeña explosión en la chimenea. Joy se levantó de un brinco, llevándose las manos a la boca para no gritar; incluso Nox había salido corriendo haciendo un feo maullido. ¡Había una cabeza en su chimenea!

- No grites, Joy.

- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

- Somos nosotros – dijo otra voz que salía de una segunda cabeza en el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¡¿Son Fred y George?! ¿Cómo… cómo lo hicieron? ¡¿Por qué sus cabezas están en mi chimenea?!

- ¡Shh! Despertarás a tu madre.

- Sólo queríamos desearte feliz cumpleaños. Perdón por la tardanza, pero a que no adivinas en dónde estamos.

- ¡Están en mi chimenea! ¿Cómo es que están en mi chimenea? – Joy se pasaba las manos por la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- Cálmate. Es muy normal en el mundo mágico. Olvidamos avisarte que nuestro padre conectó tu chimenea a la Red Flu.

- ¿La qué? ¿En el mundo mágico es normal que las cabezas aparezcan en las chimeneas?

- ¡Joy cálmate!

La muchacha cayó de rodillas frente a la chimenea y se tapó la cara con las manos. Los gemelos le habían dado un buen susto. Jamás había escuchado hablar de la ¿red Flu?, y mucho menos había visto cómo funcionaba. Sentía cómo su corazón latía con rapidez, pero se sentía un poco más tranquila.

- Muy bien – dijo ella, tratando de recobrar la respiración –, díganme en dónde están.

- En casa – respondieron al unísono los gemelos, ambos se rieron.

- Los odio – la muchacha se puso de pie, dispuesta a subir a su cuarto.

- ¡No, espera! Tenemos algo que contarte.

- ¡Viajaremos a Egipto!

- ¿Irán a Egipto? – se había vuelto a sentar. La cara se le iluminó con el resplandor del fuego al acercarse, y sus amigos pudieron notar incluso sus pecas.

- Sí, nuestro padre ganó_el gran premio anual Galleon Draw_ y viajaremos todo un mes a Egipto a visitar a nuestro hermano mayor, Bill. ¿No es estupendo?

- ¡Vaya que sí! Me alegra mucho que vayan de viaje. Espero que se la pasen de maravilla.

- Te traeremos algo de allá, por tu cumpleaños. Incluso alguna maldición para Montague, no me molestaría en lo absoluto – dijo George alegremente.

- ¡Oh sí, por favor! Ojalá sea una maldición mortal, aunque suene cruel.

- ¿Cruel? – dijo Fred – ¡Sería justicia! En fin, esperamos que hayas tenido un excelente cumpleaños. ¡Vaya! Estás tan vieja como nosotros.

- Sólo tengo 14 años, no estoy vieja.

- Pues con la iluminación que tienes se te notan mucho las arrugas.

Los tres amigos se rieron. Joy no quería dejar de platicar con ellos, pero se estaba cayendo de sueño, y parecía que los gemelos también necesitaban dormir.

- Debemos ir a dormir. ¿Podrías cuidar de Errol hasta que el pobre se reponga? Lo llevaremos con nosotros a Egipto y necesita todas las fuerzas del mundo.

- Descuiden, está descansando en mi habitación.

- Suertudo – dijo Fred arrugando la nariz.

- En fin – George lanzaba un sonoro bostezo entre las llamas – debemos ir a dormir. Nuestra madre nos matará si nos descubre a estas horas frente a la chimenea.

- Cuídense mucho, por favor. Disfruten su viaje. ¡Y hagan todas las bromas que puedan!

- Igual tú. Nos veremos en septiembre – se despidió Fred.

- No te enamores de ninguna chica egipcia – _"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Debo de dejar de decir en voz alta lo que pienso" _Joy se mordió la lengua, y sintió cómo ardía de vergüenza. ¿Qué iban a decir los gemelos? ¿Qué iba a pensar Fred?

- ¿Enamorarnos de alguna chica? – preguntaron los dos mientras se veían el uno al otro - ¿Para qué haríamos eso?

- Es… es que… suele suceder… ya saben, como… como en las películas, conocen a alguien en las vacaciones y ¡PUM! te enamoras de esa persona… Bueno, creo que así pasa.

- ¡Chicas! – dijeron al unísono los pelirrojos. Y desaparecieron del fuego.

Joy se sentía ahora muy sola. Se recostó de espaldas en el suelo y comenzó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza. "_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta. No volverá a suceder"._ Nox bajó del sillón a donde se había subido después del susto con la chimenea y se recostó en su pecho. Pasó en el suelo hasta que el pequeño fuego de la chimenea se consumió. Tomó a su gato nuevamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

No importaba que hubiese llegado algo tarde, pero esa plática había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se habían despertado muy tarde ese día. La noche anterior las chicas de quinto año de gryffindor se habían pasado platicando sobre sus vacaciones, sus clases nuevas, y los chicos que les gustaban. Aunque al principio ninguna había dicho concretamente que le gustaba un muchacho en particular, y habían dado respuestas muy vagas a las preguntas, terminaron confesando nombres. Alicia Spinnet dijo que _"algunas veces encontraba particularmente agradable a la vista al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory";_ Angelina Johnson se había rehusado a decir nombres, pero al final dijo que había un compañero de equipo que le resultaba agradable.

- ¡Vamos! Tienes que decirnos más – decía Alicia.

- ¡No!

- Esto no se puede quedar así – animaba Joy.

- No piensen más allá, chicas. No es nada… es decir, sí lo encuentro agradable y divertido pero… ¡vamos! ¿Entre compañeros de un mismo equipo? Eso suele ser una receta perfecta para el desastre.

- Así que lo consideras divertido, ¿eh? Y además, acabas de decir que es del mismo equipo. Agradable, divertido, del mismo equipo, sólo hay 2 respuestas a eso – Alicia hacía como si estuviera sumando con los dedos, y ponía una cara de complicidad –. Y sé que los nombres comienzan con "G" y con "F".

Angelina se sonrojó muy a su pesar. A Joy se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Ese juego había dejado de gustarle. _"Que sea el de la primera letra. Que sea el de la primera letra. Que sea el de la primera letra"._

- ¡Bien! Ustedes ganan. Considero que Fred es muy agradable.

Joy sintió cómo si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago y le hubiera sacado el aire. De hecho, el dolor había sido tan real que se fue de espaldas y se cayó de la cama. Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

- ¡Joy! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Vaya que fue una sorpresa muy grande!

Joy se obligó a sí misma a reír mientras se volvía a subir a la cama: – Sí, fue una gran sorpresa… Te lo tenías muy oculto Angelina.

- Claro, no puedo ir por allá siendo lo más obvia posible. Si él piensa igual que yo, hará algo para demostrarlo.

- Ahora dinos quién te parece atractivo, Joy.

- ¿Yo? No, nadie… Absolutamente nadie.

- ¡Vamos! Nosotras te hemos dicho.

- Creo que es hora de dormir – _"No. Jamás dejaré que lo sepan. Esos sentimientos tiene que desaparecer"._

- No importa. Dilo. Di quién te gusta.

- ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!

Tenía que decir algún nombre rápido. Cualquier nombre o no la dejarían en paz.

- Oliver Wood.

"_¿Oliver Wood? ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?" _Sin embargo, sus amigas creyeron que eso era lo más dulce del mundo. El guapo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y la dulce Marjory… Ellas creían que hacían una pareja particularmente linda.

- Seguramente te empezó a gustar desde que te defendió de Flint el año pasado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Sí… desde ese día no dejo de pensar en él – _"¡Cállate Marjory! Ya no digas una palabra más"._

- ¿No es curioso que a las tres nos gusten los deportistas? ¡Se nota que somos amigas!

- ¿Crees que le gustes a Fred, Angelina? – preguntó inocentemente Alicia.

Marjory no se sentía particularmente con ganas de escuchar esa respuesta. Quería taparse los oídos con las manos y hacer todo el ruido posible. _"Lalalalalalalalala no escuches nada de lo que diga, Marjory. Cierra tu mente. ¡No escuches!". _Su rostro reflejaba el dolor y la incomodidad que esa plática le estaba produciendo. Se sentía culpable al mentirles descaradamente a sus amigas, pero no podía decir ahora que su corazón suspiraba por Fred. Ojalá sus amigas no lo notaran, porque eso serían lo peor y pondría en riesgo su amistad con Angelina.

- A veces creo que sí. No sé, son pequeños detalles o miradas las que me hacen creer que no estoy sola en esto y…

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda" _Joy tenía que detener esa respuesta. La respuesta que destruiría todas sus ilusiones: – Me voy a dormir – dijo Joy estirando ambos brazos. Fingió que bostezaba y miró a sus amigas – Ha sido una plática interesante en verdad. ¡Qué buena noche!

- Tienes razón. Es hora de dormir.

- ¡Buenas noches chicas!

¡Merlín! No olvidaría esa noche. Joy despertó con dolor de cabeza y se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para bajar a desayunar, pues tenían sólo 20 minutos para llegar a su primera clase. De un salto salió de la cama y despertó a sus amigas. Sin peinarse, y arreglándose el uniforme mientras salían de la sala común, se fueron corriendo a su clase. McGonagall las mataría si llegaban tarde.

- ¿Por qué no fueron a desayunar? – preguntó Lee cuando entraron al salón. Habían llegado justo a tiempo.

- Nos quedamos dormidas – respondió Alicia en un susurro.

Apenas si pudieron concentrase en Transformaciones, pues tenían que luchar para que los ojos no se les cerraran, prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora, y tratar de hacer los hechizos. No lograron hacer nada ese día. La profesora McGonagall se mostró muy severa por el rendimiento de ese día, y les puso tarea extra. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar porque después de esa clase tenían que dirigirse al salón del profesor Binns, que impartía Historia de la Magia, la clase más aburrida.

Joy entró al aula caminando casi dormida, y se sentó en la parte de atrás. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar sus cosas, puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio y acomodó su cabeza allí. Se durmió casi enseguida.

- Hey – le susurraba Fred al lado –, Joy, ¿estás dormida?

- Creo que lo está – le respondió su hermano.

- Podemos comprobarlo – dijo Lee, que se sentaba justo enfrente de Marjory. Se volteó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con su pluma.

Marjory, aún dormida, movía pesadamente su mano para alejar aquello que le hacía cosquillas en su oreja. Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse en silencio, reanudando las cosquillas. Ella hizo un sonido indescifrable, que George supuso que era de enojo.

- Es mi turno – dijo Fred, acercando su silla a la de su compañera.

Tomó su pluma y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la oreja. Ella se movió para ocultar más su cabeza, y se cubrió con una mano. Fred comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la mano.

- Basta – dijo con voz débil la chica.

- Es mi turno… basta Fred. Déjame hacerlo yo – George le quitó la pluma a su hermano y comenzó el ataque, ahora del otro lado.

Joy se movía inquieta y, algunas ocasiones, se pegaba ella misma al tratar de ahuyentar lo que le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Cuando eso pasaba, sus amigos tenían que taparse la boca y apretarse el estómago, pues la risa era casi incontenible.

- Vosotros, los que os encontráis en la parte trasera del aula, prestad atención a la clase – les reprendió el profesor, después de un estallido de risa involuntario por parte de Lee Jordan.

- Sí profesor – dijeron al unísono, aguantando la risa.

En ese momento, Joy lanzó un ronquido bastante fuerte y se despertó. Lucía perdida. Toda la clase volteó para ver quién había hecho ese ruido y comenzaron a reírse sonoramente.

- ¡No estaba dormida! – dijo ella con una cara y una voz que indicaban completamente lo contrario.

- Señorita Lancaster, por favor, preste atención a lo que digo, pues eso estará en el examen – el viejo profesor fantasma jamás se acordaba de los nombres de sus estudiantes.

Sus amigos se revolcaban en sus asientos, aguantándose la risa, y estaban rojos del esfuerzo. Joy los miró con desprecio, y volvió a dormirse. Había ocasiones en que de verdad los odiaba. Pero jamás se arrepentía de ser su amiga.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era una tradición, para ese grupo de amigos en particular, celebrar a lo grande el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts cada primero de abril, en lugar de regresar a casa para las vacaciones. No importaban los montones de tareas que les imponían los profesores, ellos siempre dejaban libre ese día para nadar en el lago y hacer alguna que otra broma.

Muy temprano, las tres amigas habían preparado una broma para los gemelos, pues habían puesto por encima de las escaleras, algunos cubos con agua y otros con confeti; se encontraban ocultas tras los sillones, esperando que los muchachos del cumpleaños bajaran. Escucharon como una puerta se abría y alguien bajaba las escaleras, reconocieron enseguida la voz de Lee Jordan. Los gemelos debían ir tras él, pues casi nunca se separaban.

- Vayamos a desayunar, que muero de hambre – decía Jordan.

- Me siento tan viejo este día.

- Igual yo. De todos modos luzco más gua… ¡Pero qué…!

Los primeros cubos con agua cayeron, empapándolos hasta los huesos. Unas risas femeninas delataron a las autoras de la broma. _"¡YA VERÁN!" _gritó uno de los chicos, pero entonces los siguientes cubos, llenos de confeti, dieron en el objetivo.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron las chicas saliendo de su escondite.

- ¡Merecemos un abrazo! – les dijo Fred dirigiéndose a ellas. Estaba cubierto de confeti mojado, y resbalaba a causa del charco de agua.

- Sí, una felicitación de cumpleaños no es nada sin un abrazo amistoso – respondió su hermano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le gustaba que la gente también le hiciera bromas.

Las tres amigas corrieron hacia su dormitorio riendo con ganas. La broma les había salido exactamente como lo planearon. Así comenzaba un buen día.

- ¡Bajen con ropa extra, que iremos al lago más tarde! – gritó Angelina desde las escaleras.

- Bueno, ahí va nuestra disposición a bajar en pijama a desayunar – dijo Lee, volviéndose con cuidado para no resbalar.

Todos bajaron al comedor, riéndose de la broma jugada esa mañana. Incluso los gemelos reconocían el mérito de una buena broma bastante clásica. Se sentaron junto al hermano pequeño de los gemelos, Ron, y los amigos de éste. En la mesa había suficientes tartas de melaza como para alimentar a un gigante. Lee Jordan hizo un encantamiento y apareció dos velas para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Los estudiantes de la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños y, al terminar, Dumbledore les pidió que la volvieran a cantar y ésta vez él mismo los acompañó. Los gemelos se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron algunas reverencias que dedicaron principalmente al director.

Al finalizar el desayuno, todos salieron a jugar un poco de quidditch. Aunque no completaran un equipo, simplemente lo hacían por diversión. Todos se subieron a las escobas, menos Joy, y comenzaron a volar. Era un poco irónico que ella misma había pensando en volar cuando Fred Weasley le había dado un beso en la mejilla, y que en la vida real le aterraran las alturas. A los demás no les molestaba tener a Joy sentada en las gradas: era una excelente animadora, cada vez que alguno lograba pasar la quaffle por los aros, ella gritaba el nombre del jugador mientras brincaba dando palmadas. Ellos estaban seguros que así ella lo quería y se sentía cómoda con su decisión, al igual que ellos. Estuvieron jugando hasta medio día.

- ¡Estoy todo sudado!

- ¡Vayamos al lago!

Ese año el ministerio había puesto dementores alrededor de Hogwarts y el pueblo, pues el asesino Sirius Black andaba suelto. Sin embargo, Dumbledore se había molestado en gran manera por esa decisión, y él no permitiría que los dementores causaran daño a sus estudiantes. En un partido de quidditch, algunos dementores hicieron que Harry Potter se cayera de su escoba. Dumbledor estaba furioso ese día. Para las vacaciones de Pascua él alejó a los dementores de los terrenos del castillo; no iba a dejar que arruinaran las vacaciones de los alumnos que se habían quedado. Así que ese día, aquellas criaturas que causaban que el clima se pusiera gris y todos estuviesen desanimados, se habían ido hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Para su suerte, ese año el clima era perfecto: no hacía frío, ni mucho calor. Era un precioso día de abril. Había muchos estudiantes en el área del lago, algunos sólo disfrutaban del día sentados bajo algún árbol, otros se mojaban los pies mientras veían a aquellos que nadaban.

Los chicos corrieron al tiempo que se quitaban las camisetas y se metían al lago de un salto. Las muchachas se cambiaron hasta que estuvieron con los pies dentro del lago.

- ¡Tienen que entrar! ¡O iremos por ustedes!

Dos de las amigas entraron chapoteando agua y riendo, con excepción de Joy. De pronto había sentido una mirada fría detrás de ella, se volteó para encontrarse con Graham, pero allí no había nadie. Seguramente se lo había imaginado.

- ¡No te quedes allí parada, o iré por ti!

- ¡Inténtalo!

Fred había salido del lago para meter a Joy, y ésta se encontraba dispuesta a jugar con él a un _"corre-que-te-atrapo",_ pero entonces reparó en la mirada de desconcierto de Angelina y recordó lo que hacía unas semanas habían platicado. No podía hacerle eso a una de sus mejores amigas. Con la misma sonrisa, pero con un sentimiento completamente distinto, entró al lago.

Hicieron un juego en el que las chicas se subían al hombro de los muchachos y traban de tirarse al lago unas a otras. Todas las veces Joy terminó siendo lanzada de los hombros de Lee Jordan al lago. Se molestaba consigo misma por no ser más fuerte, o más decidida para lanzar a sus amigas, pero temía que pudiera lastimarlas; además que no podía concentrarse adecuadamente, porque Fred había escogido a Angelina como compañera de equipo. ¿Y si su amiga tenía razón y Fred sí compartía esos sentimientos? ¿Y si ella sólo se había imaginado lo que ella quería ver en él? Mientras seguía formulándose esas preguntas, se volvió a subir a los hombros de Lee. Esta vez tenía que tirar a Alicia al lago, que era de una constitución un poco más fuerte que Joy. Forcejearon un poco y Joy terminó nuevamente en el lago.

- ¡Eres pésima para este juego! – le dijo Jordan riendo. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Joy se sentía molesta. Él tenía razón, además estaba segura que le quitaba la diversión al juego. Decidió que ya no quería jugar más. Y así lo dijo.

- No. Tienes que aprender a tirarnos – le dijo Angelina cruzándose de brazos. A veces le molestaba que Joy se diese por vencida muy rápido.

- Pero no soy tan fuerte como ustedes.

- Algún día tal vez necesites empujar a alguien con fuerza – le dijo Alicia algo más condescendiente –. Vuélvete a subir a los hombros de Lee e inténtalo hasta que lo logres.

- No te lo pondrán fácil – dijo George, mientras Alicia volvía a su posición.

"_Bien. Como quieran". _Le molestaba enojarse tan rápido con sus amigos. Le molestaba que le recordasen que era la más débil del grupo. Le molestaba tener que acudir a la ira para sacar fuerzas. Se volvió a subir, una vez más, a los hombros de su compañero, y se dispuso a tirar a Angelina. Ella lo había ocasionado todo… _"¿Celosa?"_ le dijo una vocecilla hasta ahora desconocida para ella. Sin haber podido pensar con claridad de dónde provenía esa nueva voz en su cabeza, Angelina atacó por sorpresa y estuvo a punto de tirarla; Joy había perdido el equilibrio y se sujetó de los hombros de su amiga, haciendo que ambas cayeran al lago. Fue pura suerte.

- ¡Bien! – le dijo Fred ayudándola a salir del lago – Lograste derribar a mi equipo.

Ella le dio como respuesta su más bella sonrisa.

- Vayamos a comer – dijo George –, mis tripas piden que las alimente.

Todos salieron del lago, y fueron hacia donde habían puesto sus toallas para secarse. Fred le alcanzó la de Joy y se la arrojó con una sonrisa. _"Tal vez Angelina se equivoca"._ Entonces vio cómo el pelirrojo tomaba su propia toalla para secar a su compañera de quidditch. Angelina tenía una sonrisa que eclipsaba al mismo sol. _"O tal vez no". _Se envolvió en su toalla y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. No se dio cuenta que había dejado muy atrás a sus compañeros.

- ¡Joy, espéranos!

Mientras los esperaba comenzó a secarse el cabello con su toalla. Los rayos de sol secaban su piel, y la envolvían en su calor. No importaba que su corazón se dividiera en estar enamorada de su mejor amigo, o cuidar de no lastimar a su mejor amiga, ese día había sido muy especial. Tenía que aprender a aferrarse a las cosas buenas de la vida, y dejar que la tristeza y el dolor simplemente fortalecieran su carácter, sin dominar sus emociones.

- ¡Vaya que te has sacado un bonito cuerpo, Gresham! Quién diría que dejarías de ser una maldita tabla.

"_¡No hoy, Merlín!" _Graham Montague se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Odiaba cómo la miraba.

- Bonitos pechos.

- Cierra la boca, puerco asqueroso.

Joy se apretaba con la toalla aquellos suaves bultos que había comenzado a desarrollar ese año. Sus amigos no estaban lejos, así que escucharon cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la serpiente. Lee Jordan la envolvió con su propia toalla e hizo que se colocara detrás de él.

- ¿Seguirás dejando que ellos te defiendan? Qué patética eres.

- Vete de aquí – dijo George con tono cansado – ¿Qué no tienes otro lugar a dónde ir?

El slytherin se encogió de hombros y continuó molestando a Marjory, mientras ésta caminaba con sus amigos. Alicia y Angelina iban abrazando a Joy, pues pensaban que se sentía muy mal por culpa de Graham; no se imaginaban que lo único que la chica quería era cerrarle con un golpe su maldita boca. Los pensamientos de Fred tampoco estaban muy lejos. A cada paso que daba se formaba en él la resolución de callar a Graham con su puño.

- Seguramente te acuestas con esos tres para hacer que siempre te protejan, ¿no?

Ahí estaba la maldita gota que derramó el vaso. Los tres muchachos del grupo se volvieron contra Graham para atacarlo, pero éste fue más rápido con su varita.

_- ¡Flipendo!_

- ¿Es lo único que tienes? – el hechizo los había aturdido, pero no de forma muy potente.

_- ¡Expulso!_

Fred, George y Lee salieron volando del lugar. Ahora había una multitud formándose a su alrededor. Era lo último que habían deseado para ese cumpleaños. Algunos slytherin se reían con fuerza y animaban a Montague para que pusiera en su lugar a esos molestos gryffindor. Otros gritaban que eso era injusto, pues el slytherin había atacado a sus oponentes mientras estos estaban desarmados. Marjory, Alicia y Angelina corrieron al lugar donde sus amigos habían aterrizado.

- ¿Están bien? ¿No se lastimaron?

- ¡Cómo lo odio! – gritó George, sobándose el trasero.

- Vámonos – dijo Angelina ayudando a Fred a levantarse –, no vale la pena.

- Todo es mi culpa – se lamentaba Joy. Sus amigos siempre pagaban por culpa de la estúpida relación que se había formado entre Montague y ella –. Si yo no le hubiera respondido a sus comentario, ustedes no estarían metidos en esto.

- Decidimos cuidarte – Lee Jordan se había puesto de pie –, porque eres nuestra amiga. No te culpes jamás.

- ¡GRAHAM! – gritó con fuerza Fred – ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ HACE UN AÑO!

El pelirrojo avanzó hacia el slytherin, sin su varita ni ninguna otra protección. Sólo tenía sus puños para defenderse. Todos voltearon a verlo.

- Fred, vuelve. ¡Fred, déjalo! – le decía Joy.

Graham sonrió sin darle mucha importancia que el muchacho se acercara más. Sabía que no tenía la varita consigo. Se preparó y cuando lo tuvo a unos 3 metros de él, lanzó un hechizo que nadie escuchó, pero vieron cómo había afectado a Fred: una línea roja cruzaba su pecho desnudo, él se había hecho hacia atrás con una mueca de dolor. Cuando el hechizo lo golpeó, sintió cómo si una espada lo atravesase. Miró a Graham y dio un paso hacia él, pero éste volvió a lanzar su ataque. Una segunda línea comenzaba a sangrar. Fred se apretó las heridas con las manos, haciendo que éstas se llenaran de sangre. ¿Qué era ese hechizo?

- ¡BASTA GRAHAM! – gritó Joy mientras corría junto a Fred.

En ese momento el oponente lanzó otro golpe, que dio en el brazo de Joy. Graham se había tambaleado un poco al reír, y no se dio cuenta que el hechizo le había dado a la chica, hasta que escuchó el grito.

_- ¡Sectum! _– gritó mientras le hacía un tercer corte a Fred, que estaba desprevenido sosteniendo el brazo sangrante de Joy.

A ningún observador le parecía gracioso ni justo. Un grupo de Hufflepuff se puso entre Fred y Joy, apuntando sus varitas hacia Graham; le siguieron los gryffindor que estaban allí rápidamente. Oliver Wood estaba entre ellos.

- Ni creas que esto queda así, Montague – dijo éste –. Se le avisará al director lo que has hecho.

En ese momento llegó corriendo la profesora McGonagall, acompañada del profesor Snape y madame Pomfrey. Alguien había ido por ellos. La pelea no había durado mucho, pero Joy sintió que pasaron años enteros.

- ¿Qué ha hecho, Montague? – preguntó Severus Snape con su monótona voz.

- ¡Él fue el primero en atacar! ¡Estaban desarmados! ¡Está loco! ¡Que lo expulse! – gritaban todos aquellos que habían visto lo sucedido.

- ¡Todos cállense! – gritó la profesora McGonagall – Profesor Snape, usted es responsable de su alumnado y sabrá tratarlo como mejor sea. Ahora Poppy – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la enfermera – te pido que me ayudes a trasladar a los dos muchachos heridos.

En la enfermería, madame Pomfrey sanó sus heridas, diciéndoles que pronto se curarían, pero que tendrían que pasar esa noche allí.

- No entiendo esa afición que tiene el señor Montague con usted, señorita Lewis. Simplemente no la entiendo.

- Créame, madame Pomfrey, yo me he preguntado lo mismo desde primer año.

- Yo lo entiendo… un poco – susurró Fred en la cama de junto. Se había recostado en su almohada y miraba el techo. El vendaje cruzaba su pecho y respiraba con trabajo. Luego, dirigiéndose a la enfermera, preguntó en voz alta: - ¿Quedarán cicatrices?

- Con suerte no, señor Weasley.

- Es una lástima – le dijo a Joy con una sonrisa –. Quería mostrarlas como mis cicatrices de batalla.

Ella rió con él. Siempre había pensando en él como una especie de bomba que uno nunca sabía cuándo iba a explotar. Y aún así, al finalizar todo, siempre encontraba algo gracioso qué decir. Alguien tocaba la puerta y madame Pomfrey salió para recibir a las visitas de los heridos, pero no era fácil de deshacerse de todos aquellos curiosos que querían ver las heridas.

- Lo lamento – dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es tu culpa. Yo fui muy estúpido al enfrentarme a él sin varita… Lamento que te haya herido.

- No duele.

- ¿No duele? ¡Mujer, se sentía como si te estuviesen cortando con una espada!

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio. Estaban solos en ese momento. No recordaba ningún momento en que hubiesen compartido esa clase de soledad. Quería preguntarle al chico qué era lo que sentía por ella. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que saber si ella estaba en lo correcto al sentir que él la quería, o era Angelina la que tenía más razones de saberse querida por él. _"Sólo respira"_. Tomó aire y comenzó las preguntas.

- ¿Por qué me defendiste?

- Porque eres mi amiga.

- Es lo mismo que dijo Lee.

- Pues Lee Jordan es un muchacho muy inteligente.

- ¿Cómo me ves tú? – dijo después de una pausa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – a Fred le estaba costando entender el rumbo al que se dirigía la plática.

- ¿Me ves como una hermana?

- ¡No! Para nada, ya tengo suficientes hermanos, gracias.

- ¿Me ves como… como… como una chica?

- Marjory, ¿a dónde quieres ir con esto? Claro que te veo como una chica, es decir, eres una. No entiendo tus preguntas. Creo que lo que pasó el día de hoy te revolvió el cerebro.

- ¡No! No es eso, ya sé que soy una chica, tonto. Pero quiero saber si tú me ves como algo más.

- ¿Algo más?

- Algo más que una amiga – dijo finalmente Joy. Sentía que su corazón quería salir huyendo por su garganta. Fred lucía muy confundido.

- ¿Por qué tendría que verte como más que una amiga?

En ese momento algo de cristal se rompió. Joy dio pego un salto, pues el ruido había coincidido con el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose dentro de ella. No había querido esperar esa respuesta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se acomodó nuevamente en su cama. Fred la miraba extrañado, pero a ella no le importó. Volteó su rostro y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. Al escuchar la voz de sus amigos, se secó rápidamente la cara y puso una sonrisa. No era la más brillante, pero esperaba que nadie notara lo triste que se sentía.

- ¡Suspendieron a Montague! No vendrá al colegio todo lo que resta de clases.

- ¡Por fin Snape hizo justicia con los de su casa!

- ¿Cómo estás Fred? – preguntó Angelina al acercarse a la cama del pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh! Creo que estoy muriendo – dijo éste con teatralidad. Todos se rieron, menos Joy.

- ¿Cómo estás, Joy? – preguntó Alicia a la chica que estaba en la cama de junto.

- Viviré – _"¿Se puede vivir con el corazón roto?"_

- Seguro a Joy le gustó el final de la pelea – dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué? A todos nos agradó que terminara – George se había sentado en la cama de su hermano mientras comía una rana de chocolate.

- Porque Oliver Wood volvió a defenderla – dijo Alicia como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¡Yo también la defendí! – dijo Fred con el seño fruncido.

- Sí, pero tú no eres el guapo capitán del equipo – sonrió Angelina mirando cómo su amiga permanecía seria.

- Espera un momento, Angelina – dijo George sacudiendo la cabeza –, ¿por qué tendría que importarle a Joy que Wood la defendiera?

- Sí – añadió Jordan –. Además conocemos a Wood, seguramente intervino porque su golpeador estaba siendo herido y no podría perderlo. Le importa más el quidditch que sus propios jugadores.

- ¡Chicos! – dijeron al unísono Angelina y Alicia – No entienden de sentimientos.

- ¿Sentimientos? ¿Los sentimientos de quién? – Fred se estaba poniendo tenso y no sabía muy bien por qué.

- No es la primera vez que Wood defiende a Joy – respondió Alicia –. ¿Recuerdan el año pasado, cuando Flint trató de pegarle y Olive lo impidió?

- ¡Vamos, no pueden olvidar ese día!

- No lo olvidé – dijo Fred cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Joy –. ¡Yo también te defendí! Cuando éstos me dijeron que alguien te había lanzado un hechizo fui y busqué a Graham para amenazarlo, le dije que jamás volviera a tocarte o lanzarte un hechizo.

- ¡Aaaah! – dijo su hermano, comprendiendo por fin algo con una sonrisa – Por eso fue hoy lo de: ¡Graham, te lo advertí!

- ¿Que hiciste qué? – Joy miraba nuevamente a Fred. Le sorprendía saber que él la había defendido una vez más, sin que ella lo supiera. Las piezas de su corazón roto saltaban de alegría.

- Sí, nunca te lo dije porque… no sé por qué. Pero ahora lo sabes.

- Gracias.

- No importa. Por mí puedes seguir admirando a Oliver Wood y su forma sosa de defenderte.

Se cruzó de brazos y no quiso hablar con nadie más. Sus amigos se sorprendían de su actitud, y se burlaban de él. Pensaban que lo que Fred buscaba era tener el foco de atención sobre él. No sabían que algo en su interior se había agitado al oír que tal vez Joy sentía algo por el capitán del equipo de gryffindor, no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. Ella era libre de sentir lo que quisiera por quien quisiera, ¿cierto? Quién era él para enojarse. Tenía que admitir que nunca había notado que hubiese una cercanía entre Wood y Joy. Tal vez sus amigas simplemente les gustaba molestar a Marjory, porque él tampoco vio algún rubor en sus mejillas cuando mencionaron a Oliver. Ella se había quedado sentada, con su mirada fija en las sábanas de su cama, y no había dicho ni una palabra.

******o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa noche, cuando sus amigos se fueron, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Fred observó cuando Joy corría las cortinas de su cama para dormir. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, y él pudo ver un pequeño brillo en su mirada, y la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buenas noches – dijo su voz suave.

Pero él no le respondió. Cerró de un golpe su cortina y se quedó allí sentado, tratando de ponerle nombre a lo que sentía esa noche.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Demasiado diálogo en este capítulo! No había pretendido que éste fuera así, pero cuando lo terminé me di cuenta y no quise cambiarlo._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, gente bonita. Son todos ustedes los que me animan a escribir._

_¿Celos en ese capítulo? Sí, claro que sí. Tenemos los celos de Joy hacia Angelina; y al final descubrimos que Fred se sintió celoso de su capitán del equipo._

_¡Pff! Pobres, y eso que es sólo el principio por ahora._

_Espero no decepcionar con el siguiente capítulo._

**_Este fanfic es alimentado con reviews, no lo dejes morir de hambre y deja el tuyo ;)_**


	7. Parejas de Baile

_Les recomiendo encarecidamente que escuchen el tema de **La**** Noyée **cuando cierta persona invita a bailar a Marjory (sólo entonces escúchenla), porque escribí esa parte basándome en esa melodía. Lean con calma esa escena, no se apresuren. _

www . youtube , com / watch ? v = TwBITSM2uUM

_Quiten los espacios (y cambien las comas por puntos) y disfrútenla ;)_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: PAREJAS DE BAILE**_

- ¡Joy, qué linda te has puesto! – le dijo la señora Weasley al verla en el andén con su madre.

- Hola señora Weasley – Joy saludó a la mamá de sus amigos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Nora, ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, Molly, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo han estado?

- Excelente. Mira, te presento a mis dos hijos mayores: Charlie y Bill.

- Un placer.

Joy vio a otros dos pelirrojos junto a la señora Weasley, que le dieron la mano a su madre y después le sonrieron a ella. Eran bastante atractivos. Detrás de ella se encontraban sus otros 4 hijos que aún asistían a Hogwarts, y los dos amigos de Ron, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. La muchacha se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

- Cariño, es hora que subas al tren con tus amigos.

- Sí mamá. Te escribiré.

Su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras que la señora Weasley hablaba con todos sus hijos y con Harry y Hermione. Parecía que ella y sus hijos mayores sabían que ese año en Hogwarts sería diferente. Entraron todos al tren con un empujón de la madre de los pelirrojos. Joy iba platicando con Ginny, la menor de todos los hermanos, ambas se encontraban muy agradables. Marjory pensaba que Ginny se estaba convirtiendo en una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts; Ginny, por su parte, pensaba que Marjory era una de las muchachas mayores más amables y lindas que había conocido.

La familia Weasley se despidió desde el andén. Nora estaba junto a ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Esta noche os enteraréis, espero — decía la señora Weasley con una sonrisa a sus hijos —. Va a ser muy emocionante... Desde luego, estoy muy contenta de que hayan cambiado las normas...

- ¿Qué normas? —preguntaron Harry, Ron, Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

- Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore se los explicará... Ahora, pórtense bien, ¿eh? ¿Eh, Fred? ¿Eh, George?

El tren pitó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse.

- ¡Deben decirnos que es lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts! —gritó Fred desde la ventanilla cuando ya las figuras de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie empezaban a alejarse—. ¿Qué normas van a cambiar?

Pero la señora Weasley tan sólo sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano. Antes de que el tren hubiera doblado la curva, ella, Bill y Charlie habían desaparecido.

- ¿De qué hablan? – les preguntó Joy a los gemelos.

George se volvió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo que la levantó del suelo. Ella lanzó una carcajada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Están hablando de algo que ni mamá ni Charlie ni Bill ni Percy nos quieren decir. Dicen que es un secreto… bueno, Percy lo maneja más como _"información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto"_ – dijo Ginny imitando la pomposa voz de Percy –. Nos vemos en el castillo, Joy. Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver – la pelirroja se despidió y se fue con sus amigos.

Joy esperó que Fred la saludara, pero éste se encontraba muy ocupado manejando su baúl. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto su actitud. Ella siguió escuchando a George con una sonrisa.

- Debiste haber venido con nosotros a los mundiales. ¡Estuvieron soberbios! ¡Irlanda ganó! – le decía George emocionado.

- Quería ir, pero no podía dejar a mi madre sola. Seguramente no habría podido entrar porque es muggle.

- Qué bueno que no fueron – Fred le hablaba por primera vez desde el día que habían pasado la noche en la enfermería juntos –. Hubo ataques contra muggles por parte de los mortífagos. Incluso hicieron sobre ellos la Marca Tenebrosa. Se volvió aterrador al final. No creo que a tu madre le hubiera entusiasmado estar allí.

- Vaya, sí habla – dijo ella dirigiéndose más a George que a su hermano.

- ¿Seguirán todavía con esto?

Lo que había restado del año escolar, Fred y Joy no se dirigieron la palabra. Fred porque seguía molesto de que se insinuara que podría suceder algo entre Marjory y Oliver Wood, y Joy porque se había molestado que él no le hablara. Al principio quería saber cuánto tiempo podía durar sin hablarle, pero después de una semana ella dio el primer paso, sólo para descubrir que Fred seguía enojado con ella sin razón aparente. Ella no insistió y se aseguraba a sí misma que ya se le pasaría. Entonces llegó el día en que él prefirió la compañía de Angelina Johnson a la de ella. Joy se lo tomó como una ofensa personal y decidió hablarle cuando él lo hiciese primero.

George, el hermano gemelo de Fred, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas apaciguar a esos dos, pero lo único que lograba es que se alejaran más el uno del otro. Llegó un momento en que desesperaron tanto a George que les gritó diciéndoles que eran unos inmaduros y que no aceptaban las disculpas del otro porque eran unos _"soberanos trolls con la cabeza llena de…" "¡George!",_ ni Fred ni Joy lo dejaron terminar; Fred porque se había puesto a reír y Marjory porque estaba escandalizada por lo que había estado a punto de decir. George había salido de la sala común diciéndoles improperios sin importarle quién le escuchaba.

Joy lanzó un suspiro al escuchar la pregunta de George. _"¿Seguiremos con esta tontería? Deberías perdonarlo, él jamás te prometió nada. Si él quiere a Angelina, simplemente hazte a un lado". _Era muy fácil de pensarlo, pero no de hacerlo. Sabía que desde los 11 años había sentido algo indefinible por Fred Weasley, y ahora, con 15 años, sabía que lo que sentía se había vuelto aún más fuerte. No sería fácil dejarlo ir, como comúnmente decían. Cuando le contó a su madre la situación entre Fred y ella, Nora se mostró muy comprensiva. Al final le había dicho que no se diera por vencida, porque siempre habría problemas y ella no podía huir siempre. Le contó también cómo habían sido sus primeros años en Inglaterra, y cómo sus padres habían reaccionado al enterarse de su compromiso con Alasdair Lewis. Sus padres eran unas personas muy religiosas que se sintieron escandalizadas al saber que su hija contraía matrimonio con nada menos que un mago; pero eso no había impedido en que el joven matrimonio siguiera adelante. "_Mamá es una luchadora. Mi padre murió luchando. ¿Por qué yo no puedo luchar?" _se preguntaba continuamente. A veces temía que fuese porque no sentía con tanta intensidad, o que sus sentimientos eran pasajeros, y que por eso no se animaba a buscar algo más con Fred. Y había días en los cuales sabía que lo quería demasiado para dejarlo ir. Ahora que lo tenía nuevamente frente a él, decidió darse una oportunidad más. Sí, lo intentaría.

- Estoy dispuesta a hacer las paces sólo si él quiere.

Fred la miraba entrecerrando sus ojos color café. Sabía que su propuesta era honesta, y quería aceptarla con gusto. Pero no quería parecer desesperado por hacer las paces, era una persona algo orgullosa. Además, quería poner primero sus sentimientos en orden. ¿Qué era lo que sentía exactamente por ella? Desde que la conoció la encontró agradable y divertida, con un carácter dulce aunque tímido, se había abierto a él contándole la muerte de su padre, y él la había protegido en varias ocasiones. Estaba convencido en que la quería porque era su amiga. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo volver a hablar con ella?

En ese momento la tenía frente a él. Había crecido en las vacaciones, y su cuerpo había florecido, eso podía notarlo, su rostro había adelgazado y se veía realmente preciosa. Siempre supo que era bonita, pero ese año se veía diferente, y tenía miedo que alguien más lo notara; se había fijado que en la estación había atraído varias miradas de los alumnos de Hogwarts, tanto nuevos como de último año. Incluso su hermano Charlie le había dicho antes de subir al tren: _"¡Vaya! sí que es muy guapa", _y Fred había sentido nuevamente cómo su estómago se revolvía. ¿Por qué sentía que quería golpear a alguien cada vez que decían que ella era muy bonita? Su madre había hablado mucho sobre ella en las vacaciones, mientras le contaba a sus hijos mayores lo que hacían los gemelos. Y como él no quería comentar sobre nada que la involucraba, era George quien hablaba con mucho entusiasmo sobre las bromas en que ella participaba. Bill les había dicho que más les valía cuidarla, porque chicas como ellas se encontraban muy pocas veces. Charlie les decía que alguno de los dos terminaría enamorándose de ella, a lo que George siempre respondía con una sonora carcajada. A Fred le incomodaban esos comentarios, porque precisamente temía que su hermano terminara enamorándose de ella. Sabía que se sentiría traicionado si eso llegase a ocurrir. Jamás se había sentido así con respecto a su hermano, que era a la vez su mejor y más cercano amigo. Hubo una noche en la que le preguntó abiertamente a George si él sentía algo por Marjory, pero éste negó y dijo que la veía sólo como una amiga, tal vez como una hermana. Eso tranquilizó a Fred.

Ahora se encontraba con ella nuevamente, y seguía sin conocer porqué el pensar en ella lo inquietaba tanto. Tal vez si no tomaba esa oportunidad que ella le daba para hacer las paces, la perdería para siempre.

- Vale.

- ¿Sólo "vale? Me esperaba algo más de ti, sinceramente, pero…

- ¡Sí quiero hacer las paces contigo! ¿Es suficiente eso para ti?

- Fred – le convino su hermano –, le estás gritando. Así no se hacen las paces, hermano.

Fred puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar buscando el compartimiento en donde estuviese Lee Jordan.

- Me desespera – Joy se masajeaba la sien derecha.

- Bueno, al menos estuvo dispuesto a hacer las paces. Sólo prométeme que no habrá más gritos – le dijo George pasándole el brazo por sus hombros, abrazándola.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, George – respondió ella lanzando un suspiro. Ese año había estado lleno de suspiros –. Desearía poder prometértelo, pero sé que llegará el día en que tu hermano me va a sacar de mis casillas y le gritaré. Pero te prometo que no volveré a gritarte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- El baile de Navidad ha sido una tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos desde que se estableció. La víspera de Navidad, junto con nuestros invitados, nos reunimos en el Gran Comedor para una noche de inocente y educada frivolidad. Como representantes del colegio sede, espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes se esfuercen por dar un buen paso, y lo digo literalmente porque el Baile de Navidad es justamente eso, un baile – dijo la profesora McGonagall el día en que los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, estaba reunidos por orden de ella.

Del lado de las chicas, hubo murmullos de complacencia y alegría, mientras que los chicos hicieron conocer su inconformidad no sólo visible, sino audiblemente.

- ¡SILENCIO! – dijo la profesora cuando el ruido comenzó a extenderse por el salón – La casa de Godric Gryffindor ha tenido el respeto del mundo mágico por casi diez siglos, y no permitiré que en una noche manchen ese nombre por comportarse como un montón de brutos babuinos torpes y barbajanes. Bailar es dejar que el cuerpo respire – continuó diciendo la profesora, después de una breve pausa –. Dentro de cada chica duerme un delicado cisne anhelando emerger y retomar el vuelo. Y dentro de cada chico hay un león preparado para saltar.

La profesora se dirigió entonces hacia Ron Weasley, para tomarlo como pareja de baile y así enseñarle a los demás muchachos qué debían hacer. Todos reprimían risitas al ver el desconcertado y colorado rostro de Weasley. Jamás olvidarían esa escena.

- ¡Todos elijan pareja!

Las gryffindor se levantaron inmediatamente, esperando ser elegidas por algún muchacho.

- ¡Chicos, pónganse de pie!

Al contrario que las chicas, ningún varón se sentía particularmente dispuesto a participar. Fue Neville Longbottom el primer valiente de gryffindor. Poco a poco los muchachos se fueron sumando a la pista de baile improvisada.

Marjory estaba de pie, esperando que alguien la tomara como pareja, cuando Oliver Wood se presentó ante ella.

- Señorita – dijo galantemente –, me complacería en gran manera que bailara conmigo.

Ella aceptó con una sonrisa, dándole su blanca mano para que él la tomara. Entonces comenzó el baile. La música estaba acompañada con acordeones y violines, lo cual le daba un aire un tanto extranjero. Su pareja comenzó a moverse lento, meciéndose de un lado a otro, dando suaves giros en un mismo lugar, mientras la música así lo permitía; pero conforme el ritmo se hacía más rápido, Joy se vio envuelta en pasos un poco más complicados. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que Wood sí que sabía bailar. Sentía la mano de él en su cintura, sin hacer ninguna presión, la mano de ella contrastaba con el suéter gris oscuro del joven, y ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro; en ningún momento sus ojos se despegaron el uno del otro. Joy sentía que el corazón le latía con más fuerza que de costumbre, pero no por alguna razón sentimental, sino porque jamás había bailado con un chico de esa manera. Al principio estaban delimitados por un cuadro de unos dos metros de ancho, pues había más parejas a su alrededor, pero conforme avanzaba la música, igual lo hacían ellos. Daban saltos más largos cuando sentían que era necesario, iban hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, giraban hacia la derecha y se movían en línea horizontal, luego giraban hacia la izquierda y volvían a donde habían comenzado. Los demás estudiantes daban paso a la pareja que se movía como una hoja en el viento: con fluidez, suavemente, y al mismo tiempo, exudando energía. Pronto todos se habían hecho a un lado, incluida la profesora, porque la pareja que formaban Marjory y Oliver Wood estaban bailando por todo el salón. A veces Oliver hacía girar sobre sí misma a Joy, para después continuar con su danza, en esos momentos los cabellos de ella brillaban por la luz del sol y parecían como un remolino de cobre. Con pasos rápidos y enérgicos completaban una vuelta al lugar; hubo un momento en que Oliver tomó con ambas manos la cintura de Joy y la puso de espaldas contra él, su mano derecha tomó la de ella y su izquierda quedó en la curva de su cintura. Ella pudo recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras seguían bailando. Sus pies parecían que apenas tocaban la superficie, pues se movían con velocidad; los pasos que daban ahora eran pequeños, pero ágiles. Ella se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de él, pero no se hacía ver torpe, sino que lo hacía todo con gracia y delicadeza. Tal como lo había dicho la profesora McGonagall, Marjory parecía ser un delicado cisne que comenzaba a volar. Todos en la sala comprendieron que bailar era una mezcla exquisita de armonía, fluidez y música. Wood tomó con delicadeza, pero firmemente, la mano de Joy, y haciendo impulso con su mano que tenía en la cadera de ella, la hizo girar, una vez, dos veces, y luego la atrapó con su cuerpo justo cuando la música paró. Parecía que se habían conectado de una forma en que ninguna pareja de aquel salón lo había hecho. Ninguno dejaba de notar la sonrisa que tenían ambos, y el brillo que había en sus ojos.

El salón entero prorrumpió en aplausos. Minerva McGonagall era la que aplaudía con más fuerza mientras se acercaba a felicitar a la excelente pareja. Joy se reía abiertamente mientras recuperaba aire, y se pasaba las manos por sus despeinados cabellos. Lucía realmente feliz. Wood se quedó parado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Ni ella ni Oliver se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían ocasionado. No sabían cómo, pero de una extraña forma supieron que lo único que debían hacer era dejarse llevar por la música. Si bien sus pasos no fueron profesionales, sí habían hecho un baile digno de cualquier salón. La jefa de esa casa no podía estar más orgullosa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las prácticas de baile habían durado toda la semana. La mayoría de las mujeres de gryffindor estaban entusiasmadas, pues era el primer baile al que asistían. Las muchachas más jóvenes se lamentaban el no poder ir al baile, y muchas esperaban que alguno de los alumnos mayores las invitara como pareja. Se notaba un aire de excitación en todo el castillo.

Marjory había escuchado el rumor de que Oliver Wood la invitaría al baile. Sus amigas parecían totalmente convencidas que serían un hecho.

- ¡Pero si fuiste su pareja de baile en todas las prácticas!

- Sí, pero no significa que me vaya a invitar – Joy prefería prestar más atención a su comida que a las reacciones de sus amigas por su aparente desinterés.

- Pero es lo más probable. ¡Hacen una pareja magnífica y todos lo saben! Bueno – le dijo Angelina –, si él te invitara al baile, ¿serías su pareja?

- No lo sé… Es un gran bailarín.

- ¿Un gran bailarín? – Alicia parecía llegar al punto de querer zarandearle – ¡Joy! Estamos hablando del capitán de del equipo de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, séptimo año, guapo, fuerte y amable, que no aceptó que ninguna otra chica fuese su pareja en las prácticas… ¿y tú sólo dices que es "un gran bailarín"? Si sigues hablando así, dejaré de creer que te gusta.

Joy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse en frente de ellas. Jamás le gustó Oliver Wood. Lo que pasaba, es que él había sido el primer nombre en cruzar su mente cuando le pidieron que rindiera cuentas sobre quién le gustaba. No podía haber dicho la verdad, por temor a lastimar a su amiga Angelina. Y desde entonces tuvo que seguir con la mentira. No le importaba mucho, salvo el hecho de mentir a sus amigas, porque ese año Wood se graduaba de Hogwarts y todo terminaría con eso. Esperaba que para entonces, sus sentimientos por Fred desaparecieran.

- Quiero ir al baile con alguien divertido – dijo mientras evitaba mirar al lugar donde Fred solía sentarse, y que esa noche estaba vacío –, que me haga reír. No sé. Jamás he ido a un baile, no entiendo nada sobre parejas, ni cómo actuar cuando alguien te invita. Ni siquiera sé si alguien me va a invitar.

- Con tal que no sea Graham.

- ¡No, Merlín! Realmente espero que no se le ocurra hacer una escenita este año.

- No frente a nuestros invitados – dijo Alicia imitando la voz de McGonagall.

Las tres amigas se rieron y terminaron de cenar. El director les deseó buenas noches a todos y los mandó a dormir. Mientras salían del comedor, seguían platicando sobre a quién querían de pareja o cómo serían sus vestidos. Joy tenía un problema con eso, pues no se había tomado la molestia de probarse los vestidos que tenía y tomó el primero que se había asomado de su armario. Cuando se lo probó en Hogwarts se dio cuenta que le quedaba muy chico, y sus amigas casi entraron en una crisis. ¡Tenían que arreglarlo! Alicia estaba dispuesta en prestarle un vestido, pero se dio cuenta que sólo llevaba uno. Angelina había llevado otro de repuesto, pero el cuerpo de Joy no era igual al de ella, y había zonas que simplemente no llenaba. A Joy no le importó, dijo que le escribiría a su madre para que le enviase un vestido. Pero había estado aplazando el escribir la carta, porque casi no tenía tiempo, y el tiempo que tenía libre, siempre tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Ya lo haría después, aún tenía tiempo.

Subieron a su sala común junto con todos los demás gryffindor. No había una hora estipulada para irse a dormir, generalmente cada uno se iba a su dormitorio a la hora que mejor le pareciera. Nadie se molestaba mucho si alguno se quedaba despierto más tiempo, a excepción de Percy, pero nadie le hacía mucho caso. Se sentaron cerca del fuego, porque esa noche estaba nevando y habían sentido mucho frío en el comedor. En uno de los sillones estaba Lee Jordan cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos. No les sorprendió mucho, pues sabían que los gemelos se habían alejado un poco de él ese año, y en la cena no se habían sentado con su grupo de amigos.

- Muy bien – dijo Alicia acomodándose frente al fuego –, ya sé que hablamos de eso muy seguido, pero ¡vamos Joy!, tienes que ir con Oliver Wood.

- Sí, Alicia tiene razón… Hazlo por nosotras – dijo Angelina haciendo un puchero –, por favor, por favor. Queremos ver al capi con una chica linda para variar.

- No… ya basta. Si nadie me invita al baile, entonces reuniré valor para invitarlo a él como último recurso.

- Me odiarás por esto toda la eternidad – le dijo Alicia con pesar.

- ¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué …

- ¡OLVIER WOOD, MARJORY QUIERE QUE LA INVITES AL BAILE! – gritó Alicia mientras se ponía de pie, y todos los estudiante se voltearon a mirarla.

Joy se había puesto completamente roja, no porque Oliver se hubiera volteado a mirarla con una sonrisa, sino porque en ese momento Fred y George habían entrado a la sala común. George se reía con ganas, y se unió a las burlas de sus compañeros, pero Fred se había quedado de pie, tenso.

- Yo no… no es cierto… yo no… – murmuraba Joy mientras sentía que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

Wood salió de la sala común, y cuando pasó junto a un petrificado Fred le dijo sonriendo:

- ¡Chicas! Este baile las trae locas.

Fred fue incapaz de decirle algo a su capitán, se sentía demasiado desconcertado para poder hablar sin lanzarle un golpe. No era ciego, ni tampoco sordo. Desde que terminaron las prácticas de baile con la profesora McGonagall, muchos habían dado por sentado que Joy y Wood irían al baile, juntos. Y él había visto que entre esos dos había química, no podía pasar por alto la sonrisa que tenía Joy siempre al bailar, ni el brillo en la mirada de Oliver al contemplar a su pareja. Había sido una tortura para sus sentimientos verlos bailar; ni hablar de la manera en que la profesora McGonagall alababa a esa pareja por su manera de desenvolverse en la pista de baile. La primera vez que los vio bailar se había quedado tan impresionado como los otros. No había ninguna pareja de la casa de Gryffindor que se comparara a Oliver y Marjory. Fred sólo había tenido una oportunidad de bailar con ella, y se había sentido tan bien, había deseado que ese baile no terminara nunca. Sabía que su mente no lo engañaba al decirse a sí mismo que ella también lo había disfrutado, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse confundido cuando la sonrisa de Joy desapareció de su rostro y le pidió que no volviese a bailar con ella. Se había sentido tan dolido, y al mismo tiempo furioso con ella. Se arrepentía de haber respondido groseramente, pero ya no pudo reparar el daño.

- ¿Por qué no quieres bailar conmigo? ¿Es porque no soy tan bueno como Wood? – le había preguntado alzando la voz.

- No… no es eso – contestó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡Explícame Marjory!

- Si tan sólo pudiera, Fred. Entiende… no quiero lastimar a nadie. No quiero que nadie salga herido. ¡No sé cómo explicártelo!

- No sé porqué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Será mejor que te vayas a dedicarle tus estúpidas sonrisitas a Wood, ya no te quitaré más tu maldito tiempo.

- ¡Fred, habíamos hecho las paces! – ella le había tomado del brazo, para evitar que se fuera, pero él no dejó que ella lo tocara otra vez.

- ¿Sí? Pues qué lástima – y se apartó de ella sin querer escuchar su llanto.

Ese día salió de la práctica furioso con ella, porque no le había dado una explicación real de sus actos. Ni siquiera le habían importado sus lágrimas. Desde entonces, se habían dejado de hablar nuevamente.

Con esos pensamientos dolorosos, siguió caminando hasta reunirse con su hermano, pues sólo habían bajado para pedirle a Ron su pequeña lechuza. A Ron le había explotado su castillo de naipes en la cara, chamuscándole las cejas; eso hizo que se animara un poco. Pero su mal humor seguía ahí.

- Muy guapo, Ron… Esas cejas te combinarán a la perfección con tu túnica de gala.

- Ron, ¿nos puedes prestar a Pigwidgeon? – le preguntó George.

- No, está entregando una carta. ¿Por qué?

- Porque George quiere que sea su pareja de baile – repuso Fred sarcásticamente, sin poder ocultar del todo su enojo.

- Pues porque queremos enviar una carta, tonto – dijo George, mirando extrañado a su gemelo.

- ¿A quién le siguen escribiendo? ¿Eh? – preguntó Ron.

- Aparta las narices, Ron, si no quieres que se te chamusquen también —le advirtió Fred moviendo la varita con gesto amenazador. Sus hermanos pocas veces lo habían visto tan enojado —. Bueno... ¿ya tienen todos pareja para el baile?

- No — respondió Ron.

- Pues mejor te das prisa, o pillarán a todas las guapas — dijo Fred.

- ¿Con quién vas tú? — quiso saber Ron.

- Con Angelina — contestó enseguida Fred en un tono bastante audible, sin pizca de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? — exclamó Ron, sorprendido —. ¿Se lo has pedido ya?

- Buena pregunta — reconoció Fred. Volvió la cabeza y gritó: – ¡Eh, Angelina!

Angelina, que estaba charlando con Alicia y con Joy cerca del fuego, se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Qué? — le preguntó.

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

A Joy se le tensó el estómago, no se le había pasado por alto la mirada de desprecio que le dio Fred al dirigirse a su amiga. Se había quedado sin aire y sentía una horrible presión en el pecho. Aunque no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Angelina le dirigió a Fred una mirada evaluadora.

- Bueno, vale —aceptó, y se volvió para seguir hablando con sus amigas, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Joy tampoco pudo pasar por alto esa sonrisa que tenía Angelina en el rostro; la muchacha había estado esperando esa invitación y no podía esperar para compartir lo emocionada que estaba con sus amigas. Aunque Marjory sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de ir al baile con Fred, le había hecho muchísimo daño que él invitara a Angelina del modo en que lo hizo. Había sentido como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el estómago y después lo retorcieran dentro de ella. Sentía que algún dementor le había robado el alma, o algo por el estilo; se sentía vacía y perdida, sin esperanzas. "_Baile de mierda". _Creía que el año pasado le había enseñado a aparentar muy bien frente a sus amigas, pero jamás había puesto en práctica sus "dotes de actuación" al 100% hasta ese día. Tuvo que sonreír y sentirse emocionada por Angelina, cuando lo único que quería era quedarse en la cama y llorar hasta quedar seca.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Faltaba una semana para el Baile de Navidad. Joy sentía que no había estado viviendo, sino sólo habían estado pasando los días. No había podido llorar su pena, porque sus amigas apenas la dejaban sola. Hubo un día en que Graham volvió a su rutina de idiota, pero ella ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para lanzarle un insulto. Hasta ese punto había llegado. Tanto Fred como ella se evitaban todo lo que podían, lo cual era particularmente difícil, pues compartían las mismas clases. George, atento a la situación, había cambiado su lugar en todas las clases para evitar que Joy y Fred estuvieran juntos. A él no se le había escapado la mirada de dolor de Joy cuando su hermano invitó a Angelina.

Había terminado la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y todos estaban saliendo del salón. El profesor Moody salía en ese momento del aula, renqueando a causa de su pierna. Joy se había tardado en guardar sus cosas a propósito, para no salir al mismo tiempo que Fred. No se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Al voltear se encontró con George Weasley con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella le sonrió, pues recordó que esa había sido la misma pregunta que su hermano Percy le había hecho, y desde ese día los pelirrojos habían entrado en su vida para quedarse.

- No, descuida, ya guardé todas mis cosas.

- Bien. Ah… yo quería preguntarte algo.

- Adelante – dijo Joy mientras ambos salían hacia su próxima clase.

- Bueno, supondrás que no debe ser tan difícil decirte esto porque eres mi amiga y todo eso, pero la verdad aún me da un poco de vergüenza pedírtelo. Como ni tú ni yo podemos ir con las personas que nos gustan al baile, pensaba que podríamos ir tú y yo juntos, como amigos.

- ¿Qué? – la muchacha miraba sorprendida al pelirrojo. _"¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo sabe que me gusta Fred?"_

Parecía que George le había leído el pensamiento, porque fue esa pregunta la que le respondió.

- Sé que te gusta Fred. Lo he notado desde hace más de un año. Descuida – le dijo al ver la mirada sorprendida que le dio la chica –, nadie más lo sabe. No sabía si yo me estaba inventando todo, o si de verdad sentías algo por él, pero vine confirmando mis sospechas la noche en que Fred invitó a Angelina.

- ¿Cómo lo confirmaste? ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta? Yo pensé que había disimulado muy bien.

- Me di cuenta por tu mirada.

- ¿Mi mirada?

- Sí… era la misma mirada que yo tenía esa noche – el pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro y la miró con dolor –. No le digas a nadie, pero a mí me gusta mucho Angelina.

- Lo siento – dijo Joy después de una pausa, y le tomó la mano.

George le sonrió. Era bueno que por lo menos alguien conociera su secreto. Siempre supo que Lee Jordan encontraba atractiva a su compañera de quidditch, pero él nunca lo había notado. Jordan insistía tanto en que ella era muy bonita, que George tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que su amigo tenía mucha razón. Y, para mala suerte de Lee, Angelina había terminado gustándole al pelirrojo. Se sentía culpable por eso, sabía que Jordan se molestaría cuando se enterara, pero no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no había querido hacer nada.

- Debemos ser las personas con peor suerte aquí en Hogwarts – dijo tristemente George.

- Sí… con excepción de Potter, a él siempre le pasan cosas malas – Ambos se fueron hacia su clase riéndose.

A la hora de la cena el grupo de gryffindor estaba nuevamente junto. Lee Jordan había aceptado con bastante compostura el que Angelina fuese al baile con Fred. Dijo que prefería que fuera con él, que con cualquier estudiante de Durmstrang. Angelina estaba sentada al lado de Fred, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, le daba gusto saber que su amigo no estaba molesto con ellos ni mucho menos. Ni George ni Joy habían dicho que irían al baile juntos, pues no quería que su situación se tornara más incómoda. Estaban terminando de cenar cuando Oliver Wood se presentó ante ellos.

- Joy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Sus amigas la miraron con la boca abierta de sorpresa y una expresión de "_Te lo dije"_ en los ojos. George miraba cómo su hermano se crispaba de ira y doblaba su cuchara de metal. Joy estaba realmente sorprendida ante la situación, de verdad nunca se imaginó que el capitán del equipo fuese ante ella a pedirle algo. Fue Jordan la que la hizo salir de su estupor mediante un carraspeo.

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Se alejaron un poco de la mesa, y Joy pudo sentir como todas las miradas de los gryffindor se ponían sobre ellos. Si Oliver le preguntaba lo que ella, y sus amigos, tenían en mente tendría que verse en la dolorosa situación de darle una respuesta negativa a Oliver.

- Creo que todo mundo espera que te pregunte particularmente algo, ¿cierto? – le dijo con una sonrisa –. Así que me dije a mí mismo, ¿por qué no? Tú y yo tuvimos una conexión en las clases de baile que todos pudieron notar. Por eso quisiera saber si tú querrías ir al baile conmigo.

- Oliver eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Pero…

- "Pero" – la interrumpió el muchacho con cara de decepción. No parecía muy afectado ante su respuesta –. Me lo esperaba. Es decir, quién perdería la oportunidad de ir contigo al baile después de verte bailar de una manera encantadora. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

- Mi amigo George. Lo siento.

De detrás de ellos sonó la voz del pelirrojo:

- ¡Descuida Wood, te dejaré que bailes con ella un baile o dos!

Oliver sonrió ante esa propuesta y le dio las gracias a su compañero de equipo.

- Ya tienes su permiso. Al menos prométeme un baile.

Joy no podía negarse ante eso. Le dolía tener que decirle que no a la mejor pareja de baile que había tenido en la vida, sino la única. Pero sus sentimientos se lo impedían. Aunque Fred estuviese con Angelina, y no le dirigiera la palabra, ella lo seguía queriendo muchísimo más que antes. Malditos sentimientos, al fin se había rendido por completo a ellos.

- Claro que sí. Hagamos que los demás nos envidien por una noche más.

* * *

_¿Qué os parece gentiles personas que leen este fanfic?_

_La verdad es que yo me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este capitulo ayer. ¡Tenia tantas ganas de publicarlo!_

_Espero que hayan leído la parte de la práctica de baile con McGonagall escuchando la melodía que les dije. ¿Por qué? Pues porque estaba escribiendo este capítulo mientras escuchaba el soundtrack de Amélie, que para mí es uno de los más hermosos del mundo de las películas. Traté de escribir toda la escena para que durara lo mismo que La Noyée._

_Gracias por seguir leyéndome. A veces lamento poner tan irritado a Fred, porque sé que su personaje no suele ser así; descuiden, en el próximo capítulo ya se le pasará todo el enojo ;)_

**_Dumbledore dice que si no dejan reviews les quitará puntos a sus casas :c_**

_* El discurso que da Minerva McGongall en la escena de baile no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Warner y a J.K. Rowling (porque seguro ella lo aprovó para que apareciese en la película). _


	8. El Baile de Navidad

_Favor de escuchar **Magic Works** (The Weird Sisters) porque es** MUY MUY IMPORTANTE** en la historia. Ya sabrán ustedes en qué parte ponerle play al video, descuiden. Se tenía que poner el ambiente un poco... romántico ;)_

_www , youtube , com / watch ? v = jNvOKfyFpt4_

_(Sólo cambien las comas por puntos y quiten los espacios)._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**_

_Querida mamá:_

_Como sabes me quedaré en Hogwarts para pasar estas vacaciones debido a todas las actividades de este nuevo curso. ¡Es lo más emocionante que he vivido! No te imaginas cómo es el Torneo de los Tres Magos; te mantiene al filo de tu asiento, literalmente. ¡Hubo dragones, mamá! ¡DRAGONES! Siempre quisiste ver dragones, son exactamente como los libros los describen, peligrosísimos, fuertes y salvajes. Ojalá pudieras estar aquí. Espero que estés muy bien, te mando todo el amor del mundo por medio de esta carta. Dale muchos abrazos y besos a Lumos de mi parte. Nox te envía sus maullidos de bebé. (No mamá, aún no es la despedida, tengo algo que pedirte)._

_Se supone que debí escribir antes esta carta, porque sólo faltan tres días para el baile, pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y se me olvidó. (Sí, ya sé que te estarás jalando los cabellos y que merezco una buena regañada, después me castigarás). ¿Recuerdas el vestido que me traje de casa? Pues resulta que ya no me queda… por eso quería pedirte, mamita hermosa y dulce, preciosa mujer del universo que espero que cumpla lo que su única y boba hija quiere, si podrías comprarme un vestido nuevo y enviarlo vía lechuza. (Imagina que te he puesto esa gran sonrisa que hago cada vez que quiero un libro nuevo). Como te escribí más arriba, el baile de Navidad es en tres días y… no es por apresurarte, pero es urgente que me llegue ese vestido. Mis amigas quisieron prestarme los suyos, pero ningún vestido me quedó. Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿podrías ir a comprarlo hoy, después de recibir esta carta, para que me llegue mañana? Ya sé que nunca te pido así las cosas, pero es que tengo muchas ganas de ir al baile._

_Perdón mamá, por esta carta. La verdad es que me da mucha pena tener que pedirte esto y, peor aún, pedirte que lo hagas rápido. En serio, espero que puedas disculparme. Te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Tu hija irresponsable que te ama con todo el corazón._

_Joy._

_P.D: ¡Iré al baile con George Weasley!_

Si bien no estaba satisfecha con la redacción de la carta, Marjory fue a buscar alguna lechuza para enviarla. Jamás le había escrito algo así a su madre, pero la falta de tiempo le dio la temeridad para hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que su madre le enviara el vestido nuevo antes del baile. No quería perdérselo por nada.

Se había levantado muy temprano, pues quería entregar la carta antes del desayuno. Se quitó el pijama y se puso unos pantalones negros, un blazer blanco y su abrigo gris. Sabía que la noche anterior había nevado y seguramente la lechucería se encontraba llena de nieve resbalosa, así que se calzó sus botas y fue por su bufanda de gryffindor. Su cabello había crecido mucho y le encantaba llevarlo suelto, pero ese día lo peinó en una trenza y se puso un gorrito para evitar que se le congelasen las orejas cuando llegase a su destino. Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, para evitar despertar a sus amigas. La sala común estaba vacía, pero no le sorprendió, ya que aún era muy temprano, y el sol estaba oculto tras grises nubes. Atravesó el cuadro de la señora gorda, a la que no le hizo ninguna gracia que la despertase tan temprano, y comenzó a caminar por los fríos y solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts. Había paz en el castillo, y eso a ella le gustaba. Se dirigió hacia la torre oeste del castillo, ya que allí estaba la lechucería. Eligió una de las lechuzas que estaban a disposición de los alumnos y envió la carta, esperando que su madre la recibiera después del desayuno y pudiera cumplir su demanda.

Ese día el castillo estaba cubierto de nieve, lo cual lo hacía ver aún más mágico de lo normal. Algunos rayos de sol lograban infiltrarse entre las nubes y la nieve resplandecía como si estuviera cubierta de pequeños diamantes. A esas horas había algunos estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbaton que se abrían paso para llegar al castillo a tiempo para desayunar.

En lugar de regresar a la torre de gryffindor, se dirigió al comedor. Sabía que sus amigos no estarían allí y se vería librada nuevamente de sus molestas preguntas. Lamentaba mucho que George se viese involucrado en ellas, porque todas se referían a lo mismo: ¿por qué iban ellos dos como pareja?

- ¡¿Irás con George, no con Oliver, al baile?! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- George, hiciste que ella perdiera su oportunidad de ir con el capitán del equipo. ¡Era lo que ella quería!

- ¡Era lo que ustedes querían! – George no quería alzar la voz, pero sus amigas se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil.

- ¡Joy! ¿Por qué aceptaste a ir con él?

- ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedo ir con quien yo quiera?! – Joy había perdido la paciencia y les gritó a todos cuando llegaron a la Sala Común la noche en que Oliver Wood la había invitado al baile: – ¡ES SÓLO UN BAILE!

"_¡Me tienen harta! ¡MALDITO BAILE! ¡Sólo ocasiona más problemas!" _Joy se retiró esa noche y se fue a su habitación, teniendo mucho cuidado en azotar la puerta con fuerza. Ya dentro, comenzó a lanzar cosas mientras gritaba sus frustraciones, llegó a patear las sillas que estaban allí, agarrando la ropa que tenía en la cama y arrojándola contra la puerta. Al final se quedó sin energía y cayó en su cama. Se durmió casi enseguida. A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy tarde sólo para encontrarse con sus amigas sentadas en su cama sin decir ni una palabra. Entonces ella les pidió perdón por su comportamiento, y Alicia y Angelina también se disculparon por haberla presionado tanto.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor notó que no era la única que había llegado temprano a desayunar. Fred Weasley estaba sentado en una de las mesas, completamente solo, con la barbilla descansando en su mano izquierda y removiendo con la cuchara un tazón de avena frente a él. Se notaba cansado y triste, y su mirada estaba perdida. Joy se dirigió hacia él, pero no se sentó. Estaba esperando su permiso para hacerlo.

- No tengo ganas de pelear contigo hoy – dijo Fred en voz baja.

- No vine a hacerlo – respondió Joy suavemente. Le gustaba cómo se veía él con ese cabello largo y despeinado, le recordaba a un niño pequeño recién levantado –. Veo que estás solo. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Sin hablar, Fred asintió con la cabeza y la invitó a sentarse, ella le hizo caso y tomó otro tazón de avena caliente, que era justo lo que necesitaba para ese frío, y comenzó a comer. Quería decir algo que aliviara ese tenso momento, pero no se le ocurría nada. Él siguió moviendo su cuchara, y no la miró. Comenzaron a llegar más alumnos, pero ninguno de la casa de gryffindor se sentó cerca de ellos; la mayoría sabía que entre los dos había muchos conflictos, pero nadie sabía expresamente porqué.

Después de un largo rato, Joy se terminó el desayuno y, como no tenía nada más que hacer allí, se puso de pie para irse.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó súbitamente Fred, mirándola por fin.

- Ya terminé – Joy se encogió de hombros, pero no se fue de allí.

- ¿Podrías… podrías quedarte hasta que yo termine de comer? No quiero estar solo.

- Sí, claro – y se volvió a sentar.

Ella no podía apartar su mirada de él, la tenía como hipnotizada. Él comenzó a comer lentamente, y de vez en cuando la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

- Sabes, mi hermano me lo advirtió – dijo Fred cuando estaba a punto de terminar su avena –. De hecho, fueron mis dos hermanos mayores… En vacaciones ellos dijeron que alguno de nosotros dos terminaría enamorado de ti, y que si no te cuidábamos, bueno… pues, te perderíamos. Parece que estaban en lo correcto.

- George no se ha enamorado de mí – respondió Joy, ahora evitando su mirada –. Sólo vamos al baile juntos porque ninguno de los dos… – se detuvo; George no le había dado permiso de decir por qué los dos iban juntos al condenado baile, y ella no iba a descubrir sus sentimientos – quería ir con alguien que no fuese un amigo.

Fred parecía que estaba procesando esa nueva información porque por un largo rato no dijo nada.

- ¿Te he perdido, mi amiga? – preguntó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- No. Nunca – le respondió Joy poniéndose de pie. Salió casi corriendo del comedor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y ella seguía sentada en la cama incapaz de dormir. Tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que sentía que en algún momento iba a estallar. Quiso ir a la enfermería para que madame Pomfrey le diera una de esas pociones para dormir, pero era demasiado tarde y no quería despertar a la enfermera. Sus amigas estaban profundamente dormidas, y en la cama de junto se oyó un ronquido. Tenía que apañárselas esa noche ella sola.

Fred Weasley le había dejado muy claro esa mañana que ella sólo era una amiga para él. Sentía una tristeza infinita, pero era una clase de tristeza que no se podía expresar mediante lágrimas. Era una tristeza que la dejaba vacía, incapaz de percibir el tiempo, sin poder moverse, sin energías, sentía que la vida se le escapaba, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Era una tristeza muy gris y fría. No durmió en toda la noche; se había metido bajo las sábanas cuando vio entrar los rayos del sol por su ventana, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cuán exhausta estaba. Cuando su cabeza tocó su almohada sus compañeras se despertaron y comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido. Adiós sueño preciado.

- ¿Vas a bajar con nosotras a desayunar?

- No, bajen ustedes. Yo voy a dormir.

- Bien.

Desde la noche en que Joy les había gritado, ellas respetaban más sus decisiones. Alicia se sentía aún mal por haber empujado a su amiga hacia eso, pero Angelina lo veía de otra manera, pues decía que por fin Joy había aprendido a defender sus opiniones y había dejado de ser tan pasiva cuando algo le molestaba.

Ningún paquete para ella llegó ese día, y Marjory durmió toda la tarde y toda la noche, reconfortando su espíritu, su mente y su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sanar muchas cicatrices.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Despertó porque alguien estaba brincando en su cama.

- ¡Es navidad! ¡Es navidad! ¡Despierta, tienes regalos!

Alicia Spinnet se emocionaba como una niña pequeña, y Joy la quería muchísimo por su jovialidad. Angelina estaba despierta, sentada en el suelo, desenvolviendo los paquetes que tenía a los pies de su cama. No importaba qué edad tuvieran, siempre se transformaban en niñas cuando caía Navidad. Era la primera vez que la pasaban juntas, y querían que fuese especial. Joy se bajó de la cama y abrazó a sus dos amigas; por más problemas que pasaran, jamás olvidaría que ellas fueron sus primeras amigas en la vida.

Junto a su cama, encontró varios tres paquetes de diferente tamaño, y una pequeña carta en el más grande. Era de su madre. ¡Sí le había mandado el vestido! Abrió la carta para leer las palabras de su madre con emoción. Era la primera navidad lejos de ella, lejos de los recuerdos de su padre, lejos de su vida tan simple. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero la dejó que cayera libremente, no iba a reprimir sus emociones. Abrió la nota sellada con una gota de cera roja, y leyó la hermosa caligrafía de su mamá.

_Te amo. Disfruta esta noche. Tu noche, mi estrella. _

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Mamá._

_P.D: ¡NO DEJES LAS COSAS HASTA LA ÚLTIMA HORA, MARJORY LEWIS-GRESHAM!_

Besó la nota con una sonrisa y se apresuró a abrir el paquete más grande. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver lo que contenía: un hermoso vestido de seda blanca, largo y con una bella caída, sin mangas, con adornos de plata en forma de rosas que rodeaban la cintura y subían hasta el hombro derecho. Todas lo admiraron con devoción, temían tocarlo por temor a manchar tan hermoso vestido. Joy abrió emocionada la segunda caja y se encontró con unas bonitas ballerinas que destellaban con pequeños brillos plateados. Quedaban perfectas con el vestido de seda. Nora sabía que su hija se cansaría en el baile si llevaba zapatillas de tacón alto. El tercer paquete, el más pequeño de todos, contenía un hermoso prendedor de plata para el cabello en forma de una rosa abierta. Joy no cabía en sí de agradecimiento a su madre. Era lo más hermoso que había vestido alguna vez, y su corazón luchaba por ver a su madre y abrazarla hasta que fuese el fin del mundo.

- Joy – dijo arrobada Alicia –, te verás preciosa. Como una estrella.

- Todas nos veremos hermosas – dijo Joy mientras se ruborizaba.

- Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, estrellas, porque estaremos ocupadas todo el día con los arreglos de cada una – dijo Angelina, poniéndose de pie y guardando con cuidado el prendedor.

Bajaron al comedor en pijama, sin importarles las miradas de horror que les lanzaron las alumnas de Beauxbatons al verlas. El lugar estaba lleno de chicas, pues al igual que ellas, muchas habían decidido bajar a desayunar antes de comenzar a prepararse para el baile.

Sus amigos no habían bajado aún, pero es que los hombres no se tomaban su tiempo para arreglarse, pues para ellos sólo era ponerse la túnica de gala, peinarse los rebeldes cabellos, lustrar sus zapatos y listo. Las mujeres tenían que decidir primero cómo se peinarían, cómo llevarían el vestido, qué zapatos combinarían, qué accesorios llevar, entre otras cosas. Un baile era visto de diferente manera entre chicas y chicos.

Subieron para comenzar la _"preparación de belleza"_, según Alicia. Joy sabía que no era muy difícil, pues sólo era ponerse el vestido, calzarse los zapatos y arreglarse el cabello. Inocente criatura que jamás había ido a un baile, mucho menos uno mágico. Primero que nada, sus amigas decidieron que ella sería la última en arreglarse, pues temían que su vestido blanco terminara sucio después de todo el ajetreo. Alicia fue la primera en tomar un baño embellecedor.

- ¿Baño qué? – preguntó Joy desconcertada.

- Baño embellecedor. Te sumerges en la bañera, que está preparada con aceites y pociones para hacer que tu piel sea más suave al tacto, le dé brillo, entre otras cosas. Además, primero tiene que ponerse una poción en el cabello, para que esté sedoso y huela bien. Después es mi turno – le dijo Angelina mientras preparaba el vestido y las zapatillas de Alicia.

La muchacha salió dejando un fresco aroma por la habitación, mientras se secaba y se ponía el vestido, Angelina entraba al lavabo de chicas para meterse en la bañera. Joy le pasó su lindo vestido color lavanda y su amiga se lo puso. Le quedaba muy bien, y hacía que la ágil jugadora de quidditch se viese delicada y femenina. Joy se ofreció a cepillarle el cabello húmedo.

- ¿Cómo irás peinada?

- No sé… quisiera hacerme un moño, pero no quiero que se vea tan simple y sin vida.

- Puedo hacerte uno, y que algunos de tus cabellos caigan a los costados de tu cara.

- Sí, pero mi cabello es muy lacio y me vería sosa.

- No te verías sosa – dijo entre risas Joy, mirando a su preocupada amiga –, puedo rizarte el cabello para que se te vea lindo. Lo haremos con magia, así es mucho más fácil.

- ¿Pensabas hacerlo todo sin magia? Qué rara eres, Joy.

La muchacha peinó el cabello de Alicia con delicadeza, y le hizo un bonito moño alto. Luego dejó caer algunos rizos hechos con magia. De la misma manera, hizo aparecer pequeñas flores de lavanda que acomodó en el moño; durarían sólo la noche del baile, así que no debía preocuparse porque se marchitaran pronto. Alicia se miró al espejo y estuvo a punto de llorar. Jamás se había visto tan bonita.

Entonces salió Angelina, dispuesta a que la ayudasen a arreglarse para esa noche. Joy había visto su vestido, que era de un bonito color morado aterciopelado. Pero no pudo ver cómo se arreglaba para ir al baile, porque en ese momento fue empujada hacia el cuarto de baño porque era su turno en la bañera.

Joy se quitó el pijama y entró al agua recién preparada. Sumergió por completo su cabeza, pues siempre le había gustado hacer eso, pero casi al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues el agua contenía algunos aceites que la hacían más sedosa y pesada. Al salir tragó un poco de agua, lo cual lo hizo más desagradable aún. Todo el cabello le caía en la cara y no podía abrir los ojos por temor a que la sustancia entrara en ellos y los irritara; así a ciegas, comenzó a buscar la toalla que había dejado caer al suelo, pero estando en la bañera no podía encontrarla. Tuvo que salir del agua calientita, y el frío le pegó en la piel y la hizo sentir como si diminutos cuchillos estuviesen cortando su cuerpo desnudo. Con tanta agua regada se estaba haciendo un poco resbaloso el suelo, lo cual hizo que se cayera de bruces. No se hizo mucho daño, pues había aterrizado justamente en lo que había salido a buscar.

- Jamás – se dijo – vuelvo a someterme a esta clase de tortura de belleza.

Había tardado más que las otras en la bañera, así que cuando salió encontró a Angelina peinada y con el vestido puesto, lista para salir al baile. Se veía realmente preciosa, y Joy no pudo culpar a Fred por haberla elegido como pareja.

- Bueno, es hora de ponerte bella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

El Gran Comedor había sido adornado de una manera exquisita y elegante; al fondo se encontraban tres enormes pinos cubiertos de nieve, las paredes parecían estar cubiertas de hielo, pero no hacía frío en la sala; incluso caía nieve del techo, pero jamás tocaba el suelo. Nunca lo habían visto así, con varias mesas de cristal en las que había suculentos manjares y desbordantes bebidas. Realmente era una noche especial.

A lo lejos lograron vislumbrar a Oliver Wood con una chica de séptimo año de la casa de Ravenclaw, aunque ninguna supo su nombre. Graham Montague iba acompañado de Marietta Edgecombe, y Joy se alegró de que por fin pusiese su atención en otra chica. Por fin dejaría de molestarla.

Las tres muchachas estaban buscando a sus respectivas parejas, pues cuando salieron de su dormitorio Ginny y Neville, que aún estaban practicando sus pasos de baile en la sala común, les dijeron que ya los habían visto bajar. Fueron los chicos los que las encontraron cerca de la puerta del salón.

- Vaya – dijo Lee al verlas a las tres –, cualquiera diría que son mujeres.

- ¡Jordan! – dijo Angelina riéndose, mientras le pegaba suavemente en el brazo a su amigo.

- Señorita – dijo George mientras le ofrecía su brazo a su pareja –, permítame escoltarla a la sala de baile.

- Caballero, será todo un honor – respondió Joy con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el brazo ofrecido y se adentraban al salón.

Los demás les siguieron de cerca. Fred había tomado la mano de Angelina y caminaban juntos mientras entraban a la majestuosa sala, pero todo ese esplendor no se comparaba con la persona que iba frente a él. Podía ver el delgado cuerpo de Joy abriéndose paso entre la multitud, sus cabellos sueltos moviéndose cuando ella ladeaba la cabeza para ver a todos los que estaban allí reunidos, su delicado perfil cuando se volteaba hacia George para dedicarle una sonrisa, el prendedor de plata que adornaba su cabeza. Se había peinado de manera que el broche sólo recogiera su cabello en una media cola formando ondas a lo largo. No había necesitado hacerse un peinado complejo, porque en ella, lo más sencillo era lo más bello.

Todos estaban reunidos ya en la Sala, esperando que los cuatro campeones comenzaran el baile. El profesor Flitwick dirigía los instrumentos y todo comenzó. Al principio sólo eran ocho personas las que bailaban, pero poco a poco las parejas se fueron uniendo al compás de la música. George era una divertida pareja de baile, pues siempre le estaba haciendo caras graciosas a Joy, y ambos tenían que controlarse para no reírse en un baile tan formal. Entre los dos trataban de alegrarse la noche.

Cuando terminó el baile, todos aplaudieron con ganas. Oliver Wood se acercó a ellos y pidió que se le concediera el baile prometido. Hubo intercambio de parejas y se prepararon para comenzar de nuevo.

- Te ves muy linda, Marjory – le dijo Wood cuando empezaron a moverse.

- Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien, muy elegante.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

- Sí, mucho – dijo ella con su hermosa sonrisa. Junto a ellos bailaban George y la chica de Ravenclaw.

Durante todo el baile no logró ver a Angelina ni a Fred. Se molestó un poco consigo misma, pues se había prometido no pensar en ellos dos esa noche. Tenía que disfrutar todo lo que pudiera. Agitó su cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No. No… estaba un poco distraída, eso es todo.

Como en cada clase que tuvieron de baile, los dos formaban una pareja a la que muchos dirigieron sus miradas. Hagrid le decía constantemente a madame Maxime que los mirara.

- Mira cómo se mueven. Míralos, míralos. Bailan de una forma maravillosa.

- Sí, sí… adogables. Aunque he de decig que les falta esa elegancia que sólo en Fgancia conocemos.

McGonagall no podía estar más orgullosa, pues cada vez que madame Maxime pasaba su mirada hacia donde ella estaba, se erguía complacientemente y con una sonrisa en el rostro. La casa de Gryffindor seguiría manteniendo el respeto que los demás tenían hacia ella.

Al terminar, Flitwick se paró frente a un velo que parecía hecho de niebla gris.

- Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor. Por primera vez tocan en vivo, aquí en Hogwarts, por favor den la bienvenida a ¡La banda que no necesita presentación!

Inmediatamente hubo gritos de emoción, aplausos, silbidos, y gente corriendo hacia el escenario preparado, pues los integrantes de Las Brujas de Macbeth salían de detrás del velo. Joy no era la única chica con la boca abierta y sin poder hablar de la sorpresa. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Amaba a esa banda.

- ¡MUY BIEN, HOGWARTS! ¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA ESCUCHAR MÚSICA REAL? ¡VAMOS! ¡QUIERO VER SUS MANOS EN EL AIRE!

Todo el alumnado gritaba como posesos, mientras veían a su banda favorita allí frente a ellos, en vivo, en el baile de Navidad, en Hogwarts. ¡Todos amaban a Dumbledore en ese momento! ¡Era el mejor director de toda la historia del colegio!

- ¡SE VEN MUY BIEN! ¡LES ENSEÑAREMOS UN NUEVO BAILE ESTA NOCHE! DIJE: ¿ESTÁN LISTOS? ¿ESTÁN LISTOS? NO LOS ESCUCHO. ¡MUY BIEN!

Y comenzaron a tocar una nueva canción llamada _"Do the Hippogriff", _que hizo que todos los alumnos enloquecieran, gritaran, y comenzaran a saltar al ritmo de la canción.

_Move your body like a hairy troll. __Learning to rock and roll. __Spin around like a crazy elf.__Dancin' by himself__._

- George… son… son… ¡Me voy a morir! ¡George! – decía Joy tratando de hacerse oír entre la multitud.

George estaba emocionado, pero se divertía más viendo las caras que ponía su pareja: se tapaba la boca, cerraba los ojos, y gritaba mientras saltaba en un mismo lugar. Jamás la había visto tan emocionada, tan alocada, ni mucho menos tan libre de la tristeza y preocupación que parecía haberle robado la sonrisa en ese último año.

_Can you_ _dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff…_

- ¡George, baila conmigo como un hipogrifo! – le dijo Joy mientras lo arrastraba con él más cerca del escenario. Él no pudo negarse y comenzó a saltar junto con ella, mientras sacudían salvajemente sus cabezas.

_Oh come on. Mmm you gotta move it like a creature of the night._

Los alumnos gritaban y se empujaban entre ellos para llegar al escenario, y los que estaban cerca no dejaban que nadie los quitara de su lugar tan preciado.

Terminó la canción y todos, incluido el pequeño profesor Flitwick, aplaudieron y gritaron por más canciones. Había algunos estudiantes que, hasta el mismo escenario, hacían reverencias a sus ídolos de la música. A ninguna chica parecía importarle que su elaborado peinado estuviera hecho un desastre en esos momentos.

- ¿QUIEREN MÁS? ¡THIS IS THE NIGHT!

Esa canción tenía una melodía un poco más tenebrosa y era más lenta, y la mayoría de los alumnos se calmó… Sólo un poquito.

- ¿No tienen pasos para esta canción? – preguntó George al ver que todos se quedaban quietos de repente.

- No, creo que no… Es más tranquila.

- Bueno, podemos inventar algunos.

- ¿Inventar algunos? – Joy trataba de alisarse el alborotado cabello, pues se había alocado como todos en la canción anterior.

- ¿Qué te parece el paso del calamar gigante?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Joy con una sonrisa. Sabía que los gemelos eran capaces de inventar cualquier cosa.

___Your hands are shaking baby, You ain't even slepping lately… _

- Sí, mira… mueves tus brazos como gelatina y sigues el ritmo. Luego tu cuerpo comienza a sacudirse como si tuvieras hormigas caminando sobre ti, pero en ningún momento dejas de agitar tus brazos. Como si fuesen los tentáculos del calamar gigante. Luego me muevo un poco hacia la izquierda, y luego hacia la derecha. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil.

_I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy. You put a spell on me._

Ella comenzó a imitarlo moviéndose como si su cuerpo fuese de goma. No podía evitar estarse riendo mientras bailaba. ¡Jamás se había sentido así! No le importaba en absoluto si las personas que estaban allí la veían raro, era su noche y la estaba disfrutando a lo grande. El baile del calamar gigante era un baile muy divertido que hizo que todos los miraran por un momento, antes de entender en qué consistía, y después todo el grupo comenzó a bailar de la misma forma.

_So take your hands off me. Tonight I'm breaking free. This is the night, this is the night._

Joy se había acercado mucho al cuerpo de George mientras bailaban y él hacía como si sus tentáculos de calamar gigante la quisieran atrapar. Ambos se estaban riéndo a carcajadas porque se divertían mucho, sin darse cuenta que frente a ellos se encontraban Fred y Angelina.

Fred no había apartado su mirada de la pareja que formaban su hermano y Joy. Había estado pendiente cuando Wood bailó con ella, y no se unió a la ronda de aplausos que atrajo la pareja. No se le había escapado la mirada de inmensa emoción de Joy al ver salir a Las Brujas de Macbeth; y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla saltar como loca mientras bailaba con su hermano. Tampoco podía negarse que se veían ridículos haciendo ese baile del calamar… pero, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! quería ser él quien bailara ese ridículo baile con ella, quería saltar con ella y compartir su emoción con ella. Era un idiota que se había dado cuenta muy tarde de los sentimientos que crecían dentro de él. La quería. La quería demasiado y ahora no podía darse el lujo de decírselo, porque arruinaría su noche. Ya no tenía oportunidad. ¿O sí? ¿Tendría una última oportunidad para sostener a la persona que amaba?

Lo que se le había ocurrido era algo descabellado, pero no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Cuando terminó la canción se acercó a su hermano, sin dirigirle una mirada a Joy, que se estaba reponiendo de un ataque de risa.

- George, puedo hablar contigo en privado.

- ¡TOMEN UN DESCANSO Y BEBAN ALGO ANTES DE REGRESAR AQUÍ A MOVER EL CUERPO! – gritó en ese momento Myron Wagtail.

- ¿Ahora? Bien – dijo George, y luego se dirigió a Joy: – Vuelvo enseguida, mientras podrías traer unas bebidas para los dos.

- Yo la acompaño – dijo Angelina, tomando del brazo a su amiga –. También muero de sed.

Ambos hermanos se alejaron de allí sin hablar, mientras que las dos amigas se abrían paso entre una multitud de estudiantes sudorosos. Tanto Angelina como Joy se la habían pasado bailando y querían un pequeño descanso.

- ¿No has notado un poco raro a Fred? – le preguntó Angelina antes de beber un poco de frío jugo de calabaza.

- No hemos hablado en semanas.

- Lo sé. Pero es que hoy se ha comportado muy raro… Se la ha pasado callado casi toda la noche, y tiene una mirada que parece que acaba de morir alguien. No comprendo, Joy. Imagínate, no ha querido bailar conmigo.

- ¿No? – a Joy francamente le sorprendía eso.

- Bueno, sí bailamos un poco al principio, pero después de eso… Creo que estaba mirando a alguien – dijo Angelina mientras se sentaba en una mesa casi vacía. Habían tenido un golpe de suerte encontrarse con dos sillas desocupadas.

- ¿Y no te fijaste quién podría ser la persona a la que Fred veía? – a Joy le dolía un poco la expresión de su amiga, pues parecía no estar disfrutando mucho con su pareja.

- No, la verdad es que estaba más interesada en Las Brujas de Macbeth – confesó Angelina con una sonrisa –. Además, entre tantas personas que estamos aquí resultaría imposible encontrar… En fin, no te voy a aburrir contándote mis penas. Te has divertido mucho con George, ¿eh?

- ¡Oh Merlín! Nunca pensé que me iba a poner a bailar algo tan bobo como hace rato. No lo digo por ser grosera, sino porque realmente es un baile bobo, aunque muy divertido.

Los muchachos tardaron unos veinte minutos en regresar y, para su suerte, el grupo de música aún no comenzaba a tocar. Se habían tomado un receso y todos los integrantes ahora charlaban alegremente con el director Dumbledore. Los gemelos lucían una expresión totalmente diferente en el rostro, pues los dos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Están listas, señoritas?

- Oh sí.

Fred tomó de la mano a Angelina y se la llevó al centro de la pista de baile, mientras que George ocupaba el asiento vacío sin decir una palabra. Joy sintió una pizca de celos al ver a cómo Fred se acercaba a su amiga para hablar; Angelina se había cruzado de brazos, pero poco a poco los fue dejando caer y la expresión de su rostro cambió. Ambos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Joy, y ésta supo de inmediato que estaban hablando de ella. _"¿Qué le está diciendo sobre mí? ¿Por qué me están viendo? ¿Acaso él se enteró que yo siento algo por él y ahora está poniendo al tanto a Angelina? ¿George le dijo algo?", _sus pensamientos volaban por su cabeza, tratando de encontrar una explicación_. _Se volteó rápidamente para ver a George, y éste, que la miraba arrobado, dio un saltito y miró hacia su hermano con expresión de satisfacción. En ese momento llegaron a los oídos de Joy unas palabras de Fred, mientras tomaba la mano de Angelina y ella se cubría la boca con la otra. Algo le había dicho el pelirrojo porque ella estaba muy sorprendida.

- Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

La chica se había quedado totalmente sorprendida, y miraba rápidamente a Joy, luego al chico que tenía frente a ella, luego al chico que estaba sentado junto a Joy. Entonces ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza: sí. Había dicho que sí. Joy no tuvo que dejar volar mucho a su imaginación, pues estaba casi segura que Fred le estaba proponiendo algo más allá de una amistad a Angelina. Sus dos amigos se abrazaron con fuerza después de haber dudado un poco. Su noche feliz se estaba yendo por el caño.

- ¡VAMOS, ALUMNOS DE HOGWARTS E INVITADOS! ES HORA DE PONER EL AMBIENTE UN POCO… ROMÁNTICO.

Todos volvieron a la pista de baile con sus parejas y el grupo comenzó a tocar una suave melodía. George se levantó y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, pero sin decir nada. Joy se la aceptó, pero no pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

Llegaron al centro, a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban Fred y Angelina, que estaban abrazados. Su pareja pelirroja la tomó de la mano y puso la suya en su cintura, acercándola más a él. Joy temblaba un poco, no de frío, sino de dolor.

_And dance your final dance… This is your final chance to hold the one you love. __You know you've waited long enough…_

George se movía lentamente, llevándola a ella al ritmo lento de la música. Se trataba de una letra dulce, romántica, pero al mismo tiempo, algo triste. Algo que en esos momentos era lo último que quería.

El corazón le dolía como jamás lo había hecho. No pudo evitarlo, y volteó a ver a Fred y a su pareja, y deseó no haberlo hecho con todas sus fuerzas, pues en ese momento, el pelirrojo había tomado gentilmente el rostro de Angelina y se acercaba a ella para darle un beso. Un beso que Angelina devolvió.

_Don't be afraid of being hurt…_

¡¿Que no tuviera miedo de ser lastimada?! ¡Ironía en su más pura y máxima expresión! Pues en ese momento tuvo que soltar a George para cubrirse la cara con las manos, y doblarse de dolor. Un sonoro sollozo salió de su boca, mientras que las lágrimas mojaban su rostro sin poder contenerlas. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta. Quería gritar de dolor. Quería salir de allí. ¡Quería morirse! George la miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Joy? ¿Joy estás bien?

- ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Yo me voy!

- ¡No, por favor, quédate conmigo! No me dejes solo – dijo él, tomándole la mano, para evitar que se fuera.

- ¡No puedo, George!

_And make… your final move. _

Pero George no la escuchaba. La acercaba más a él, porque no quería dejarla escapar. Entonces, cuando la tuvo frente a ella, se inclinó hacia el rostro descompuesto de la chica y cerró los ojos, sus labios casi rozaron los de ella.

_Mmm don't be scared, she wants you to._

- George, no… ¿qué estás haciendo? – le había puesto la mano sobre su boca, mientras las lágrimas seguían empapando su rostro.

_Yeah it's hard, you must be brave…_

El pelirrojo sonrió y tomó su pequeña mano, encerrándola con la de él, para ponérsela a la altura de su propio corazón. Ella podía sentir los latidos, que eran rápidos, al igual que la respiración del chico.

- No soy George. Soy Fred.

_Don't let this moment slip away…_

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…

Pero Fred no la dejó terminar, porque tomó su carita con la otra mano y la besó. Fue un beso muy suave y dulce, ideal para ser el primero. Fue como sentirse vivo por primera vez.

_Oh, belive that magic works._

Joy sentía que dentro de ella había una explosión de fuegos artificiales. Se agarró con fuerza a la túnica de Fred, mientras se ponía de puntitas para poder besarlo con más firmeza. Con su mano libre lo abrazó del cuello y comenzó a subirla hacia su cabello. Sus cabellos de fuego que ella tanto amaba. Se sentía en el cielo, las lágrimas que ahora derramaba eran de felicidad. ¡Allí estaba su momento!

- ¿En serio mujer, y así te haces llamar nuestra amiga? – dijo él con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, cuando se separó de ella para poder respirar.

- ¡Oh, cállate!

_No, don't let this magic die._

Él le hizo caso y besó sus ojos húmedos, secando así las lágrimas de Joy. Después besó amorosamente su nariz llena de pecas. Besó sus dos mejillas, mojándose sus propios labios con las lágrimas que se habían abierto paso hasta allí. Luego volvió a besar sus labios, ahora con un poco más de fuerza, mientras tomaba la cabeza de Joy con sus dos manos. Ella lo abrazaba con todo el amor que había estado reprimiendo tantos años.

_And don't believe that magic can die. __No, no, no, this magic can't die!_

Era como si nunca quisiesen soltarse, por miedo a que todo fuese un sueño. No les importaba nada, ni quién estaba junto a ellos, ni quién los miraba. En ese momento, sólo existían Fred y Joy. No había espacio para nadie más en ese mundo perfecto.

_So dance your final dance… 'Cause this is your final chance._

Marjory no podía haber pedido una canción más perfecta para su primer beso. El primer beso por el que tanto tiempo había esperado. El primer beso de la persona que más quería. Fred estaba frente a ella, sonriendo mientras le acomodaba sus cabellos detrás de la oreja. Entonces la volvió a abrazar, levantándola del suelo. Volviéndola a besar, como si fuera la última y única cosa que quisiera hacer en la vida.

Esa noche había sido su última oportunidad para hacer algo. La última oportunidad de que alguno de los dos diese un paso de fe para no perder al otro. Una última oportunidad que aprovecharon al máximo. Sí, jamás olvidaría esa noche. Jamás olvidaría esa canción. Jamás olvidaría ese primer beso.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya se lo esperaban? Sí, lo sé, tengo la sutileza de una bala de cañón._

_A mí me encantó escribirlo, me puse de romántica ayer y no paré hasta terminar este capítulo. La verdad, es que es mi favorito :3 _

_¡Por fin esos dos cabezas duras aceptaron que se querían! ¿Leyeron esa parte con la canción? Creo que era una canción ideal para ellos, porque expresaba muy bien lo que estaban pasando esa noche. Llegó el momento en que Fred decidió cambiarse de ropa con su hermano y hacerse pasar el uno por el otro. Sólo así pudieron solucionar su pequeño problema. ¿Qué les pareció la situación entre el verdadero George y Angelina? _

_Bueno, dos parejas juntas y parece ser que nada puede arruinar su momento, ¿cierto? [INSERTE RISA MALÉVOLA Y RAYOS CAYENDO DETRÁS DE MÍ]_

**_¿Quieres que alguien te bese como si fuese la única y última cosa que haría en la vida? Puedes dejar un review para que se cumpla ;)_**

_* FanFiction dot Net y Elen Alambil no se hacen responsables si tarda en llegar ese beso. Cree que la magia funciona y espera ;)_


	9. En el Mundo Muggle

_Para **Ale**, porque ella siempre me hace reír (y porque por su culpa no escribí nada el lunes)._

_Espero que recuerdes a Snapez con alegría x)_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9: EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE**_

Marjory no sabía cómo clasificar su sexto año recién concluido. Ese año había sido… diferente a como lo imaginaba. Primero que nada estaba el Torneo de los Tres Magos, los invitados extranjeros, un cuarto campeón, el Baile de Navidad y aquel beso; todo iba muy bien, hasta el día de la última prueba, Harry Potter salió del laberinto con Cedric Diggory muerto entre sus brazos, el profesor Moody no era realmente Alastor Moody, y lo peor de todo, el regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Regresaba a Londres con el corazón dividido, llorando y con el miedo atrapado en la garganta. ¿Qué iba a suceder de ahora en adelante?

— ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó una voz. Fred Weasley estaba sentado junto a ella en el compartimiento del tren.

Ellos dos habían estado juntos desde el baile de navidad. Habían pasado unos meses muy felices y llenos de diversión juntos. El mal humor que parecía haberlos ensombrecido por casi dos años se había evaporado, dejando lugar a que las risas volvieran a estar presentes todos los días. Sus amigos de la casa de Gryffindor se alegraban de verlos juntos, incluso Angelina Johnson. Ella y George comenzaban a relacionarse más entre sí, pues al fin él le había declarado sus sentimientos y ella le había dado una oportunidad. Tal vez funcionaran juntos.

— Nada – respondió Joy, secándose una lágrima.

— ¿En por lo que dijo Dumbledore cuando… en su discurso?

— Sí – Joy se cubrió la cara, no porque fuese a llorar, sino porque quería sacarse de su cabeza la imagen del cuerpo sin vida del Hufflepuff, las palabras del director, el temblor que recorrió el gran comedor cuando se pronunció el nombre de Voldemort.

Fred le tomó con suavidad ambas manos, e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Le tranquilizaba saber que podía contar con él, que él la protegía y escuchaba, la tranquilizaba cuando ella perdía el control. Lo quería tanto.

— No te preocupes – aunque él mismo estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante –. Seguro falta tiempo para que Ya-Sabes-Quien haga algún movimiento. Y entonces, estaremos preparados. Harry nos dio esa oportunidad, ahora sabemos que… él ha vuelto, y no nos tomará desprevenidos esta ocasión.

— Va a haber guerra, Fred. Guerra y muertes, y dolor. Como en todas las malditas guerras.

— No pienses en eso – dijo el pelirrojo mientras besaba la frente de Joy –. No pongas en tu mente tristes pensamientos. George y yo haremos que haya sonrisas y bromas en los tiempos que se avecinan. Se lo prometimos a Harry. Además, está Dumbledore con nosotros. Un gran hombre ese Dumbledore, por más chiflado que esté. Mientras lo tengamos, no te preocupes demasiado.

Faltaba poco para llegar a Londres, pero no había esa excitación que solía llenar el tren. A todos les pesaba la muerte de su compañero, pero más se angustiaban porque no querían recordar lo que Dumbledore había dicho.

— El fin de otro curso – había dicho Dumbledore, mirándolos a todos.

Hizo una pausa, y posó los ojos en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Aquélla había sido la mesa más silenciosa ya antes de que él se pusiera en pie, y seguían teniendo las caras más pálidas y tristes del Gran Comedor.

— Son muchas las cosas que quisiera deciros esta noche — dijo Dumbledore ese día —, pero quiero antes que nada lamentar la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar ahí sentada — señaló con un gesto hacia los de Hufflepuff —, disfrutando con nosotros este banquete. Ahora quiero pediros, por favor, a todos, que os levantéis y alcéis vuestras copas para brindar por Cedric Diggory.

Así lo hicieron. Hubo un estruendo de bancos arrastrados por el suelo cuando se pusieron en pie, levantaron las copas y repitieron, con voz potente, grave y sorda:

— Por Cedric Diggory.

— Cedric ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa de Hufflepuff — prosiguió Dumbledore —. Era un amigo bueno y leal, muy trabajador, y se comportaba con honradez. Su muerte os ha afligido a todos, lo conocierais bien o no. Creo, por eso, que tenéis derecho a saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por lord Voldemort.

Un murmullo de terror recorrió el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos miraban a Dumbledore horrorizados, sin atreverse a creerle. Él estaba tranquilo, viéndolos farfullar en voz baja. No, no podía ser. Era demasiado horroroso para ser verdad. El director continuó hablando sobre que el ministerio no había querido que él les dijera eso, pero ellos merecían saber la verdad. Cedric Diggory hubiera querido que ellos conocieran a causa de quién había muerto. Después habló de Harry, de su valentía y su coraje al traer de vuelta a casa a su compañero caído. Dumbledore se había vuelto hacia Harry con aire solemne, y levantó su copa nuevamente. Casi todos los presentes siguieron su ejemplo, murmurando su nombre como habían murmurado el de Cedric, y bebieron a su salud. Cuando todos volvieron a sentarse, prosiguió:

— El propósito del Torneo de los tres magos fue el de promover el buen entendimiento entre la comunidad mágica. En vista de lo ocurrido, del retorno de lord Voldemort, tales lazos parecen ahora más importantes que nunca.

Marjory no sabía qué le iba a decir a su madre. Ella tenía que saber lo que se avecinaba. No podía permanecer ignorante sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, ella tenía que conocerlo para poder mantenerse a salvo. Joy tenía miedo de ser la portadora de terribles noticias, porque desenterraría recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. No podía quitarse de su mente las palabras de Dumbledore, y estaba segura que a todos los estudiantes que viajaban con ella en ese tren les pasaba igual.

— Además – dijo George, que estaba sentado frente a ella –, viene tu cumpleaños. No puedes estar triste el día de tu cumpleaños. Recuerda que ya te he dicho cuál será tu regalo de mi parte: pasarás todo el día con Fred.

— Lo sé – Joy sonrió un poco y apretó la mano del chico que estaba junto a ella –. No puedo esperar.

— ¿Crees que a tu madre le agrade que te visite?

— Le encantará. No te preocupes.

Habían llegado ya a Londres. El tranquilo Londres donde nadie sabía que el mago más terrible, oscuro y poderoso había vuelto. Un lugar donde habitaban personas que seguramente se convertirían en víctimas de una futura guerra. Una guerra llena de muertes y dolor. Tal como todas las guerras que le precedieron.

"_Os repito a todos que, ante el retorno de lord Voldemort, seremos más fuertes cuanto más unidos estemos, y más débiles cuanto más divididos__."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, corazón!

Joy seguía durmiendo cuando su madre entró en su habitación a despertarla. A pesar de conocer los horribles sucesos que tan sólo un mes atrás habían sacudido a Hogwarts, Nora se mantenía con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Gracias mamá.

— 16 años, casi no puedo creerlo. Has sido tan valiente porque aún sigues aquí desde que… – comenzó a decir su madre, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— Mamá no… Ya no lo recuerdes, eso fue hace 8 años.

— Sí, lo siento amor. Eso quedó en el pasado – dijo Nora con un suspiro. ¿Por qué había sacado ese tema?

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada una con su mente lejos de allí, pero recordando una misma cosa. Su pequeña familia casi se desmoronaba cuando Joy tenía 8 años. Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, por temor al tema en sí. Sólo su madre y ella sabían qué había pasado. Y ambas fingían haberlo olvidado. Pero algo así jamás se olvida.

— ¿Qué hora es, mami?

— Las ocho en punto.

— ¡¿Las ocho?! – ese extraño adormecimiento se había ido. Se le estaba haciendo muy tarde.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nora, pero entonces puso su mirada en una carta abierta que estaba en la cómoda junto a la cama. La tomó con cuidado y leyó el contenido.

_Querida Joy:_

_¡Muchas felicidades! Ya sabemos que tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero no estamos muy seguros de que Errol llegue a tiempo esta noche. Toda la familia te envía saludos y te desean lo mejor para tu día especial. Mamá te quería mandar por medio de esta carta su regalo, pero Fred le dijo que tenía la intención de estar contigo el día de tu cumpleaños, así que mañana te manda su regalo con él._

_¡Muchos abrazos y que te diviertas mucho! Dejaré que Fred ahora escriba todas las tonterías que quiera, ya que no quiso escribir primero porque dijo que yo leería sus líneas. ¿Me crees capaz de eso?_

_Tu amigo George._

Otro tipo de letra aparecía en la carta, y Nora sonrió al saber de quién era.

_No le hagas caso a George, está celoso de que yo puedo ir a visitarte al mundo muggle y él no. En fin, podemos vernos a eso de las 10 de la mañana en el callejón Diagon. Ya te daré tu regalo cuando nos veamos._

_Te quiere,_

_Fred._

Ahora entendía a porqué Joy se había levantado de un salto para entrar corriendo al cuarto de baño. Se había quedado de ver con Fred temprano ese día, y si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Se dispuso a acompañar a su hija hasta Londres. Quería llevarla al estilo muggle, porque le gustaba formar parte de su mundo. Podían desayunar más tarde ese día especial.

En menos de media hora ya estaban en el coche, yendo hacia Londres para recoger al pelirrojo. Joy estaba emocionada porque sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaría junto a él. Su corazón saltaba de emoción tan sólo de recordarlo; aún no eran novios oficialmente, pero no le importaba, pues sabía que algún día llegaría el momento de serlo.

Llegaron al Londres mágico a las 10 en punto. Ni Fred ni Joy podían aún aparecerse, porque aún no tenían la mayoría de edad, y tal vez esa era una de las razones por las cuales su madre había insistido en llevarla en coche hasta el callejón Diagon. Entraron en el Caldero Chorreante donde se encontraron a un muchacho alto y pelirrojo esperándolas con una sonrisa en el rostro. A Joy se le iluminó la cara al acercarse a él.

— Hola.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

— Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, frente a frente, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, hasta que Tom, el tabernero, les dijo detrás de la barra:

— Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡abrázala de una vez, chico!

El muchacho la miró con una sonrisa y entonces la abrazó con fuerza. Le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, se sentía segura allí. Le gustaba ese olor que solía impregnarse en sus ropas, el olor como si algo le hubiese explotado. "Olor a artefacto de broma" solía decirle Fred riéndose, y seguramente lo era, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo adoraba. Adoraba su aroma, su piel, su sonrisa, sus cabellos, sus manos tan firmes, esos ojos aterciopelados que se iluminaban cuando él se reía. Se volvería loca algún día. Se separaron cuando Nora habló, algo cohibidos. Joy no dejaba de tocarse el cabello nerviosamente.

— Lindo reencuentro, pero creo que alguien tiene que venir a saludarme si quiere seguir viendo a mi hija.

— Señora Gresham, buenos días – dijo Fred extendiéndole la mano, todo sonrojado.

— Me tardaré hora y media viendo las cosas del negocio de aquí junto, así que aprovechen su tiempo – dijo Nora con una sonrisa pícara.

Salió del establecimiento, mientras que Joy y Fred entraban al callejón Diagon.

— ¿Por qué quisiste que nos encontráramos aquí?

— Porque te tengo una sorpresa. Pero antes, vamos por un helado.

Se dirigieron entonces a la Heladería Florean Fortescue, y compraron dos helados enormes de frambuesas con chispas de chocolate para Joy y de vainilla con nueces picadas para Fred. Era un lindo día de julio, con magos y brujas caminando tranquilamente frente a los establecimientos. Se quedaron sentados afuera, en las mesitas que tenía el señor Fortescue, disfrutando de todo el ruido a su alrededor, callados, mirándose con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué somos? – preguntó Joy después de un largo rato.

— Somos dos personas comiendo helado mientras festejamos tu cumpleaños.

— Lo sé, pero ¿qué somos, tú y yo?

— Deja de hacer preguntas y come helado – respondió Fred con una risa, mientras le embarraba su helado en la cara a Joy.

Después de una pequeña guerra de helado, se fueron de la heladería tomados de la mano.

— ¿Ves ese edificio? – le dijo Fred señalando el número 93.

— ¿El que tiene el letrero de "Vendido"?

— Sí. Lo hemos comprado George y yo, pero no le digas a nadie. Abriremos una tienda de artículos de broma.

— ¡Genial!

— Esa era la sorpresa que quería darte – dijo Fred con una sonrisa –. Tal vez no sea algo muy importante para ti, pero quería compartirlo contigo.

— Es importante para mí, porque lo es para ti – respondió Joy, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Regresaron a Oxfordshire mucho después del medio día. Fred se había ido sentado en el asiento trasero, escuchando las pláticas de Nora, y Joy había pasado todo el viaje contemplándolo por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa; de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y entonces ella sentía cómo la sangre en sus venas hervía. Pasaría toda la tarde con él, y casi no cabía en sí de la emoción. El pelirrojo jamás había estado en esa parte del país, de hecho, nunca había pasado un día entero rodeado de muggles y sus artefactos, con excepción de los que tenía su padre en casa.

La calle de St. Giles solía ser muy tranquila en verano, uno podía salir a caminar por allí, yendo a las librerías, al café o al pub. A Marjory le gustaba mucho ir al pub _The Eagle and Child _porque allí se habían reunido, hacía muchos años, sus escritores favoritos. Quería compartir allí ese día con Fred. Podrían ir a la hora de la cena.

A Fred le gustaba mucho la casa de Joy, pues era muy diferente a La Madriguera. Era un edificio de ladrillos claros, con varias ventanas en una calle simplemente acogedora, rodeada de árboles y algunos monumentos memoriales, frente al edificio había una iglesia con su tranquilo y verde panteón. Podía ver a los niños en bicicleta, y a los ancianos caminando por la calle. Ahora sabía por qué la señora Gresham había decidido vivir en un lugar así, pues después de haber perdido a su marido, seguramente quería estar en un ambiente familiar y tranquilo, con personas amables y lejos de la soledad.

Al entrar a la casa no se sintió menos a gusto, sino que le agradó que su casa estuviese bien aireada, con montones de libros en los estantes, la chimenea limpia de toda ceniza, las paredes inmaculadas, y la luz entrando a través de las cortinas abiertas. Joy y su madre vivían de una manera sencilla. Sin timidez, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a serlo, tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón de la familia y Joy se sentó frente a él. Se veía preciosa con su vestido azul y su cabello suelto, sonriendo cada vez que lo veía. _"¡Oh, Freddie! Estás perdiendo la cabeza"._

Nora había preparado una tarta de cumpleaños de chocolate y los llamó a ambos a la cocina.

— ¿Sólo estaremos nosotros tres? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Sí. Siempre es así – respondió Joy.

— Este año es diferente porque estás tú – dijo Nora con una sonrisa.

— ¿Nadie más viene a tu cumpleaños? – para Fred era casi imposible pensar que Joy siempre pasaba así sus cumpleaños. Algo dentro de él se removió y miró con cierta tristeza a la chica de ojos azules.

— No tengo amigos, Fred. No aquí. Sólo en Hogwarts he podido compartir con otras personas. Todos ustedes han sido mis primeros amigos, y no por eso dejan de ser los mejores.

— ¿Sólo nosotros somos tus amigos? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no haces amigos aquí? Es decir, es un hermoso vecindario lleno de gente agradable, ¿no es así?

Tanto Joy como su madre se quedaron sin nada qué decir. Fred se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que había dicho algo erróneo, algo que había robado la alegría del momento. Pudo comprobar en la mirada de la cumpleañera que el tema de "los amigos fuera de Hogwarts" le traía recuerdos ¿dolorosos?

— Lo siento – se disculpó –. Hablé de más… no debería haber dicho nada. Joy, perdóname.

— Todo está bien – dijo Joy poniendo una sonrisa, pero él había estado conociéndola mejor y sabía que esa era una sonrisa llena de dolor. Falsa. Eso le dolió.

Se comieron el pastel en la sala, viendo televisión. Fred creía que era para ahorrarse las conversaciones incómodas. Joy se había sentado junto a él y había recargado su cabeza en su hombre, quitándose los zapatos y subiendo los pies al sillón. Parecía no importarle ya lo incómodo que se había tornado la situación.

— Van a dar las cinco – les dijo Nora poniéndose de pie –, será mejor que vayan al pub antes de que sea demasiado tarde para regresar a tu casa, Fred. Yo lavaré los platos, no se preocupen.

Joy se levantó del sillón y tomó a Fred de la mano, con su sonrisa y su mirada lo invitaba a salir por la puerta.

— ¿No te llevarás abrigo?

— No, hará mucho calor a donde vamos.

Salieron de su casa tomados de la mano. Joy le iba contando que había vivido en esa casa desde que tenía 5 años, y que el vecindario no había cambiado casi nada. Las personas que caminaban por allí no les prestaban atención, él se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil hacerse pasar por un muggle.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y a lo lejos se veían grandes nubes que presagiaban que llovería pronto, pero ambos chicos siguieron caminando hacia _The Eagle and Child._ Entraron y Joy se acercó a la barra para pedir algo de beber.

— ¿Podría darme dos cervezas, por favor?

— ¿Son como las cervezas de mantequilla? – preguntó por lo bajo Fred.

— No. Éstas contienen más alcohol, pero descuida… no saben nada mal.

— ¿Bebes este tipo de cervezas? – Fred estaba francamente sorprendido.

Joy soltó una risa y tomó los dos tarros que le habían dado: — Sí. Pero si tú no quieres, puedo beberme la tuya.

— ¡Nada de eso! Yo quiero probarla.

Se encontraron con el establecimiento lleno, pero tuvieron la suerte inmensa de encontrar una mesa vacía cerca de una chimenea. El establecimiento le recordaba a Fred un poco a _Las Tres Escobas_, pero aun así encontraba ese lugar más bonito, o tal vez era porque la muchacha que lo había llevado allí se había convertido en algo muy querido. Los sillones de piel, las sillas recubiertas de tela suave, las fotografías sin movimiento de muggles seguramente reconocidos. Joy sonreía mientras bebía su cerveza y le quedaba un bigote de espuma.

— Primero pides cerveza de hombre, luego bebes como un hombre, y ahora tienes bigote de hombre.

— Estás saliendo con un hombre, Fred Weasley – dijo Joy, imitando una voz grave.

No engañaba a nadie, y ambos comenzaron a reírse. Se estaban divirtiendo con eso.

— ¿Ves la fotografía de ese hombre encima de la chimenea? – le preguntó ella, mientras señalaba un cuadro.

— Sí, ¿quién es?

— Es C. S. Lewis. Él es mi escritor favorito, también lo era de mi padre. Él me decía que estaba seguro que el país del que el leíamos en sus libros era real, y que al morir Lewis, había ido allí. Y yo le creía… sigo creyéndolo. No sé – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros –, muchos piensan que la magia no existe, y sin embargo estamos nosotros. Por eso creo que aún hay mundos más allá de lo que nosotros podemos imaginar.

— Así que tú eres de esas personas que piensan en 10 cosas imposibles antes del desayuno.

Joy le explicaba con pasión sobre los otros nombres que figuraban en una placa en la pared. Fred jamás olvidaría esos nombres: _C. S. Lewis, H. W. Lewis, J. R. R. Tolkien, Charles Williams, "Los Inklings". _Mientras más hablaba Joy acerca de los libros que estas personas habían escrito, Fred se daba cuenta que ella los consideraba un cierto tipo de "amigos". Eso le recordó lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

— Hablas de todos ellos como si fuesen tus amigos.

— Lo son… en cierta medida. Sus libros se convirtieron en mi refugio desde que tengo memoria. De algún modo, me mantuvieron con vida.

— ¿Te mantuvieron con vida? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Yo… yo… - Joy miraba con nerviosismo a todos lados, sus manos, el tarro, otros clientes, menos a Fred. Había dicho algo que no debía. Nunca le había contado a nadie su mayor secreto, ni por qué tenía pesadillas algunas veces, ni por qué no le gustaba que las personas la tocaran. Tal vez Fred ni siquiera lo entendería, probablemente se alejaría de ella al saberlo.

Quizá fue la cerveza, o fue que llevaba tanto tiempo cargando ese secreto, o porque había algo en la mirada de Fred que le hacía pensar que él estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que ella tenía para decirle.

— Sus libros – comenzó a decir Joy –, se convirtieron en mi refugio cuando mi padre murió, pero… fueron esos mundos los que me dieron la bienvenida, los que me enseñaron que debía seguir adelante cuando… cuando – su respiración se agitaba. ¿Por qué era tan difícil desenterrar ese maldito secreto? Oh sí, porque era doloroso, muy horrible, era oscuro – Olvídalo, no vale la pena. No quieres saber, créeme.

Fred veía como la persona que tenía frente a él comenzaba a luchar contra su propia mente. Tomó su blanca mano, y la sintió terriblemente helada. Joy comenzaba a sentir que un sudor frío le recorría la nuca, los ojos le ardían y su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar.

— No cargues con todo tu sola. Déjame ayudarte.

— Está enterrado. No quiero sacarlo.

— Vamos a desenterrarlo juntos, para luego deshacernos de él y sanar esa herida. Joy, no estás sola. Yo te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Ella no podía dudar de su honestidad ni de su preocupación por ella. Tal vez era tiempo de sacar todo a la luz. Tal vez era tiempo de liberarse de aquellos demonios del pasado. Él podía ayudarla. Le había dicho que la quería, y ella lo quería a él. Sabía que una relación no sólo consistía en que ambas personas se quisieran, sino que debía haber una profunda confianza entre ambas partes. Él siempre había sido un libro abierto para ella. Era hora de corresponderle.

— Cuando tenía ocho años, yo regresaba de la escuela hacia mi casa. Se me había hecho tarde porque me quedé en la biblioteca más tiempo de lo imaginado. Fue el 27 de noviembre, estaba oscuro porque los días eran más cortos en invierno; me acuerdo que había nevado un día antes, y se me dificultaba caminar hacia la parada del autobús con la calle llena de nieve resbalosa. Nevaba un poco ese día también, y yo respiraba por la nariz hasta que me goteó tanto que tuve que abrir la boca.

Fred sentía como ella apretaba con suavidad su mano, como si temiera que la dejase sola allí, y sus ojos se iban apagando poco a poco, perdiendo incluso el color azul. Sabía que una parte de ella quería huir, abandonar el tema, enterrarlo nuevamente, pero siguió hablando, dando lujos de detalles sobre ese día. Algo malo le había pasado y Fred temía que ella se rompiera como lo había hecho en segundo año. "_Merlín, ¿qué más le ha pasado? ¿No fue suficiente con la muerte de su padre?"_. Pero, claro, la realidad es que todo el mundo sufre no porque se lo merezca, o deja de sufrir porque ha tenido suficiente, sino porque es parte de la vida.

— Tomé el autobús que se dirigía hacia mi casa, pero su parada era una cuadra antes. Así que cuando me bajé, aún me faltaba un buen tramo para llegar. Iba cruzando un parque que se encuentra más abajo en esta calle, cuando la figura de un hombre salió entre las sombras. Creo que estaba borracho o drogado, no lo supe. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Me preguntó si podía quedarme un rato con él, ya que tenía mucho frío y quería que alguien le ayudara a entrar en calor. _"Tengo mucho frío también" _le dije_ "y mi madre quiere que esté en casa antes de que se haga de noche"._ Me di cuenta que ese hombre me miraba de una manera rara. Otros hombres mayores jamás lo habían hecho. Me dieron ganas de largarme de allí, pero no lo hice. Nunca supe porqué no lo hice, y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Todavía veo las luces de las casas no muy lejos de allí como si fuese ayer, y todavía lo es.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a comprender qué había pasado aquel día. No era tonto, ni mucho menos.

— Te quiero – dijo por lo bajo mientras besaba su fría mano. Ella le sonrió. Al menos, seguía presente.

— Te quiero, Fred. Si no quieres saber el final…

— Desenterrémoslo juntos. No estás sola. Convierte tu recuerdo en una cicatriz, sólo eso.

Joy se tranquilizó, pues ahora sabía que él seguiría siendo fuerte cuando ella no lo era. Sabía que él la iba a apoyar cuando terminara de contar su historia. Hubiera querido jamás tocar el tema, pero allí estaban. Debían terminarlo juntos.

— Luché. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para que ese sujeto no me hiciera daño, pero todas mis fuerzas no bastaron ni de lejos, y no tardé en estar tumbada en el suelo con él encima, jadeando y sudando después de haberme tirado con facilidad detrás de unos arbustos. Yo estaba muy llena de vida entonces. Pensé que no había nada peor en el mundo que estar tumbada boca arriba en el suelo con un hombre sudoroso encima de mí. Pensé en mi madre. Estaría preocupada, pero más enfadada que preocupada, por mi tardanza.

Ella se soltó de la mano de Fred y se cubrió la cara. Fred tenía arcadas. Se había sentido lo suficientemente preparado para ayudarla, pero ahora no sabía ni cómo consolarla. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió un poderoso odio a los muggles. Hacia uno en particular. Quería ver muerto a ese hombre desconocido, quería verlo sufrir, quería verlo agonizar.

— Lo tenía encima de mí, susurrando cosas. Me puse a llorar, pero no podía gritar porque él tenía su mano sobre mi boca. Yo sabía qué era lo que él estaba haciéndome. Empecé a abandonar mi cuerpo. Empecé a habitar el aire y el silencio. Lloré y forcejeé para no sentir. Él ya casi había terminado cuando alguien pasó en una bicicleta y lo sorprendió. Sólo recuerdo que llegó la policía y le hablaron a mi madre. Ella llegó tremendamente preocupada y cuando supo lo que pasó, bueno, hizo lo mismo que yo: llorar.

Lo mismo que ella hacía en esos momentos. Lo mismo que Fred hacía; sentía cómo calientes lágrimas cruzaban su rostro, y no le importó que ella las viera. Oía su corazón martillar en su pecho, el mundo se había quedado en completo silencio. Podían haber pasado minutos u horas, él ya no sentía el curso del tiempo.

— En el hospital dijeron que yo me recuperaba bastante rápido después de lo sucedido. Pero en realidad lo único que quería era morir, y se lo dije a mi madre. ¿Te imaginas lo que es para una madre oír a su hija de ocho años desear morir? Le dije que ya no quería seguir viviendo después de lo que me habían hecho. Ese hombre me había arruinado para siempre. No quería comer, no quería tomar las medicinas, y mi madre no podía obligarme a hacerlo. Nuestra pequeña familia desaparecía poco a poco. Entonces un día ella llegó con varios libros de fantasía, tal como mi padre lo hacía cuando yo estaba muy enferma. Y poco a poco fui conociendo esos mundos, sus personajes y criaturas, sus villanos y sus héroes. Todos ellos seguían con vida aún después de haber sufrido tanto. Si ellos podían hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no? Fueron mis héroes, me mantuvieron con vida cuando yo había dejado de luchar.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio, tomados de las manos. Horas, años. Dándose fuerzas, apoyándose. Cada uno reconocía la presencia del otro. Oían a la lluvia golpear en los cristales del pub, veían que la luz de afuera había disminuido notablemente. Las personas iban y venían, y siempre eran diferentes. Poco a poco recuperaron el habla.

— Eres una caja llena de sorpresas – trató de bromear Fred.

— Más bien, soy como la caja de Pandora. Ábreme y de mí saldrán muchos males.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te sucedió. Además, si lo recuerdo bien, cuando se abrió la caja todos los males fueron liberados, con excepción de algo que permaneció dentro: la esperanza. Toda tú estás llena de esperanza, Joy.

Joy sabía que no podía cambiar su pasado, y había temido abrirse ante alguien por temor a ser dejada a un lado. Pero Fred permanecía con ella, firme y amable; ella lo había visto llorar, él no había tratado de ocultarlo. Por un momento se sorprendió a sí misma, pues siempre había pensado en que el día que ella contara ese secreto, se desmoronaría como una hoja seca, pero seguía allí sentada, mirando al pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a ella, tomando su mano con cariño. Ella no podía seguir luchando contra eso sola, y él merecía saber la verdad acerca de ella. Juntos podían seguir adelante.

— ¿Quieres otra cerveza? – preguntó Joy con una sonrisa cansada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Salían del lugar tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia. Cuando salieron de la casa de Joy, habían pensado sólo pasar un rato en el pub, para que después Fred pudiese irse a casa temprano, pero ahora había oscurecido y ninguno de los dos llevaba un suéter. Fred abrazaba a Joy de los hombros, para darle un poco de calor, pues ella iba vestida con un ligero vestido. Aunque los dos comenzaban a tener frío, no apresuraron sus pasos para llegar a casa, seguían caminando tranquilamente mientras las gotas de lluvia hacían que sus cabellos se pegaran en sus rostros. Platicaban más alegremente, pues los temas no se les habían agotado cuando estuvieron en el pub. Lo que más reconfortaba a Joy era que Fred no fingía no conocer lo que le había sucedido a ella, sino que hablaba de ello con tacto y tratándolo como lo que era: parte del pasado. Él le había dicho que no le importaba que ella no fuese virgen, pues estaba con ella porque de verdad la quería. Antes de salir del establecimiento, él le pidió que su relación se formalizara, y ella aceptó. Aun después de todo lo que Joy dijo esa tarde, él estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante viendo hacia el futuro con esperanza.

Llegaron a casa de Joy muy mojados, pero con rostros sonrientes. Antes de subir al portal, Fred le tomó la cara, dispuesto a besarla bajo la lluvia. Joy sabía que había muchísimas chicas que morían por besar a alguien bajo la lluvia, y ella no era la excepción. Cerró los ojos mientras pasaba sus manos por la nuca de Fred, tocando suavemente sus cabellos húmedos. Fred se acercó a ella, conteniendo la respiración, sin detenerse a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Alguno de los dos debió haberlo hecho, pues en ese instante un auto pasó a gran velocidad, terminando de bañarlos.

— ¡Está helada! – gritó Fred frente a la cara de Joy.

Adiós al beso de película.

— Vamos adentro – dijo Joy tiritando de frío –, para poder secarnos.

Entraron a la sala iluminada y Nora bajó las escaleras.

— Pensé que a estas horas ya estarías… - comenzó a decir, pero al verlos empapados se transformó en la madre preocupada por la salud – ¡Oh Dios mío! Rápido, rápido, suban para que les dé unas toallas para secarse. El baño estará listo en seguida, para que se metan a bañar con agua calientita. Fred, querido, entra al cuarto de invitados para que te puedas cambiar allí, dame tu ropa mojada para que la meta en seguida a la secadora… Te quedarás esta noche con nosotras.

Ambos sonrieron ante la preocupación de Nora y subieron las escaleras. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba el baño, y a los lados se encontraban algunos cuartos. Joy le mostró la habitación de invitados a Fred y le dijo que le llevaría pronto unas toallas. Luego lo dejó solo.

A Fred le gustaba esa pequeña familia. Ahora conocía que habían luchado contra viento y marea para seguir de pie. Si bien algunas veces pensaba que su propia familia tenía mala suerte (un hermano que había ido a la enfermería después de un juego de ajedrez casi asesino, una hermanita secuestrada y por poco asesinada), ahora podía darse cuenta que no era la única. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada, comenzando por su camisa cuando alguien entró sin tocar la puerta.

— ¡Lo siento! – dijo Joy comenzando a sonrojarse, pero sin moverse de la entrada.

Fred, que estaba de espaldas, se volvió para ver su cara. Comenzó a reírse al verla tan roja.

— ¡Ah, vamos! No es la primera vez que me ves sin camisa.

— Sí, pero jamás te había visto sin camisa en mi casa.

— Bueno, vas a pasar a dejarme esas toallas o qué.

— Puedes tomarlas por ti mismo, no pienso entrar.

Ella seguía con el vestido mojado puesto. Ni siquiera se había secado los cabellos. No sabía por qué, pero le enterneció verla allí parada frente a él en ese estado. Después de lo que habían pasado esa tarde, tenía ganas divertirse un poco.

— No. Tienes que entrar para dejarme las toallas en mis manos, sino no vale.

— No es un juego Fred, ven a tomarlas.

Pero a pesar de lo que decía, ella entró en la habitación con una sonrisa. Fred se cruzó de brazos, y la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Ella dio otro paso hacia él. Aunque generalmente no le gustaban los cuerpos de los hombres, le gustaba contemplar el de Fred. Era delgado, y ella podía notar cómo se movían sus músculos debajo de su piel mojada, aún cuando él no era muy musculoso, ella vio cómo su estómago plano, pero un poco marcado, se contraía un poco, y cómo su pantalón se había resbalado dejando ver su cadera llena de pecas. Pronto sintió cómo se le secaba la boca, y su estómago se agitaba dentro de ella. ¡Vaya poder que él ejercía!

Fred sonrió para sí al ver la mirada nerviosa que ella tenía, podía ver cómo sus blancas manos temblaban, y sus ojos brillaban. Ella se mordió suavemente su labio, y él sintió como la sangre comenzaba a calentarse. Se acercó a ella, y la miró con dulzura.

— Me debes un beso – dijo con voz ronca.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y tiró las toallas al suelo, al tiempo en que abrazaba a Fred por el cuello y su pie cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Él era mucho más alto, por lo que Joy tenía siempre que ponerse de puntitas para besarlo. Él la tomó con fuerza y la cargó, recargándola sobre la puerta que ella había cerrado. Joy enroscó sus piernas a su torso mientras sentía como las manos de Fred la tomaban de allí para no dejarla caer. Podía sentir su piel desnuda contra sus brazos, sus manos recorrían desde los rojos cabellos bajando por el cuello terso de Fred, para después acariciar su fuerte espalda.

Él acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, entregándose poco a poco ante ella. Le gustaba besarla, era como estar en el cielo. Se separó de ella para tomar aire, y luego besó su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez. Volvió a besarla en la boca, un poco más fuerte esta ocasión, y luego fue bajando por su delgado cuello. Sintió cómo ella trataba de detener un sonido, y sus manos se aferraban dolorosamente a su espalda.

— Fred… Fred…

— ¿Mmmhmm?

— Fred… mi madre… mi madre está abajo.

Cierto. Nora se encontraba en esos momentos preparando el baño para ambos. Se sintió culpable, y bajó con cuidado a Joy. Ambos tratando de recuperar al aliento.

— Sí, claro – su voz seguía extrañamente ronca.

Joy abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió corriendo de allí. Se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer frente a la puerta, confundida.

— ¿Qué está pasándome?

Fred tomó las toallas del suelo y se dirigió al baño, echándole un vistazo a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Joy. Se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Era una lástima que la señora Gresham se hubiera tomado la molestia de calentar el agua, pues lo que él más necesitaba en esos instantes era un baño frío. Por un momento se sintió como un estúpido, porque ese mismo día Joy le había confesado haber sido violada a los ocho años, y él parecía haberse aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad emocional que ella, seguramente, tenía en esos momentos. Pero tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza la manera en que ella lo había mirado, y cómo había respondido ante sus besos, la manera en que sus manos lo habían acariciado. Se metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua fría golpeara su cuerpo. Tardó unos quince minutos en salir de allí.

Nora había subido al cuarto para recoger la ropa mojada y ahora se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado sin imaginar la situación que se encontraban los dos jóvenes de esa casa. Joy se había quitado el vestido mojado y se había puesto ya los pijamas, esperando su turno de entrar al baño. Sus mejillas aún ardían, pero no sabía si era de vergüenza o por otra cosa. Se había sorprendido a sí misma deseando a Fred, sin importarle lo que había pasado con ella. Cuando era más niña, deseaba quedarse soltera, porque le causaba asco la intimidad que tenían las parejas casadas, por muy joven que fuera, no era una niña ignorante; pero en esos momentos parecía no importarle. Su cuerpo había reaccionado ante sus deseos, y ella no hizo nada para evitarlo. Su mente no reaccionó de una manera negativa ante la situación, y sabía que estaba disfrutando del momento. Sólo el pensamiento de su madre la devolvió a la realidad.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

— Buenas noches – les deseó Nora a ambos cuando subieron a sus cuartos después de haber tomado un té caliente.

— Buenas noches, mamá.

— Descanse, señora Gresham

— También ustedes. Nada de visitas nocturnas – dijo ella con una sonrisa que no admitía contradicción –. Tengo el sueño ligero.

Fred y Joy aceptaron la orden sin replicar, y apenas pudieron verse a los ojos cuando se despidieron. Sin embargo, cuando entraron a sus cuartos, poco a poco fueron cerrando sus puertas, sin perderse de vista con una tímida sonrisa. Sus cuartos estaban uno frente al otro.

* * *

_¡Qué culpable me siento por subir el capítulo hasta el día de hoy! De verdad, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo. _

_El lunes, la verdad, no escribí nada; y el martes comencé a hacerlo desde temprano, pero me distraje muchísimo en el street view de Google cuando me puse a recorrer la calle St. Giles para el capítulo. La verdad es que me encanta esa calle, principalmente por la misma razón por la cual le gusta a Joy. Me di cuenta que le di muchas de las cosas que a mí me gustan, sin embargo, sigue siendo tan diferente a mí. Anyway (porque me salgo del tema) espero que disfruten este capítulo. En twitter juré subirlo justo cuando lo terminara, y pues, aquí está... pasando de media noche._

_Ya. Cero secretos entre esos dos. Joy fue víctima de violación y por eso siempre ha sido de muy pocos amigos, pues le incomoda la interacción con otras personas, pero se le fue quitando gracias a sus amigos de Gryffindor. _

**_¿Críticas, comentarios, una donación de dinero para que esta pobre alma pueda visitar Inglaterra algún día? Déjalo todo en un review ;)_**

_* Por cierto, si alguien me quiere seguir en twitter puede hacerlo. Es bienvenido y siempre doy followback: [arroba] BethLeAus_


	10. Cara de Sapo

_**CAPÍTULO 10: CARA DE SAPO**_

- ¡Ugh! Jamás volveré a usar nada de color rosa en mi vida. Ya tuve suficiente con ver las ropas de la nueva profesora – se quejó Alicia.

- Está claro que esa mujer no tiene idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en Hogwarts – dijo su amiga Angelina –. ¿Interrumpir al director en medio de su discurso? ¡Nadie lo ha hecho jamás!

- Harry dijo que ella había estado presente en su juicio. Al menos, eso fue lo que les dijo a Ron y a Hermione – dijo Joy, mientras todos caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- Eso significa que trabaja para Fudge – dijo Lee Jordan –. ¿Qué quiere el ministerio de Hogwarts?

- Vigilar a Dumbledore – respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

Aquella nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había dado un ridículo discurso que la mayoría de los alumnos ignoró, lo cual hizo que ella se convirtiera en el hazme-reír para los de último curso. Era una mujer que a todos les recordaba a un sapo: bajita, rechoncha, con grandes ojos y una sonrisa en la boca que hacía pensar que en cualquier momento saldría una lengua larga y pegajosa para atrapar a las molestas moscas.

Ese era su último año, y Joy aún no sabía qué hacer después de salir de Hogwarts. Sabía que Fred y George estaban creando más cosas para su nueva tienda y comenzaban a ponerlas a prueba, y eso le gustaba, que tuvieran preparado qué harían después del colegio; el problema radicaba en que pasaba menos tiempo con Fred. Había querido ayudarles aunque sea probando lo que inventaban, pero ninguno de los dos aceptó su ayuda y no tuvo más remedio que dejar de insistir después de la mirada que Fred le había echado. Ella tenía que encontrar algún empleo en el mundo mágico, pues necesitaba saber cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas con respecto al regreso de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y no era tan idiota como para suscribirse al periódico El Profeta para conocer la "información" que ellos daban y que su madre tuviera la oportunidad de leer todas las mentiras que se decían acerca de Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

Sabía que ese último año iba a ser completamente diferente, que el Ministerio de Magia se estuviera inmiscuyendo en Hogwarts lo confirmaba.

También tenía que pensar en su nueva relación con Fred. Puesto que en vacaciones se habían formalizado, regresaron a Hogwarts felices de poder compartirlo con sus amigos. Fred era el primero novio de Joy, por lo tanto no sabía cómo debía comportarse o qué debía hacer. Alicia le dijo la primera noche que no cambiaría su relación casi en nada al ser su novia, pues estarían juntos como siempre, sólo que ahora tenían la oportunidad de conocer más cosas el uno sobre el otro.

- Además – le dijo mientras Joy se lavaba los dientes –, ahora puedes besarlo cuando tú quieras.

Joy casi se había ahogado con la pasta de dientes, sentía cómo las mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas y vio cómo su amiga comenzaba a reírse por lo ridícula que era. No estaba acostumbrada aún a que las personas fuesen tan directas con ella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

La primera clase que tuvieron los de séptimo año con Dolores Umbridge fue mucho más aburrida que la que tuvieron los de quinto. Rápidamente se corrió el rumor de que Harry Potter le había gritado a la nueva profesora, y que éste había recibido un castigo por parte de ella. Sin embargo, Fred y George dijeron que tenían que superar lo que Potter había hecho y trataron de hacer más amena la clase, pues comenzaron a hacer sus típicas bromas.

Umbridge había pedido que sacaran el libro de la clase y que leyeran el primer capítulo, mientras ella se sentaba en su escritorio y los escudriñaba con sus ojos saltones y su sonrisa que mostraba pequeños dientes afilados.

Los gemelos, Joy, Angelina, Alicia y Lee Jordan habían decidido sentarse hasta el fondo de la sala, porque lo último que querían era ser descubiertos por aquella pequeña bruja mientras jugaban para matar el tiempo de aquella aburrida clase. A los gemelos se les había ocurrido hacer un juego un poco parecido a "la papa caliente". De banco a banco se pasaban una bola de pergamino que los pelirrojos habían hechizado para que explotara en cualquier momento, y tenían que librarse de ella echándola al compañero de al lado.

La primera vez que explotó, Lee Jordan comenzó a toser para ahogar el sonido, aunque habían sido perfectamente audibles las risas que se produjeron al ver la cara ennegrecida de Fred. Pero la profesora se limitó a verlos con una sonrisa en su amplia y fea boca. Los muchachos no eran tontos ni mucho menos, y sabían que estaban siendo vigilados por ella, pero siguieron jugando con otra bola nueva de pergamino. Esta vez, sin previo aviso, el pergamino estalló en las manos de Alicia después de unos segundos jugando, sin hacerle ningún daño, pero dejándoselas con un olor un poco desagradable. Se escuchó un agudo "ejem, ejem" que provenía de la parte de enfrente del salón. Ellos tomaron sus libros y fingieron leer, mientras que se veían unos a otros por encima de sus libros, aguantándose la risa. Pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que se pusieran a jugar de nuevo, esta vez con un pergamino que Angelina había hechizado. Cuando la bolita cayó en manos de Joy se la arrebataron mágicamente.

_- ¡Accio! _– dijo la profesora Umbridge, tomando rápidamente el pergamino hechizado - ¿Se puede saber por qué no sigue leyendo señorita…?

- Lewis, profesora. Marjory Lewis.

- Usted, señorita Lewis, y su grupito no han estado leyendo lo que os encargué y debo decir que llevo un largo rato observándolos jugar. ¿Dónde están los modales, mis queridos niños? – continuó diciendo con su aguda voz, cada vez hablando más suave – Pensé que podíamos tenernos respeto unos a otros. Y espero que en mi clase usted muestre que es una brujita educada.

- Si yo fuera usted, dejaría en el suelo el pergamino – dijo Lee Jordan, con los ojos fijos en el pergamino que comenzaba a temblar en la pequeña mano de la profesora.

- No ha alzado la mano. Si quiere hablar en clase, debe de…

En ese momento, el pergamino estalló dejando una mancha oscura en la fofa cara de la profesora y despeinando sus cabellos. Nadie pudo reprimir la risa al ver lo ocurrido, ni la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Umbridge. Su gran boca formaba una perfecta "O" y sus ojos se veían más grandes, si eso era posible.

- ¡A callar! – gritó ya sin rastro de dulzura en su voz.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras la profesora sacaba un delicado pañuelo y se limpiaba la cara. Sin preocuparse mucho por arreglar su peinado, se puso de pie y fue caminando con sus rechonchas piernas hasta el lugar de Joy. Dolores Umbridge era demasiado bajita, y si Joy se ponía de pie tenía que verla agachando la cabeza, pues la bruja le llegaba a penas a los hombros; pero teniéndola de frente hubo algo que hizo que si piel se enchinara. Esa no era una profesora muy normal.

- Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor. Si yo fuera usted, señorita Lewis, tendría más cuidado la próxima vez. Y si hay una próxima vez, habrá un castigo. ¿Entendido?

- Pero ella no hechizó ese… - comenzó a decir Angelina.

- Sí profesora – la interrumpió Joy, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su amiga.

- Muy bien – respondió la mujer de rosa, con esa dulzura antinatural en su voz.

Todos salieron entusiasmados cuando su clase de Defensa terminó pues, después de la de Binns, se había vuelto la clase más aburrida de Hogwarts. La explosión del pergamino fue la única cosa interesante que vieron en la clase.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejaste explicarle lo que pasó a Umbridge?

- ¿Y dejar que los castigase? Ni loca. Todos ustedes están en el equipo de quidditch, ¿se imaginan que hubiese puesto algún castigo y alguno de ustedes no pudiese jugar a causa de eso?

- Bueno – dijo Fred mientras abrazaba a su novia –, no puso castigos y sólo hemos perdido quince puntos.

- Además – dijo su hermano con una sonrisa –, todos nos divertimos viendo esa horrorosa cara de sapo cubierta de polvo negro.

- Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos para la próxima – dijo Lee –. En lugar de que el pergamino explote, deberíamos hacer que lance un chorro de agua.

- Hecho.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las clases para los de séptimo curso se habían intensificado, mientras que volantes sobre "¿Qué hacer con tu futuro?" "¡Tenemos el mejor equipo de trabajo y tú puedes formar parte!" "Hay un puesto para ti de acuerdo a tus habilidades. ¡Ven con nosotros!" y "El Ministerio de Magia te llevará por los caminos de grandeza, mientras ayudas a tu comunidad. No lo pienses más" les llegaban todos los días por medio de las lechuzas.

- Entre más me llegan estos panfletos, más sufro porque no sé qué hacer saliendo de Hogwarts – dijo una mañana Joy, mientras hacía bolita cada hoja que le llegaba.

- Descuida – le dijo Fred poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro y guiñándole un ojo –, si no encuentras nada. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Esta será una semana pesada – dijo Angelina, mientras tomaba un panecillo.

En ese momento Hermione Granger le leía algo a sus amigos, dejándolos indignados y con la boca abierta.

- Oye, Hermione – dijo Lee Jordan –, ¿por qué tanto revuelo?

- ¡Sólo mira lo que ha publicado El Profeta! – respondió mientras le pasaba su copia.

- ¡Hey, aquí habla sobre algo que dijo Percy! – dijo Angelina mientras leía por encima del hombro de Lee.

- ¡Danos eso!

Los gemelos iban frunciendo el ceño mientras leían las declaraciones de su hermano mayor. Desde hacía tiempo que ese Weasley se había alejado por completo de su familia, haciendo sufrir a sus padres, prefiriendo seguir al ministro y su locura de "Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no había vuelto y Dumbledore se estaba volviendo un vejete chiflado y Harry Potter en un adolescente sediento de fama y atención". Ellos cada vez se sentían cada vez más traicionados y enojados con él. Leer el artículo que veían en el periódico les confirmó lo que ya sabían de antemano.

- ¡Es un estúpido lame-culos!

- ¿Qué dice?

- Pues que el Ministerio ha puesto a Sapo Umbridge como profesora porque el nivel Hogwarts ha descendido y ahora ella será la Suma Inquisidora… y Percy está de acuerdo con todo lo que el ministro hace.

- ¿Suma Inquisidora? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- "El Inquisidor tendrá poderes para supervisar a sus colegas y asegurarse de que su trabajo alcance el nivel requerido."

- Alguien debería supervisar el trabajo de Umbridge, porque es la peor de todos – dijo Joy terminando de leer el periódico –. No puedo creer que Percy esté involucrado, si tan sólo supiera…

- Percy siempre ha sido un maldito perro faldero y lo único que le interesa es estar entre los puestos más altos – le dijo Fred mientras arrojaba lejos de él El Profeta.

- Estúpido ministro, con su estúpida decisión de poner a la cara de sapo para inspeccionar aquí en Hogwarts – siguió diciendo Joy enojada.

- Será mejor que nadie te escuche decirle así a la profesora Umbridge – dijo escandalizada Hermione.

Todos la miraron seriamente, pues nadie en su sano juicio respetaría a una persona como Dolores Umbridge, por muy profesora que fuera.

- Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos a clase – dijo Angelina tomando sus cosas –. Seguro Flitwick será el primero en ser supervisado después de lo que ha publicado El Profeta, y no podemos permitirnos llegar tarde.

- Moriré con tantos EXTASIS por tomar en este curso – se lamentó Alicia.

- Pues espero que aún muerta no olvides que sigues en el equipo de quidditch – dijo su capitana.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al salón de Encantamientos. Se habían prometido entre todos no hacer ninguna broma ni travesura en clase, para que Umbridge no tuviera la necesidad de aplicar una mala nota a su pequeño profesor.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la mismísima Cara de Sapo sentada en el fondo, con un fajo de pergaminos cogido con un sujetapapeles para tomar notas. Siempre vestía de rosa, y esa vez llevaba una falda de un rosa más oscuro y un suéter de cachemira rosa, pequeños zapatos de tacón de color, ¡claro!, rosa con una hebilla dorada, se había puesto un listón negro aterciopelado en su cabello, haciendo un moño al lado de su cabeza; si creía que así parecía más colegiala se equivocaba con todas las letras. Cuando vio a entrar a ese grupo en particular de Gryffindor les dedicó unas sonrisillas que mostraban sus horribles dientes; ninguno de los chicos le hizo caso, mientras que las muchachas simplemente sonrieron y se alejaron lo más posible de ella.

- Muy bien – dijo el pequeño profesor con su voz aflautada –, buenos días a todos. Bienvenida sea profesora Umbridge, espero que este tiempo sea de su agrado. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comenzaremos con la clase. Por favor, saquen su libro de _Quintaescencia, una búsqueda_ y ábranlo en la página 157. Tienen que irse preparando para los EXTASIS que se harán casi al finalizar el curso.

Joy y sus amigos habían decidido permanecer lo más lejos posible de Umbridge, y sólo escuchaban el rasgueo que hacía su pluma al escribir. Pasó un largo rato hasta que ella se paró de su pequeño banco y comenzó a pasearse por entre los alumnos.

- Ejem, ejem.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, profesora? – preguntó Flitwick con amabilidad.

- ¿Podría hacerles algunas preguntas a los estudiantes?

- ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto!

Dolores sonrió mientras se acercaba a Alicia, que se veía muy concentrada en su lectura.

- Querida señorita…

- Alicia Spinnet.

La profesora anotó el nombre con rapidez.

- Señorita Spinnet, ¿podría decirme cómo son normalmente las clases de Encantamientos?

- Siempre son muy interesantes, profesora.

Nuevamente la pluma se movió, anotando la respuesta.

- ¿Qué piensa acerca de su profesor?

- Que es el mejor que podríamos tener para impartir esta clase.

- ¿Ninguna queja?

- En lo absoluto.

Umbridge hizo un mohín, como de insatisfacción, pero no continuó con las preguntas. Se acercó al pequeño profesor, que se había subido al escritorio para ver mejor a sus alumnos.

- Profesor Flitwick – comenzó a decir con su dulzura habitual –, tengo entendido que usted es de sangre… mestiza.

- Así es, tengo un antepasado duende.

- Es decir – dijo Umbridge –, que tiene ascendencia no humana.

- Es lo que acabo de decirle, profesora – respondió con amabilidad.

- Un semi-humano – Dolores Umbridge había dejado a un lado su vocecita de niña, y miraba con cierto desprecio al profesor.

Todos los alumnos lanzaron pequeñas exclamaciones. Nunca nadie se habría atrevido a decir eso a su profesor, que era uno de los docentes más amables de Hogwarts; mucho menos hacerlo de la misma manera que ella, como si esa palabra fuese lo más asqueroso del mundo. Flitwick se quedó callado, con una mirada de sorpresa ante la forma en que lo había llamado la Suma Inquisidora. Hubo un breve instante de tenso silencio, mientras parecía que Umbridge se regodeaba de haber hecho callar al pequeño Flitwick.

- A Dumbledore parece no importarle eso, profesora – dijo Fred arrastrando la última palabra.

- La mano, señor Weasley – Umbridge se volteó inmediatamente para ver al pelirrojo, y le lanzó una fría mirada. La falsa dulzura en su voz se había esfumado, y había cobrado un tono muy agudo, más parecido al chillido de un ratón.

- No es su clase – dijo George.

- Señores Weasley – dijo su profesor de Encantamientos – la profesora Umbridge es una invitada. Tratadla con amabilidad.

Asunto cerrado. A pesar de lo ocurrido en la clase, la Suma Inquisidora no había podido suspender a Filius Flitwick, por mucho que despreciara su condición de "semi-humano".

- ¡Es una…! ¡Ah! Ni siquiera puedo ponerle un nombre a lo que esa vieja sapo es – dijo Joy, lo suficientemente lejos del aula de Encantamientos cuando salieron.

- Tengo el presentimiento que tiene en la mira a nuestro grupo – dijo Lee Jordan.

- ¡Y a Potter! – dijo Angelina con rencor – Lo castigó toda una semana y no lo dejó ir a las prácticas. Si Potter vuelve a ser castigado por culpa de su maldito genio, ya me conocerá.

Joy miraba con preocupación a Fred. Ni a Umbridge ni a ella se le había pasado por alto su comentario acerca de las decisiones tomadas por Dumbledore. Ella estaba de acuerdo con su novio, pero sabía que de ahora en adelante tendrían que irse con cuidado frente a la servidora del Ministerio. Lo que había dicho Jordan tenía sentido, pues desde la primera vez que estuvieron en un salón con ella juntos, habían sido marcados como revoltosos e irrespetuosos en clases.

- Fred, te meterás en problemas si no cuidas lo que dices.

- No fui irrespetuoso.

- Ya lo sé… pero creo que para ella lo ha sido. Además, con ese comentario has parecido como si estuvieses en contra de lo que dice el Ministerio con respecto a Dumbledore.

- ¡Pero es que estoy en contra de lo que dice!

- ¡Igual yo! Pero no quiero que esa bruja te llegue a poner un castigo sólo por estar en desacuerdo de lo que su jefe idiota piensa.

- Déjalo, Joy – dijo después el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la frente –, tengo cosas más importantes en mente; como en las pastillas vomitivas que George y yo estamos probando.

- Ugh, se me han quitado las ganas de otro beso.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde que se reunían para practicar clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Harry, después de haber firmado para pertenecer al Ejercito de Dumbledore, y con los duros entrenamientos de quidditch, Fred y Joy casi no tenían mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su relación.

Él le decía constantemente que no se preocupara, pues ya tendrían tiempo de sobra después de la graduación; pero ella se había acostumbrado tanto a pasar tiempo con él, abrazados frente a la chimenea, o simplemente platicando de los proyectos que él tenía para el futuro, y aquellos besos que siempre compartían cuando nadie más los veía. Joy sentía que poco a poco le iban arrebatando a la persona que más quería, sin embargo, ella jamás dudaba de que él ya no la quisiera. Podía sentir su cariño cuando la tomaba discretamente de la mano en las clases, o cuando la abrazaba por detrás, sorprendiéndola; podía notar cómo su mirada brillaba al verla, y cómo su humor se suavizaba cuando le hacía alguna broma.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre lo que habían sentido en vacaciones, cuando él la había ido a visitar por su cumpleaños y se quedaron solos en el cuarto de invitados. Ella porque no tenía idea de cómo manejar esa situación. ¿Estaría correcto? ¿Qué sentiría? Ella sólo conocía el dolor, ¿sería diferente con Fred? ¿Llegarían hasta ese nivel en su relación? No podía olvidar lo que había sentido ese día, ni cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado. Su mente, sus sentidos, toda ella se había entregado a la placentera sensación que recorría sus venas cuando su piel rozaba la de él. Le sorprendía porque desde muy pequeña se había negado a eso, pero ahora a sus casi 17 años comenzaba a pensar completamente diferente con relación al sexo. Había días en los que tan sólo pensar en eso le daba ganas de vomitar, pero otros días deseaba conocer lo que era compartir ese momento tan íntimo con alguien a quien de verdad quisieras.

Él tenía en la cabeza ideas muy parecidas. Fred no era uno de esos chicos que sólo pensaban en sexo; no, él lo veía como la máxima expresión del amor hacia otra persona, una manera en que los cuerpos se conectaban y se comunicaban de una manera totalmente diferente. Además, tenía miedo en lastimar más a Joy, ¿y si ella no lo veía como él? ¿Y si pensaba que ese contacto físico era lo más repugnante o degradante que podía pasarle a su relación? O tal vez, podía mostrarle lo diferente que era cuando compartías tus sentimientos de esa manera y no cuando un desconocido te obligaba. Había noches en las que él se quedaba despierto en su cama, pensando en cómo manejar sus sentimientos hacia Joy. Él la quería, de eso jamás dudaba, y sabía que la quería muchísimo más de lo esperado; ¿llegaría el tiempo en que él pudiera demostrarle cuánto la quería, le importaba, la deseaba? Fred la respetaba lo suficiente para saber que si ella no quería dar ese paso, él no la obligaría.

Al final, siempre despejaban su mente. Aún no tenían mucho tiempo de relación, aunque sí había transcurrido bastante desde que comenzaron a sentir algo el uno por el otro. ¿Para qué apurar las cosas si todo marchaba bien?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era el primer partido en el que Ronald Weasley jugaba como guardián para el equipo de Gryffindor. Un partido que jugaban contra el equipo de Slytherin, ahora capitaneado por nada más y nada menos que Graham Montague. Joy no era la única que quería ver aplastado al equipo rival.

Comenzó el juego, y Lee Jordan, que era el narrador, hacía sacar algunas risas con sus comentarios y los "¡JORDAN!" de la profesora McGonagall soltaba; pero pronto se escuchó como una cancioncilla entonada por todos los slytherin.

- WEASLEY NO ATRAPA LAS PELOTAS Y POR EL ARO DE LE CUELAN TODAS. ¡A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR!

- ¡Cierren la boca! – gritó Joy por encima de tanto ruiderío.

Las demás casas comenzaron a abuchear a las serpientes, pero ellos seguían cantando cada vez más fuerte.

- GRACIAS A WEASLEY HEMOS DE GANAR, A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR.

Sabía que no todos los slytherin eran así, pero los odiaba cuando se comportaban de esa forma. Si las cosas seguían así el partido acabaría mal.

- WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN VERTEDERO Y SE LE VA LA QUAFFLE POR EL AGUJERO. GRACIAS A WEASLEY VAMOS A GANAR.

Joy escuchaba las quejas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, tratando de hacer callar al coro dirigido por Pansy Parkinson, pero ellos seguían cantando con unas sonrisas de satisfacción en el rostro que a todos les daban ganas de borrárselas con un buen golpe. De vez en cuando se oía el rugido proveniente del sombrero de león de Luna Lovegood. Eso sacaba pequeñas sonrisas a los leones.

Llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando, cuando Harry voló directo hacia la snitch. Ahora a nadie le importaba la estúpida canción, sino que el partido terminara en victoria para los leones.

- ¡Vamos Harry! – gritaron algunos, para después dar paso a un angustioso silencio.

Harry tiró de la escoba hacia arriba, aprisionando la rebelde snitch en la mano, y los seguidores de Gryffindor gritaron de satisfacción…

- ¡CHUPENSE ESA, SLYTHERIN! – gritó Lee Jordan.

- ¡JORDAN!

Goyle lanzó una bludger hacia Harry y lo derribó de su escoba, pero aún así la celebración continuaba. Joy bajó corriendo para ir a abrazar a su novio, al tiempo que el equipo de slytherin descendía en sus escobas. Llegó a tiempo para escuchar a Draco Malfoy diciéndole a Potter y a los Weasley cosas desagradables acerca de su familia.

- ¡Queríamos escribir un par de versos más! – gritó Malfoy mientras Katie y Alicia abrazaban a Harry –. Pero no se nos ocurría nada que rimara con gorda y fea… Queríamos cantarle también a su madre, ¿sabes?

- Hay que ser desgraciado… – dijo Angelina mirando a Malfoy con desprecio.

- Tampoco pudimos incluir "pobre perdedor" para referirnos a su padre, claro…

Entonces Fred y George oyeron lo que estaba diciendo Malfoy. Le estaban estrechando la mano a Harry y, de pronto, se pusieron muy rígidos y se volvieron para mirar a Malfoy.

- ¡No le hagan caso! – exclamó Angelina sujetando a Fred por el brazo –. No le hagas caso, Fred, deja que grite todo lo que quiera. Lo que ocurre es que no sabe perder, el muy creído…

Joy corrió a ayudar a Angelina, pues sabía que cuando los gemelos perdían el control se echaban sobre la persona que tuviesen enfrente.

- Fred, basta por favor – le decía mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza –. Angelina tiene razón. No te rebajes al nivel de Malfoy, es un estúpido. Fred, por favor.

- Pero a ti te caen muy bien los Weasley, ¿verdad, Potter? – continuó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona –. Hasta pasas las vacaciones en su casa, ¿no es cierto? No entiendo cómo soportas el hedor, aunque supongo que cuando te has criado con muggles, hasta ese tugurio de los Weasley debe de oler bien…

- ¡Cállate Malfoy!

Harry y Alicia sujetaron a George. Entre tanto, Angelina, Katie y Joy habían unido sus fuerzas para impedir que Fred se abalanzara sobre Malfoy, que se reía a carcajadas.

- A lo mejor – añadió Malfoy lanzando a Harry una mirada de asco antes de darse la vuelta – es que todavía te acuerdas de cómo apestaba la casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley te lo recuerda…

- ¡Eres un malnacido, Malfoy! – gritó Joy.

Nadie se dio por enterado de que Harry había soltado a George, y Alicia no había podido seguir sujetando con fuerza al pelirrojo, que se unió rápidamente a Potter contra Malfoy. Con incredulidad vieron cómo Harry golpeaba con su puño el estómago de Draco, mientras que George terminaba por derribarlo en el suelo, gritando maldiciones.

- ¡Harry, Harry no! ¡George no! ¡NO, BASTA!

- ¡Suéltame Marjory! – gritaba con furia Fred, que se retorcía entre los brazos de las cazadoras y su novia.

_- ¡Impedimenta!_

La señora Hooch se acercaba enfurecida al centro del campo, mientras que Harry y George caían hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del hechizo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios os pasa a vosotros dos?! ¡Nunca había visto un comportamiento como éste! ¡Al castillo, los dos, directamente al despacho del jefe de vuestra casa! ¡Ahora mismo!

El resto del equipo vio cómo Harry y George se encaminaban hacia el castillo, mientras que mandaban a Draco con madame Pomfrey. Hasta ese momento soltaron a Fred.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estaban haciendo?

- Tratando de que no terminaran de matar a Malfoy – dijo Katie.

- ¡Lo habría hecho gustoso!

- Sí, y entonces los habrían expulsado a todos ustedes del equipo de quidditch – dijo Angelina enojada –, y como capitana no iba a permitirlo.

- ¡Vete al diablo, Johnson! No voy a permitir que nadie hable mal de mis padres.

- ¡FRED! – dijo escandalizada Joy – ¡No vuelvas a hablarle así a Angelina!

- Déjalo, Marjory – dijo ésta, apretando los puños –. Está enojado y va a desquitarse con todos. No hagas caso a sus palabras.

Joy vio cómo las lágrimas acudían a los ojos de Angelina cuando se iba del campo acompañada de Katie Bell, aunque no sabía si eran de dolor o de rabia. Sabía que Fred era el más temperamental de los gemelos, y se quedó allí esperando calmar a su novio.

- Fred, no dejes que…

- ¡Vete, vale!

- No Fred, no me voy – dijo obstinada Joy –. Quiero saber si estarás…

- ¡Vete! No quiero gritarte ni decirte nada que te lastime.

- Lo comprenderé. Estás enojado y sé que no harías nada para lastimarme.

- ¡Vete! – repitió Fred, ahora más rojo de ira –. Porque diré algo de lo cual me arrepentiré.

- Pero…

- ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ MARJORY!

- ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, TARADO!

Joy salió de allí ignorando las miradas de los demás jugadores de Slytherin. Graham Montague se acercó a ella cuando se iba.

- ¿Y aún así sigues de novia con ese idiota? Deberías buscarte a alguien que valga la pena, Lewis.

- Cállate Graham – le dijo Joy mientras seguía caminando con fuerza para alejarse lo más pronto posible –, porque te volveré a golpear como hace años y te juro que me valdrá una mierda lo que piensen los profesores.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA MONTAGUE, O TE MATO! – gritó Fred desde donde estaba.

Graham pegó un brinco y le echó una mirada de odio al pelirrojo. Ella siguió caminando hacia el castillo, pero ahora con una sonrisa en la cara.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Suspendidos – dijo Angelina con voz apagada aquella noche en la sala común –. Suspendidos de por vida… Nos hemos quedado sin buscador y sin golpeadores. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Más tarde Fred se había disculpado por su compartimiento ante todos, y los demás dijeron que lo perdonaban, sin embargo su mal humor permanecía hirviendo dentro de él. Joy se sentó junto a Fred en la sala común, pues habían hecho las paces después de gritarse en el campo de quidditch. Harry y George habían llegado con la triste e injusta noticia de haber sido suspendidos de por vida del equipo de quidditch a causa de un maldito decreto que Umbridge había sacado del ministro. McGonagall no tuvo más remedio de aceptarlo con una especie de gruñido, pues parecía que se mordía la lengua para evitar decirle lo que pensaba acerca de sus estúpidas normas a Dolores Jane Umbridge.

- ¡Y suspender a Fred, cuando él no ha hecho nada! – añadió Alicia, furiosa, golpeándose la rodilla con el puño.

- No he hecho nada porque no me dejaron – intervino él con una expresión muy desagradable en la cara –. Si no me hubieran sujetado, habría hecho puré a ese cerdo.

- Maldita bruja – dijo Joy mientras sostenía la mano de su novio –. Es una injusticia. Ojalá se ahogara algún día con su tosecita de "ejem, ejem".

- Es una perra – dijo por lo bajo Lee Jordan.

Angelina se levantó con tristeza, diciendo que se iba a la cama. Todos se sentían igual de cansados, y no era precisamente por haber jugado quidditch. Alicia y Katie no tardaron en seguirla.

- Yo igual me voy a dormir – dijo Lee poniéndose de pie –. ¿George? ¿Fred?

- Lo mismo – respondió George.

Fred permaneció sentado con cara de pocos amigos. Le molestaba no poder seguir en el equipo de quidditch, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberle gritado a su novia cuando lo único que ella había tratado de hacer era apaciguarlo, y sentía un odio inmenso al saber que Graham Montague no había desistido en molestar a Joy. Si no hubiese escuchado la respuesta de Joy, seguramente se habría lanzado al nuevo capitán de Slytherin para descargar toda su rabia en él.

- Te lo dije, Fred – dijo después de un rato Joy –, ella ya nos tenía marcados desde la primera clase.

- ¿Crees que lo ha hecho por venganza?

- Está loca y es cruel. No digo que haya sido su razón principal, pero seguramente fue uno de los motivos.

- Todos los hombres del equipo de Gryffindor fuera. Ahora sólo falta saber qué le hará a las chicas.

- Tendremos que irnos con más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera hablar en su aburrida clase.

- Juro que si no fuese por las prácticas del Ejército de Dumbledore seguramente no pasaríamos los EXTASIS de Defensa.

Joy le acarició con ternura su cara pelirroja. Sólo su contacto lograba calmarlo. Él le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso, pues no estaban muy acostumbrados aún a demostrar afecto en público, y la sala común seguía llena de estudiantes.

- Me voy a dormir.

- Descansa, linda. Yo igual me iré a la cama.

- No te enojes tanto o te saldrán canas… y a mí me encantan tus cabellos de fuego.

- La culpa la tiene la Cara de Sapo.

- Bueno, no dejes que ese sapo apestoso arruine tus sonrisas. Te quiero.

- Te quiero.

Fred se quedó un momento más en la sala común solo, pensando en el odio que le causaba Graham Montague. Le daba miedo que algún día él hiciera una tontería que afectara a Joy, y él no pudiera contener su furia en contra de él. Sabía que no podía controlarse cuando se enojaba tanto. ¿Qué pasaría con él y con Montague cuando llegase ese día?

* * *

_Un capítulo escrito rápidamente, sé que no es muy bueno, pero no quiero abandonar esta historia. _

_Me gusta el tema que se va desarrollando entre Joy y Fred con respecto al *susurra* sexo (x __Pero, ya hablando en serio, de verdad quiero tocar ese tema de una manera que resulte agradable y no morbosa. Es la primera vez que escribiré acerca de eso, así que les pido paciencia y comprensión si se nota un poco forzado el escrito. En fin, aún no llega ese capítulo, así que mientras seguiré puliéndolo para que lo disfruten._

_**Un aviso rápido**: la próxima semana no actualizaré porque estaré de campamento. Trataré de subir el capítulo 11 el sábado en la tarde, espero terminarlo hoy en la noche. Espero que pasen un lindo finde y que su próxima semana esté llena de alegría._

_Odio tanto a Umbridge. Para escribir este capítulo abrí de nuevo mi libro de La Orden del Fénix y leí algunos pasajes en los que ella aparece y juro que mi odio hacia ella sigue siendo tan puro y con tanta intensidad. ¡Ojalá Rowling la hubiese matado! (Qué cruel suena eso xD)_

_¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! Me anima muchísimo tenerlos de lectores. Gracias por los que han puesto a la historia como "favorita" y los que la han seguido. Me emociona muchísimo._

_*Les envía cervezas de mantequilla y ranas de chocolate vía lechuza*_

**_¿Comentarios, quejas, críticas, confesiones? Desahógate en un review ;)_**


	11. De Bombas y Armarios

_**CAPÍTULO 11: DE BOMBAS Y ARMARIOS**_

Joy despertó ese día sin saber lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad y ella esperaba con ansias pasar unos días en casa de Fred, como él se lo había prometido. Se alegraba al saber que no vería por unos días la horrible cara de sapo de la profesora Umbridge.

Se metió a bañar pensando en las clases que tendría ese día y en cómo podrían molestar a la Cara de Sapo, como venían diciéndole desde que la conocieron. Desde que ella había expulsado a Harry y a los gemelos, ellos se habían propuesto el hacerle la vida imposible a esa vieja bruja. Fred y George estaban en proceso de crear bastantes artilugios que sacarían de quicio a la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Eso animaba bastante al grupo de amigos, pues Angelina había estado muy estresada consiguiendo nuevos jugadores y le hacía mucha falta reír un poco. Salió de la ducha y se puso su uniforme de Hogwarts; como cada invierno, se puso unos pantalones en lugar de su falda, su blusa blanca y luego se acomodó el cuello para ponerse la corbata con los colores de su casa, encima se puso su suéter y su bufanda porque ese día seguramente haría frío en la clase de Pociones. Decidió ponerse sus zapatos en lugar de las botas, porque no pensaba salir a la nieve ese día. Se amarró el cabello en un moño casual y fue a despertar a sus compañeras de habitación.

Cuando bajó a desayunar con sus amigas no se encontraron con ningún pelirrojo en el comedor. Ni Fred ni George ni Ron ni la hermana de éstos, Ginny, se encontraban allí. Algo malo había pasado.

- Lee, ¿dónde están? – preguntó Joy al ver a su compañero sentado en la mesa.

- McGonagall fue por ellos anoche. No han regresado como ves.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ni idea.

Instintivamente volteó a ver a Dolores Umbridge; quería saber si ella tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de sus amigos. Pero la expresión de odio que tenía Umbridge cada vez que veía a la profesora McGonagall le decía que ella no había tenido nada que ver. Decidió preguntarle por información más sustentable a la profesora de Transformaciones, esperaba que no la dejara en la ignorancia.

- Profesora – dijo Joy al acercarse antes de irse a clase –, ¿me permitiría un momento?

- ¿Qué sucede, señorita Lewis?

- Yo quería saber si usted sabe qué ha pasado con los hermanos Weasley. ¿Por qué ninguno está en la escuela?

- Minerva McGonagall miró a su alrededor, como cuidando que nadie escuchara esa conversación.

- Aquí no. Sígame, por favor – dijo en voz baja mientras atravesaban los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Entraron en su despacho y la profesora le indicó que tomara asiento. Aun cuando sabía que iba a llegar tarde a clases por eso, Joy obedeció.

- Arthur Weasley sufrió un accidente anoche mientras trabajaba. No es de conocimiento público, así que espero que guarde el secreto.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Ya está en San Mungo. Su familia está con él.

- ¿Qué clase de accidente? ¿Cómo es que pasó?

- No me es permitido compartir esa información con los alumnos. No quiero que llegue a los oídos de… ciertas personas – y por la forma en que dijo las últimas palabras, Joy se dio cuenta que McGonagall se refería a la profesora Umbridge.

- ¿Por qué decidió decirme? No lo tome a mal, profesora – se apresuró a decir Joy –, se lo agradezco de todo corazón… pero me surgió esa pregunta.

- No me es desconocida la relación que usted y el señor Fred Weasley tienen.

Joy sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un color escarlata. Se había empezado a acostumbrar que sus amigos dijeran que ella y Fred eran novios, pero jamás lo había escuchado de la boca de un profesor.

- Ahora vaya a su clase, y diga a su profesor que yo la he llamado porque quería arreglar algunos asuntos con usted, para no meterse en problemas. Si no le quiere creer, simplemente mándelo conmigo.

La profesora sabía que esa hora del día estaba dedicada a la clase de pociones con Severus Snape y que éste no tenía muy buena relación con los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor. Mientras caminaba para salir del despacho, escuchó que la profesora le decía una última cosa:

- Y no vaya a intentar comunicarse de ninguna manera con Fred Weasley, por favor.

También ella sabía que el correo comenzaba a ser registrado por Filch, bajo las órdenes de Umbridge. Se alejó corriendo para llegar a su clase de pociones, que se encontraba en las mazmorras del castillo. Cuando llegó a clase, Snape estuvo a punto de quitarle cinco puntos por llegar tarde, pero ella le dio la explicación que la misma profesora McGonagall le había dicho. Su profesor no pudo hacer nada más que pedirle que tomara asiento.

No habían pasado ni 24 horas y ella ya extrañaba a Fred Weasley con cada fibra de su ser. Quería ver su rostro pecoso y lleno de vida, quería escuchar su risa cada vez que hacía alguna travesura, quería ver esa mirada que ponía mientras veía los efectos que causaban sus creaciones, quería escuchar su voz, quería sentir su mano sobre la suya. Mientras hacía la poción indicada e iba al armario para recoger cada ingrediente, Joy comprendió que no pasaría esa navidad con Fred, pues seguramente su familia querría estar junta después del accidente de su progenitor. Tal vez podría mandarle una carta en vacaciones, para saber cómo se la estaba pasando él y su familia.

"_Te estás yendo demasiado hacia el futuro"_ le dijo una vocecilla,_ "Ni siquiera sabes si él volverá mañana a la escuela"_. Ella se quiso aferrar a eso. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ignoró completamente la mirada que le echaba Graham Montague desde el fondo del salón.

Graham tenía una extraña obsesión con ella. Al principio, cuando tenía 11 años, la había encontrado tímida y a él le gustaba abusar de los niños tímidos; pero conforme ambos fueron creciendo, también lo hizo el odio que albergaba hacia ella. No sabía de dónde había salido, pero cada vez que la veía sentía cómo su corazón martillaba contra su pecho, deseando ¿qué? ¿Humillarla? ¿Aprovecharse de ella? ¿Qué? _"¿Qué?"_ Era la misma pregunta que se hacía cada día. Le gustaba acosarla. Su acoso se había convertido en una manera de vivir a la que la joven se había acostumbrado y que la dejaba inconmovible. Había empezado a creer que aquel muchacho no volvería a perturbarla más.

Montague anhelaba recibir atención, se regodeaba en ella; para él, constituía una necesidad. Nada podía provocarle una frustración mayor que ver una persona que no reaccionara ante él. Poco importaba, en la profundidad de su ser, que la reacción fuera positiva o negativa: lo esencial era que la hubiera. Estaba seguro de que la muchacha le demostraba indiferencia porque él estaba tan acostumbrado a la atención y ella quería enseñarle que no él no era el centro del universo. Graham siempre tenía una expresión mezquina cada vez que la miraba. Era el último año, y se juraba a sí mismo que le enseñaría una lección.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

La mayoría de las casas odiaban que Dolores Umbridge asumiera el control de Hogwarts. No habían imaginado que la odiarían más, hasta que llegó el día en que trató de echar del castillo a Sybill Trelawney, pero sólo había empezado a ser verdaderamente cruel. La mayoría de los alumnos que formaban el Ejército de Dumbledore se veían realmente afectados, pero no desistían en sus prácticas pues les llenaba de inmensa emoción estar contradiciendo lo que la Suma Inquisidora había ordenado. Incluso el día en que unos alumnos de Slytherin, junto con Umbridge, habían casi descubierto una reunión secreta del ED y tuvieron que cancelar todo, siguieron oponiéndose a su mando, aún cuando eso significaba ser castigado cruelmente. Nadie se había imaginado hasta dónde podía llegar su maldad… hasta el día en que fue nombrada directora del colegio.

Desde que Umbridge había establecido la Brigada Inquisitorial, Gryffindor había ido perdiendo varios puntos, la mayoría injustamente. No podían opinar nada en voz alta sin cuidarse de que los estuvieran escuchando.

- No soporto más esta situación – dijo un día Alicia mientras veía cómo desaparecían unas gemas del reloj correspondiente a Gryffindor –. Sólo porque dije que ya quería que Dumbledore regresara para ser nuevamente director, esa Parkinson me quitó diez puntos. ¡Diez puntos por una simple opinión!

- La Cara de Sapo se arrepentirá ser directora después de que Fred y yo entremos en acción – dijo con una sonrisa George –. Por fin hemos terminado nuestros fuegos artificiales… ¡la volverán loca!

- Sólo quiero que sufra, la muy perra – dijo Lee mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

- ¿A quién le dices así, Jordan? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- A tu madre – respondió Fred al ver a Graham Montague, miembro de la condenada Brigada Inquisitorial.

- Cuida tu sucia lengua, Weasley. Quince puntos menos por tu majadería.

- Lárgate de aquí – dijo Joy, mirándolo con repulsión.

- Cinco puntos menos para ti, Lewis. Sólo por andar con un pobretón como ese.

- Patético – dijo George por lo bajo –. Simplemente patético.

Después de la comida, Fred y George habían planeado lanzar una bomba fétida en el despacho de la nueva directora. Era una jugada riesgosa, pero valía totalmente la pena. Angelina y Alicia dijeron que no querían para involucradas con la broma, porque ya el equipo de quidditch había pagado los platos rotos y ellas no querían verse privadas del gran privilegio que constituía el volar en esos tiempos.

Fred trató de convencer a Joy de que se mantuviera alejada, pues no quería que ella pagara las consecuencias que acarrearía la bomba fétida, pero Joy se negó rotundamente. George y Lee estaban de acuerdo en que ella participara, pues necesitaban alguna distracción, y entre más pares de ojos sería mejor.

- Además – dijo Joy –, cómo no querer involucrarme si las bombas fétidas me recuerdan a los inicios de nuestra amistad.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! – dijo Fred mientras recordaba su primer año – Nosotros le lanzamos esa gran bomba a Montague para que dejara de molestarte.

- Pues, por lo visto, no fue lo suficientemente grande – dijo Lee riéndose –. Deberían de hacerlo pagar por 7 años de tortura hacia Joy.

- Créeme, seré feliz el día en que no vea su estúpida cara a cada rato.

El plan consistía en una bomba fétida a la que hechizarían como lo habían hecho con los pergaminos explosivos, para que tardara un poco en explotar, así les daría tiempo salir huyendo de allí sin que nadie supiera quién la había puesto. Los cuatro se habían puesto de acuerdo en cómo llevarían a cabo la broma: Lee iba a sacar a la directora bajo el pretexto de querer saber más sobre la Brigada Inquisitorial, entonces Fred y George entraría a poner la bomba en la oficina, Joy serviría de distracción y llamaría la atención de los miembros de la Brigada, para que no pudieran llegar a la escena del crimen. No era un plan muy elaborado y conllevaba sus riesgos, pues podía aparecer Filch en cualquier momento, o Umbridge no creería lo que Jordan dijera acerca de formar parte en el nuevo movimiento estudiantil o lo invitaría a pasar en lugar de salir y eso arruinaría por completo el plan, o que Joy no pudiera evitar que alguno de la Brigada fuese a descubrir la jugada. Aún así, todos estaban dispuestos a participar.

Si tan sólo tuviesen el magnífico mapa que le habían dado a Potter hacía dos años, así sabrían quién estaba cerca de allí. Habían decidido hacerlo esa misma tarde, antes de la hora de la comida, para que al salir todos los alumnos ellos pudieran confundirse entre la multitud.

Todos estaban en sus puestos. Lee se acercó con un escalofrío al despacho de la nueva directora, respiró profundamente y se plantó frente a la entrada; tocó la puerta y escuchó ruidos detrás de ella. Dolores Umbridge se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Al doblar la esquina se encontraban los gemelos, vigilando cada uno que no viniese nadie. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, y la adrenalina corría por su sangre. Siempre se sentían así antes de hacer una broma de gran magnitud. Parecía que la suerte les sonreía, porque ni Filch ni Peeves ni ningún alumno pasaba por allí. Pronto escucharon cómo se abría la puerta del despacho.

Joy estaba en uno de los pasillos más cerca, dando de vueltas cuidando que nadie se acercara. Se sentía nerviosa al pensar que podría llegar toda la Brigada Inquisitorial, pues sabía que no podría impedir a más de cinco alumnos que no se acercaran. Tal vez podría detener a tres estudiantes, pues era rápida con la varita, pero no era ningún prodigio. Haber estado en el Ejército de Dumbledore hizo que ella pudiera aprender más cosas sobre defensa que todo el tiempo en que la Cara de Sapo había impartido clases.

- Directora Umbridge, gracias por concederme su tiempo para hablar conmigo – dijo Lee, tal como lo había planeado.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Lee Jordan, directora.

- Recuerdo haber visto tu nombre en la hoja que le mostré al ministro para comprobar la existencia del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Por un momento Jordan no supo qué contestar. Eso no había formado parte del plan. Él no sabía que ella había encontrado esa hoja donde todos firmaron con su nombre estando de acuerdo en no revelar la existencia de dicho grupo. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

- Oh sí, pero como sabrá nunca hubo alguna reunión y no supe muy bien de qué se trataba todo eso – al menos algo así había escuchado en los rumores que corrían acerca de cómo y por qué Dumbledore había desaparecido de Hogwarts.

- Así que no sabes nada, ¿eh? – Dolores comenzó a utilizar nuevamente esa vocecilla de niña – Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Quisiera… quisiera saber más acerca de la Brigada Inquisorial.

- Brigada Inquisitorial – corrigió secamente Umbridge.

- Sí, claro, Brigada Inquisitorial – se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, _"Contrólate Lee, contrólate" _– Verá, directora, he notado que ellos mantienen un orden en medio de este caos que se está convirtiendo el colegio.

Umbridge le miró como si no le creyera del todo. Fred y George se escondían tras la pared y esperaban con ansias que ella le creyera y se alejara de allí, pues la bomba podía explotar en cualquier momento.

- Bien – dijo después de lo que le parecieron horas a Lee –, pasa a mi despacho y hablaremos.

Joy seguía en el pasillo, con el corazón más tranquilo, pues nadie se había acercado. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ella esperaba ver a sus tres amigos regresar con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. Se había recargado en el muro y giraba su varita entre sus ágiles y delgados dedos. Le gustaba ver cómo daba de vueltas entre sus manos. Sin el menor aviso, una figura apareció en el pasillo.

"_Graham Montague"_. No se sentía angustiada, pues había casi deseado que él fuese el único que se apareciera. No le importaría lanzarle un _Petrifucus_ y dejarlo allí hasta que alguien lo encontrase.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lewis? ¿Quieres que te quite puntos?

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Lee Jordan no había planeado qué decir si la Cara de Sapo lo invitaba a su despacho. Eso echaría a perder todo.

"_¡No, así no!" _– Pero, directora Umbridge, me… me gustaría que… que me acompañara a… a ver el decreto y me lo explicara usted misma. ¡Sí, eso es!

- ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe a ver el decreto? – preguntó Umbridge. Comenzaba a sospechar ligeramente que algo no iba bien.

- Pues, quisiera que me explicara algunas partes que no entiendo del todo.

- ¡Pero si es muy claro!

"_Apúrate Lee, apúrate"_ los gemelos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, pues sentían como la bomba comenzaba a temblar en sus manos, signo de que estaba a punto de estallar. Debían hacer mejor sus planes para la próxima, pero la emoción de poner una bomba fétida en el cuarto donde ahora estaba la directora no los hizo pensar ni repasar todos los detalles.

- ¿Qué hacemos si esto nos explota en las manos, Fred?

- Huir lo más rápido que nos lo permitan las piernas y esperar que nadie nos atrape.

Joy se sentía como en esas películas de vaqueros que había visto con su madre. Al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba su peor enemigo, y ella estaba lista para utilizar algún hechizo, pues tenía la varita en la mano. Era una ventaja que tenía sobre Montague, que se había guardado la varita en el bolsillo y si éste hacía algún movimiento para llegar a ella, se delataría y ella le atacaría antes de que él pudiese sacar. Lo único que podía hacer Graham era hablar para distraerla.

- Sabes que tengo el poder para hacerlo. La directora de Hogwarts nos ha dado esa autoridad.

- Me importa un comino.

- Recuerda que ya te he quitado cinco puntos esta mañana después de lo que tus… - se detuvo y pensó mejor lo que iba decir, tras ver un brillo en la mirada de Marjory que le advertía irse con cuidado – amiguitos dijeron sobre la directora.

- En realidad no se lo decíamos a ella.

- Ah, cierto. Ese Fred dijo que era sobre mi madre.

- Lo decíamos de ti.

Ella levantó la varita dispuesta a atacar. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

- Pero, directora… debe acompañarme – insistió Jordan al ver las cabezas asomadas de los gemelos. Sólo con sus gestos él entendió que la bomba estaba por estallar.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, Jordan, es muy claro! – Umbridge comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Jamás había sido muy buena con los niños.

- Es que yo… - "_Piensa rápido Lee"_ – me enteré que alguien iba a hacer algo con los decretos que colgaban en la pared.

- ¿Cómo que iban a hacer algo con mis decretos?

"_¡Bingo!"_- Sí, escuché a unos alumnos que querían echarles algún maleficio o algo por el estilo.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Dolores Umbridge salió de su despacho y siguió a Lee Jordan por el pasillo, sin detenerse a cerrar la puerta. Fred y George entraron corriendo para dejar su pequeño regalo apestoso y salieron pronto de allí. Su propósito era que la bomba explotara mientras la directora se encontrara nuevamente allí, pero no estaría todo perdido si ella llegaba y se encontraba con su adorado cuartito rosa impregnado de un olor a putrefacción.

Ahora tenían que ir por Joy, que se encontraba cerca de allí. No fueron los únicos que escucharon un grito que provenía del pasillo donde ella se encontraba, pues en ese momento Lee Jordan vio cómo la Cara de Sapo se daba vuelta para saber qué o quién había ocasionado ese grito.

_- ¡Sect…_

_- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

Con regocijo, Joy vio cómo Graham Montague se quedaba petrificado con la boca abierta y los ojillos abiertos de par en par. Esta vez era él el afectado con ese hechizo, y a ella no le había importado gritar para celebrarlo.

_- ¡Palalingua! _Así no hablarás después de un rato.

Fred y George llegaron corriendo al lugar y se rieron en la cara del slytherin.

- ¿Les dirás a todos tus compañeros de la Brigada que una chica te venció? – se burló George.

- Debemos irnos antes de que alguien llegue – dijo Fred, sin decir el nombre de Umbridge, pues eso los delataría.

Tomó a Joy de la mano y echaron a correr por el pasillo, pero ella no se resistió a gritarle por última vez a su víctima.

- ¡CHÚPATE ÉSA, MONTAGUE!

La directora llegó corriendo y encontró a su alumno petrificado.

_- ¡Finite! _¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Graham Montague recuperó la movilidad, pero su lengua seguía pegada al paladar. Umbridge sólo había terminado con un hechizo, y no se había dado cuenta que el slytherin sufría de un segundo.

_- ¡FINITE! _– gritó nuevamente el contra hechizo, ahora con desesperación en la voz – ¿Me vas a decir quién demonios te ha hecho esto?

- Lewis, directora. Fue Marjory Lewis la que me hizo esto.

Dolores Umbridge se dirigió a su despacho con una mezcla de satisfacción y furia. Malditos estudiantes, seguramente entre Lee Jordan y Marjory Lewis habían planeado todo para cobrar venganza de Montague. Por eso era que el gryffindor insistía tanto en alejarla de allí. ¡Ah! Tenía a dos alumnos cuyos nombres estaban escritos en esa maldita hoja del Ejército del Viejo Chiflado. Podría sacarles información sobre dónde se encontraba ahora el mago, o sobre el mismo ED (como ellos mismos habían abreviado su asociación). Ya la recompensaría grandemente el ministro.

Entró y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Dejó su varita en su escritorio y comenzó a buscar su terrible pluma especial para castigos, toda ella temblaba de emoción al pensar el sufrimiento que les ocasionaría. No había nada más que le gustara hacer en Hogwarts. No se dio cuenta que había un pequeño bulto en su silla, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La bomba explotó, llenando el cuarto inmediatamente de un olor fuerte y almizclero. La nube verdosa le impedía ver dónde estaba y sus ojos de sapo se irritaron y comenzaron a llorar debido al fuerte olor. Huevos podridos, calcetines sudados, azufre, caño atascado, alimentos en estado de putrefacción, y excrementos de algún gran animal hacían que esa bomba fuese especialmente apestosa. Los gemelos no se habían medido al introducir olores asquerosos a la bomba.

- ¡FILCH! ¡FILCH VENGA A AYUDARME! ¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIILCH!

En su desesperación por acabar con el olor, y la falta de visibilidad, había buscado su varita pero sus movimientos toscos y torpes hicieron que ésta rodara por el suelo y se perdiera. Logró llegar a su ventana y tuvo la intención de abrirla, pero se encontraba atascada. "_Jamás volveré a dejarla cerrada"_ se dijo a sí misma.

El conserje llegó corriendo a ayudarla. Abrió la puerta y una nube oscura salió de la habitación, seguida de una mujer baja y rechoncha. Dolores Umbridge tosía con fuerza y se sostuvo de los pantalones de Filch, inclinándose debido a la fuerza con la que trataba de expulsar el asqueroso olor de sus pulmones. No pudo evitarlo, y vomitó justo en los zapatos de Filch, salpicándose la falda y los zapatos lustrosos. Entre jadeos y lloriqueos logró alejarse de su despacho. Con su mano rechoncha se limpió la cara, y entonces sintió una nueva ola de vómito subiendo por su garganta. Su rostro debió haber presagiado lo que se venía, porque Filch se alejó lo suficiente para evitar ser bañado nuevamente de vómito. La señora Norris, la gata del conserje, que nunca se separaba de su amo, decidió correr de allí; a Filch le hubiera gustado imitarla. Umbridge se sentía impotente a la reacción de su mismo cuerpo ante la pestilencia que la rodeaba. Había sido una bomba realmente potente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Con todo el jaleo de la bomba fétida, Umbridge olvidó que había ido a su despacho para castigar a Marjory Lewis y a Lee Jordan. Filch juraba y perjuraba que los gemelos habían puesto la bomba, porque no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Y cuando fueron a pedir cuentas a los pelirrojos, se llevaron una grata sorpresa, porque Minerva McGonagall dijo que ellos habían estado trabajando con ella sus hechizos de conjuración, pues eso entraría en sus EXTASIS. Los gemelos no tuvieron el valor de contradecirlo, porque era la primera vez que un profesor mentía por ellos para sacarlos de algún problema. ¡Y jamás lo habían creído de McGonagall! Salieron del salón de Transformaciones con el alma henchida de agradecimiento hacia su profesora. Y ella simplemente les dijo que siguiera practicando. Aunque podían jurar que les había sonreído al salir.

Eso mereció una gran celebración en la sala común de los gryffindor. Todos allí sabían quiénes habían hecho eso, y los consideraban unos héroes. Nada podía ir mal, porque tenían las armas para desesperar a la Suma Inquisapo.

Pero Joy, que había pasado 7 años descubriendo su carácter, sabía que Graham Montague no dejaría pasar su pequeña insubordinación de ese día. Ahora no tenía miedo, pues la niñita tímida y miedosa que había sido a su llegada de Hogwarts se había ido, y ella sabía que podía enfrentarse al slytherin sin ponerse en demasiado peligro. También sabía que Fred no la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

Al siguiente día iba saliendo de su clase de Astronomía. Era de sus clases favoritas, porque le gustaba pensar que la acercaba más a su madre, ya que ambas contemplaban el mismo cielo, aún cuando estaban tan lejos. Era la única clase que no compartía con Fred, pero sabía que él siempre la esperaba a las afueras de la torre, para que no se fuera sola hasta la sala común.

- Señorita Lewis – la llamó la profesora Sinistra –, me gustaría hablar sobre la excelente tarea que me entregó hace una semana. Su mapa fue de los mejores.

Joy se quedó escuchando lo que la profesora tenía que decirle, y vio cómo la torre quedaba vacía. Fred seguramente se estaba preguntando dónde se habría metido. No quería parecer descortés con su profesora, pero la verdad es que ya tenía muchas ganas de irse de allí; no sólo para reunirse con su novio, sino que tenía que llegar temprano a su sala y seguir con las tareas. Al finalizar la charla, Aurora Sinistra fue a dejar a Joy hasta las mismas puertas de la torre, ya la chica se encargaría de bajarlas sola.

La muchacha bajó corriendo las escaleras, esperando encontrarse con el pelirrojo, pero allí no había nadie. Fred se había ido, seguramente pensando en que ella ya estaba en la sala común.

- ¡Genial! Ahora debo irme sola – tomó con fuerza su mochila y sujetó la varita con una mano, y dijo: – _Lumos._

De su varita salió una luz entre azul y plateada y alumbró su camino. Se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor con despreocupación, repasando mentalmente lo que había aprendido esa noche en clase. Aún se escuchaban algunos ruidos en el castillo que seguramente provenían de los fantasmas o de Peeves, así que no se inmutó. Pasó junto a varios salones vacíos y cerrados, hasta que se topó con uno que sí estaba abierto.

- Qué raro… éste nunca está abierto – comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a investigar.

Con su varita iluminó la habitación y la encontró vacía, con excepción de algunos bancos y escritorios. Parecía ser una clase de bodega en la que metían los materiales viejos. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Entonces una figura salió de entre las sombras y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

- ¡Pero qué tonta eres Marjory! ¿Pasear sola a estas horas de la noche?

Ni siquiera la sorprendió, sólo que se sintió tremendamente estúpida. Desde un principio sabía que él iba a cobrársela por haberlo petrificado. Joy iluminó a Graham con su varita, y movió con pesar la cabeza. Él era mucho más alto que ella, y más fornido porque era un jugador de quidditch, aún así Joy no se sentía amenazada.

- Nunca ha sido peligroso caminar por el castillo en la noche.

- ¿No me conoces?

- Sabía que te ibas a vengar, no pensé que lo harías tan rápido. Sabes que pudo volver a petrificarte, ¿cierto?

Tanto ella como Graham tenían en sus manos sus varitas, dispuestos a lanzarse el primer hechizo. Él comenzó a acercarse a ella aún apuntándola. Joy no lo pensó dos veces.

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

Y la varita de Graham voló hasta sus manos. No pudo evitar sonreír con su victoria. El slytherin estaba furioso y corrió hacia ella. Entonces supo que estaba en problemas. Logró esquivarlo y corrió directamente a la puerta, sujetando ambas varitas; esta vez no dejaría caer la suya y se defendería. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Graham la sujetó por la espalda y la arrojó lejos de allí. Joy cayó con un sonoro golpe, pero no lanzó ningún grito, no iba a darle la satisfacción de verla sufrir. Comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero no iba a dejarse dominar por él.

Graham se sintió complacido cuando ella cayó al suelo, pero su odio creció más al verla de pie. Al levantarse de nuevo, con la mirada indiferente, pero al mismo tiempo ingobernable, que volvía vidriosos los ojos de la joven lo irritó más aun. Habría querido encontrar un medio para lograr que tuviera alguna reacción.

La joven se sintió incómoda; sabía que no debía someterse, se sentía turbada y Montague lo estaba disfrutando. Él se alegró de que esa molestia en ella hubiera ocurrido; finalmente, había derribado sus defensas. Lo excitaba verla tan confundida y desconcertada, y eso le inspiró el deseo.

Fred había llegado a la sala común, pensando que Joy se había escabullido entre la multitud. A veces lo hacía, por el simple hecho de jugar con él; y cuando él aparecía en la sala común, ella se le echaba al cuello mientras se reía abiertamente, preguntándole porqué había tardado tanto en llegar. Pero esa noche ella no se encontraba allí. Le pareció raro y se acercó a Alicia, que tomaba la misma clase con Joy.

- Oye, Alicia, ¿qué pasó con Joy?

- La profesora Sinistra la llamó y se quedó un rato.

- Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, vi bajar a todos… Ella no estaba por ningún lado.

- Seguro no tarda en llegar.

Fred se quedó sentado mirando el agujero donde algunos alumnos seguían entrando con la esperanza de ver a su novia llegar. Pero pasaban los minutos y Joy no llegaba, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- George, ella no llega.

- Dale unos cinco minutos más, sino aparece la iremos a buscar.

También George comenzó a preocuparse. No era normal que Joy llegase tan tarde a la sala común.

_- ¡Depulso! _– gritó Joy, viendo como Graham era lanzado contra la puerta del salón.

El muchacho se levantó emitiendo un gruñido. Necesitaba quitarle las dos varitas a como diera lugar.

- No tengo ocho ni trece años. No estoy indefensa esta vez – dijo Joy, recordando el dolor causado por un extraño, y el miedo que la había paralizado cuando Montague la había atrapado la primera vez – _¡Desmaius!_

Pero Graham logró esquivar el hechizo. Ella volvió a lanzarlo y él volvió a librarse por los pelos de que el hechizo lo tocara. Entre más se movía para evadir los ataques de la chica, más se acercaba.

- ¡No soy la misma niñita que recuerdas! ¡Puedo defenderme sola!

Entonces se arrojó hacia Joy, tirándola al suelo y apresándola con su cuerpo. Ella se movía para lograr zafarse de él. ¡No lo iba a dejar! La razón la abandonó; logró ponerse en pie y echó a correr, pero Graham fue demasiado rápido. La agarró de la falda, la arrojó al suelo y le golpeó la cara, cortándole el labio con su rudo puño. Empezaba a disfrutar. Demasiadas veces se había dominado cuando deseaba pero ahora no había allí nadie para detenerlo. A causa del dolor, ella soltó las varitas y se llevó la mano a la cara.

Joy estaba frenética; trató de levantarse y él volvió a golpearla. Estaba consiguiendo una reacción tal como nunca la esperara, y eso despertaba en él lujuria mayor. Iba a amedrentar a aquella muchacha insolente. La azotó contra el suelo una y otra vez, y sintió una enorme satisfacción al sentir que la joven se encogía cuando iba a golpearla de nuevo.

La cabeza de ella zumbaba, la sangre le corría por la nariz y la comisura de la boca. Trató de incorporarse, pero él la retuvo tendida. Luchó contra él, golpeándole el pecho con los puños, sin hacer mella en su cuerpo musculoso pero aquella resistencia provocó una mayor lujuria aún. Nunca se había sentido tan estimulado. La violencia incrementaba su pasión y la lujuria daba mayor fuerza a sus golpes. Se deleitaba en su resistencia y con un movimiento rápido le quitó el suéter.

- Harry – dijo Fred bastante agitado –, préstanos el mapa del merodeador. Necesito saber dónde está Joy.

- Sí, claro… está en mi cuarto.

Harry notaba lo tensos que estaban los gemelos y los condujo rápidamente hasta su dormitorio. Tenía la costumbre de dejar el mapa en un lugar donde lo tuviera a mano, así que abrió la cómoda que tenía junto a su cama y sacó un pergamino en blanco.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo mientras tocaba el mapa con su varita.

Con rapidez comenzaron a buscar el nombre de Joy entre todos los lugares que mostraba el mapa. Harry veía cómo los gemelos pasaban sus manos por las hojas, casi con desesperación. Él también veía las pequeñas huellas que iba de aquí para allá, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Ginevra Weasley. Entonces George le arrebató el mapa de las manos y se lo mostró a su hermano, que ni siquiera dijo nada, simplemente salió como rayo de la habitación. George dejó caer el mapa mientras seguía a su hermano corriendo por las escaleras. Harry levantó el pergamino y se fijó en dos puntitos que aparecían en una sala: Marjory Lewis-Gresham y Graham Montague.

Fred sentía que las piernas le fallaban mientras salía del agujero que cubría la señora gorda. Supo que había empujado a varios alumnos de primer año cuando atravesó la sala común, pero eso no le importaba. Tenía que llegar con Joy antes de que algo malo le pasara. Se sentía frenético por encontrar a su novia, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberla dejado sola, y quería romperle la cara a Montague. Sabía que su hermano iba detrás de él, y se lo agradeció.

Pasaron volando por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo, con un mismo propósito. No les importaba que Filch llegara a gritarles, o que Umbridge los descubriera fuera de sus camas a esa hora. No importaba nada en ese momento. Fred escuchaba los furiosos y aterrorizados latidos de su corazón, y tenía un nudo en la garganta; estaba consciente de que la vista comenzaba a nublársele, la cabeza le martillaba, pero él seguía corriendo.

Llegaron al salón donde habían visto los nombres y lo abrieron con fuerza. Allí al fondo se veía una extraña silueta; la luz de la luna alumbró la habitación y descubrieron a Graham sentado sobre otra figura más pequeña y delgada. Fred pudo ver un estómago pálido y luego el sostén blanco de Joy, Graham le había arrancado la blusa y los pequeños botones estaban dispersos por el suelo.

- Fred – dijo débilmente la chica.

Fred quería sacarle los ojos a Montague por haberla visto así. Quería arrancarle las manos por haberse atrevido a tocarla. Quería matarlo por lo que le había hecho. Con dos zancadas entró en la habitación y agarró de los cabellos a un aterrorizado Montague. Lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana, causando que algunos cristales se rompieras encima de su cabeza. El pelirrojo arremetió y lo golpeó de llenó en la cara, sintiendo la sangre caliente que corría de la nariz del slytherin.

George se había acercado a Joy para levantarla, y ella se arrojó a sus brazos temblando. Tenía sangre en la cara, las piernas todas rasguñadas, y las uñas rotas. Se notaba que había arañado a su atacante para defenderse. El pelirrojo se quitó el suéter y se lo puso para cubrirla, y luego recogió el de ella y comenzó a limpiarle con cuidado la cara. Le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que Graham Montague estaba sufriendo a manos de su hermano.

Fue la misma Joy la que detuvo la situación. Se acercó a su novio y le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras éste iba a golpear nuevamente a Montague.

- Fred – repitió Joy –. Ya basta.

- ¡Te hizo daño! ¡Se lo merece!

- Él tiene razón – dijo George cruzado de brazos, sin atreverse a acercarse a su hermano.

- No lo logró – dijo Joy con un temblor en la voz –. No lo logró, yo se lo impedí. No lo hizo.

- ¿La violaste, maldito hijo de…

- ¡NO! ¡NO LO HICE! – gritó Montague empujando a Fred lejos de sí – ¡MIRA MIS BRAZOS Y MI CARA! ¡TENGO SUS MALDITAS UÑAS ENTERRADAS!

- Fred, vámonos. Déjalo, no se merece tu atención. Por favor, hazlo por mí

- Vámonos Fred – dijo su hermano detrás de él –. Debemos llevar a Joy a la enfermería.

Al final el pelirrojo relajó el puño y se alejó del muchacho que seguía parado frente a los ventanales rotos. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía Joy y salió de allí, acompañado con dos de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo.

Tanto Fred como Joy sentían que las piernas les temblaban, pero seguían caminando hacia la enfermería. Ya pasaba de la media noche y estaban seguros que madame Pomfrey ya estaba dormida. Se movían en silencio, conscientes de la horrible situación que habían pasado esa noche. Los tres tenían la sensación de querer vomitar, de querer romper a llorar. Dumbledore jamás habría permitido que algo así sucediera en la escuela. Se sentían como tres niños pequeños perdidos en una vasta oscuridad; hubo un momento en que los tres se tomaron de las manos, simplemente para no sentirse tan solos.

Tocaron varias veces a la puerta de la enfermera, hasta que ella les abrió.

- ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó niña?

- La trataron de violar. Aquí en Hogwarts – dijo George antes de que sus compañeros hablaran.

- ¡¿Que trataron de hacer qué?!

Madame Pomfrey los hizo pasar rápidamente a la habitación y sentó a Joy en una de las camas. Cuando era más chica, ella solía ir por las noches a causa de las pesadillas que tenía, y la enfermera le había cobrado realmente cariño a esa muchachita de ojos azules y sonrisa tímida.

- No te muevas. Voy a ir por Minerva. Ella tiene que saber esto – dijo mientras se amarraba la bata y salí corriendo.

Pronto llegaron las dos mujeres, seguidas por otra más bajita que ellas. Umbridge había hecho una rabieta porque no le habían dicho qué sucedía a tan altas horas de la noche, y madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall le importó un comino cuando ella comenzó a seguirlas hacia la enfermería.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto, muchacha? – preguntó con severidad la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

- Graham Montague – aunque Joy sentía que su cuerpo estaba roto, sabía que nada más había pasado. Las palabras brotaron de su boca.

- Es de Slytherin, ¿cierto?

- Desde primer año le tiene manía, Minerva – dijo la enfermera.

- Él forma parte de mi Brigada Inquisitorial – repuso con rapidez Umbridge –. Seguramente la encontró haciendo algo indebido y decidió castigarla.

- ¿Castigarla con una violación? ¡Estás enferma Dolores! – McGonagall alzó la voz mientras miraba con fiereza a la rechoncha directora.

- Cuida lo que dices, Minerva – respondió ésta con su vocecita de niña –. Él forma parte de MI asociación y yo responderé por él.

- ¡La trató de violar, vieja loca! – gritó Fred poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Usted cállese Weasley!

- Él es alumno de MI casa y YO respondo por él – dijo Minerva McGonagall irguiéndose cuan alta era.

La cabeza de Joy palpitaba a causa de tanto golpe y tantos gritos. Madame Pomfrey curaba sus heridas y le reparaba los huesos rotos, mientras murmuraba su desaprobación por la directora y sus extrañas maneras de ver un castigo. George estaba sentado a un lado de ella, tomándola de la mano y mirando cómo lágrimas silenciosas recorrían el rostro de su hermano. Jamás lo había visto llorar, eso era nuevo.

- El presunto, ejem, culpable ni siquiera se encuentra aquí. ¿Pretenden hacerme creer que esto fue una supuesta violación?

- ¡No llegó a serlo porque nosotros lo impedimos! – dijo Fred.

- La señorita Lewis es una irrespetuosa, seguramente alguien quiso enseñarle una lección… A dormir todos, como directora quiero que mis alumnos estén bien cuidados y no permitiré que nadie esté fuera de la cama a estas horas.

- Escucha tus propias palabras, Dolores… eres la primera en incumplirlas.

- Vuelves a hablar y te largas de Hogwarts – Umbridge sonreía maliciosamente, juntando sus manos. ¡Oh, le agradaría tanto tener fuera a esa peligrosa aliada de Dumbledore!

- Deje, profesora – dijo George –, es lo que ella quiere: sacarla de aquí. Pero Hogwarts la necesita, ya no diga nada.

Minerva McGonagall miró con desprecio a la rechoncha bruja, y después se dirigió hacia madame Pomfrey, pero ésta simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sus alumnos estarían en buenas manos con la enfermera. Entonces la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor salió con elegancia y fuerza de allí.

- Ya, a dormir señores Weasley.

- Ellos se quedarán aquí, directora. Necesitan pociones para dormir y sólo aquí yo los puedo cuidar.

- Como quieras.

Esa noche los tres amigos se quedaron en la enfermería. Joy se pasó a la cama de Fred, para que éste la abrazara, y sólo así pudo pasar la noche.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dolores Umbridge no hizo nada para castigar a Montague. Él se la pasaba presumiendo haberse salido con la suya. Ni Joy ni los gemelos dijeron qué había pasado esa noche, no porque temieran ser castigados por sus actos, sino porque sabían que el chisme se correría con rapidez en Hogwarts, y muchos comenzarían a ver a Joy de otra forma.

Su último año no había sido el mejor de todos, pero al menos ya iba a terminar. Quería sacarse de la cabeza lo que había sufrido, pero sentía que el recuerdo estaba grabado con fuego dentro de su mente. Esos días se mostró seria y cerrada con todos, menos con los gemelos. Ellos tampoco estaban de buen humor como de costumbre. El ambiente en la sala común necesitaba de sus bromas, y Lee Jordan hacía todo lo que podía para animar a sus amigos.

- Tú quisiste matarme hace unos días – le dijo Montague a Fred, mientras le cerraba el paso hacia uno de los jardines del castillo –. No te vas a salir con la tuya.

Ese día, a la hora de receso, Graham Montague había querido jugárselas a los gemelos, pero ellos no se lo permitieron. Con una mirada de complicidad atraparon al slytherin, y lo llevaron arrastrando hasta el primer piso. Allí sabían, porque Nick Casi Decapitado se había mostrado muy orgulloso de haberlo hecho y lo contó a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, que estaba un armario que él había arrojado hacía algunos años. Sonriendo más para sí mismo, tiraron de Graham hasta que encontraron el lugar indicado para ocultarlo.

- El armario evanescente – dijeron al unísono observando cómo Montague caía en la cuenta de lo que ellos iban a hacerle.

- ¡Ni se atrevan a hacerme algo! – chilló aterrorizado el slytherin – ¡La Umbridge no permitirá que ustedes me hagan más daño!

- Bueno, Graham, fue un placer haberte golpeado… – dijo Fred con una sonrisa siniestra.

- Pero debes aprender a que jamás debes abusar de una chica… – añadió su hermano.

- Y la verdad es que desde siempre habíamos tenido ganas de darte una lección…

- Debido a que la violencia sólo fomentará más violencia… – George hizo un ademán parecido al de los ángeles que generalmente hay en las catedrales de Londres.

- Hemos decidido que deber encontrar otro lugar donde vivir.

Y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro empujaron a Graham Montague de cabeza en el armario roto. Se sacudieron las manos como si las tuviesen llenas de polvo y salieron del salón chiflando alegremente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Lo han visto, ¿verdad? – comentó Fred.

Él y George habían bajado por la escalera de mármol y se reunieron con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ernie frente a los relojes de arena.

- Malfoy acaba de descontarnos cincuenta puntos – explicó Harry, furioso, mientras unas cuantas gemas más pasaban de la parte inferior a la superior del reloj de arena de Gryffindor.

- Sí, Montague también ha intentado jugárnosla en el recreo – aseguró George.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo ha intentado? -preguntó rápidamente Ron.

- No ha podido pronunciar todas las palabras – explicó Fred – porque lo hemos metido de cabeza en el armario evanescente del primer piso.

Hermione estaba horrorizada.

- ¡Ahora sí que se han metido en un buen lío!

- No hasta que Montague reaparezca, y pueden pasar semanas. No sé a dónde lo hemos enviado – comentó Fred, impasible –. Ahora, si no les importa, quisiera irme a reunir con Joy para darle esta maravillosa noticia.

* * *

_Como lo prometí en la nota del capítulo anterior, ¡el 11 está publicado__! 17 páginas de word para ustedes._

_Ésta fue la primera escena que nació en esta historia. El mal siempre radica hasta en los lugares que creemos más seguros. _

_Quería cerrar un círculo con Joy; no quiero decir que una violación provoca otra, sino que muchas veces llegan situaciones que no podemos controlar, pero sí afrontar. No sé, quería verla de una manera más fuerte que la primera vez en que Graham trató de abusar de ella cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta. Incluso Joy misma lo dice: ya no tiene ocho años, estando completamente indefensa bajo la merced de un desconocido; ni tampoco tiene trece años, cuando ella se quedó con la mente en blanco y no supo defenderse, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. _

_También con lo de la bomba fétida, ahora ella no es víctima, sino que está dispuesta a lanzarla contra Umbridge._

_En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo. Ya estamos cerca de la graduación y de que los gemelos se vayan de Hogwarts._

_Como dije anteriormente, la próxima semana NO hay capítulos nuevos :c En serio voy a extrañar escribir._

_Pásenla bonito._

**_¿Te sientes con ganas de escribir un review? ¡Escríbelo! ¿No te sientes con ganas de escribir un review? ¡Escríbelo de todas formas? ;)_**

_* Por cierto, disfruté tanto haciendo vomitar a la Cara de Sapo. MUAHAHAÑAKAMUA se manchó su ridícula ropa rosa y sus ridículos zapatos rosas con vómito rosa... ¡Claro, es Dolores "Todo-Lo-Que-Uso-Es-Rosado" Umbridge! [INSERTE RISA MALVADA Y RAYOS CAYENDO DETRÁS DE MÍ]_


	12. Jugada Final

_**CAPÍTULO 12: JUGADA FINAL.**_

George se quedó con el pequeño grupo de Gryffindor, mientras se reía una y otra vez sobre Graham, y Hermione le regañaba. Fred fue en busca de Joy, con una sonrisa en el rostro; se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo porque pudo darle una lección a la persona que más odiaba en la escuela (con excepción de Umbridge) sin haber utilizado la violencia.

En los días pasados, él y Joy habían estado platicando sobre lo sucedido en una sala vacía cerca de la torre de Astronomía; ella no quería que Fred se metiera en más problemas a causa de la furia y odio que le inspiraba Graham Montague, pues sabía que el pelirrojo era como una bomba: cuando estallaba, lo hacía cuando nadie se lo esperaba y causaba mucho daño. Tanto él como su hermano gemelo querían que el slytherin conociera el dolor que había causado, querían que él sufriera y pagara por todo el daño hacia Joy, y ella estaba de acuerdo a que se hiciera justicia pero sin violencia. Ninguno de los tres podía contar con que la directora tomara cartas en el asunto, pues era una mujer cruel y rencorosa que nunca perdonaba las pequeñas "ofensas" que los alumnos hacían en contra de ella, y ella consideraba a ese pequeño grupo de gryffindor como insubordinados y mal educados. La profesora McGonagall y madame Pomfrey eran las únicas docentes que sabían lo que había pasado aquella noche, y el odio que tenían hacia la Cara de Sapo se había incrementado hasta el punto de no importarles lo que los alumnos le hicieran a la mujer.

Fred encontró a Joy sentada a la sombra de un árbol, con la mirada perdida y sin una sonrisa en el rostro, el viento hacía volar sus cabellos y en sus manos se encontraba un libro abierto. No era la primera vez que la hallaba así, y eso le provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago; le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas, el corazón le latía como un tambor. Ella se veía como una niñita rota. Debajo de sus ojos azules tenía ojeras oscuras. _"¿Por qué tiene que seguir sufriendo?"_. Tenía una marca en el cuello que lo trastornaba, y las huellas de varios golpes en su cuerpo.

Se secó las lágrimas y se armó de valor para acercarse a ella. No tenía que angustiarla más de lo que ya estaba. Aunque George y él habían encerrado a Graham Montague en el armario, aún quería hacerle pagar, pero no podía hacerlo de la manera que él quería sin lastimar a Joy. Seguía sin entender porqué ella se rehusaba a utilizar la violencia, y él la quería demasiado como para cumplir sus deseos, a pesar de que era más fácil refugiarse en su propia ira que mirar el interior de su alma torturada.

- ¡Hey, Joy! – en su pecoso rostro apareció la sonrisa más brillante que podía darle – ¿A qué no adivinas qué ha pasado?

Por un momento pensó que Joy no lo había escuchado, porque no hizo el menor movimiento. Entonces ella se levantó con lentitud, como si le doliese todo el cuerpo, y se acercó a él.

- Hola Fred – no pudo darle ni una sonrisa –. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- George y yo hemos metido a Montague al armario evanescente, no saldrá en mucho tiempo – la alegría momentánea del suceso había desaparecido –. ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada… Bueno, debo decirte algo. He estado pensando mucho en este tiempo. Todo lo que ha pasado, y lo que tú has pasado por mi culpa…

- No ha sido tu culpa – la corrigió Fred.

- Entonces no importa de quién ha sido la culpa, sino lo que ha ocurrido y las consecuencias que eso ha ido acarreando. Siento que todo lo que has sufrido en este año, lo que Graham te ha hecho pasar… todo eso es una completa injusticia. De no ser por mí, jamás lo hubieras experimentado. Y yo he pensado que tú no mereces todo esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

- Tengo un pasado, Fred, y lo sabes – siguió hablando con una voz tranquila, agonizante –. Tú mereces a alguien pura e íntegra, a alguien a quien nadie haya arruinado. Búscate a otra persona.

- ¿Mejor que tú, quieres decir?

Su rostro estaba blanco como un papel, su dolor era fuerte y cruel.

- Sí.

Fred se estiró para ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero ella se apartó. Estaba casi seguro que era por el hecho de que ella pensara que era tan impura que él ni siquiera debía tocarla. Y eso le desgarraba hasta la médula.

- ¿Tú crees que yo soy un santo? – le preguntó con voz ronca. Ella rió por primera vez – Mírame, Joy. Nunca te dejaré. Jamás. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Joy lo miró con sus ojillos llorosos. Por más que había luchado por dejar ir a Fred de su vida, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Simplemente no podía. Él la había cuidado, protegido, ayudado, querido cuando se había sentido completamente sola en el mundo. Le dolía, porque sabía que ella no podía darle muchas cosas, porque ella estaba rota y llena de cicatrices. Todo lo que le había dicho hasta ese momento era cierto. Temía convertirlo en algo a qué aferrarse cuando se sintiera sola y con necesidad, porque había pasado parte de su vida viendo a personas sufriendo por "amor", a causa de que se entregaban a alguien incorrecto, haciendo penitencia por amar a otra persona. Temía que algún día alguien o algo pudiera arrebatarle a Fred.

- Eres un tonto, Fred Weasley. Un pobre y ciego tonto – dijo, abrazándole con fuerza la cintura.

- Joy, lo resolveremos. Lo lograremos.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza y guardó la mano bajo los pliegues de su blusa delgada. La apretó contra sus pechos y sintió cada rasguño y moretón que Graham le había provocado, pero el sentimiento que estaba floreciendo dentro de ella ahogaba a todos los demás. La chispa se estaba convirtiendo en fuego.

Fred sintió su temblor: – No puedo dejarte ir sin amputarme la mitad de mí mismo – le dijo –. Tú ya eres parte de mí – le pasó los labios por la sien –. Empecemos de nuevo. Dejaremos atrás todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso? Lo que pasó, pasó. Está todo dentro de mí, como tallado en la roca.

- Entonces lo desenterraremos y lo lanzaremos hacia Dolores Umbridge. Así desaparecerá de ti, y ella recibirá su merecido.

Ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa y se permitió aspirar el aroma que Fred despedía. Siempre hacía algo para hacerla sentir mejor, para sacarle una sonrisa. No importaba cuán difícil se tornara la situación, él seguía allí.

- En mi vida he aprendido que es muy poco lo que controlamos de este mundo, Joy. No nos pertenece. Está fuera de nuestras manos. Cosas como el nacimiento, o ser violada a los ocho años. Lo único que podemos cambiar es la manera de pensar y de vivir – Le besó el cabello y la abrazó. Era irónico lo cercano a ella que se sentía ahora, más cerca que nunca –. Cualquier cosa que otra persona te haya dicho o hecho, ahora está en ti tomar la decisión. Tú puedes elegir confiar en mí.

- ¿Así de simple?

- Sí, así de simple. Un día a la vez.

Acariciándole el mentó con el pulgar, la besó en la boca. Los labios de ella se suavizaron debajo de los suyos y se aferró a la parte delantera de la camisa de él. Cuando retiró su boca, Joy apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba completamente contra él. Fred cerró los ojos y se sintió un poco hipócrita. _"Joy, perdóname. Todo lo que te he dicho ha sido verdadero, pero hay otros planes en el futuro. Sé que nos reuniremos después de eso"._

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

George y Fred habían soñado, desde que tenían uso de razón, en poner una enorme tienda de bromas. Desde pequeños se las habían ingeniado para crear todo lo que se propusieran; entre más difícil era el reto, más empeño ponían en ello. Cuando entraron a Hogwarts, se encontraron con un mundo de posibilidades entre los estudiantes. Estaban rodeados de muchísimos clientes potenciales y sabían cuáles eran las necesidades en los alumnos, y sus siete años en el colegio los habían aprovechado al crear artefactos de bromas, pastillas vomitivas, turrones de hemorragia nasal, los surtidos salta clases, entre otras cosas. El día en que Harry Potter les dio los mil galeones ganados en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ellos pudieron ver realizado su sueño. Había comprado un establecimiento en el Callejón Diagon y sólo esperaban el momento de trasladarse allí para comenzar a hacer su fortuna.

No les habría importado esperar a terminar sus estudios, pero a causa de la situación en Hogwarts y la nueva directora, ellos decidieron que no les importaría dejar atrás todo eso. Además, ambos habían cumplido la mayoría de edad ese mismo año y estaban dispuestos a jugársela con sus padres; sabían que su padre no representaría la mayor oposición, sino su madre. Les dolería decepcionarla de esa manera, pero ya ella aprendería que era lo mejor para sus hijos. Siempre habían respetado a Dumbledore, por ser sabio e incomparable a todos los magos conocidos, y nunca habrían dejado la escuela mientras él estuviese al mano, pero ahora era diferente, pues no les importaba abandonar sus estudios mientras Dolores Umbridge y su Brigada Inquisitorial estuviesen rondando por la escuela. George y Fred habían hablado tanto sobre cómo burlarían a Filch, el conserje, y a la vieja bruja cara de sapo y todos sus secuaces, para salir del castillo, y al final llegaron a la conclusión de hacer la mayor y mejor salida del mundo. Utilizarían todos sus inventos para hacerle la vida imposible una vez más, y al mismo tiempo hacerse propaganda entre los alumnos que se quedaban atrás.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema. Fred estaba dispuesto seguir a su hermano y a su sueño en todo momento y no se arrepentía de la decisión tomada, pero sí le dolía dejar allí a Joy. Eso también lo había hablado con su hermano gemelo, pero George le convenció de que lo mejor era dejar a Joy en Hogwarts, aunque ella ya era mayor de edad, sabían que lo tendría que hablar con su madre.

Una noche, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, George y Fred se quedaron en la sala común, comentando los planes que sólo ellos dos sabían. La mañana siguiente querían poner en práctica su gran jugada y estaban puliendo los últimos detalles de su plan. Estaban muy orgullosos porque sabían que iba a ser un suceso digno de mención en las siguientes generaciones y que todos los recordarían por eso. Como siempre sucedía, Fred terminaba por hablar sobre Joy y el dolor que le causaría cuando él se fuera de allí.

- ¿Qué es lo que Joy quiere hacer saliendo de Hogwarts?

- Ni ella misma lo sabe – respondió Fred a su hermano –. Cuando comenzamos el año estaba muy preocupada por su futuro, pero ahora… – no tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase, George sabía a qué se refería.

- Estuve pensando en que ella podría ayudarnos, ya sabes, cuando se graduara.

- ¿Ayudarnos?

- Necesitaremos empleados, buenos empleados. Estoy seguro que ella sería de las mejores trabajadoras del lugar, después de nosotros, claro.

- ¿Crees que le agradaría la idea?

George se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su hermano: – Ella estaría complacida trabajando en cualquier cosa con tal de que tú estuvieses a su lado.

No era muy común ver sonrojarse a Fred, pero esa noche lo hizo. Tal vez su hermano tuviese razón, y él no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a ver a Joy después de irse de Hogwarts.

Pasaba más de media noche, y Fred se levantó del sillón para irse a dormir. Hablar con su hermano siempre era un gusto y un alivio, pues él le ayudaba con casi todos sus problemas, era su mejor amigo, su compañero de clases, su cómplice de travesuras, y el que conocía más sobre sus sentimientos, y eso con excepción de, algunas veces, Joy.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? – la pregunta tomó por desprevenido a Fred.

Él la quería, y mucho, de eso todo el mundo estaba seguro. Y si George no tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos, entonces, ¿por qué preguntaba algo como eso? ¿Qué más había en él?

- Si te soy sincero – respondió –, no lo sé.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa era la mañana en la que habían planeado poner en acción el Paso 1 de su plan "Salir de la Escuela de la Mejor Manera Inimaginable". Era la hora del desayuno y Lee Jordan, Alicia, Angelina y Joy se sentaron en el comedor sin saber que los gemelos se comenzarían su primer movimiento para causar desorden y caos en Hogwarts en un par de horas. Los encontraron platicando con su hermano pequeño Ron y los amigos de éste, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

- ¿Aún no sale Graham Montague del armario? – preguntó Hermione cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa.

- No, ya te lo hemos dicho – decía George –, pueden pasar hasta semanas para que reaparezca.

- Además – comentó Fred –, hemos decidido que ya no nos importa meternos en líos.

- ¿Les ha importado alguna vez? – preguntó Alicia mientras tomaba una empanada calientita.

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió George – Nunca nos han expulsado, ¿no?

- Siempre hemos sabido cuando teníamos que parar – añadió Fred.

- A veces nos hemos pasado un pelín de la raya… – admitió su gemelo, haciendo reír a todos, menos a Hermione.

- Pero siempre hemos parado antes de causar un verdadero caos.

- ¿Y ahora? – inquirió Ron, vacilante.

- Pues ahora… – empezó George.

- … que no está Dumbledore… – siguió Fred.

- … creemos que un poco de caos…

- … es precisamente lo que necesita nuestra querida nueva directora.

- ¡No lo hagan! – susurró Hermione – ¡No lo hagan, de verdad! ¿No se dan cuenta que a ella le encantaría tener un pretexto para expulsarlos después de todo lo que ya han hecho?

- Veo que no lo has entendido, Hermione – dijo Fred sonriente –. Ya no nos importa que nos expulsen.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó casi con un grito Joy poniéndose de pie.

- Nos marcharíamos ahora mismo por nuestro propio pie, si no estuviésemos dispuestos a hacer algo por Dumbledore.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Fred Weasley? ¿A qué te refieres? – volvió a preguntar Joy. Todos podían ver, por su mirada, que ella comenzaba a comprender lo que su novio estaba diciendo.

- Bueno – continuó Fred, consultando su reloj e ignorando olímpicamente a la muchacha parada junto a él –, la fase uno está a punto de comenzar. Yo en su lugar me quedaría aquí en el Gran Comedor, y así los profesores sabrían que no han tenido nada que ver.

- Nada que ver, ¿con qué? – preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

- Ya lo verás – dijo George por toda respuesta. Luego, añadió dirigiéndose a su hermano – Y ahora, a correr.

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie y se dieron la vuelta, perdiéndose entre la multitud que descendía de las escaleras hacia el comedor. Joy seguía de pie, con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira.

¡Qué estúpida y traicionada se sentía en esos momentos! Todas aquellas cosas que él le dijo sobre que nunca la dejaría sola, que ahora ella era parte de él, y que confiara en él, eran puras mentiras. ¡Ella era la ciega y tonta! No podía quedarse de pie allí, frente a sus amigos, tenía que hablar con Fred en ese momento, no importaba lo que él le hubiese dicho.

- Joy – dijo una voz frente a ella. Ron Weasley le hablaba –, no te vayas. Quédate aquí o los profesores pensarán que eres parte de lo que mis hermanos estén planeando.

- Quedarme aquí significa que me quedo fuera de su mundo y de su vida.

- Ron tiene razón – añadió Harry –. No es necesario que tú te metas en problemas cuando ellos lo único que buscan es irse de aquí.

- Por lo menos quiero una respuesta a mis preguntas.

Ella miró a Angelina Johnson, que no había dicho nada en ningún momento. Ella había estado con George desde el baile de navidad, pero aún no eran pareja formalmente. Joy no era la única que se quedaba sin un gemelo pelirrojo en Hogwarts. Fue el silencio y la compostura de su amiga lo que hizo que ella se quedara en el comedor. Si Fred y George habían decidido dejarlas allí, ellas podían hacer lo mismo y no buscarlos.

Filch, el conserje, llegó a donde ellos estaban y se llevó a Harry con él, mientras que los demás se quedaban a desayunar. Lee Jordan trataba de hacer conversación, él y Alicia eran los que alimentaban la charla, Ron y Hermione se les unían de vez en cuando, pero Joy y Angelina tomaron el desayuno en silencio.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el suelo tembló a sus pies. Un sonoro ¡PUUUUUM! llegó hasta sus oídos seguido del sonido de caos en uno de los pisos de arriba. Alguien había hecho explotar lo que parecía un enorme cajón lleno de fuegos artificiales encantados. Por los pasillos revoloteaban dragones compuestos de chispas verdes y doradas que despedían fogonazos y producían potentes explosiones; girándulas de color rosa fosforito de un metro y medio de diámetro pasaban zumbando como platillos volantes; cohetes con largas colas de brillantes estrellas plateadas rebotaban contra las paredes; las bengalas escribían palabrotas en el aire; los petardos explotaban como minas allá donde las miraran, y en lugar de consumirse y apagarse poco a poco, esos milagros pirotécnicos parecían adquirir cada vez más fuerza y energía.

Fred y George se encontraban escondidos detrás de un tapiz, mientras se reían de los gritos de la directora Umbridge y de ridícula que se veía corriendo con sus rechonchas piernas por los pasillos, seguida por Filch y su torpe manera de moverse, como si fuese un insecto cuyas patas eran lo extremadamente grandes y larguiruchas para su cuerpo.

Aquella tarde los fuegos artificiales siguieron ardiendo y extendiéndose por el colegio. Pese a que ocasionaron graves trastornos, sobre todo los petardos, a los otros profesores no pareció importarles mucho. El resultado de aquel jaleo fue que la profesora Umbridge se pasó toda la tarde sin atender los asuntos de carácter más académico como directora, estuvo corriendo por el colegio de un lado a otro y acudiendo a los llamamientos de los otros profesores, ninguno de los cuales parecía capaz de echar de su aula a los fuegos artificiales sin su ayuda.

Esa noche, Fred y George fueron los héroes en la torre de Gryffindor. Todos en la sala común festejaban su osadía, hasta Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud para felicitarlos. Todos se unieron a la celebración, menos Joy.

Ella se había ido a la cama justo en el momento en que los gemelos hicieron su aparición en la sala común. Sabía que se estaba comportando de manera inmadura, pero no podía hablar con Fred en esos momentos sin que ella dijera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después. Al ver a su novio y a su hermano entrar con rostros sonrientes y con aquel aire de victoria, como si nada en el mundo pudiera importarles, ella se sintió excluida totalmente. No se fijó en la mirada que le lanzó Fred cuando ella subió por las escaleras; ni se enteró, mucho menos, de que él la había tratado de seguir, pero cuando subió casi tres escalones de una zancada éstas se convirtieron en una especie de tobogán que lo regresó a la sala común.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Joy, despierta.

Se había quedado tan dormida que no se enteró de la hora en la que subieron sus amigas al dormitorio. Como siempre, ellas estaban sentadas en su cama, mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus amigas por siete años, las primeras que tuvo, se convirtieron en algo más parecido a unas hermanas.

- Buenos días – respondió con un ronco bostezo.

- Buenos días, dormilona – la saludó alegremente Alicia.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo anoche?

- ¡Fue una gran celebración!

- Fred y George nos pidieron que estuviésemos en el pasillo de Gregory el Pelota a eso de las cinco en punto – añadió Angelina, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer?

- Ni idea. Ahora levántate de la cama y vámonos a clases.

En las aulas todos estaban a la expectativa de algo grande. Sabían que los fuegos artificiales habían sido sólo lo primero de lo que los gemelos Weasley habían planeado. No todos en Hogwarts sabían sus planes, sólo sabían que les había encantado ver toda despeinada a la directora, sin recibir ninguna ayuda de los demás profesores. Aunque todos los días esperaban que ocurriera, nadie se imaginaba que estaban a un par de horas de ocurrir.

Joy y sus amigos estaban saliendo de la clase con el profesor Flitwick sin mirar a todos aquellos que iban caminando por el pasillo. Su mente divagaba en otras cosas, pensando en porqué ese día los gemelos no habían tomado clases, o porqué Fred y ella no se hablaban, cuando escuchó un gran ruido proveniente de la sala este. Oyó los lejanos pero inconfundibles sonidos de una maniobra de distracción. Se oían gritos y chillidos que, procedentes de más arriba, resonaban por todas partes; los alumnos que salían de las aulas se paraban en seco y miraban con temor hacia el techo.

Miró a sus amigos que caminaban junto a ella y todos echaron a correr hacia el pasillo en el que se concentraban los gritos de la mayoría de los alumnos. Algo habían hecho los gemelos.

- Lo hicieron – susurró Angelina –. Dijeron que lo harían…

- Se meterán en muchos problemas – comenzó a decir Joy, cuando una voz detrás de ella la interrumpió.

- ¡ABRAN PASO A QUIENES TRAEN ORDEN A HOGWARTS!

Lee Jordan se giró al escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy. La Brigada Inquisitorial corría hacia la escena del crimen.

- ¡Los van a atrapar! – gritó a sus compañeras y trató de detener a los slytherin.

Sus amigas reaccionaron y soltaron sus mochilas, y se quedaron de pie con las varitas en la mano. Formaban una especie de barrera para imposibilitar que cualquiera pudiera pasar por allí. Los slytherin los superaban en número, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse.

- ¡QUITENSE DE NUESTRO CAMINO, GRYFFINDOR!

Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini corrían hacia ellos, seguidos por Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode. A la cabeza iba el rubio de Slytherin.

- ¡No! ¡Váyanse a besar los zapatos de su Inquisidora! – gritó Alicia.

Eran los únicos que se detuvieron en el pasillo para impedir que llegaran y atraparan a los gemelos. Lee agarró por los brazos a Zabini, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle protegían a Malfoy, abriéndose paso entre las muchachas de gryffindor y salieron corriendo de allí. Angelina y Alicia detuvieron a Millicent, que era bastante grande y robusta, mientras que Joy trataba de agarrar por los cabellos a Parkinson.

- ¡Eh! No me toques, inmunda.

Zabini se libró del abrazo de Jordan y lo golpeó de lleno con su codo. El chico se llevó las manos a la nariz, pero siguió corriendo detrás del slytherin. Pansy Parkinson salió corriendo con gran velocidad, dejando atrás a Joy.

- ¡Ve tras ella! – gritaron sus amigas – ¡Nosotras detenemos a Bulstrode!

- ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡LA PAGARÁN MUY CARO CON LA DIRECTORA, ESO LO JURO!

Joy no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y partió del allí. Si lograban detener a la Brigada antes de que Umbridge llegara a la escena, tal vez los gemelos se librarían del castigo, aunque no ella ni sus amigos. Con tantos alumnos en los pasillos, tanto a ella como a Pansy, se le dificultaba correr, tenía que brincar algunas veces para evadir a alguien que se encontraba agachado, los zapatos se le resbalaban y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio varias veces. No podía lanzar algún hechizo hacia Parkinson, por temor a darle a alguno de sus compañeros, así que sólo se limitó a correr. Iba corriendo tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta que un grupito de alumnos de primer año salía de uno de los salones, hasta que ella tropezó. Dos niñitos le cayeron encima y, desde el suelo, vio cómo Pansy daba vuelta hacia el pasillo donde había tanto jaleo. ¡Tan cerca estuvo de detenerla!

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención – les dijo mientras la ayudaban a levantarse –. ¿Están bien?

- Sí… sólo queríamos ver que sucedía en…

Se escuchó un grito de triunfo _¡AJÁ!_ y Joy cerró los ojos por un momento. Sintió que el mundo se detenía y quedaba en silencio, mientras que la imagen de Dolores Umbridge inundaba su mente. El dolor de la barbilla había quedado en el olvido, ahora sí los gemelos habían armado una buena y no iban a escaparse fácilmente. Tendría que haber una forma de ayudarlos. Su corazón martillaba y la respiración se le agitó, la cabeza le palpitaba y daba de vueltas; tuvo que recargarse en la pared y apretarse la cara entre las manos. Odiaba tanto a Umbridge, pero también había aprendido a temerle. Abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia el tumulto.

Se encontró con que todo el colegio estaba reunido allí. Algunos estudiantes estaban cubiertos de jugo fétido, y en sus caras se reflejaba el tremendo malestar de estar allí parados y apestando; otros se burlaban de ellos tratando de ocultar sus rostros de la Suma Inquisidora. La situación era muy parecida a la del día que despidieron a la profesora Trelawney. Los estudiantes estaban de pie formando un gran corro a lo largo de las paredes, pues en medio del pasillo se hallaba un auténtico pantano, con sus criaturas y su olor tan particular; además de alumnos, también había profesores y fantasmas. Los retratos se comenzaban a atascar de gente pintada, pues todos querían ver aquella obra de rebeldía; jamás en Hogwarts había pasado algo así. Entre los curiosos destacaban los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, que parecían muy satisfechos de sí mismos, y Peeves, que cabeceaba suspendido en el aire, desde donde contemplaba a Fred y George, que estaban sentados en el suelo en medio del vestíbulo. Era evidente que acababan de atraparlos.

- Déjenme pasar, por favor – dijo Joy, mientras con sus hombros se abría paso hacia sus dos amigos pelirrojos –. Fred. ¡Fred! – llamó ella, pero él se limitó a sonreírle, mientras seguía sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¡Muy bien! – gritó triunfante la profesora Umbridge – ¿Les parece muy gracioso convertir un pasillo del colegio en un pantano?

- Pues sí, la verdad – contestó Fred, que miraba a la profesora sin dar señal alguna de temor.

Filch, que casi lloraba de felicidad, se abrió paso a empujones hasta la profesora Umbridge: – Ya tengo el permiso, señora – anunció con voz ronca mientras agitaba el trozo de pergamino que había sacado de la mesa de la profesora Umbridge –. Tengo el permiso y tengo las fustas preparadas. Déjeme hacerlo ahora, por favor…

- Muy bien, Argus – repuso ella –. Ustedes dos – prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos –, vais a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio.

- ¿Sabe qué le digo? – replicó Fred –. Me parece que no – miró a su hermano y añadió –: Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para estar internos en un colegio, George.

- Sí, yo también tengo esa impresión – coincidió George con desparpajo.

- Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿no? –le preguntó Fred.

- Desde luego – contestó su hermano con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Y antes de que la profesora Umbridge pudiera decir ni una palabra, los gemelos Weasley levantaron sus varitas y gritaron juntos: – _¡Accio Escobas!_

- ¡No! – gritó con desesperación Joy – ¡No, Fred, no me dejes!

Todos escucharon un fuerte estrépito a lo lejos y vieron cómo las escobas de Fred y de George pasaban volando hacia las manos de sus respectivos dueños. una de las cuales arrastraba todavía la pesada cadena y la barra de hierro con que la profesora Umbridge las había atado a la pared, volaban a toda prisa por el pasillo hacia sus propietarios; torcieron hacia la izquierda, bajaron la escalera como una exhalación y se pararon en seco delante de los gemelos. El ruido que hizo la cadena al chocar contra las losas de piedra del suelo resonó por el vestíbulo.

- Hasta nunca – le dijo Fred a la profesora Umbridge, y pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba.

- Sí, no se moleste en enviarnos ninguna postal – añadió George, y también montó en su escoba.

Fred miró a los estudiantes que se habían congregado en el vestíbulo, que los observaban atentos y en silencio. Luego miró a la chica de ojos azules que lo miraba con el corazón en la mano. Ella era la única razón por la cual él seguía allí, sin alzar el vuelo. Con su mirada le suplicaba todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar, y él sintió que por fin podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por ella. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie; nadie le había importado tanto como Joy, nunca había sufrido tanto por una persona, no se había sentido tan unido a alguien, con excepción de su hermano. En ese momento, supo qué tenía que decirle.

- Joy – dijo en un susurro, mientras la muchacha lo miraba esperanzadamente –, te amo. Ten en cuenta que algún día llegaré.

- Te amo, Fred – respondió ella, sintiendo las lágrimas mojando su blanco rostro.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio sólo por unos segundos, porque Fred Weasley, después de su declaración de amor, dijo en voz alta a todos aquellos que quisieron escuchar:

- Si a alguien le interesa comprar un pantano portátil como el que tienen ante sus ojos, nos encontrará en Sortilegios Weasley, en el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon.

- Hacemos descuentos especiales a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se comprometan a utilizar nuestros productos para deshacerse de esa vieja bruja – añadió George señalando a la profesora Umbridge.

- ¡DETÉNGANLOS! – chilló la mujer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando la Brigada Inquisitorial empezó a cercarlos, Fred y George dieron un pisotón en el suelo y se elevaron a más de cuatro metros, mientras la barra de hierro oscilaba peligrosamente un poco más abajo. Fred miró hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde estaba suspendido el poltergeist, que cabeceaba a la misma altura que ellos, por encima de la multitud.

- Hazle la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves.

Y Peeves, a quien nadie jamás había visto aceptar una orden de un alumno, se quitó el sombrero con cascabeles de la cabeza e hizo una ostentosa reverencia al mismo tiempo que los gemelos daban una vuelta al vestíbulo en medio de un aplauso frenético de los estudiantes y salían volando por las puertas abiertas hacia una espléndida puesta de sol.

- Y yo seré una tonta que estará esperando ese día – dijo Joy a la pequeña figura que se entrecortaba a causa de los rayos del sol.

* * *

_Hola a todos (: _

_He regresado. ¡Fue un campamento maravilloso! En fin, por fin terminé este capítulo. Se suponía que era un poco más largo, pero lo dividí y lo convertí en el capítulo 13. _

_Espero que les guste, es algo más tranquilo que los demás. Muchas cosas vienen en el libro, pero es porque no me siento tan preparada para salirme del patrón ya determinado por Mrs. Rowling. Sólo voy poniendo un granito de mi cosecha (x_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por dejar sus reviews tan lindos. Siempre los leo porque me llenan de emoción :3_

_Por cierto, se acerca la graduación de Hogwarts y... bueno, ahí le dejo nomás. ¡SALUDOS!_

**_¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede pasar en el próximo capítulo? ¿Quieres un chocolate? Escríbelo en un review ;)_**


	13. Graduación

_**CAPÍTULO 13: GRADUACIÓN.**_

Joy no era la única que se quedó allí mirando hacia la puesta del sol. Lee Jordan se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, en muestra de solidaridad. Ambos tenían un nudo en la garganta. Angelina Johnson se les unió y les tomó de las manos. Alicia los abrazó a los tres con fuerza. No habían imaginado cuán solos se sentirían después de unos segundos. Pero allí estaban, sin sus dos mejores amigos, aquellos cómplices que los hacían reír con sus tonterías y travesuras, sintiendo que la diversión en Hogwarts había terminado. ¡Vaya séptimo año! Sólo unos meses más, se decían, y volverían a verse todos juntos, riendo y disfrutando de las bromas de los gemelos.

Ese momento de intimidad no duró mucho, pues los estudiantes que formaban la Brigada Inquisitorial comenzaron a hacer sus acusaciones en contra del grupo de Gryffindor.

- ¡Los hubiéramos atrapado de no ser por sus amigos!

- ¡Nos impidieron el paso para llegar aquí!

- Ah, ya dejen de llorar – dijo Jordan, mientras trataba de parar la cascada roja que salía de su nariz.

Dolores Umbridge estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. ¡Casi había pescado a dos agitadores! Toda su furia se volcó sobre los cuatro amigos.

- ¡USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA DE TODO! ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN, ME LAS PAGARÁN TODAS!

A pesar de los gritos de la directora, los alumnos de Hogwarts seguían aplaudiendo y vitoreando con fuerzas a los gemelos. Peeves se metía al pantano y arrojaba porquería a los alumnos de la Brigada Inquisitorial, mientras que Filch le gritaba al poltergeist y a la directora casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ya verás Peeves, la directora no te aguantará más! ¡Directora, tengo los papeles para los azotes! ¡PEEVES, DEJA DE LANZARME ESA PORQUERÍA DE LODO!

- ¡NO ES LODO! – Peeves lanzó una carcajada estruendosa.

- ¡Directora, sólo firme antes de que Peeves ensucie la hoja! ¡Peeves, te deberían sacar a patadas del castillo!

- ¡QUE SAQUEN A PATADAS A ESA VIEJA BRUJA!

- ¡No digas eso de nuestra directora! ¡Es la mejor que hemos tenido! – gritaba Filch, pese a las risas de los estudiantes y del mismo Peeves.

- ¡YO LE PEGO EN SU TRASERO FLÁCIDO CON MUCHO GUSTO!

- ¡A CALLAAAAAAAAAR! – grito con fuerza Umbridge. Jamás la habían escuchado gritar de esa manera. Todos los estudiantes obedecieron en el acto, y ella señaló con su dedo de salchicha a los gryffindor – ¡NO SE LIBRAN DE ESTA, MALCRIADOS MOCOSOS! ¡EL MINISTRO TIENE QUE AUTORIZARME…

- ¿Autorizar qué, Dolores? – dijo la profesora McGonagall. Siempre imponía su presencia y nunca se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, mucho menos por esa gorda y vieja bruja.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Minerva – luego, dirigiendo una terrible mirada, les dijo a los alumnos de séptimo –. Lo que no ve Fudge, no debe lastimarle.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fred se había jurado a sí mismo no voltear la cabeza hacia el castillo, pero incluso cuando ya lo habían perdido tras de sí, podía sentir aquellos ojos azules en su espalda. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber escapado de Hogwarts de esa manera, lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, y él lo creía; sin embargo, no era posible sacarse de la cabeza a Joy y sus últimas palabras. Él le había prometido estar siempre para ella, se había encargado de protegerla de los ataques de Graham Montague, le había dicho que la amaba, le había dicho que iba a llegar por ella, y aún así seguía volando al lado de su hermano. Por más que trataba de evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su pecoso rostro. Él siempre tuvo la fama de ser un buen volador, incluso le apodaban "La Bludger Humana", pero cuando trató de secarse las lágrimas, la mano resbaló del palo de su escoba y estuvo a punto de caer.

- ¡Freddie! ¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? – le preguntó George, que iba a un lado de él.

- No – se sinceró –. No estoy bien. Necesito bajarme de aquí.

- Bajemos en Hogsmeade.

George cuidaba que su hermano no volviera a resbalar, al tiempo en que bajan al pueblo. Fred se notaba bastante mal al bajar de su escoba, pues su pie se atoró e hizo que se tropezara, y por poco cae al suelo. Sin decir nada, se sentó en el pasto, se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar. El pelirrojo que estaba a su lado veía cómo sus hombros se sacudían y, sin hacer ningún ruido, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó. Era su hermano, su mejor amigo.

- Es como si me arrancara la mitad de mi ser – comenzó a decir Fred, entre lamentos.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí, desagradecido? – preguntó su hermano, tratando de alegrarlo.

- Nunca sería el mismo sin ti – respondió Fred con una sonrisa en la cara.

- No me imagino estar separado de ti, Freddie… ¿Te imaginas lo que sería?

- ¡Ni pensarlo!

- Bueno, al menos estos dos gemelos estarán unidos hasta que la muerte los separe – dijo George, dándole una palmada en la espalda de su hermano.

- Aunque yo siempre seré el hermano guapo.

- ¡Quisieras!

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Era casi imposible estar triste cuando estaban juntos. Se apoyaban mutuamente y jamás se vio a dos hermanos más unidos. Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia Las Tres Escobas, para beber y comer algo antes de desaparecer de allí y llegar a su nueva tienda. Lo habían planeado todo. Como sabían que nadie podía aparecerse ni desaparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts, decidieron hacerlo en Hogsmeade, pues allí estarían seguros.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento, le pidieron a madame Rosmerta dos cervezas de mantequilla y un par de empanadas de Cornualles recién salidas del horno. Se sentaron a comer y vieron cómo las personas iban y venían, algunas cargadas de preocupaciones y otras disfrutando de lo fácil que eran sus vidas. Algunos miraban con recelo a los dos pelirrojos con sus uniformes de Hogwarts, pero la mayoría de las personas ni les daban una ojeada si quiera.

- ¿Qué crees que hará mamá cuando se entere que hemos abandonado los estudios? – preguntó Fred con la boca llena de comida, una mala costumbre entre los varones Weasley.

- Seguro nos da una paliza que nunca olvidaremos, y nuestros traseros jamás serán iguales – respondió su hermano –. Aunque el tuyo nunca más lo fue después del casi-juramento-inquebrantable con Ron hace siglos.

- Ni me lo recuerdes. Hay días en los cuales no me puedo sentar a causa del dolor.

Era casi de noche cuando salieron del establecimiento. Tomaron sus escobas y se pararon detrás de un árbol, listos para desaparecerse de allí. Era una sensación algo desagradable, a la cual no estaban aún acostumbrados, pero la emoción de comenzar el sueño de sus vidas era más grande que cualquier cosa. Sintieron cómo si atravesaran una estrecha tubería y agradecieron que el alimento no abandonara sus estómagos. La habitación donde aparecieron estaba vacía, con excepción de algunas cajas que ellos ya habían dejado allí antes, y llena de polvo, pero eso no les importó, ya tendrían toda una vida para acomodar todo a su gusto.

Con un solo movimiento de su varita transformaron algunas cajas en unas camas sencillas, y se acomodaron allí. Después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, pensaban que caerían rendidos, pero pronto descubrieron que aún tenían mucho de qué hablar. Cada quien tenía una manera diferente de decirle a sus padres la decisión que habían tomado. Ambos coincidían en que, seguramente, a la mañana siguiente les llegaría alguna carta de su madre, o peor aún, una vociferadora. Tal vez Ron y Ginny guardarían el secreto por algunos días, pero la queridísima directora no lo haría.

- ¿Qué piensas que hará ahora la Cara de Sapo, George? – preguntó Fred, mirando al techo.

- Estúpidas reformas.

- Seguramente Filch estará más feliz que si le hubiesen regalado un blazer nuevo.

George lanzó un bostezo y se acomodó en su cama. Sabía que iba a llegar el momento en que no compartiría habitación con su hermano, pero esa primera noche quiso pasarla a su lado. Al fin de cuentas, así había sido toda su vida.

A diferencia de Fred, él no quería recordar a quienes habían quedado atrás, no porque no le importasen, sino porque le importaban demasiado y no quería sentir todo ese dolor dentro de él. No se sacaba de la cabeza la forma en que su hermano había roto a llorar. Fred siempre había sido el más temperamental de los dos, el más fuerte, el más vengativo a veces, y él mismo se consideraba el más tranquilo de los gemelos, si es que se podía llamar "tranquilo" a George; y si Fred siendo así había sufrido, él no quería imaginarse el malestar que le iba a acarrear exponerse a sus propios sentimientos.

- Lee Jordan sangraba mucho de la nariz cuando Malfoy y sus gorilas nos atraparon, ¿lo notaste?

- Ajá. Seguramente trató de detenerlos – dijo suavemente George.

- Estoy convencido de que la Cara de Sapo lo castigará.

- Los torturará a todos – respondió su hermano, que comenzaba a cabecear.

- ¿Crees que torture a nuestros amigos?

- Es lo más probable, Freddie.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – volvió a preguntar Fred tras una larga pausa.

George tardó tanto en responder que su hermano pensó que estaba dormido: – No lo estoy. Tú no eres el único que ha dejado atrás a alguien que quiere. Mi Angelina sigue allí…

- Y Lee Jordan.

- Y Alicia.

Fred se detuvo antes de decir el último nombre en la lista de amigos dejados en Hogwarts. No iba a olvidar fácilmente cómo se había sentido cuando salió volando del castillo.

- No te voy a preguntar cómo te sientes respecto a Joy – George que, a pesar de estarse cayendo de sueño, se sentó a la orilla de su cama para ver a su hermano –, porque sé que te duele. Pero piensa, falta poco tiempo para la graduación, y entonces la volverás a ver… tal como se lo prometiste.

Su hermano le respondió con una sonrisa, y después (porque eso formaba parte de ellos desde que tenían memoria) le dijo: – Tendrás que cuidarte de mí, porque pienso pintarte la cara y hacerte unos bonitos bigotes justo cuando caigas dormido.

Se escucharon las risas de su querido hermano George, y vio cómo se recostaba nuevamente en su cama. Fred volvió a posar su mirada en el techo de madera; la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus escobas, y podía ver casi cada partícula de polvo que recubría el suelo y las cajas de madera que rodeaban ese cuartucho. Tomaría mucho tiempo en arreglar ese lugar para que ambos se sintieran como en casa. No importaba, sabía que lo harían… Y tal vez, después de la graduación, Joy podría visitarle allí. Tal vez, ellos podrían comenzar una vida juntos. Tal vez podrían tener, algún día, una familia. Tal vez…

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ambos comenzaron a roncar profusamente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- No me atreveré a salir de mi habitación. No después de lo que esa bruja nos ha hecho pasar.

Como castigo, Dolores Umbridge se había llevado al pequeño grupo de Gryffindor a su despacho, siendo escoltados por la Brigada Inquisitorial y seguidos por Filch que casi cantaba de contento. En la regordeta mano de la directora, había un papel un poco manchado de fango pero listo para ser firmado. En centenares de años, sería la primera vez que los azotes se implementaban nuevamente en Hogwarts.

- ¡Oh, directora, es lo que siempre he pedido! Sólo así habrá verdadero control sobre este colegio – decía el conserje, frotándose las manos ávidamente.

- ¡No puede azotarnos! – gritó Angelina, mientras era escoltada por Millicent Bulstrode – ¡El ministro jamás lo permitiría!

- El ministro jamás lo sabrá. No seré tan idiota como para contarle sobre TODAS las reformas que pienso hacer aquí en este lugar tan anárquico.

- ¡No nos quedaremos callados! – dijo Lee Jordan que forcejeaba contra los dos gorilas que eran Crabbe y Goyle.

- Señor Malfoy – dijo la directora dirigiéndose al rubio –, ¿cree que a su padre le molestaría la decisión que acabo de tomar?

- Él le mostraría su apoyo incondicional a usted, directora. Lleva años diciendo que ese Dumbledore ha desprestigiado este colegio; usted lo está llevando a un nivel en el que todos envidiarán su gloria en el futuro cercano.

- ¡Tú cállate Malfoy! – dijo Joy, tratando de zafarse de las manos, o más bien garras, de Pansy Parkinson – ¡No sabes lo que dices! Dumbledore fue, sigue siendo y siempre será el mejor director que Hogwarts ha tenido. Sólo que tú eres tan estúpido que…

Un fuerte golpe la calló. La mano llena de anillos de Dolores Umbridge había terminado en la boca de la joven, sólo porque no soportaba saber que aún había alumnos fieles a ese viejo loco. Joy probó nuevamente el sabor de su propia sangre. ¡Estaba tan cansada que eso ocurriera tan frecuentemente en ese año! Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer tan cruel, sádica, y loca. Alguien tenía que detenerla, y no podía dejar de anhelar que Dumbledore regresara pronto para ponerle fin a todo eso.

- Cierra-La-Boca – dijo la Cara de Sapo, pronunciando exageradamente la "r".

Entraron al horrible despacho rosa, que olía fuertemente a alguna esencia que hacía que te picara la nariz. De seguro era porque la bomba fétida había hecho que su repulsivo aroma se impregnara en cada mueble del lugar. Dolores se sentó detrás de su escritorio y buscó una pluma para firmar el permiso que Filch le había dado. Sacó un pequeño frasquito lleno de tinta negra, se llevó la punta de la pluma a la boca y la mojó con su lengua, luego la sumergió en la tinta. Alguien tocó a la puerta justo en el momento en que una gran gota negra caía en el pedazo de papel. Todos los gatitos que decoraban el despacho rosa de la directora miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban varias voces enojadas.

- ¿Y ahora qué querrán? – preguntó Umbridge, más para sí misma.

Argus Filch, muy solícito, abrió con parsimonia la puerta y los demás profesores de Hogwarts entraron como una exhalación en la sala.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer con estos alumnos, Dolores? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz.

- No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben…

- Dijo que nos quería azotar, profesorAUCH – comenzó a decir Alicia, pero Bulstrode le jaló la coleta con fuerzas.

- ¡¿Azotar?! – el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos estaba escandalizado – Pero, directora, ¡eso es completamente medieval!

- ¡Todos aquí son unos blandengues que no saben controlar al alumnado! ¡YO pondré orden al fin!

- No lo vamos a permitir, Dolores – se impuso McGonagall – Fudge puede ser cualquier cosa, pero sigue siendo el ministro y debe enterarse qué es lo que pasa aquí. Por esa razón te mandó a Hogwarts este año, ¿no es así?

- No tiene porqué enterarse de todo. Dumbledore nunca solía decirle sobre lo que hacía en ese sucio colegio, y yo pienso seguir con su ejemplo… – demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que había utilizado unas palabras completamente equivocadas, y trató de retractarse – No quiero decir que él sea un ejemplo… yo que-quería darme a entender que pienso ser un ejemplo aquí. Ese viejo estaba tan chiflado como una cabra… No quiero seguir su ejemplo. Yo no…

- Basta, directora Umbridge – dijo la profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff –. Estamos aquí para impedir que haga alguna tonte… – Dolores le lanzó una mirada que hubiese sido capaz de atravesar las paredes de Gringotts – que haga algo de lo cual pueda arrepentirse después…

- ¡Yo no me arrepiento jamás!

- … pueda hacer algo – repitió Pomona Sprout, casi con desesperación – que el ministro no aprobaría.

Joy vio como el rostro de la directora se distorsionaba a causa de la ira; le recordaba a alguna niña rechoncha a punto de hace alguna rabieta. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma a causa de lo ridícula que se veía la Cara de Sapo con su traje de terciopelo rosa, aún cuando todos podían verlo.

- Profesor Snape – dijo la bruja con esa horrible boca, mirándolo con ojos saltones –, usted estará de acuerdo en que esa medida es necesaria… que es para el bien de nuestro querido colegio. Seguramente concuerda conmigo en que yo estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Pretendía hacerse de un aliado en medio de la situación en la cual estaba en clara desventaja. Sabía que Snape no era particularmente admirador de la casa de Gryffindor, seguro que él se ponía de su parte y hacía callar a todos esos supuestos profesores.

- Meramente infligir dolor en los estudiantes – dijo Severus Snape, con su voz monótona – parece insuficiente e ineficaz, ya que sólo afecta a los sujetos por un período corto de tiempo, sin producir ningún cambio permanente en su conducta.

- ¿Quiere decir que…

- Quiere decir que desistas en traer de vuelta tales costumbres bárbaras al colegio – la interrumpió la profesora de Transformaciones.

Se habían salvado por los pelos. Umbridge, que jamás se había visto a sí misma amenazada, comprendió que era una locura tratar de implementar sus retorcidas reformas en el castillo mientras aquellos aliados de Dumbledore siguieran de pie; de alguna forma u otra tendría que deshacerse de ellos. Ya lo pensaría en el transcurso de esa semana.

Como castigo, mandó a aquellos alumnos de séptimo año a trabajar en cualquier cosa que Filch pidiera. La mayor preocupación era el pantano del piso superior; y el conserje necesitaba mucha ayuda para pasar hacia el otro lado a los estudiantes en una canoa. Y eso fue lo que estuvieron haciendo esos días. Se turnaban para manejar la canoa, acomodar a los estudiantes y cuidar que ninguno se cayera al barro apestoso. Lo peor no era ser vigilado por Argus Filch, sino ser vigilado por las odiosas caras de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Sus sonrisas burlonas, sus comentarios sarcásticos, la mala manera en que los trataban, estaban haciendo que ellos comenzaran a desesperarse e incumplir con el trabajo.

En consecuencia, Dolores Umbridge los mantuvo trabajando desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol, mientras asistían también a sus clases. Todas las veces tuvieron que saltarse el desayuno, la comida y la cena, sólo para servir a aquella despreciable mujer. Si no hubiese sido por Harry y la ayuda que le pidió a un elfo que habitaba en el castillo, ellos se habrían ido a la cama sin probar bocado. Dobby, que se llamaba a sí mismo Un Elfo Libre, les esperaba cada noche en la sala común, con una bandeja llena de comida. Tomaban rápido esa cena tardía, porque Harry había prometido cuidar al elfo, y éste, en obediencia a su amigo, había aceptado esconderse en el castillo para que Umbridge no lo encontrara. Así que no podía pasar mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Dobby piensa que los jóvenes estarían más seguros con Dobby. El amo Harry Potter le ha pedido a Dobby que se cuide de esa mujer, ella es muy peligrosa.

- Ni que lo digas – dijo Alicia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate caliente –. Desde que llegó nos ha hecho la vida imposible.

- Al menos me ha dejado conservar a Nox – dijo Joy mientras acariciaba a su gato negro –. No me imagino lo que sería de mí sin esta bola de pelos.

- A Dolores Umbridge no le gustan los animales, señorita Joy. Dobby ha visto cómo maltrata a varios de sus amigos elfos. Todos la odiamos, pero ellos no pueden ni quieren dejar de trabajar, porque son elfos esclavos. Dobby es un elfo libre y decide a quién servir.

- Dobby – dijo Angelina, sobándose el estómago redondeado por tanto comer –, queremos agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. No debiste, pero aún así quisiste ayudarnos, aún a costa de tu seguridad.

- No es nada, no es nada. Dobby obedece a Harry Potter, y ayuda a los amigos de Harry Potter. Y ustedes sois amigos del amo Harry Potter – dijo el elfo con su vocecilla chillona llena de emoción, haciendo varias reverencias.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el elfo y la bandeja desaparecieron con un ¡PLOP! y los muchachos se fueron a la cama, agotadísimos. El día de mañana sería igual que el anterior.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ese día, Joy estaba en ayudando a subir a algunos alumnos de tercero a la canoa improvisada cuando Ginny llegó corriendo agitando un papel en el aire.

- ¡Joy! ¡Joy! Tengo noticias de Fred.

La muchacha de séptimo se arregló un mechón de pelo rebelde y se acercó a la bonita pelirroja. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de alguna carta, pero cuando Ginny le puso el papel en las manos se dio cuenta que era el periódico El Profeta. Su mirada se posó en un artículo que hablaba sobre la excelencia de Hogwarts bajo el mando de Dolores Jane Umbridge y contenía algunos trozos de entrevistas hechas a los alumnos, la mayoría de Slytherin.

- No viene nada acerca de Fred, Ginny – dijo con pesar Joy.

- No en los artículos – sonrió la pelirroja, quitándole el periódico –. Mira – puso su dedo en un pequeño anuncio casi perdido en un océano de letras –, mira aquí.

Joy sintió cómo si algo hubiera florecido dentro de ella cuando leyó: "_¡GRAN INAUGURACIÓN DE LA MEJOR TIENDA DE BROMAS EN LA HISTORIA! SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY ABRE SUS PUERTAS A LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA. ¡ARTÍCULOS QUE HARÁN A TODA UNA GENERACIÓN UNOS BROMISTAS EXPERTOS! NOS PUEDE ENCONTRAR EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON #93". _Fred estaba bien, y ella no podía sentirse más feliz por él, por su hermano, y por su sueño cumplido.

- Gracias Ginny por mostrármelo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, como no se le había visto en varios días.

- ¡A trabajar Lewis, que la directora no permite más demora de tu parte! – gritó Filch detrás de ella, con el látigo en la mano.

El martes por la mañana Joy y su grupo de amigos se enteraron que por fin Graham Montague había regresado a la escuela. Lo supieron porque vieron a sus padres subiendo por el camino muy enfadados. Dolores Umbridge ni siquiera había notado que faltaba un miembro de su brigada. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que sucedía con sus alumnos, siempre y cuando la obedecieran y dejaran de hacer bromas. Desde que Fred y George se habían ido, un gran grupo de bromistas habían tratado de imitarlos, esperando llenar el cargo de Alborotador en Jefe. Pese a la nueva puerta del despacho de la profesora Umbridge, alguien consiguió deslizar en la estancia un escarbato de hocico peludo que no tardó en destrozar el lugar en su búsqueda de objetos relucientes, saltó sobre la profesora cuando ésta entró en la habitación e intentó roer los anillos que llevaba en los regordetes dedos. Además, por los pasillos se tiraban tantas bombas fétidas que los alumnos adoptaron la nueva moda de hacerse encantamientos casco-burbuja antes de salir de las aulas, porque así podían respirar aire no contaminado, aunque eso les diera un aspecto muy peculiar: parecía que llevaban la cabeza metida en una pecera.

Ese día Joy había terminado su turno con la canoa cuando se topó con los señores Montague, que salían del despacho de la mujer, acompañados de su hijo. Se sintió paralizada y su estómago se contrajo, duro como una piedra. Por un momento, Graham la miró directo a los ojos, y ella se percató que los suyos lucían distintos, como si estuviesen vacíos; aquellos ojos que siempre la miraron con odio y deseo, que eran duros como la piedra, ahora se veían perdidos y sin vida. Todo él estaba cambiado: mucho más delgado y pálido que de costumbre, el cabello despeinado, temblando constantemente y con esa mirada desorbitada.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo, muchacha? – la voz del señor Montague le recordaba tanto a la de su mismo hijo, cargada de odio y frialdad.

- No – respondió Joy, casi en un susurro –. Sólo quería saber si su hijo está bien.

- Eres de Gryffindor, ¿cierto? – la señora Montague la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de basura, y rápidamente la examinó de pies a cabeza con la mirada – No tienes porqué saber nada de una familia de sangre pura como nosotros.

Sin mirarla otra vez, la familia siguió avanzando, aunque de vez en cuando Graham volteaba a verla, como si fuese un fantasma de alguien conocido de hace mucho tiempo.

- Su hijo es un monstruo – les dijo Joy, cuando ya nadie estaba cerca de ella.

Tal vez, por fin, tendría paz por el resto del año, pues sabía que Graham no volvería. Sintió cómo un peso se le quitaba de encima y cerró los ojos, agradeciendo a quien quisiera escucharla en silencio. Una pesadilla menos, esperaba. Se dirigió a su sala común, dispuesta a hacer las tareas atrasadas, cuando se topó con que Dean Thomas y su amigo Seamus Finnigan salían corriendo de allí; sin verla siquiera, pasaron a su lado, causando que se cayera al suelo. Detrás de ellos salió ronroneando Nox, que se acercó a ella y frotó su suave pelaje contra su blanca piel, saludándola así. Estaba demasiado cansada como para replicar, así que sólo se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda. Una fría mano la tomó del brazo e hizo que se volviera. Allí, frente a ella, estaba la directora del colegio.

- Yo sé que tú tienes que ver algo con que ese Graham Mon…Como se llame, quedara atrapado en el armario.

- No sé nada – respondió Joy arqueando las cejas.

Umbridge enterró sus uñas en la suave carne de la muchacha, causando que saliera de su boca un gemido de dolor. En su mirada podía vislumbrar un fuego consumidor y salvaje.

- No quiero volver a pasar por esto. Ahora dime, ¡por el amor a Merlín!, ¿cómo es que metiste al muchacho allí?

- ¡Yo no fui!

- ¡Blaise Zabini me ha dicho lo contrario!

- ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Yo no hice nada!

- ¡HABLA!

- ¡Suélteme, está loca! – gritó Joy, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuese una simple pesadilla.

Joy esperaba que alguien saliera de la sala común en ese momento. Sentía cómo la profesora le hundía las uñas cada vez con más fuerza, y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro desencajado. La gran boca de sapo que generalmente le daba asco, se tornó en algo escalofriante; la mujer estaba llena de exaltación que no le importó sentir saliva corriendo por las comisuras de su boca. Con su brazo libre, Joy trató de zafarse del agarre de Umbridge, pero ésta, a pesar de ser tan bajita, era más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Sentía cómo poco a poco la iba arrastrando lejos de su sala. Entonces vio como un rayo negro cruzaba hasta donde ella estaba y caía en la cara de Umbridge. Nox maullaba con furor, lanzando zarpadas de un lado a otro. Dolores la soltó con un grito, tratando de quitarse al gato de la cara. Tanto el animal como la mujer hacían ruidos horribles, y Joy contempló paralizada la escena; después recobró el sentido de la realidad e intentó arrancar al gato de su presa.

- ¡Nox! ¡NOX, SUÉLTALA!

- ¡MALDITO ANIMAL! – gritaba una y otra vez la directora, mientras corría de un lado a otro sin ver.

Joy logró tomar al gato y alejarlo de Umbridge, que tenía la cara llena de rasguños. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que podría ocasionarle eso, no sólo a ella, sino a su valiente gatito. Pero en un giro incomprensible, la Suma Inquisidora la miró con rabia, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

- Nox. Nox... mi pequeño, me has salvado – se había sentado en el suelo, mientras abrazaba con amor a su gatito. La habían protegido una vez más.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Canuto muerto. No puedo creerlo – dijo George mientras cerraban la tienda de bromas.

- Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado y todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Y Dumbledore también ha regresado… Lo único bueno que ha sucedido.

- Cosas peores se vienen, hermano – dijo Fred, aún con el corazón en la garganta.

- Como la graduación de mañana.

Ambos se rieron, pero fue una risa vacía, carente de verdadera alegría. Ese día les habían llegado muchas malas noticias. De alguna manera, sus dos hermanos menores, Harry, Hermione y algunos chicos del Ejército de Dumbledore, se las arreglaron para entrar al Ministerio, con el propósito de salvar a Sirius Black. No tuvieron necesidad de enterarse por El Profeta, sino que su padre les mandó una lechuza para comunicarles la noticia. Querían ver a sus hermanos lo más pronto posible, pero esperaron a que la graduación de los de séptimo año del día siguiente, los reuniera a todos como familia. Le habían mandado muchas golosinas a Ron y a Ginny, era la forma de demostrarles cuánto se preocupaban por ellos en esos momentos.

Toda la comunidad mágica comenzaba a alarmarse, y el pánico crecía en sus corazones. Habían llegado hordas de clientes preguntando si era cierto lo que se leía en los periódicos, otros preguntando si cerrarían la tienda ahora que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse oscuras. Ellos aseguraron que seguirían de pie, hasta que el Mago Oscuro cayera por fin en la derrota.

- ¿Nervioso por el día de mañana? – preguntó George mientras tomaban la cena.

- Emocionado sería la palabra.

- Quiero ver a todos ya. Angelina se verá hermosa con su vestido…

Fred sonrió a su hermano, porque era lo mismo que él pensaba acerca de Joy. Esperaba que esa noche Angelina y George pudiesen formalizar su relación. Esa noche se fue a la cama imaginando todo lo que le diría a Joy, como lo hacía cada día desde su salida de Hogwarts. La hora en la que se iba a dormir se había convertido en la más solitaria, aún cuando sabía que su hermano dormía en la habitación de al lado, por el simple hecho de que extrañaba tanto a Joy que le causaba dolor físico. Estaban por cumplir su primer año, y el no había podido pasar los últimos meses cerca de ella. Quería verla, llenar su carita con besos y abrazarla de manera que nadie pudiese apartarlos por largo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó justo a tiempo para ver el amanecer. Si todo iba como lo esperaba, sería uno de los últimos que vería estando solo. Se metió a bañar repasando cada palabra que le diría a Joy cuando la viera. El contacto del agua en su piel le recordó al de sus suaves manos, cuando ella recorría las yemas de sus dedos por sus pecosos brazos. El sonido del agua le recordaba al sonido que ella hacía cuando se reía, al principio suave y relajante, después estruendoso y lleno de vida. Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar cómo lucía el día de su cumpleaños, con su cabello mojado pegado a su rostro, y el vestido empapado revelando las curvas de su cuerpo, la tímida sonrisa que le vio en el rostro cuando se fueron a dormir, o el beso que le había entregado en la habitación de invitados. Las sensaciones que despertó en él, y el fuego que comenzó a consumirlo cuando besaba su delgado cuello, eran tan reales como el agua cayendo a su espalda, y él deseaba poder retomar ese momento.

Tocaron a la puerta del baño: – No sabía que estabas obsesionado con la limpieza corporal, pero llevas allí dentro más de quince minutos. Deja agua caliente para tu hermano.

Al salir se encontró con un despeinado George que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hoy es el día en que volvemos por última vez a la escuela!

Fred se puso su traje de gala y se cepilló el cabello mojado. Su madre le había obligado a cortarse la larga melena, y al principio no le gustó, pero ahora se veía al espejo y pensaba que tenía un toque de madurez en su rostro. Lustró sus zapatos y esperó a que su hermano estuviera listo, para aparecerse en Hogsmeade.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

En Hogwarts no podían creer que Dumbledore hubiera regresado con semejantes noticias. Las emociones se dividían entre la felicidad de tener de vuelta a su querido director y la congoja y el miedo de saber que el mago más terrible hubiera regresado. Pero esa tarde, algo más preocupante recorría las mentes de la mayoría de las alumnas que se graduaban: "¿Qué vestido me pondré para esta noche?"

- Joy, ¿tienes preparado tu vestido? ¿Joy?

- Está en el lavabo, poniéndoselo – respondió Angelina a la pregunta de Alicia.

Cuando Joy salió con un bonito vestido color azul rey, cubriéndole los bancos hombros, el cabello peinado hacia un lado y un bonito broche plateado, sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

- Siempre te ves muy linda con vestido.

- Merlín, no digas eso que me sonrojaré.

- A Fred le va a encantar – dijo con una sonrisa Angelina, antes de entrar a arreglarse el cabello.

A la hora de la puesta de sol, todo el alumnado de último año se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, que había sido decorado con los colores de las casas. Había una pista de baile rodeada de varias mesas con manteles blancos. Del techo caían de globos color azul, verde, rojo y amarillo, pequeñas partículas de oro y plata, y hacía parecer que caían pequeñas estrellas. Los cuatro jefes de las casas vestían sus ropas de gala, y lucían en sus rostros el mayor orgullo por ver a los alumnos graduarse del colegio.

Joy, Alicia y Angelina se reunieron con Lee Jordan y escogieron una mesa para sentarse, teniendo gran cuidado de apartar dos asientos para los gemelos. Ellos llegaron poco después, vestidos con sus túnicas de gala nuevas, y los cabellos algo revueltos. A Joy se le iluminó la cara al verlos entrar por el comedor. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia uno de los pelirrojos.

- ¡Fred, te he extrañado tanto!

- No soy Fred, mujer. Soy George.

- ¡Ni hablar! Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres mi novio.

- Vale, me has descubierto – dijo Fred abrazándola con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo.

- Me-me dejas sin aire – dijo entre risas Joy. ¡Ah, lo había extrañado tantísimo!

Fred la bajó y contempló cómo se veía esa noche. Era tan hermosa, los largos cabellos cayéndole sobre un hombro, y los ojos azules resplandeciendo como la misma luna.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que ella no es la única que te ha extrañado, compañero! – gritó Lee Jordan desde la mesa.

George ya estaba allí con Angelina, tomados de la mano. Alicia daba brinquitos en su lugar, esperando que Fred llegase con Joy y comenzaran a platicar sobre lo bien que les iba en su tienda de bromas y lo mal que ellos lo habían pasado en Hogwarts. Fred sonrió y tomó con fuerza la mano de su novia, para luego dirigirse hacia sus amigos. Lee abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo y luego volvió a abrazar al otro gemelo. Luego fue el turno de Alicia, que se lanzó con fuerza al ex bateador y le dijo que el equipo de quidditch no era igual, pero que seguía siendo lo bastante bueno. Después Angelina lo abrazó con dulzura, y le comunicó la grandiosa noticia de que Harry Potter se convertiría en el capitán del equipo de quidditch el próximo año.

- ¡Será uno de los mejores equipos de todos los tiempos! – expresó George, mientras besaba la mano de Angelina.

- Tú has hecho un trabajo estupendo en eso de ser capitana – dijo Fred –. Perdónanos por haber sido expulsados.

- Todo eso quedó en el pasado, mi amigo – respondió la recién graduada.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió que todo el mundo prestara atención.

- Vuestro último año ha concluido. Es emocionante saber que ahora vosotros seréis los que se moverán en un mundo mágico que necesita desesperadamente conocer la verdad. Serán vosotros los que lograréis un cambio y los que se mantendrán firmes aún en medio de la adversidad que viene – los miró a todos con aquellos ojos que parecían conocer hasta lo más profundo de sus almas y continuó –. Hace un año os dije que la unidad entre vosotros sería clave para permanecer fuertes. Y ahora os lo repito, pues Voldemort – un murmullo de terror recorrió la sala – ha regresado e intentará por todos los medios pediros (u obligaros) que os unáis a sus fuerzas. Cada uno de vosotros sois como pequeñas velas encendidas que salen a iluminar un mundo oscuro; separados, no podrán hacerlo como es debido, pero si todos unís vuestra luz, ésta alumbrará hasta la más vasta oscuridad. Ahora, ¡felicidades por terminar vuestros estudios aquí! Hogwarts estará siempre abierto para daros la bienvenida.

Terminando de decir eso, en las mesas aparecieron platillos suculentos: rosbifs acompañados de budín hecho al horno, carne de ternera y patatas, vegetales acompañados de salsa de chocolate, bollos dulces rellenos de pasas y piel de fruta, recubiertos de azúcar; todo esto acompañado de vino élfico, vino de sauco, ron de grosellas, hidromiel caliente con especias.

En la sala se escuchaba el Coro de Hogwarts entonando viejas y mágicas canciones en latín. A donde uno mirara, se encontraba con rostros sonrientes y enrojecidos, compañeros abrazándose o llorando debido a la emoción agridulce que flotaba en el aire. Lee Jordan juraba y perjuraba que se convertiría en un famoso comentador de partidos de quidditch, mientras que Angelina le contaba emocionada a George acerca de la invitación que había recibido del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead para jugar con ellas. Alicia se conformaba con viajar por el mundo, conociendo los lugares "embrujados" más famosos, que aterrorizaban a los muggles. Fred y Joy simplemente escuchaban con una sonrisa; él porque ya sabía qué quería hacer por el resto de su vida, y ella porque simplemente no sabía que iba a hacer saliendo del colegio.

Fred quería invitar a Joy a unirse a Sortilegios Weasley, pero aún se ponía muy nervioso, porque no sabía lo que ella pensaría acerca de eso. Se mordió un labio antes de hablar; había ensayado tantas veces lo que quería decirle, pero a la hora de hacerlo, todas las palabras se esfumaron de su mente. Entonces dijo lo único que había quedado grabado.

- Te amo.

- Ven, vamos a bailar – y sin más, lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Ella pasó una mano sobre sus rojos cabellos y la puso sobre su hombro. Él la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a sí mismo. Eran la primera pareja que se aventuraba, pero la música seguía sonando, tan constante como los latidos de sus propios corazones. Sus sonrisas rivalizaban con la misma belleza del salón; y, aunque no lo notaran, la mayoría de los profesores sonreían satisfechos contemplando la escena.

- Tenemos tanto de qué hablar – dijo Joy, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Fred.

- Y toda una vida para hacerlo – Fred pensó bien lo que iba a decir a continuación, y entonces, _"Sólo respira"_, se armó de valor para hacerlo: – Cásate conmigo.

Joy se quedó paralizada por un momento. La había tomado desprevenida y no sabía qué contestar. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y no dio una respuesta inmediata.

- Tú… no quieres, ¿verdad? – preguntó temeroso Fred.

- No… No, Fred. Yo te amo. Pero… ni siquiera tengo 17 años. Somos demasiado jóvenes. Y, ¿sabes?, estos son tiempos oscuros… No es el momento adecuado para el matrimonio.

- ¡Exacto! – Fred no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido – ¿No te das cuenta que el fin está cerca? La guerra comienza a golpear nuestras puertas. Y esta es, probablemente, la última vez, el último segundo que me ves. Podría… podría morir o…

No pudo terminar lo que decía, porque Joy se lanzó a su cuello en medio de sollozos. ¡No imaginaba su vida sin ese condenado pelirrojo!

- ¡Lo hago! Créeme, me doy cuenta de todo eso. ¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, Fred! – ella lo abrazaba con tanta desesperación, y él podía sentir su delgado cuerpo sacudirse entre sus brazos – Claro que me casaré contigo.

- Lamento haber dicho eso – dijo Fred, mientras acariciaba con amor su espalda –. Joy… por favor… no te preocupes mucho por eso. Todo va a estar bien. Tendremos una familia feliz… con hermosos hijitos. Y nadie, ¿puedes oírme?, NADIE puede apartar esto de nosotros.

* * *

_¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN! _

_¿Ya se lo esperaban? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Es que habrá una boda en la familia Weasley?_

_La verdad es que he rescrito casi todo lo que tenía, porque después ya no me pareció de acuerdo a cómo estaba la historia. No sé, tal vez por eso se lea un poco descoordinado (?). El final incluso es nuevo para mí, yo no había previsto que Fred se declararía, pero ya ven... a veces la historia me lleva a mí y no al revés. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Un agradecimiento super especial a las personas que dejan su review, en serio, me anima a seguir escribiendo aún cuando ya no tengo ganas y la mente se me queda en blanco. Siempre estoy como: "¡Vamos! Ellos se merecen el capítulo hoy, no lo dejes para mañana"._

_¡Un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores!_

**_¿Quejas? ¿Teorías conspiradoras? ¿Hipótesis de lo que podría pasar en el próximo capítulo?_**

**_Todo lo puedes dejar en un review ;)_**


	14. Sortilegios Weasley

_**CAPÍTULO 14: SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**_

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardarás?

- Sólo iré por una semana. Podemos vernos el día de mi cumpleaños y después regresar a trabajar juntos en Sortilegios Weasley.

La pareja estaba bajando sus cosas del tren escarlata con una mezcla de emoción y añoranza. Sería la última vez que lo harían. Por fin habían terminado sus estudios, o al menos Joy lo había hecho. Ella había derramado algunas lágrimas cuando subió al tren, pero ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquila. Amaba a Hogwarts, era como su segundo hogar, su segunda familia, pero también sabía que debía seguir adelante. Fred le había propuesto matrimonio la noche de graduación, y ella había aceptado. No se lo habían comentado a nadie, y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien el por qué. Tampoco les importaba que apenas tuvieran un año de noviazgo, pues habían convivido siete años y conocían bastantes cosas el uno del otro, e incluso se llevaban algunas sorpresas. Fred no podía dar una fecha exacta del momento en que había comenzado a sentir algo por Joy, cuando se dio cuenta, ya iba por la mitad del enamoramiento. Joy creía que ella había desarrollado sentimientos a su compañero alrededor del segundo año.

Habían planeado contarle a la madre de Joy sobre su compromiso el primer día de julio, cuando los tres estuviesen reunidos nuevamente para celebrar un cumpleaños. Después irían a visitar a los señores Weasley para comunicar la notica. Aun no tenían una fecha exacta para la boda, pero sabían que sí se querían casar.

- ¡Mi bebé!

Fred y Joy volvieron la mirada hacia una mujer de cabellos rubios como el sol, que corría hasta donde estaban ellos. Eleonora Gresham se moría por saludar a su única hija y al novio de ésta.

- ¡Mamá! – Joy bajó a su gato y abrazó a su madre – Te he extrañado tanto.

- ¡FELICIDADES, RECIÉN GRADUADA! ¿Cómo ha sido tu último año, amor mío?

Joy sonrió a su novio, al tiempo que éste disimulaba su carcajada con una tos. La madre muggle de Joy no se enteraba mucho sobre lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, pues su hija no quería que se preocupara en exceso ni que comenzara a hacer sus dramas maternales ni que la sacara del lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas maravillosas. No le había contado la muerte de su compañero hacía un año, ni mucho menos lo que sufrió a manos de Montague, así que también guardó el secreto de su profesora loca, Dolores Umbridge.

- Mamá, no has saludado a Fred – dijo la chica, evitando responder a la pregunta.

- Señora Gresham, como siempre es un placer verla – dijo Fred, estrechando la mano de Nora.

- Fred, el gusto siempre es mío. Así que también un graduado, ¿eh?

- En realidad… – comenzó a decir Fred, pero Joy le interrumpió.

- Mamá, ¿cómo está Lumos? ¿Será tan grande como Nox? Nox se ha convertido en un gato muy valiente.

- Valiente, igual que su dueña – dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.

- Fred, ¿pasarás el cumpleaños de Joy con nosotras?

- Sí. No me lo perdería por nada.

Una mujer rechoncha y bajita iba caminando hacia ellos, con el ceño fruncido y un bolso en la mano. Al contemplarla, las tres personas se quedaron calladas por un momento. Molly Weasley no sabía si alegrarse por ver a su hijo, o reñirle por haber dejado el colegio.

- Fred Weasley, tenemos muchísimo de qué hablar. ¡Dejar Hogwarts justo en tu último año! ¿No te pones a pensar en lo que tu padre y yo sentimos? ¿Lo preocupados que estábamos por ustedes? ¡Malgastaron siete años!

- ¿Dejar Hogwarts? – preguntó Nora francamente sorprendida.

- Hola Nora querida. Hermosa como siempre Joy, si no fuese por ti seguramente este vago se habría mucho antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad – dijo con cariño la mujer pelirroja, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Mamá, aquí no es el lugar indicado para hablar – dijo Fred, sintiéndose incómodo.

- ¿No lo es? ¡Yo soy tu madre y digo que sí lo es!

- Iremos hoy de visita y entonces lo hablaremos.

- ¡Lo discutiremos como familia!

- No hay nada que discutir, mamá.

- Señora Weasley – interrumpió suavemente Joy –, debería escuchar lo que sus hijos tienen que decirle… pero hágalo en la intimidad y comodidad de su hogar. Disfruten del momento.

- Sí, claro querida – luego, dirigiéndose a Fred siguió con su impertinencia –. Vámonos ahora, que seguro su padre estará jalándose los pocos pelos que le quedan… ¡Habernos tratado así! ¡Hablaremos muy seriamente de esto!

- Nos veremos en una semana, Joy – se despidió Fred con el ceño fruncido –. Pásatela lindo.

- Igual tú… – se acercó y le dijo al oído, dispuesta a que nadie más la escuchara: – Te amo.

- Te amo – respondió Fred, sólo moviendo los labios sin hacer ningún sonido.

La familia pelirroja se alejó, pero ellas seguían escuchando todo lo que la señora Weasley tenía para decir acerca del asunto de la tienda de bromas. Joy tomó a su gato y siguió empujando el carrito porta-equipajes, sin detenerse en la mirada de su madre.

- Así que… tu novio dejó los estudios justo antes de graduarse, ¿me equivoco?

- Sí lo hizo, mamá. Y yo estoy orgullosa de lo que ha sido de él hasta ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Joy siguió caminando, sabiendo que si respondía esa pregunta entraría en algo así como una batalla con su madre. A Nora siempre le había agradado Fred, es más, le había dado consejos a Joy cuando ella le descubrió que sentía algo por el pelirrojo, pero un desertor de los estudios era lo último que quería para su hija. No quería ser grosera con su única hija, pero tenían que hablar acerca de su futuro y la relación con Fred. Nora no insistió, y esperó a que ambas estuviesen en el carro de camino a Oxfordshire para hablar.

Joy se subió en el asiento delantero y puso a su gato sobre sus piernas, prendió la radio y se dispuso a escuchar cantar a un grupo musical de su mismo país, llamado Oasis; era una manera de ahogar la tensión que sentía desprenderse de su madre. No quería escuchar lo que su madre tuviera que decirle acerca de la decisión de Fred, sabía que le dolería y que ella se pondría a la defensiva, y al final terminarían diciéndose cosas que las lastimarían. Ellos eran las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

- Sigues sin explicarme qué ha pasado con Fred – dijo su madre después de media hora sin decir palabra.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- ¿Cómo es que él y George se salieron de la escuela?

- La directora estaba loca, él y su hermano se cansaron de esperar a terminar su séptimo año y se fueron volando en sus escobas.

- ¿La directora? Pero yo tenía entendido que Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore tuvo que irse y el Ministerio puso a una mujer loca en su puesto – explicó con rudeza Joy.

- No me hables en ese tono, Marjory – dijo con severidad su madre –. No entiendo porqué te comportas así conmigo.

- Lo siento – dijo Joy, arrastrando las palabras y con un tono que indicaba que en realidad no lo sentía.

- Tranquilízate, por favor. ¿Por qué no me contaste acerca de la nueva directora? ¡Apenas y me llegaban tus cartas!

- Fue un año pesado y no quiero hablar acerca de eso.

- ¿Ahora tienes secretos conmigo? – Nora trató de mirarla a la cara, pero ella volteó su rostro hacia la ventana – Estar con Fred te ha cambiado, Marjory. Y no me gusta la forma en que lo has hecho.

La muchacha se mordió la lengua para evitar responderle a su madre. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué se sentía molesta por la forma en que su mamá había reaccionado ante la decisión de Fred de abandonar Hogwarts? ¿Por qué le estaba guardando secretos a su madre? Después de todo lo que habían vivido… Resultaba irónica la situación.

- Llegando a casa tenemos que hablar – dijo Nora. Y en todo el viaje no se dirigieron ni una palabra.

Joy sentía cómo lágrimas de rabia acudían para salir, su gato sólo la miraba con aquellos ojos color esmeralda, y ella lo acercó a su pecho, para no sentirse tan sola y desprotegida. Podía ver las casas pasar con rapidez y jamás en su vida había deseado tanto no llegar a su hogar. Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, pasó frente a la iglesia, luego el panteón, e inmediatamente se encontró delante de la reja de su pequeña casa.

Nora no dijo nada hasta que metieron el baúl, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Entonces comenzó a lanzarle preguntas a su hija, sin importarle la mirada que Joy tenía en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué Fred dejó la escuela?

- Ya te lo dije, mamá.

- ¿Qué planes tiene para el futuro? Pensé que entraría a trabajar en el Ministerio, al igual que su padre.

Joy se rió de lo ridícula que resultaba esa afirmación. ¡Era imposible imaginarse a Fred trabajando para Fudge! Sacudió la cabeza mientras decía: – No tienes idea de lo que hablas, mamá – luego, con más seriedad añadió: – Él y George tienen una tienda de artículos de broma. Y les va muy bien.

- ¡¿Artículos de broma?! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- No mamá. No entiendo porqué te sorprende, ¿acaso te esperabas que estuviera vestido de traje, sentado en algún escritorio trabajando para Cornelius Fudge?

- ¡Tendría un puesto más importante que el de un simple vendedor!

- Fred será un gran empresario algún día – Joy sonrió para sí misma, sin proponérselo, porque esa frase le sonó a algo pomposo que Percy Weasley diría.

- ¡Está loco! No obtendrá grandes ganancias, y además, ¿cómo piensa mantener una familia así? ¡Pobre de la que vaya a ser su mujer!

La muchacha de ojos azules sintió como si le hubiesen enterrado un cuchillo en las entrañas y luego se lo retorcieran dentro. Aquella frase inocente le había dolido tanto, mucho más porque provenía de su adorada madre. Por un momento recordó cuando ella era una niña pequeña, y cuando no quería escuchar algo, se metía debajo de las mantas y se tapaba los oídos; deseaba hacer eso precisamente en ese momento. Pero también quería decirle a su madre que ella la persona más afortunada en la tierra, que era feliz con un chico que poseía una tienda de bromas, que no le importaba si la tienda no obtenía grandes ganancias, ella estaba satisfecha con su elección. Sonrió forzadamente y no dijo nada. Si abría la boca, seguramente se arrepentiría. Miró a su madre y levantó el mentón, como retándola; lo hacía cuando su orgullo era más grade que cualquier cosa, cuando aparentaba ser fuerte. Siempre hizo ese gesto cuando quería protegerse de las palabras hirientes.

- No me mires de esa forma, Marjory – continuó Nora –. Sabes que sin estudios uno se convierte en un fracasado. Fred acaba de convertirse en uno y llevará su vida a la ruina.

"_¡BASTA!"_ Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Fracasado?

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, madre. El mundo mágico es diferente a…

- No cambia en las cosas básicas. Y lo sabes. En cualquier mundo un fracasado es aquel que…

- ¡PERO ES QUE TÚ Y YO NO PERTENECEMOS A LOS MISMOS MUNDOS! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!

Nora se llevó las manos a la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Su mayor temor, su mayor miedo, se había vuelto realidad, la separación entre esos dos mundos era más palpable que nunca; su pequeña hijita no pertenecía al mundo muggle, ni ella pertenecía al mundo mágico, por más que lo deseara. No había sido su intención ofender a Fred, pero pensó que si desacreditaba al joven, Joy se volvería hacia ella y podrían estar juntas siempre. Pensó que podría olvidar la magia que había dentro de ella, y las diferencias que comenzaban a crear fisuras entre ellas, desaparecerían. Era un motivo muy egoísta de su parte, pero no quería verse separada de la única familia que le quedaba. Y ahí estaba, una Marjory completamente desconocida para ella, con los ojos llenos de dolor y enojo contra ella, su madre. Se arrepentía por lo que había dicho. Hasta ahora venía comprendiendo todo lo que había salido de su boca.

Joy se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había lastimado a su madre.

- Mamá, yo no… no fue mi intención… Mamá, perdóname.

- Lo único que quiero, Marjory – dio Nora, tragándose las lágrimas –, es alejarte de ese mundo donde una guerra comienza. No te voy a perder como perdí a tu padre. ¡No de una manera tan absurda!

- ¡No fue una manera absurda! – Joy quería llorar, pero se sentía demasiado mortificada como para hacerlo – ¡Murió como un héroe!

- ¡Murió en una guerra a la cual yo no pertenecía!

- Eso es lo que pasa en las guerras, mamá. Las personas mueren, formen parte de ella o no, sean malas o buenas. La guerra es destrucción de todo lo que conoces. Deberías estar orgullosa de tener un marido como él. Porque yo sé que él sigue vivo… lo siento en cada parte de mi ser. Él seguirá vivo mientras yo lleve su sangre dentro en mí.

La muchacha subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto, poniendo su mayor empeño en azotar fuertemente la puerta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

En casa de la familia Weasley tampoco habían salido muy bien las cosas. George y Fred tuvieron que enfrentarse a los regaños de su padre y a los gritos de su madre. Ron y Ginny habían preferido encerrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones para librarse de la tormenta que había en el comedor. Arthur Weasley se frotaba con cansancio los ojos, exhausto de tratar que sus hijos entraran en razón; y al final se había dado por vencido. Seguro los gemelos serían felices con lo que habían decidido, sólo le dolía que no hubiesen tenido paciencia para terminar sus estudios. Su madre era otra cuestión. Hasta que no llegó Bill, el hermano mayor, para apaciguar a Molly, las cosas no se calmaron.

- Son unos necios – dijo la madre de familia, sonándose la nariz con su delantal –. Tu padre y yo hemos intentado razonar con ellos… ¡pero no escuchan ni una palabra!

- Mamá – decía con amor Bill –, debes entender que entre tus hijos hay de todo. Tampoco estaban muy entusiasmados cuando Charlie se fue a Rumania para conocer más de cerca a los dragones… y sin embargo, él es feliz haciendo eso.

- Sí, pero es diferente…

- Ni tanto. Piensa que tendrás a dos de tus hijos cerca de ti. Y su trabajo no será tan peligroso como la profesión de Charlie.

- Pero…

- Mamá – interrumpió George –, no debes preocuparte por nosotros. No moriremos de hambre ni nada por el estilo…

- Sí mamá – añadió Fred –. Lo único por lo que debes preocuparte es que seamos atacados por mortífagos y muramos.

- ¡Fred, no le digas eso a tu madre! – le regañó Arthur, consolando a su esposa que lloraba a moco tendido en los brazos de su hijo mayor.

- Ah, vamos – dijo entre risas el gemelo –. Saben que es una posibilidad.

- ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! – gritó Ginny desde lo alto de la escalera – ¡Si lo haces de nuevo, yo misma te liquido!

Los tres hermanos se rieron, mientras que Molly se calmaba un poco. Al final, terminaría aceptando por completo que el sueño de sus hijos era tener una tienda de bromas.

- Al menos llevarán risas a una población que pronto estará necesitada de ellas – dijo su padre con pesar.

La Segunda Guerra Mágica no era un sueño de algún loco sin fin, sino que era una terrible realidad. Todos temían por el futuro, porque no se presentaba ninguna imagen alentadora. La mayoría de las personas comenzaban a tomar decisiones precipitadas, exprimiendo cada gota de alegría que les quedaba, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Antes de que aquel mago tenebroso tomara poder sobre todo y todos.

- Bueno – dijo Bill, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían envuelto –, debo irme. Quedé de verme con Fleur antes de medio día.

- ¿Fleur? ¿Fleur Delacour? ¿Esa Fleur? – preguntaron al unísono los gemelos.

- Sí, ¿tienen algún problema con eso?

Los gemelos se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa y comenzaron a tararear canciones de amor, moviéndose alrededor de su hermano al ritmo de un lento murmullo, fingiendo bailar un vals con alguien mientras cerraban los ojos de manera soñadora. Bill comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

- No he de decir nada pero – fingió un ataque de tos –, Joy – otro ataque de tos –, Angelina – una última tosecilla atorada – ¡Que tos me dio! Madre, ¿tendrás algo que me ayude a la garganta?

Incluso Molly se rió de las caras serias de los gemelos cuando escucharon los nombres de las chicas a las que más querían.

- Nosotros podemos darte algo para que se te quite esa tos tan molesta – dijo George, maliciosamente.

- ¡No, gracias! – se escuchó que decía Bill al salir de la casa.

- En fin – comenzó a decir Molly –, aún no entiendo porqué una tienda de bromas…

- Mamá – dijo Ron que acababa de bajar por un bocadillo –, ¿acaso te los imaginaste vestidos de traje trabajando para Cornelius Fudge?

Los gemelos hicieron ademanes como si se ahorcaran o vomitaran, pusieron los ojos en blanco, luego se tiraron a los sillones pesadamente y allí comenzaron a agonizar frente a todos.

- Son unos dramáticos – dijo con una sonrisa su hermano menor.

- ¿Cómo es que obtuvieron el dinero para comprar un establecimiento? – preguntó su padre.

- ¡Harry les dio los mil galeones que ganó! – se apresuró a decir Ron.

- Bien hecho, lengua-suelta – dijo George mirando con seriedad a su hermano.

- Sí, Ron... gracias por soltar información confidencial – añadió Fred.

- Harry me dijo la verdad – se defendió Ron –. Así nuestros padres no tendrían que preocuparse porque ustedes estuviesen haciendo algo ilegal. Deberían agradecérmelo.

Fred y George corrieron a atrapar a su hermano, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza del cuello y pasar con rapidez sus manos sobre sus cabellos, quemándolo a causa de la fricción. Los gemelos se divertían a mares, pero Ron gritaba de enojo y trataba de zafarse de ese abrazo tan cruel.

- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Dejen a su hermano en paz!

- ¡Ah, me la pagarán!

A la hora de la cena todos estaban reunidos, incluida Fleur Delacour, que estaba sentada junto a Bill, contemplándolo con una hermosa sonrisa. Molly y Ginny eran las únicas que no se quedaron boquiabiertas al verla entrar, y Arthur tuvo que pasarse toda la cena mirando su plato de comida para no hacer enojar a su querida esposa.

- Bill me ha enseñado muchas más palabgas en inglés. Es un excelente enseñadog.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Ginny.

- Un maestro – dijo Bill mientras sonreía a la hermosa chica sentada junto a él –. Fleur se quedará en Inglaterra por algún tiempo, y yo le he enseñado a dominar más el idioma.

- Pero si ya lo hablaba bastante bien – dijo Molly, sin verlos.

- Sí, pego necesito seg mejog en este idioma. Y su hijo ha sido muy amable al enseñagme. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y me paguese que es magavilloso.

Los gemelos arquearon las cejas cuando vieron a su hermano mayor sonrojarse ante tal cumplido. Fleur tomó con gentileza la mano del joven, y miró a toda la familia con sus ojos preciosos, brillando como un par de estrellas en una noche oscura. Bill carraspeó antes de tomar agua, pues estaba a punto de dar a conocer una gran noticia a la familia, y sostuvo la mano de la hermosa muchacha.

- Papá, mamá, hermanos… – carraspeó – Querida familia tenemos una noticia importante que darles. Aunque Fleur tiene poco de estar viviendo aquí, hemos tenido una conexión… una conexión que ha ido fortaleciéndose con el paso del tiempo. Sabemos que los tiempos que vienen son difíciles, pero eso no impide seguir realizando nuestros sueños y metas. Ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a sus hermanos gemelos – son una muestra de ello – ellos sonrieron y Bill continuó mirando a su familia –. Y pensamos que lo que más nos haría felices en estos momentos sería… sería que nosotros dos…

- Queguemos casagnos – terminó de decir Fleur con emoción.

Un silencio pesado inundó el comedor. Ginny se quedó con el tenedor a mitad del camino a su boca, Ron no pudo tragar el pedazo de comida, mientras que los gemelos se miraban francamente sorprendidos. Arthur fue el que rompió el silencio.

- Felicidades. De verdad… yo… fe-felicidades.

- ¡¿Casarse?! – Molly recuperó el habla – ¿De qué hablan? ¡No es tiempo para el matrimonio!

- ¿Otra boda? – dijo inconsciente Fred.

- ¿Cómo que "otra boda"? – preguntó Arthur.

- No, nada… fue… nada – No sabía por qué ocultaba la información que lo hacía tan feliz. Se mordió fuertemente la lengua hasta que le sangró.

- ¡Bill, no entiendo de qué hablas!

- Es demasiado fácil de entendeg – dijo Fleur molesta –. Bill y yo nos queguemos casag, sin impogtagnos los tiempos que se avecinan.

- Nos amamos. Nos vamos a casar – terminó diciendo Bill con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Bill y Fleur se fueron después de la cena, dejando a toda la familia sumida en sus pensamientos y quejas. Y los hijos Weasley más jóvenes se fueron a la cama, con excepción de los gemelos. Molly no aceptaba ese nuevo matrimonio, simplemente no concebía que su hijo mayor se casara con una desconocida; ella seguía aferrada a que Bill podía casarse con Nymphadora Tonks, no le importaba lo que sus hijos y su marido opinaban sobre eso. Ese había sido un día lleno de noticias. Muchas noticias que sacudían su pequeño núcleo familiar.

A media noche, Arthur y Molly seguían sentados en los sillones, frente a ellos se encontraban Fred y George, mirando hacia el suelo. Sabían que ya no había más remedio que escuchar la última palabra de su madre con relación a Sortilegios Weasley. Se prepararon para el último embiste.

- Sé que sería inútil tratar de convencerlos de tomar otro camino – comenzó sorpresivamente Arthur –. Sólo queremos decirles lo orgullosos que nos sentimos como padres al saber que ustedes han tomado decisiones cruciales en sus vidas y que siguen luchando por lo que quieren. De verdad espero visitarlos algún día en su tienda, y pueda disfrutar de aquello que tanto los hace felices.

- Gracias papá – dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

- Tendremos productos de magia muggle sólo para ti, porque sabemos que te gustan – añadió George.

- ¿Han contratado ya al personal? – preguntó Molly.

- Seguimos con eso, mamá...

- … aunque Joy está dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros – dijo Fred con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bueno, al menos sé que estarán en buenas manos – dijo al final Molly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ambas fingían que las cosas iban bien entre ellas; cada mañana se sentaban juntas para desayunar, platicaban de cosas superfluas, sonreían cuando estaban juntas, pero se veían si mirar. Tal vez, lo único que necesitaban era un cambio de aires. Nora estaba planeando salir de viaje a Ámsterdam, como sorpresa de graduación y regalo atrasado de cumpleaños, pues pensaba que ella y su hija podrían viajar allí la segunda semana de Julio. No se imaginaba que el día en que Joy cumplía 17 años, se arruinaban todos sus planes.

Fred y Joy se habían quedado de ver cerca de _The Eagle and Child_, pero debido a que solía haber mucha gente, cambiaron el lugar al panteón de la iglesia que estaba un poco más arriba de su casa. Para las personas que pasaran por allí, ver aparecerse a alguien a la mitad de la noche no sería nada agradable, pero era lo más seguro que podían hacer.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, Joy se puso su abrigo y salió de su casa cerca de media noche. Sus dos gatos se habían quedado esperándola en la puerta, moviendo la cola; su madre fingía dormir en su habitación, y Joy no se dio cuenta que la vigilaba desde la ventana cuando salió a la calle.

Era una noche cálida, solitaria y silenciosa. Ni una luz se veía en las ventanas. Nadie caminaba cerca de allí, pero ella llevaba la varita en la mano, oculta bajo su abrigo; la experiencia le decía que debía andarse siempre con cuidado, porque uno nunca sabe cuándo se cruzará con algún peligro. Estaba por llegar al panteón cuando se escuchó un ¡PLOP!, y un joven salió entre los árboles.

- Eres más bonita de lo que recordaba – dijo Fred Weasley al aparo de la oscuridad.

- Eso será porque no hay suficiente luz para verme la cara – respondió entre risas Joy.

Él salió de detrás de un árbol, y Joy sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al verlo. Ambos se acercaron lo suficiente como para tocarse las caras con las manos. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a trazar los rasgos de Fred sobre su piel, siguiendo el filo de su nariz, el contorno de sus ojos, pasando por sus cejas pobladas, sintiendo con suavidad sus labios. Él le tomó la mano y se la besó, entonces Joy abrió los ojos y pudo ver el reflejo de la luz sobre esos profundos y aterciopelados lagos color café. Fred siempre la dejaba sin respiración, cuando él no le quitó los brazos de la cintura comenzó a latirle aceleradamente el corazón, sintiendo cómo el fuego serpenteaba en su interior. No solamente lo quería, lo deseaba, sino que lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

- Feliz casi cumpleaños – dijo Fred, con voz ronca.

- ¿Casi? – preguntó ella, acercando su rostro al de él.

- Aún no es media noche – respondió el pelirrojo, sintiendo la cálida respiración de su amada.

El contacto con ella siempre era igual, al principio producía el mismo calor que una vela, pero después una pequeña chispa comenzaba a incendiarlo por dentro; su piel tan suave, fría en esa noche, le quemaba como carbones encendidos. Estar con Joy era como estar rodeado de fuego, no fuego que mataba, sino fuego vivo, consumidor. Entonces Fred la besó, al principio lento y tímido, como si el sólo roce de sus labios pudiera romperla en mil pedazos, después más fuerte y apasionado, siendo dos amantes que se buscaban en la oscuridad. Ese primer beso siempre era el preliminar de algo más. El pelirrojo enterró su cara en el cuello de Joy, y aspiró su aroma. Jazmín, sí, pero también ese olor delicado tan particular, tan Joy, que nublaba su mente y dejaba sólo lugar a sus sentidos. Recorriendo el blanco camino con su legua, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando, sintió como Joy se entregaba y quedaba laxa entre sus brazos.

Entonces la volvió a besar. Él pudo sentir la fusión de sus labios, el dulzor llenándolo poco a poco; pudo sentir cómo ella comenzaba a formar parte de él, carne de su carne. Sus labios sabían a naranja, mango, y té de canela. Sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos rebeldes, y su corazón brincó dentro de él violentamente. Sintió que sus pulmones comenzaban a gritar por aire, pero si él se alejaba de ella, su boca la pediría a gritos.

Joy sintió cómo el frío la golpeaba cuando Fred dejó de besarla. Un beso no bastaba, siempre terminaba hambrienta de más. Él sabía a cielo, a tierra, a mar. Con dificultad, volvió a respirar, y miró a Fred directamente a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron con timidez.

- Vamos… vamos a casa – dijo con un titubeo Joy, tomando de la mano al pelirrojo.

Caminaron en silencio, casi temiendo verse a los ojos y, al mismo tiempo, deseando no hacer otra cosa más en el mundo.

Entraron en la casa y se toparon con dos animalillos, viéndolos con sus ojos brillantes. Lumos y Nox se habían quedado en la puerta, esperando que llegase Joy con su invitado.

- Será mejor que subamos ya a dormir – susurró Joy.

- ¿Me toca la habitación de invitados? – preguntó Fred maliciosamente.

- ¡Pues claro! Mi madre seguro ya se despertó…

En la habitación de arriba se escuchaba ruido, como si alguien estuviese anunciando que seguía sin dormir. No les incomodó que Nora siguiese pendiente de su relación, o al menos no a Fred. Joy prefería no pensar en eso, no después de la semana que había pasado a solas con su madre. Que ella estuviese dispuesta a seguir recibiendo a Fred decía algo a su favor, pero Joy estaba casi segura que lo hacía sólo por cortesía, y no porque le complaciera hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Joy despertó con una sonrisa en la cara. Cumplía 17 años. Con regocijo en su interior, se dio cuenta que por fin las pesadillas habían terminado. Ni el daño que le hizo un desconocido, ni el temor que Graham Montague había despertado en ella, podían compararse a la felicidad que venía por delante. Sólo su padre estaba presente, pero su muerte ya no representaba tanto dolor, sino un ejemplo a seguir; un mago, un hufflepuff, dispuesto a morir por quienes amaba.

- Buenos días, papá – dijo a los rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana –. Te amo.

Abrió la ventana, y cuando un par de lechuzas entraron, ella ya no se sorprendió. Sus amigos se habían acordado de ella. Como siempre, le habían regalado una caja de golosinas y una linda falda floreada, cortesía de Alicia; Angelina le regaló un bonito collar con un ónix adornándolo, y una postal autografiada por las Arpías de Holyhead; mientras que Lee Jordan le regaló un libro _"Cuentos de un hongo venenoso" _de Beatrix Bloxam.

Tomó sus regalos y a su gato y, sin cambiarse el pijama, se dirigió al cuarto de Fred. Abrió la puerta tratado de no hacer tanto ruido, y se encontró con que el pelirrojo roncaba sonoramente. A Joy le enterneció verlo allí profundamente dormido, con el cabello revuelto, una pierna fuera de las sábanas y colgando de la cama, su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. _"¿Cómo será despertarse cada día en sus brazos?"_ Bajó a Nox y de un brinco se subió a la cama.

- ¡YO NO FUI! – fue lo primero que dijo Fred al despertarse sobresaltado. Luego miró a la muchacha que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, riéndose, y la atrajo hacia sí –. Bonita manera de despertarme, Marjory.

- Buenos días, bello durmiente – dijo Joy, dándole un beso en la frente llena de pecas – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- ¡Oh! Tuve un sueño estupendo…

- ¿Travesuras involucradas?

- Me conoces muy bien – dijo Fred, enterrando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cabello desordenado de Joy y su delgado cuello.

- Deja de olerme – rió ella, pues la nariz de Fred le hacía cosquillas.

- Feliz cumpleaños – murmuró él sobre su piel –. Te amo.

- Te amo – respondió ella, acariciado los rojos cabellos.

Nox subió también a la cama y comenzó a maullar, reclamando la atención de su dueña.

- ¡Vaya! Tu gato es un tipo muy celoso – dijo Fred, mientras veía cómo Joy cargaba a su brazo.

- No… Él te adora – sonrió ella, sin verlo, pues le hacía mimos a su gatito.

- Ahora yo tengo celos.

Con cuidado, y tratando de no tirar a Joy de la cama, Fred se levantó, dejado a la vista su cuerpo atlético y un par de calzoncillos masculinos.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡FRED, CÚBRETE! – gritó Joy, lanzándole un cojín a Fred, sin ver que había caído en un lugar estratégico pero un tanto doloroso para su novio.

- Ahí va la descendencia – alcanzó a decir Fred, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, apretado el cojín a su parte adolorida.

Joy lanzó una risita aguda, tapándose la cara con su gato, pero después de ver que Fred no se levantaba, bajó de la cama preocupada.

- Lo siento. Perdón – repetía una y otra vez, sin saber cómo ayudar al pelirrojo.

- Yo soy el que lo siente – dijo con un gruñido Fred.

- Perdón – Joy se sentía terriblemente culpable –. No fue mi intención. Lo siento tanto.

- Cuando queramos tener hijos ya verás que problemas… – dijo Fred, poniéndose de pie con mucho cuidado.

La muchacha se le quedó viendo, aún sentada en el suelo. ¿Qué era lo que él había dicho?

- ¿Quieres… quieres tener hijos conmigo?

A pesar de seguir adolorido, Fred no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de incredulidad que Joy tenía. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en el aire que respiraba. Le gustaba tanto mirarla crecer y cambiar; la forma en que encaraba las cosas nuevas, su interés por aprender, cómo trabajaba en algo que la apasionaba, y esa cara de niña que ponía cuando terminaba algo que nunca había hecho. Ya no era la misma. Le gustaba la manera en que ella se reía y estaba atenta a la sabiduría de sus profesores; y ahora, siendo graduada, le gustaba la idea de tenerla en la tienda, trabajando hombro con hombro. A Fred le encantaba la idea de envejecer con ella y despertase a su lado cada mañana por el resto de su vida.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Joy temblaba y se sentía incómoda ante la mirada que tenía Fred en el rostro. ¿Dónde estaba su calma, su autocontrol? Fred comenzó a soltarle el cabello, y ella apenas podía respirar. Pasando sus dedos por sus largos y sedosos cabellos, él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Vio el temor y la esperanza bailando en sus ojos azules.

- Prometo amarte y cuidarte, honrarte y sostenerte, en salud o enfermedad, en riqueza o pobreza, en lo malo que pueda oscurecer nuestros días, en lo bueno que pueda iluminar nuestro camino. Marjory… mi Joy, prometo serte fiel en todo, hasta que la muerte nos separe. E incluso más allá de la muerte te seguiré esperando.

Joy se quedó mirándolo, conmovida hasta la médula. Cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, Fred suspiró, y la tensión de esa última semana se desvaneció. Joy se apretó más contra él, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cuerpo. Había echado de menos esa sensación de seguridad que sólo sentía cuando estaba con él. Tener hijos juntos, ¿por qué no permitírselo? ¿Acaso no era lo que ella también quería? Pertenecerle. Estar con él para siempre. ¿Acaso no era precisamente esto lo que había añorado cada momento desde que él se fue de Hogwarts?

- No podía dejar de pensar en ti – dijo Joy, contra el pecho de Fred.

- Esto nos hace sentir bien, ¿verdad? – Fred sentía su corazón desbocado, su voz comenzaba a enronquecerse y la sangre en sus venas le quemaba.

Joy se sonrojó y no respondió. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos. Era embriagador. Podría quedarse así todo el día, y no necesitaría más. Pero entonces se escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación de Nora se abrió, y entonces los dos jóvenes se separaron.

- Será… será mejor que nos vistamos. No queremos que tu madre haga razonamientos erróneos – dijo Fred, tomando a Nox y entregándoselo a Joy, sonriendo con la mirada.

La muchacha cogió sus regalos (había pensado compartir sus golosinas con su novio) y salió apresurada de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, escuchó cómo Fred le decía:

- Por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nora preparó una tarta de chocolate, la favorita de Joy, y la partieron para el desayuno. Todo era sonrisas y cortesías, pero incluso Fred notaba que Nora y su hija estaban distantes. Nora tenía una tensa sonrisa en la cara, y procuraba hablar con Fred con normalidad. Joy veía a su madre con una extraña mirada, como sospechando de sus intenciones.

- Es bueno tenerte otra vez entre nosotras – decía Nora –. ¿Qué tal va… el negocio?

- Muy bien, gracias señora Gresham. Ha sido todo un éxito, y mi hermano y yo no podemos sentirnos más satisfechos.

Nora no pudo responder con palabras. Se sirvió otro pedazo de tarta y tomó una generosa cucharada.

Joy no se sentía preparada para contarle a su madre sobre los planes que tenía para su futuro. Irse a trabajar a la tienda de bromas, un compromiso con Fred, planear una boda en un futuro no tan lejano, todo aquello rondaba en su mente como fantasmas. Se imaginaba que a su madre le daría un ataque cuando se enterara, y trataría de convencerla de no "desperdiciar" su vida. No sabía que su madre estaba planeando aquel viaje tan anhelado a Ámsterdam, pero de haberlo sabido, sus planes seguirían inamovibles.

No servía de nada demorar más las noticias. Tomó un profundo respiro y sonrió genuinamente a su madre.

- Mamá, ¿a qué no te imaginas lo que vamos a decirte?

Eleonora tensó los hombros y miraba de hito en hito a Fred y a Joy. No fingió ninguna sonrisa ni dijo alguna palabra alentadora. Vio como los dos jóvenes delante de ella se tomaban de las manos, ¿por cariño? ¿Para darse fuerza? ¿Para alentarse el uno al otro? _"Son jóvenes"_ repetía en su mente, excusándolos de cualquier idea con la que salieran.

- Primero que nada – comenzó a decir Joy, con el corazón en la garganta –, Fred y George me han invitado a participar en Sortilegios Weasley, su tienda de bromas. ¡Es una gran oportunidad! Son muy amables de su parte, ¿no crees?

Silencio en el pequeño comedor. Ni una palabra de asentimiento, ni ninguna reacción violeta por parte de su madre. Nada. Parecía que hablaba con la pared. Se mantuvo expectante, pero su madre siguió mirándola como si no la conociera.

"_Son jóvenes"_. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? Su hija, su única hija, iba a desperdiciar su vida al trabajar en una inútil tienda de bromas. Con 17 años recién cumplidos, Joy se quería encerrar en un lugar donde sería absolutamente nadie. Ella era inteligente, valiente, tenía demasiado potencial. ¿Por qué no tener una profesión digna? Tal vez como… _"¿Cómo qué, Eleonora? Ni siquiera sabes qué futuro le gustaría a tu hija"_ decía una voz en su cabeza, una voz muy parecida a la que tenía Alasdair Lewis. _"Podría ser maestra. O estudiar alguna carrera de MI mundo… Puede ser algo más importante que una simple ayudante de vendedor" _respondía ella misma a la voz de su marido. Miró a Joy, pero no se la pudo imaginar ocupando algún lugar en el mundo no mágico. Simplemente su hija había dejado de pertenecer a ese mundo, y Nora tuvo que aceptarlo. _"Son jóvenes," _repitió en su mente, "_un día quieren una cosa y al siguiente cambian de opinión"_. Tal vez, sólo un tiempo trabajando con los hermanos gemelos, y entonces ella volvería. Sí, no le iba a satisfacer estar allí; entonces, tal vez, podrían mudarse a Ámsterdam, o algún lugar mucho más alejado de Inglaterra, y comenzar una vida nueva. Nora trataba de convencerse que eso podría ser posible.

- Ahora – continuó Joy –, lo segundo y más importante es que – tragó saliva varias veces, y entonces se volvió a mirar a Fred –… tú díselo. Debes ser tú.

- Bueno – dijo Fred, rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo e incomodidad –, lo que pasa es que… el día de la graduación… Usted sabe cuánto quiero a su hija. No, es más, yo amo a su hija. Y el día de la graduación… más bien, la noche de la graduación, yo le pedí a su hija que se casara conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – un murmullo fue la primera reacción de Nora.

- Queremos casarnos, mamá – dijo Joy, tomando con cariño la mano inmóvil de su madre.

- ¿Casarte? ¿Con ése? – segunda reacción de Nora.

- Mamá – dijo Joy, con un temblor en la voz –, "ése" tiene un nombre, y es Fred. Y me voy a casar con Fred.

- ¡¿CASARTE?! No Marjory… no sabes lo que quieres. ¡Eres sólo una niña! Tienes 17 años, ¡una vida por delante! ¿La quieres arruinar tratando de vivir rápidamente? ¿Por qué… por qué no calmas tus hormonas y piensas con la cabeza?

Fred jamás se esperó una reacción así de la madre de Joy. Lo tomaba totalmente desprevenido. Sintió un profundo dolor dentro de él, el rechazo por parte de la mujer que podría ser su suegra, la mirada de desprecio que le lanzaba de vez en cuando, el sentimiento de saber que no pertenecía a ese mundo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Señora Gresham, no sé qué es lo que usted piensa de mí, pero quiero creer que jamás le he dado motivos de disgusto. Siempre he tratado con respeto a su hija y pienso seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida.

- Fred – interrumpió Nora –, ¿cuántos años tienes? 17 años, ni siquiera eres mayor de edad en mi mundo. ¿Crees que a tus padres les gustaría que te casaras a esta edad? No lo creo.

- No conoce a mis padres – dijo con una sonrisa Fred –. Mi madre ama a Joy, como si fuese una hija, y mi padre ha escuchado siempre cosas agradables de ella y de usted. Sí, tal vez seamos demasiado jóvenes, pero no estamos planeando casarnos pasado mañana. Simplemente queremos comprometernos… ya después sabremos cuándo es el momento indicado para el matrimonio.

"_¡Eleonora!" _dijo la voz de su marido dentro de ella, "_No pretendas controlar la vida de tu hija"._ Lo que Fred había dicho era cierto, jamás había tenido una queja sobre él, siempre lo vio como un muchacho travieso pero decente, con una familia amable con integrantes respetables; y si pesaban casarse dentro de un futuro (ella esperaba que más lejano) podría tener a su hija cerca. Tal vez, y eso era muy egoísta y desalmado de su parte, podrían cancelar el compromiso… Ese pensamiento le heló la sangre. ¿Desde cuándo deseaba tanto desbaratar planes? ¿De dónde salía todo ese miedo por perder a su familia? ¿Por qué comenzaban a aflorar rencillas en contra de Fred? Nora se dio cuenta que algo malo crecía en su interior, y no sabía qué lo ocasionaba. Por un momento, su mente se despejó y pudo ver que la felicidad de su hija colgaba justo frente a ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde había quedado su unidad tan envidiable? Tuvo miedo, no por sí misma, sino por su propia hija, pues ella, su propia madre, quería ver destruidos sus sueños. Tenía que alejarla de sí, aunque fuese por unos días.

- Perdón – se disculpó sinceramente –. Perdónenme. Yo… yo acepto su compromiso, y prometo alegrarme por él.

- ¿Mamá?

- Joy, ve con Fred y con su hermano. Trabaja con ellos en Sortilegios Weasley. Disfruta de esa experiencia… Yo no tengo porqué destruir lo que tú has deseado.

- Ella estará bien, señora Gresham – dijo Fred, viendo cómo la madre de Joy comenzaba a lucir perdida y desconcertada.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? Si necesitas algo…

- No, Joy. Yo… yo he de tomarme un tiempo para aceptar las cosas. No te preocupes – sonrió para realzar lo que decía –, estoy bien. Es que me cuesta aceptar que algún día me dejarás.

- Te amo, mamá – dijo Joy con lágrimas en los ojos –. No me perderás. Al contrario, ganarás una familia amorosa y divertida.

Los tres rieron ante tan afirmación. Joy miró a su madre a través de sus lágrimas. No entendía por qué se habían estado peleando esos tiempos. Recordó entonces a su director, Dumbledore, diciendo que Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado intentaría causar desunión, pues así eran más débiles y fáciles de atrapar, capturar sus mentes. Ver a familias destruidas no le importaba al Mago Tenebroso. ¿Y si la pequeñísima familia de Joy se veía destruida en algún momento por él? ¿Si todos aquellos sentimientos de ira y enojo que se habían ido anidando en esas semanas significaba que el poder oscuro comenzaba a hacer estragos en el país?

Tenía que sacarse esas cosas de la cabeza. Lee Jordan decía que cuando uno comenzaba a pensar sobre el Mago Tenebroso, le abría las puertas de su mente y él disfrutaba viéndolo a uno sembrar rencillas y rencor. Joy pensaba que seguramente él tenía que estar más ocupado en otras cosas, y que meterse a jugar como un niño malicioso a las mentes de las personas era, un tanto, una pérdida de tiempo. Aún así, no quiso arriesgarse y se prometió a sí misma en no pensar nuevamente en él.

- Señora Gresham, Joy puede ir a Sortilegios Weasley por la mañana, y regresar a casa por la noche. No hace falta que tome algún transporte, pues puede utilizar la Red Flu, o se puede aparecer aquí, que es más fácil.

- Sí, claro. Tienes razón – respondió Nora –. Podemos platicar eso después. Pienso que sería estupendo que ella se acostumbrara al ritmo que manejan en la tienda y… lo que quiero decir… – ¿Cómo decirles que quería quedarse sola por unas semanas sin que su hija se ofendiera o preocupara de más? – Se me ocurre que, como regalo de cumpleaños y de compromiso, sería buena idea que Joy pudiera estar con ustedes por algún tiempo en la tienda.

- ¿A qué te refieres mamá?

- Vivir con ellos… ¿no te parece buena idea?

Joy sintió un tanto extraña esa proposición. Tal vez su madre trataba de reconciliarse con ambos, y esa era su manera de hacerlo. Joy no lo entendía del todo, pero sí sabía que moría de ganas por volver a convivir todos los días con Fred. Entonces se convertía en una idea estupenda. Tendría que apurarse a guardar sus pertenencias, antes de que su madre cambiase de opinión.

* * *

_Pues me he pasado casi tres días escribiendo este capítulo. ¿Qué les parece?_

_¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Gracias a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, son poquitos pero siempre los leo con una sonrisa :) _

_Lamento no actualizar más seguido, pero casi no he estado estos días._

_En verdad espero que les guste este capítulo. Y pues... ¡serán dos bodas en la familia Weasley! ¿cierto? [RISA MALVADA]_

_Nora, la mamá de Joy, está un poco extraña, ¿no es cierto? Espero poder explicar el porqué en los próximos capítulos. Lord Voldemort ha regresado y las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Incluso entre los muggles se notan cambios extraños._

**_¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Puedes dejar todo en un review ;)_**


	15. Trabajando con Weasley

_Y, pues... hay una parte que si gustas no leerla por incomodidad y/o pudor, no lo hagas :) Puedes pasar hasta los diálogos finales.**  
**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15: TRABAJANDO CON WEASLEY**_

Joy estaba disfrutando tanto de sus días con la familia de Fred. Era tan grande, ruidosa, divertida y unida. Ella jamás se había visto rodeada de una familia así, no desde que cumplió los 5 años. Se sentía la persona más feliz de la tierra. Le gustaba ser tan bien recibida entre la familia. Arthur le hacía tantas preguntas sobre el mundo muggle: cómo funcionaban los aparatos, cómo se transportaban y cómo veían la vida en general, pero ella no ponía ningún reparo en responderlas, lo que hizo que el hombre la considerara toda amabilidad. Molly la trataba como una hija, permitiendo que ella ayudara en la cocina, dándole alguna que otra tarea en el jardín, enseñándole fotos viejas de sus hijos, abrazándola con todo el amor que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Y Fred… ¡hablar de lo que él hacía para que ella disfrutara! La despertaba justo a tiempo para ver el amanecer, saliendo de casa cubiertos sólo con una manta; le permitía sentarse bajo el gran árbol del jardín mientras él y George lanzaban gnomos por los aires. Ella podía ver cómo las pequeñas criaturitas se agitaban entre las matas de arbustos y trataban de esconderse, aunque la curiosidad siempre les ganaba y terminaban en manos de los pelirrojos. Joy también descubrió que algo extraño se agitaba en ella. Lo sintió primero mientras miraba a Fred remover la tierra de la huerta de la familia. El movimiento de sus músculos bajo la camisa roja le hizo correr una tibieza por el cuerpo. Bastaba con que la mirara para que se le secara la boca.

Como costumbre tenían que al atardecer, ambos se sentaban en la sala y él tomaba alguno de los libros que Joy había llevado con ella. Joy se recostaba sobre sus piernas y se perdía en el sonido de su voz; cerraba los ojos y sentía cómo las palabras pasaban sobre ella, como olas del mar bañando la playa. A veces cuando él dejaba de leer y bajaba sus profundos ojos hacia ella, casi no podía respirar por la intensidad de su mirada. El corazón le latía salvajemente, lo que la hacía mirar a otro lado por temor a que él percibiera el fuerte anhelo que sentía. Todo su cuerpo la delataba. Vibraba en su interior como un gran coro, llenándole la mente de pensamientos sobre él. Casi no podía responder cuando le hacía una simple pregunta.

Aún cuando Molly le había dicho a Joy que podía quedarse en la habitación de Ginny, y ésta había aceptado con mucho gusto, había ocasiones en las que se metía de contrabando al cuarto de Fred. De noche yacían uno al lado del otro, apenas rozándose, tensos y en silencio. Percibía la distancia que él ponía entre ambos y la mantenía. No hacían nada más que quedarse acostados juntos, pues George roncaba sonoramente y temían despertarlo.

- Esto se pone cada vez más difícil – había dicho él, y ella no le había preguntado qué quería decir.

Habían decidido demorarse un poco más para comunicar la noticia de su compromiso a la familia Weasley, porque Fred temía la reacción de sus padres; que Nora hubiese casi perdido el control aquel día lo había dejado algo tambaleante en su seguridad, además de saber que su madre tendría suficiente con una sola boda, la de Bill. Sabía que su familia quería a la muchacha de ojos azules, también estaba completamente convencido que George lo apoyaría y le mostraría lo entusiasmado que estaba con la noticia. Temía mayormente por la reacción de sus padres; esos días él pudo ver el apego que se iba formando entre su novia y sus progenitores, y eso le daba un poco de consuelo. Joy no tenía muchas dudas sobre la aceptación que le daría la pelirroja familia, sabía que se mostrarían comprensibles. Por lo menos, se comportarían mucho mejor que su propia madre.

Nora le había escrito sólo una carta, simplemente para disculparse por su comportamiento, deseándoles buena suerte en el negocio. No era con la misma calidez y amor que solía escribir, pero Joy agradeció el gesto. En la carta, su madre le pedía que tuviese tacto al tratar el tema de un compromiso y una boda, igual quería que ella fuese discreta en su afecto, porque uno nunca podría asegurar que los sentimientos serían los mismos hasta el momento en que se unieran como un matrimonio. Eso entristeció a la muchacha. ¿Cómo es que su madre desconfiaba de lo que ella sentía por Fred? ¿No le habían dado tantas pruebas? ¿No habían sido lo suficiente claros? Llegó a pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido que su informal compromiso se hubiese mantenido en secreto hasta que su madre lograra comprender y aceptar del todo.

Al final, su secreto no tardó en revelarse. No podían ocultar lo unidos que se sentían, ni lo mucho que se querían, aún cuando frente a toda la familia trataban de controlar sus emociones; con el simple hecho de verlos, uno sabía que estaban profundamente enamorados, y todos lo celebraban. Fue en una cena a la que asistió Fleur Delacour, cuando salió todo a la luz.

Ella estaba sentada junto a Bill, como en cada comida familiar a la que asistía, sin importarle la cara de amargada que se cargaba la señora Weasley; Joy estaba sentada en medio de los gemelos, justo frente a la pareja reconocidos y recién comprometidos. Precisamente hablaban sobre cómo sería la boda, cuántos invitados, dónde sería mejor hacerla, y demás detalles que sólo hacían que a Fleur se le iluminara la cara, y que Ginny fingiera que se ahogaba con su comida.

– Debe estag toda la familia unida. A mi familia no le impogtagá venig desde Francia a la bella boda que se celebragá… y ustedes estagán aquí ayudándonos en todo lo que Bill y yo necesitemos.

– Claro, claro. Por su puesto – decía el señor Weasley, sin molestarse siquiera a ver a su esposa.

– Deseaguía que todos en esta mesa se mostragan tan entusiasmados como usted, señog Weasley – dijo Fleur, mirando a Molly y Ginny Weasley especialmente.

– Eres bienvenida a nuestra boda, Joy – dijo Bill después de un incómodo silencio –. Después de todo, eres parte de nuestra familia – le dirigió una sonrisa.

Fred le tomó la mano, mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco y mostraba esa tímida sonrisa que solía iluminarle cuando hablaban de su relación con el pelirrojo. Ginny intervino con su desenvoltura habitual.

– Joy, ¿cuándo te casarás con mi hermano? Necesita alguien que le dé un poco de tranquilidad y equilibrio a su vida.

– Necesita a alguien que se encargue de evitar que se chamusque las cejas en cualquier momento a causa de alguna explosión – dijo Ron, riéndose.

Un acceso de tos impidió que Joy pudiera beber con tranquilidad su vaso con agua. Ni ella misma conocía la respuesta a la pregunta de Ginny. George tuvo que darle algunas palmadas en la espalda para que pudiera recuperar el aire. Fred comenzó a reír por su reacción. Era hora de comunicar su felicidad.

– ¡Ginny! – dijo su madre – No puedes andar haciendo esas preguntas. Ronald, por favor, no le desees eso a tu hermano.

– Bueno, Ginny – comenzó Fred –, es gracioso que digas eso porque… – apretó la mano de la chica, ambos respiraron profundamente – queremos hacerlo.

– ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó George sorprendido y con una pícara sonrisa en el pecoso rostro.

– Queremos casarnos, cabeza de gárgola – respondió su hermano, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Oh, una boda más! – dijo Fleur, dando palmadas.

Arthur miró con una sonrisa a su hijo y a la novia de ésta. Ambos se encontraban rojos como tomates, con los ojos bien abiertos y tomados de las manos, como si se diesen fuerzas y ánimos el uno al otro. Sonrió para sí mismo, pues le recordó a sí mismo cuando era joven y se casó con su maravillosa esposa. Molly se cubrió la boca con las manos sorprendida, Fred ya había visto ese gesto y se preocupó, después se puso de pie y atravesó el comedor para abrazar con amor a la más joven pareja.

– ¡Fred! ¡Joy! ¡Me da tanto gusto por ustedes! ¡No puede expresar cuán feliz me siento por ustedes dos! Pero… pero, son muy jóvenes – añadió al ver la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba su hijo mayor.

– Mamá – dijo Fred, respirando más tranquilo. Todo había salido muy bien –, no vamos a casarnos mañana. Queremos hacerlo, no en un futuro muy cercano ni tampoco en uno muy lejano. Aún esperamos a que los tiempos… puedan mejorar.

– ¡Fred, es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado en mucho tiempo! – dijo Ginny, poniendo mucho énfasis en las últimas palabras – ¡Oh, Joy! Sólo espero que éste no te haga sufrir con sus pesadas bromas.

– Tú te las mereces – dijo George por lo bajo. Él y su hermano rieron abiertamente.

– Pues, felicidades. De verdad… Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿alguien podría pasarme la salsa para mi carne? – Ron añadió sus felicitaciones con la boca llena de comida.

Ahora Fleur se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mirándolos. No le parecía justo que el hermano de Bill tuviera mayor aceptación en su compromiso que ellos. ¡Eran mucho más jóvenes! Y seguro eran mucho más impulsivos que ella y Bill. ¿Cómo podía la señora Weasley estar tan contenta cuando se mostró completamente diferente con ella? Le molestó en gran manera la forma en que toda la familia se unía con regocijo para felicitarlo. Parecía como si lo hubiesen hecho todo con premeditación. _"Vamos a mostrarnos fríos y groseros con la extranjera de Fleur. Pero con Joy desparramemos miel y mostremos una enorme sonrisa". _¡Qué majadería! Con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza, agitó su cabello de plata, irguió el cuello y con toda la compostura que su buena educación le había dado dijo:

– Sólo espego que no me opaquen MI boda.

– ¡Oh, no! – se apresuró a decir Joy – Tu boda y su esplendor serán primero. No podríamos hacerla antes; tal como están las cosas… es decir, somos demasiado jóvenes, y aún nos falta mucho por hacer… No, tú y Bill se casarán primero y yo espero formar parte de la hermosa ceremonia que seguro tendrán – la muchacha comprobó que el semblante de Fleur volvía a recobrar su hermosura de antes.

Al día siguiente, Arthur habló con ellos sobre el tiempo que deseaban esperar para hacer una boda. Fred propuso que podrían hacerla en dos años, y Joy estaba de acuerdo. Les parecía que era un tiempo oportuno. Incluso si las cosas no salían como esperaban y se ponían difíciles, ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante. Ninguno hablaba sobre la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos. Nadie quería pensar que en dos años las cosas podrían cambiar. No había nadie en esa casa que quisiera imaginarse que la guerra podría cobrar vidas en esa familia. No era porque quisieran mantenerse "ciegos" a los hechos, sino que no querían que la felicidad desapareciera de sus vidas. El simple hecho de celebrar el amor se convertiría en algo cada vez más raro en los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban, y si ellos podían y tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo aprovecharían al máximo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían planeado sólo pasar el fin de semana, para después regresar a la tienda de bromas, pero Joy se sentía demasiado feliz entre esas personas, y Fred deseaba que entre todos se pudieran conocer mejor. Después de estar casi una semana, los cuales fueron unos días maravillosos, en casa de la familia Weasley, los gemelos y Joy tomaron sus pertenencias y se prepararon para aparecerse en el piso superior de Sortilegios Weasley, muy de mañana.

– Mi querida niña – se despidió la señora Weasley de Joy, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que la joven apenas podía respirar –, es un placer saber que formarás oficialmente parte de esta familia. Ojalá te tuviésemos sólo para nosotros siempre. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida a este humilde hogar.

– No importa en qué situación te encuentres, puedes contar con que nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo el señor Weasley, abrazándola después de que su esposa la soltara –. Ahora sé cómo usar correctamente el _feléfono_ gracias a ti.

– Teléfono, señor Weasley – corrigió Joy –. Muchas gracias por sus palabras. Realmente me conmueven y me emociona saber que pronto seremos familia. No quisiera dejarlos aún, pero tenemos que ir a la tienda.

– Fred – dijo la madre de éste –, más te vale cuidar a mi niña.

– No la hagan pasar por trabajos pesados – les dijo su padre a los dos gemelos.

– Sí, mamá. Sí, papá – respondieron al unísono Fred y George.

Tomaron sus cosas y se desaparecieron de allí después de las cálidas despedidas. Era una sensación extraña aparecerse, pero ellos comenzaban a acostumbrarse. Joy se encontró en la planta baja de la tienda, rodeada de golosinas de las cuales debía tener mucho cuidado de no comer, cajas que contenían fuegos artificiales encantados como los que habían soltado en Hogwarts algunos meses atrás, estantes llenos de varitas de broma, plumas de muchos colores, había una sección especial con trucos mágicos de muggles, cuerdas y naipes principalmente, y algunos otros cuantos artefactos que los gemelos habían estado inventado a través de los años.

– Nuestros padres te quieren más que a nosotros mismos – dijo George, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Subamos esto, antes de abrir – dijo Fred, señalando sus baúles.

_– Baúl Locomotor _– dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras sus baúles se movían en la dirección hacia los dormitorios de arriba.

Ella casi no podía creer lo grande que era la tienda, ni lo llena que se encontraba en esos momentos. ¿Tendrían suficientes ventas los gemelos como para seguir adelante con la tienda? Seguro iban muchísimos niños y jóvenes a comprar sus artilugios, dispuestos a disfrutar de una buena broma. Podía ver por los ventanales, a niños arrastrando a sus padres hacia la tienda, pues sabían que ya era casi hora de abrir, y les gustaba asomarse a ver el interior.

Fue un día muy divertido para Joy. Apenas se cambió su ropa por aquella túnica morada que consistía en el uniforme oficial, comenzó a trabajar. Los gemelos recibieron a otros dos trabajadores, Neill Randall y Rebecca Reymond, que prepararon todo para la entrada de la multitud que se apañaba a las puertas. George le pidió a Joy que abriera el negocio, y ella se sorprendió al ver entrar a muchísimos niños emocionados, llevando consigo a madres con caras de aburrimiento y a padres con sus rostros llenos de expectación.

– ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS A SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY! – gritó Fred desde la escalera a modo de bienvenida – ¡ESTE ES EL LUGAR DONDE ENCONTRARÁN LA MEJOR MERCANCÍA PARA BROMAS!

– ¡LO QUE NECESITEN, NOSOTROS LOS TENEMOS! – gritó George al otro lado del establecimiento – ¡PASEN, VEAN Y COMPREN LO QUE MÁS LES GUSTE!

Joy se encargaba de cuidar a los micropuffs, que eran unos animalitos en forma de bolitas suaves y peludas de colores, muy cariñosas y dóciles. Los niños más pequeños, aquellos que iban aún tomados de las manos de sus madres, se acercaban con curiosidad a ver aquellas bolitas rosas y púrpuras, y la muchacha con cuidado se las ponía en las manitas. Los pequeñitos emitían risas musicales cada vez que un micropuff ronroneaba suavemente, y casi siempre terminaban llevándose uno a casa. A ella le gustaba especialmente ese puesto, le gustaba ver a la gente sonreír y mucho más le gustaba convivir con los niños. Las madres se mostraban especialmente cómodas al ver la amabilidad de aquella muchacha, y algunas se ponían a conversar acerca del día, de sus actividades, y de los niños que llevaban a la tienda. Había algo en Joy que las hacía sentirse tranquilas y abiertas, aún cuando eran tiempos difíciles y ella era una completa desconocida. Joy se sentía complacida al ver la confianza que aquellas madres ponían en ella. A lo lejos, Fred la veía sonreír a los pequeños niños que le hacían preguntas acerca de los animalitos, cómo cuidar al que acaban de comprar, cómo llamar a su nueva mascota, y en su rostro aparecía un gesto de complacencia al verla responder con paciencia y tranquilidad las preguntas. Tal vez, algún día, pudieran tener un pequeño ellos mismos.

Los otros dos trabajadores de Sortilegios Weasley se comportaron con amabilidad y la recibieron entusiasmados. Niall era un muchacho bajito y regordete, con las mejillas sonrosadas y de cabello negro como ala de cuervo, siempre sonriendo y mostrando sus dos dientecillos de enfrente, que le daban un aspecto de conejo. Rebecca usaba unos grandes lentes que hacían que resaltaran sus ojos verdes, era alta y angulosa, de cabello rubio que le caía en forma de tirabuzones, cubriéndole los hombros. Eran todos casi de la misma edad, jóvenes alrededor de los 20 años, que se comprendían y animaban a seguir trabajando con una sonrisa. El ambiente que rodeaba el local era puramente juvenil, y había algo que atraía como imanes a los clientes dejándolos siempre satisfechos.

Casi cada media hora llegaba una tanda de muchachos revoltosos, llenando el lugar con risas. Fred tenía una mesa en la que experimentaba con su caldero de broma. Hacía que algún cliente se acercara para "ayudarlo" a preparar una poción, y mientras éste movía con cuidado el contenido, Fred se alejaba, sabiendo que el caldero explotaría en cualquier instante. Algo más parecido a un moco verde y gelatinoso salía despedido después de cierto tiempo de estar en el calor, adhiriéndose al rostro del incauto ayudante. Entonces todos rompían a reír, y pedían casi a gritos una de esas pociones.

Mientras que George mostraba uno de esos sombreros que hacía desaparecer su cabeza a un grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts de cuarto año. Fingía que no podía ver y estiraba sus manos para no chocar con nadie, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo y hacía reír a todas las muchachitas que lo rodeaban. Una de las bromas que siempre decía era que estaba muy seguro de que Nick Casi Decapitado moriría otra vez por tener uno de esos maravillosos sombreros, pues deseaba tanto formar parte del Club Decapitado.

– Oye, Joy – le dijo George casi al terminar el día de trabajo –, ¿podrías poner este anuncio en la ventana principal? – y le extendió un gran anuncio.

Ella lo tomó sin ver qué decía y se dispuso a pegarlo cuando tuviese un tiempo libre, pues los niños se amontonaban para tomar a los animalitos, que se movían con rapidez en su enorme caja. Después de una hora, cuando todo estuvo un poco más tranquilo, se dispuso a pegarlo, al extenderlo leyó: _"¿Por qué lo inquieta el Innombrable? ¡Debería preocuparlo LORD KAKADURA, la epidemia de estreñimiento que arrasa el país!"_. El corazón se le detuvo por una milésima de segundo. ¿Qué pretendían con ese lema? ¿Que los mataran? ¿Que los mortífagos fueran a buscarlos por semejante burla a su señor? Buscó con la mirada a alguno de los gemelos, pero sólo vio a Neill vendiendo un paquete de Surtido Saltaclases a un grupo de adolescentes, mientras que Rebecca estaba en la caja registradora cobrándose varias pociones de amor.

No iba a pegar ese anuncio en la tienda. Amenazaría la seguridad de todos allí. Se dispuso a buscar con la mirada a Fred para hablar sobre eso, cuando se lo encontró conversando alegremente con Angelina. Por un momento se olvidó de su miedo y molestia, y corrió a los brazos de Angelina.

– ¡Angelina, estás aquí!

– ¡Joy, felicidades! Fred me lo acaba de decir – fue lo primero que le dijo.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

– No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte otra vez. ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos de quidditch profesional?

– ¡Creo que con Wood eran mucho más fáciles! – respondió Angelina con una sonrisa.

– Es maravilloso que estés en el equipo de las Arpías – dijo Fred –. Mi hermano estará feliz de verte… ¡George! – gritó hacia las escaleras – ¡Han venido a verte!

El pelirrojo bajó con una caja de polvo peruano para acomodarlo en su lugar, y se le iluminó la cara a ver a su novia.

– ¡Angie! – bajó corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo justo frente a ella, incapaz de decidirse si darle un abrazo o un beso.

Joy aprovechó el momento en que ella y Fred les dieron la espalda para que los otros dos tuviesen un reencuentro íntimo, para mostrarle el cartel de Lord Kakadura. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando su desaprobación.

– Fred…

– No empieces, Marjory – la interrumpió riéndose –. Es sólo publicidad. A todos les encantará.

– ¿Publicidad? ¡Esto es una completa burla a Ya-Sabes-Quién!

– Sí, así lo hicimos George y yo a propósito.

– ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No lo dejarán pasar por alto!

– ¿Quiénes? – la retó – ¿Sus seguidores?

– ¿Quién más, cabeza de chorlito? Ellos vendrán y…

– Y nosotros nos defenderemos, Joy – dijo Fred, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas –. Si no quieres pegar el anuncio, yo lo haré por ti. ¿Por qué deberíamos mostrarnos temerosos al poner algo como esto?

– ¿Es su manera de retarlo?

– Sí. Esta vez no nos vamos a esconder. Será diferente a la primera guerra; ahora participaremos.

– Realmente no me gusta nada su manera de retar al mago más malvado de todos los tiempos.

Fred le besó la frente. No le sorprendía su preocupación, seguramente todos se alarmarían de la misma manera al leerlo en la entrada del establecimiento.

– Vamos, lo iré a poner yo mismo – dijo Fred, tomando el pedazo de cartulina.

– Dámelo – dijo Joy, quitándole el anuncio de las manos –, yo lo pegaré. Tú tienes cosas que vender.

Se alejó de allí, con el corazón palpitándole por lo que iba a hacer. Si alguien del bando contrario la veía colocando el anuncio, podía darse por muerta… Ella y todos lo que trabajaban allí. Se dirigió al gran ventanal de enfrente, y pegó el cartel con mucho cuidado de no mostrar su rostro. Había terminado y estaba casi segura de que nadie la había visto. Entonces sintió la fría mirada de alguien en el exterior y vio a un hombre alto y moreno, vestido con ropas negras y muy elegantes, sus ojos azules, fríos e inexpresivos la veían a través de la ventana; el hombre se detuvo sólo unos instantes frente a la tienda, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con paso firme y decidido. Ella lo había visto en algún otro lado, pero, ¿en dónde?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Y bien – dijo Joy, aún cargando su bolso –, ¿en qué cama duermo, Fred? ¿Hago aparecer una o duermo en la tuya?

Él respiró profundamente. El silencio lo inmovilizaba. Ella se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía para escapar de ese silencio.

– En la mía.

– Sí – se apresuró a responder ella.

Se arrepintió casi en el acto. No sabía por qué se sentía tan ansiosa, tan nerviosa, justo ahora. Era irresistible, allí tan cerca de ella. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que estaban solos en el edificio, porque George había salido a tomar un paseo con Angelina, que había ido de visita. Miró con cautela a Fred, que se mantenía viendo el suelo bajo sus pies. ¿Qué era lo que él estaba pensando en esos momentos? Sus manos comenzaban a sudar, y dejó su bolso en el suelo. Pensaba quitarse el ligero suéter que llevaba puesto, pero se sintió incómoda. Hacía demasiado calor en ese cuarto, y su cabello largo y suelto no le ayudaba en nada. Con un movimiento rápido se lo amarró, sin percibir la forma en que Fred la veía.

Casi rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños para controlarse, Fred desvió la mirada del suelo y vio cómo quedaba expuesto el delicado cuello de Joy. Tenía el cuello largo con bonito lunar adornando un costado, una línea graciosa desde la mandíbula a la barbilla, una boca llena, una nariz fina y recta, los pómulos altos marcados con finas pecas doradas, y ojos de azul increíble como el cielo. Sus facciones finamente cinceladas se combinaban en una elegante armonía, tanto sus largas pestañas como sus cejas arqueadas eran marrones, un tono más oscuro que el de las ondas de la cabellera clara que ella se había recogido y brillaban al sol como si fuesen de cobre. Nunca había querido apresurar las cosas entre ellos, pero en el transcurso de ese primer año, él había pensado demasiado acerca del momento en que él y Joy pudieran conectarse no sólo de una forma emocional, sino física también. Aunque sentía que sería todo un reto para él. ¿Cómo enseñarle el amor a alguien que sólo había conocido dolor?

– Estás muy callado – dijo suavemente Joy, sobresaltándolo –. ¿En qué piensas?

– En lo insólitos que resultamos como pareja – dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

– Tú un extraño bromista que siempre huele a explosión y se divierte a mares con su maravilloso hermano… Y yo una solitaria que se la pasa leyendo porque no sabe hacer otra cosa mejor.

– Me parece que los cuernos de mi cabeza podrían caber en los huecos de la tuya – Fred cruzó la habitación mientras hablaba y se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras ella reía.

– Yo sabía que estabas loco desde el primer momento en que te vi – dijo ella, tendiéndole los brazos para que él la abrazara.

– Y no eres una solitaria – susurró él a su oído –. Tienes amigos que te guardan muchísimo cariño – se alejó de ella después de eso, pues su cuerpo se estremecía tan sólo al tocarla.

Ella sonrió. Estar con él sí la había cambiado, tal como su madre le dijo, y no sólo eso, sino que le había dado amigos con los cuales disfrutar hermosos momentos. Ella estaba tan agradecida con él. No podía expresar todo lo que sentía por Fred con palabras, porque no había nada que pudiera describir sus sentimientos. Tal vez con hechos… Era algo nuevo, un paso muy grande que daría, pero esa noche ella se sentía anhelante, dispuesta a entregarse de una manera que jamás lo había hecho. Para ella, ya había sido arruinada a los 8 años, pero con Fred eso no importaba. Él sería el primer y único chico con el que quería compartir en la intimidad.

– ¿Vamos a dormir? – preguntó Joy.

– No todavía – respondió Fred, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras sus manos avivaban la chispa que crecía en ella hasta que se convirtió en fuego, pero no lo apagó. Le dio el espacio y la libertad que ella quería, dejándolo arder.

– Fred – susurró Joy, sintiendo cómo un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo –, te amo. Te amo tanto que duele.

– Te amo Joy – respondió él, apenas con voz. Su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos, las yemas de sus dedos ardían al contacto de la piel de terciopelo de Joy.

La muchacha sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Le encantaba escucharlo decir eso. Fred era apuesto, pero era otra cosa lo que la atraía de él. Tal vez era como él decía: algo que no se ve. Había algo en su interior que la atraía como la luz de la llama a las mariposas. Pero era una llama que no quemaba ni destruía. Encendía algo muy dentro suyo que la hacía sentir que estaba llegando a ser parte de él. Él le daba sentido a su vida. Ya no se trataba de sobrevivir. Era algo más que todavía no podía definir ni comprender, pero que seguía llamándola.

– Fred – repitió su nombre la chica, y en su mirada no había temor, sino puro gozo.

Fred sintió un estremecimiento de placer y alegría. Casi con dolor se separo de Joy, levantándose de la cama. Con pudor, le dio la espalda. Sintió que el sudor frío le recorría la nuca, y sentía cómo las puntas de los dedos le hormigueaban. Se desabotonó la camisa y se la quitó. _"¿Así se sienten todos? ¿Muertos de miedo, pero desbordando vida?"._ Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró a Joy en la misma posición, con las manos sobre las rodillas, y la mirada llena de expectación. Él le sonrió, y ella se rindió. No tenía otro pensamiento que no fuera Fred. Siempre había encontrado feo el cuerpo de los hombres. Pero Fred era bello y ella lo adoraba.

– Eres como la tierra, las montañas, el valle fértil, el mar…

La acercó de tal modo que quedaron sentados en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, frente a frente. Joy no sabía lo que Fred tenía en mente hasta que le tomó de las manos y se las besó. Ella le respondió el beso mientras se soltaba y comenzó a explorar su cara pecosa. Fred acariciaba su brazo, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la delicia que era ser tocado por Joy. A ella le gustaba memorizarse cada rincón de la cara de Fred, la posición de cada peca, la pequeña cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda. Así sentado como estaba, sólo estiró su mano para tocar las blancas piernas que tenía frente a él. La empujó con suavidad, después se tendió a su lado, descansando sobre el codo. Ella se quitó el ligero suéter que la cubría. Fred esperó hasta sentir que ya no estaba tensa y acarició ligeramente sus labios con su boca. Se levantó un poco y vio que ella sonreía, pero que tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, se inclinó para volver a besarla. Ella se tendió para acercarse a él. Abrió los ojos y la besó, explorando suavemente los labios, el cielo de la boca y bajo la lengua. Entonces siguió con los labios la línea de la mandíbula. Encontró la orejita, sopló su aliento en ella, le mordisqueó el lóbulo y cubrió la garganta de besos y de caricias. Cada poro, cada rincón de su piel era como una flor, delicada, suave, emanando siempre ese dulce aroma que lo embriagaba. Con cuidado, le quitó la túnica púrpura, y se tendió junto a la joven, llenándose los ojos de ella. Su cabello suave, espléndido, sus ojos, rebosantes y llenos de expectación, su cuerpo magnífico; toda aquella bella mujer esperando que la tocara, esperando que despertara en ella las sensaciones que él sabía que estaban allí. Quería que durara esa toma de conciencia por parte de ella.

Joy estaba quieta, sin mover un músculo pero estremecida. Sentía como si estuviera esperando desde siempre algo que no podía nombrar pero que él podía darle. Con sólo sus ojos podía tocarla hasta dentro; ella no podía explicar su palpitación, los efectos deliciosos de sus manos, su boca, su mirar, pero ansiaba más. Se sentía incompleta, sin terminar. Hasta que él le había dado a probar el sabor, no sabía cuánta hambre tenía, pero una vez provocada ésta, tenía que saciarla.

Cuando sus ojos quedaron satisfechos, los cerró y la besó una vez más. Le besó la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, deseando conocerla toda ella.

– ¡Oh, Fred! – dijo ella, emitiendo leves gemidos, lista – Te necesito…

– Estoy tratando de hacerlo con suavidad – dijo, casi dolorosamente.

– No… no me harás daño.

¡Era cierto! No era realmente la primera vez. Mientras ella se arqueaba para recibirlo, se abandonó y entró: no había bloqueo. Fred se admiró de cómo encajaba ella con él, carne con carne, moldeada para él. Suspiró, casi atemorizado por el regalo. Durante un instante eterno, los gritos más profundos de él se mezclaron en armonía con los de ella, repitiendo su nombre, mientras ambos se estremecían de placer. Entonces, con un alivio exquisito, cayó encima de ella. Durante un buen rato sólo se pudo oír la respiración de ambos. No podían moverse. Se habían entregado totalmente el uno al otro, se habían transmitido cada fibra de su experiencia compartida. Aunque había transcurrido ya un rato no querían moverse, no querían que terminara aunque sabían que había concluido. Por su instante, pareció que ambos sólo formaban uno. Fred besó un ojo cerrado y después el otro, y sintió una lágrima. Saboreó la gota salada con la punta de la lengua. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, luego le besó la punta de la nariz, la boca. Le había hecho sentir más de lo que hubiera creído que su cuerpo fuera capaz de sentir, y sin embargo, había despertado en ella un anhelo inefable.

– Debo resultarte pesado – dijo, retirándose un poco para sostenerse en parte con el codo.

– No – dijo ella con voz dulce –. No pesas. No creo que vaya a querer levantarme nunca más.

Se inclinó para acariciarle la oreja con la boca y besarle el cuello.

– Tampoco yo tengo ganas de levantarme, pero creo que debo hacerlo – se desprendió lentamente y se tendió junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por debajo de manera que la cadera de ella reposara en el hueco de su axila.

Joy estaba satisfecha, lánguida, totalmente relajada y muy sensible a la presencia de Fred. Sentía el brazo que la rodeaba, los dedos que la acariciaban ligeramente, el juego de los músculos pectorales bajo su mejilla, podía oír el latido de su corazón, o tal vez el de ella, en su oído. Nunca se había sentido tan completa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fred se volvió en la cama, sin despertarse aún del todo, y se dio cuenta que el calor que sentía junto a él era Joy. Ella le daba la espalda, completamente dormida. No quería tocarla, por temor a despertarla. Se veía tan tranquila, tan en paz, con la luz cayéndole sobre sus despeinados cabellos. No podía creer en la suerte que tenía al verla allí, en su propia cama. Le gustaba hacerla reír. Reír con ella era casi tan exquisito como amarla. Quería que ella siempre riera con él; entonces, nunca dejaría de amarla. ¿Dejar de amarla? Creía que eso jamás sucedería. Era absolutamente sincera, abierta; no ocultaba nada, y sin embargo, era la mujer más misteriosa que había conocido. Se había convertido en alguien segura de sí misma, fuerte y valiente. No lo necesitaba. No obstante, le inspiraba el deseo de protegerla, de asegurarse que no le pasara nada malo.

Se levantó de la cama, tratando de que Joy no despertara. Ojalá tuviese una cámara para capturar aquel momento tan pacífico. Las partículas de polvo brillaban a la luz de los rayos del sol, y él no podía imaginarse que el tiempo transcurriera tan despacio, tan eterno.

Con suavidad besó su frente, y ella se movió en sus sueños. Fred se vistió y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. En la planta alta tenían todo lo que necesitaban: un baño, cocina, habitaciones, y una pequeña sala en la que la fría chimenea ardía algunos días. Se encontró a su hermano comiendo cereal en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

– Buenos días, florecita – le dijo George, con la boca llena.

Su hermano le sacó la lengua y le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras entraba descalzo al lugar.

– ¿Qué tal tu día con Angelina? – preguntó Fred, mientras bajaba una caja de harina para hacer panqueques.

– ¡Maravilloso! Espero que tú hayas disfrutado tu día con Joy.

Fred se sonrojó y por poco dejó caer el cartón de leche. Su hermano no dijo nada y siguió comiendo y hablando sobre su paseo con Angelina. Ambos habían disfrutado el tiempo que pasaron juntos comiendo helado y platicando sobre lo bien que les iba a cada uno. Fred escuchaba atentamente mientras preparaba el desayuno para él y para la chica que estaba en su habitación, dormida. No dejaba de pensar que despertar así sería la mejor manera de comenzar el día.

* * *

_¡AGH! No estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo. Me ha costado tanto trabajo escribirlo. _

_JAMÁS había escrito una escena así, y pido perdón si no les gustó o está muy burda y tosca y... ¡ahh! Por eso tardé tanto en actualizar._

_Bueno, pues ya llegó el momento en que no sólo emocionalmente se han conectado, sino físicamente también._

_De verdad, me encantaría leer sus reviews acerca de lo que piensan de este capítulo. Me ayudaría muchísimo recibir sus consejos y críticas. _

_En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Son los mejores :')_

_Les deseo un hermoso día a todos ustedes._

**_Escribe tus opiniones en un review ;)_**


	16. El Hombre De Negro

_**CAPÍTULO 16: EL HOMBRE DE NEGRO**_

Joy despertó cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su cara. Parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran poco a poco a la luz que entraba por su ventana. A través de las cortinas podía ver las motas de polvo brillando como si fuese polvo de hadas. Estiró los brazos y se encontró con la cama vacía; sonrió para sí misma, no importaba, había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida. Se sentó y tomó la primera prenda de ropa que vio, una camisa de Fred Weasley tirada en el suelo cerca de ella. Al acercársela a la nariz, pudo absorber el aroma que siempre impregnaba su ropa. Seguía sentada admirando la pequeña y acogedora habitación cuando Fred entró con una bandeja llena de panqueques.

– ¡Te trata como una reina, a mí nunca me ha llevado el desayuno a la cama! – gritó George, que se hacía escuchar desde la cocina.

Fred y ella rompieron a reír. El chico cerró la puerta y depositó el desayuno en la cama, luego se metió junto a Joy y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

– Buenos días. ¿Qué tal descansaste?

– Buenos días, amor. La he pasado de maravilla – respondió ella, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sentía la respiración de Fred.

– George tiene razón – dijo Fred mientras se alejaba y tomaba un panqueque –, jamás he hecho esto por alguien. Jamás.

– Me siento afortunada – sonrió Joy, bebiendo de su vaso de leche.

Los dos lucían llenos de vida y alegría. Les resplandecía el rostro al recordar esa noche juntos, el contacto de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones agitadas, todos sus sentidos alerta, los "te amo" entre gemidos. Todo eso era nuevo para ambos, pero lo mejor de todo es que podían tener la misma experiencia al mismo tiempo, ninguno tenía más conocimiento que el otro, iban al mismo ritmo. Habían compartido algo más allá que la simple intimidad, se habían fundido en uno solo, convertido en una sola carne, un solo ser.

Tomaron el desayuno casi en silencio, un silencio que no era para nada incómodo, sino que estaba lleno de paz. El aire, que generalmente olía a explosiones, tenía un sutil aroma dulzón y fresco; una fragancia salvaje hacía que sus sentidos estuvieran despiertos pero en calma.

– ¿Te ha escrito tu madre?

– No desde hace más de una semana. Espero que ella esté bien… junto con los gatos.

– Supongo que entre los muggles todo estará tranquilo…

Fred se vio interrumpido por la llegada de una lechuza, con el periódico de todos los días. A Joy le parecía extraño ver que los gemelos Weasley recibieran _El Profeta_; no podían olvidarse así como así de lo que habían leído acerca de Dumbledore, Harry Potter y Dolores Umbridge, precisamente en ese periódico. Fred pareció interpretar la mirada que tenía Joy en el rostro.

– Aunque diga mentiras, prefiero estar informado si sucede algo de gran magnitud.

– Pero tu padre trabaja en el ministerio. Él podría darte información.

– Sí, pero también más vale saber lo que los grandes del mundo mágico dicen acerca de los movimientos de Ya-Sabes-Quién.

El pelirrojo sintió cómo el corazón le dejaba de latir cuando comenzó a leer rápidamente los párrafos. _El Profeta_ recordaba que en enero de ese mismo año, una fuga en masa de varios ex mortífagos – "_Azkaban se ha visto en la peor situación hasta el día de hoy. Varios mortífagos, en los que figuran __Bellatrix Lestrange__,__Rodolphus Lestrange__,__Rabastan Lestrange__,__Antonin Dolohov__,__Fenrir Greyback__,__Augustus Rookwood__,__Alecto Carrow__,__Amycus Carrow__..."_ – había azotado la prisión de los magos, y ahora se decía que estaban ya bajo el mando de su antiguo amo, sirviéndole en sus crímenes contra la humanidad. Aunque el periódico no decía mucho sobre los estragos causados tanto en su mundo como en el de los muggles, sí se daba a entender que el mundo mágico había entrado en guerra plena y abierta.

– Fred, cariño, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Joy, viendo cómo Fred perdía poco a poco el color. Se acercó a leer las noticias sobre su hombro.

"_Con mucho pesar informamos la terrible muerte de la bruja Amelia Bones, miembro del Wizengamot y jefa del __Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica__. Policías muggles la encontraron muerta en una habitación cerrada con llave desde el interior, y han quedado en extremo sorprendidos a causa de la brutalidad con la que se cometió el crimen. __El Ministerio de Magia no ha querido decir una palabra acerca de la muerte de una trabajadora suya; pero una fuente confiable ha dicho que creen que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podría haberla matado personalmente porque era una bruja de gran talento y… todo indica que opuso mucha resistencia."_

Joy no pudo seguir leyendo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y ahogó un sollozo. Un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal, y sintió que el mundo iluminado en que había despertado ese día, se desmoronaba ante ella, dejando a su paso un mundo gris lleno de tormento y confusión. Por un momento, un simple momento, pensó que las cosas podrían ir bien para el mundo mágico.

– ¿Amelia Bones? ¿No será familiar de esa Susan Bones? – preguntó Fred después de varios minutos, que parecieron años.

– Sí, es su tía… Era su tía. ¡Qué horrible!

– ¡Merlín! – dijo Fred mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos, despeinándose aún más – Que terrible noticia para comenzar este día… Pero lo que ha puesto la cereza en el pastel ha sido lo último.

– La última parte ha hecho que quiera vomitar.

– No sobre nuestro desayuno, por favor – trató de bromear Fred, pero la situación era demasiado grave como para reírse.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Era George, terriblemente pálido, que llegaba con una carta de su padre en las manos.

– Creo que deberías leer esto – le dijo a su hermano, mientras le quitaba el periódico de las manos y salía de la habitación.

_Fred y George:_

_Las cosas comienzan a salirse de control, y las noticias que tengo para daros lo confirman. __El puente de Brockdale no se derrumbó porque estuviera desgastado; lo del West Country no fue ningún huracán; esos asesinatos no los perpetraron muggles. __Los mortífagos andan sueltos, y sospechamos que los gigantes se han comenzado a unir a su causa, tal como la guerra pasada. Ya ha habido por lo menos dos asesinatos en contra de magos. Con respecto a la muerte de Amelia Bones, es __posible que ella fuera vista como un reemplazo posible para Fudge después de su retirada, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el cargo de Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica es a menudo utilizado como un trampolín para el cargo de Ministro. Esto podría explicar por qué fue atacada por el mismísimo… no hay necesidad de escribir ese nombre.__ Y luego está Emmeline Vance, que fue asesinada por mortífagos muy cerca de la casa del Primer Ministro muggle. Como bien saben ustedes, ella formaba parte de la "O.F." y ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos nosotros. Creemos que fue a plena luz del día, aunque no hay muggles testigos, pues ya llevaba varias horas muertas cuando la encontraron. Incluso ha salido en los periódicos muggles. Ha sido horrible contemplar la escena._

_Tanto su madre como yo mismo queremos que recuerden todo lo que les hemos dicho… y que se cuiden. Será mejor que se mantengan al margen ahora que están lejos de casa y en un lugar en el que se encuentran prácticamente solos. ¡Sean prudentes, por las barbas de Merlín! No os pido que comiencen a desconfiar de todos aquellos que os rodean, pero no confíen en todos aquellos que se presentan ante ustedes. Uno nunca sabe si algún mago o bruja está bajo un _Imperio_ o si está bajo las órdenes de Ya-Saben-Quién. Sé que si están juntos, podrán cuidarse las espaldas, no se separen… Y mantengan a salvo a Joy también. Os aconsejo que ella se ponga en contacto con Nora Gresham, para saber si está a salvo. Los mortífagos atacarán a todos aquellos que se interpongan en su camino, sin importarles absolutamente nada. _

_¡Mucho cuidado!_

Se notaba que la carta había sido escrita con mucha prisa y con mano temblorosa. Joy no culpa al señor Weasley por eso. No se había imaginado que la guerra llegaría a golpearlos con tal magnitud tan rápidamente. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle; sentía que el mundo comenzaba a asfixiarla y todo le daba vueltas. La muerte rondaba por esos lugares, llevándose a inocentes y dejando a los culpables caminar por la tierra, en espera de volver a satisfacer los deseos de su amo. Debía escribirle a su madre inmediatamente; tenía que saber que el último remanente de su familia se encontraba a salvo. Si le pasaba algo a su madre mientras se encontraban separadas… Jamás se lo perdonaría.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Joy, ¿podrías abrir el lugar? – preguntó Verity, la nueva muchacha del personal, al tiempo en que él acomodaba unas cajas llenas de artefactos nuevos. Era una bruja de cabello rubio y corto, siempre dispuesta a trabajar, y que llamaba a Fred y a George "señor Weasley y señor Weasley", lo cual hacía que Joy se burlara a costa de sus amigos.

Joy se acercó a abrir la puerta, por la que entraron bastantes clientes. Los recibió a todos con una sonrisa, escuchando a los gemelos darles la bienvenida como siempre. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que ella trabajara allí, y casi un mes desde la última vez que había visto a su madre. La respuesta a la carta que le había enviado la calmó un poco. No, nada de importancia había sucedido en la calle St. Giles, ninguna persona extraña rondaba el vecindario, y los dos gatos siempre se mostraban protectores al anochecer, si algún extraño se acercaba a la casa, Lumos y Nox le avisarían. Joy podía leer nuevamente a su madre, con ese ánimo y cariño con el que siempre le escribía. Deseaba verla otra vez. El próximo fin de semana lo pasaría con ella y hablarían sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico.

El resto de la familia Weasley los fueron a visitar por primera vez en la tienda un día sábado. Habían ido al callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas necesarias del nuevo año escolar para Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione. Los más jóvenes del grupo se pusieron rápidamente a ver las cosas que los gemelos vendían, y ellos se mostraron complacidos al mostrarles su tienda. Tal como lo habían imaginado, el señor y la señora Weasley lanzaron el grito al cielo cuando leyeron el enorme cartel pegado en el ventanal principal, aquel que recitaba sobre _Lord Kakadura_.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que tratan de hacer? – preguntó Molly alzando la voz – ¿Quieren que los maten a todos?

– ¡Fred! ¡George! Pensé que en mi carta había sido lo suficiente claro para que tomaran medidas – dijo su padre mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

– Sí lo fue – respondió George –. Ahora somos mucho más cuidadosos al cruzar las calles, miramos a los lados antes de hacerlo.

Su hermano se río, y ambos recibieron un par de golpes por parte de su madre. A nadie le parecía gracioso.

– Ese cartel les costará la vida – les dijo su madre, con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Han leído el periódico últimamente? – preguntó su padre.

– Sí – respondió Fred tomando un ejemplar pasado de _El Profeta_ –. Nos hemos enterado que Rufus Scrimgeour ha remplazado a Fudge. ¡Vaya cambio!

– Es un ex auror – dijo su madre.

– Sí, Molly – añadió Arthur –, y eso es en parte bueno. Pero sabes que él y Dumbledore siempre han tenido muchas diferencias, las cuales se acrecentaron casi inmediatamente después de su nombramiento.

– ¿Qué hay de las medidas que pondrán en este año en Hogwarts? – preguntó George, interesado – ¿Regresará Ginny?

– Claro que regresaré – dijo su hermana a su espalda –. Nada ni nadie podría evitar que regresara.

– ¿Será porque ahora te has convertido en una de las chicas más deseadas del colegio? – preguntó Fred con malicia.

– Cierra la boca – dijo Ginny, yéndose donde Hermione.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Arthur Weasley volviera a retomar la palabra.

– Hace algunas noches vino a cenar Remus Lupin con nosotros. Nos ha contado algunas historias que no salen en el profeta.

– ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Joy, que se había acercado a saludar a los padres de sus amigos.

– Ha habido otros dos ataques de dementores. Y han encontrado el cadáver de Igor Karkarov en una choza, en el norte; los asesinos dejaron la Marca Tenebrosa.

Las noticias que les habían dado parecían acordes con el clima, pues era un día oscuro y nublado. Incluso el callejón Diagon había cambiado: los llamativos y destellantes escaparates donde se exhibían libros de hechizos, ingredientes para pociones y calderos, ahora quedaban ocultos detrás de los enormes carteles de color morado del Ministerio de Magia que había pegados en los cristales. Algunos carteles tenían fotografías animadas en blanco y negro de mortífagos que andaban sueltos: Bellatrix Lestrange, por ejemplo, miraba con desdén desde el escaparate de la botica más cercano. Pero comparados con los sosos escaparates de las tiendas de los alrededores, cubiertos de carteles, los del local de Fred y George parecían un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Al pasar por delante, los peatones se volvían para admirarlos y algunos incluso se detenían para contemplarlos con perplejidad. El escaparate de la izquierda era deslumbrante, lleno de artículos que giraban, reventaban, destellaban, brincaban y chillaban.

Joy miró con preocupación a los gemelos y a sus padres, a los trabajadores y a los clientes, y comenzó a preguntarse qué podría pasarle a cada uno de ellos en esta guerra. La mirada que tenían casi todos reflejaba su miedo e incertidumbre; seguro todos allí se hacían la misma pregunta cada día. Fred notó que Harry miraba con la boca abierta la tienda y se reunió con él dándole una sonrisa radiante. George se les unió a los pocos minutos, dejando sola a la muchacha con sus padres.

– ¿Cómo te han tratado mis hijos? – le preguntó Molly, acariciando con cariño su pecosa mejilla.

– Muy bien, gracias. La he pasado de maravilla.

– ¿Le has escrito a tu madre como te lo sugerí en mi carta? – preguntó Arthur, con preocupación.

– Sí, lo hice – respondió Joy, contenta de saber que por lo menos uno de ellos había hecho caso a los sabios consejos del hombre –. Me ha dicho que en casa las cosas están normales. Ningún ataque, ni nadie con un comportamiento extraño. Nada malo hasta ahora.

– Me alegro de saber. Espero que te mantenga informada sobre los sucesos del mundo muggle. Ojalá que también tú nos mantengas informados en cartas.

Ginny se acercó al lugar donde los micropuffs estaban. Con un gesto de disculpa, Joy dejó al señor y señora Weasley para reunirse con su hija menor.

– ¿Qué son estas cosas?

– Son micropuffs… Puffskeins en miniatura. Vamos – dijo la chica, sacando uno de la jaula –, toma uno. Son muy suaves.

– Es adorable – dijo Ginny, mientras se acercaba la criaturita a la cara.

– ¿Te gustan? – preguntó Fred, mientras se acercaba a las chicas – Deberías decirle a alguno de tus novios que te compre uno.

– La última vez que me fijé salía con un chico, no con cinco.

– ¿Con quién estás saliendo? – se interesó Joy.

– Dean Thomas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con Michael Córner? – se unió George.

– Lo dejé. Era un mal perdedor… ¡Qué mono es! – el pequeño micropuff ronroneaba cariñosamente y la muchacha no podía ni quería dejarlo en su jaula.

– Sí, adorables – concedió Fred –. Pero ¿no crees que cambias muy rápido de novio? Ginny se dio la vuelta y puso los brazos en jarras. La mirada que le dirigió recordaba tanto a la señora Weasley.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo –. Se volvió hacia su madre – Mamá, ¿me compras uno?

– ¿Un qué? – preguntó Molly con desconfianza.

– Mira – le dijo mostrándole el animalito, haciendo que se moviera al ritmo de sus palabras –, es tan lindo… Sus ojitos dicen: "Cómprame, por favor, llévame a casa contigo".

Joy comenzó a reír. Le agradaba mucho Ginny por su carácter y su buen humor; aquel humor que todos los Weasley poseían, excepto tal vez Percy. Se sentía cómoda entre ellos. No le importaba si Fred y George se había ido a vender sus productos, ella disfrutaba platicar con Molly y Ginny Weasley. Se estaban riendo de los nombres absurdos que proponía la pelirroja para su nueva mascota, cuando un escalofrío recorrió el lugar. Parecía ser que ella era la única que lo notaba, porque nadie más dio muestras de percibir algo malo. Paseó su mirada por toda la tienda, pero no descubrió nada fuera de lugar; miró hacia la calle y se topó con un hombre alto, vestido de negro, que le daba la espalda. Sus ojos se posaron en él, atraídos por una fuerza magnética. Había algo extrañamente familiar en esa persona… Algo se removió en su cabeza, un recuerdo, la sombra de una memoria. ¿Dónde había visto a ese hombre?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fue a la luz del crepúsculo cuando los gemelos cerraron la tienda. Casi anochecía cuando Joy se despidió de ellos (dándole un abrazo a George y un beso a Fred), y se dispuso a regresar a casa con su madre tal como lo había planeado. Tomó su mochila y le dijo adiós a ese querido lugar, al menos por un tiempo.

Sintió como si hubiese pasado por un tubo de goma muy estrecho al aparecerse. Aspiró a bocanadas el aire nocturno y abrió los ojos, que le lloraban. Era una sensación un tanto desagradable, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando. Se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa, en la calle St. Giles. _"Tonta, alguien podría haberte visto"_, se recriminó. Pero para su suerte no había ningún peatón transitando, y casi todas las casas tenían sus luces apagadas.

Subió los escalones que la separaban y sacó las llaves de su bolso. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su madre sentada en un sillón, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea.

– ¡Joy, has vuelto! – dijo Nora, levantándose con rapidez y abrazando con fuerza a su hija.

– Hola, mamá – respondió Joy con voz cansada –. Te he extrañado tanto.

– Estás en casa, y eso es lo que importa.

Su madre había cambiado en ese poco tiempo. Nuevas arrugas cruzaban su amado rostro, y había cabellos plateados entre aquella maraña de oro. Pero sus ojos no habían cambiado, seguían siendo de un suave y brillante color miel; ni tampoco su sonrisa, que seguía siendo grande y brillante, mostrando aquellos dientes blancos como la leche, aunque ahora lucía algo más cansada. Joy notó a su madre más delgada, más frágil, como si una pesada carga pendiera sobre sus hombros. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se sintió culpable. Tal vez ella era la causante de que su querida madre hubiese pasado por alguna situación terrible y angustiosa.

La luz de la luna cayó sobre la bata de dormir de Nora, sobre su camisón, alumbrando sus pies descalzos. Cómo la miraba con esos ojos de sempiterna tristeza, como si se preguntara por qué ella estaba allí de pie en plena noche en su sala rodeada de aquel olor a explosión y magia. Cómo la veía con la mirada perdida. Parecía que estaba contemplando el fantasma de alguien desconocido. Joy se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente. No se había dado cuenta, pero ahora era mucho más alta que ella.

Nora se miró los pies. Qué envejecidos se le veían a la luz de la luna. "_¡Luz de la luna ingrata!", _pensó mientras movía los dedos de los pies. Cuántas historias había en las que poseía poderes mágicos. Todo era mentira. A ella jamás le había dado poderes mágicos, por más que lo deseaba. Ojalá pudiese formar parte del mundo mágico, no le importaría… Entonces recordó la guerra y algo en su interior se agitó. No, ojalá el mundo mágico se hubiera alejado de ella. Sólo podía desear, en noches como aquella, que el mundo mágico fuese sólo un sueño de esos que sólo la fiebre provoca. Deseaba que todo formase parte de los libros, y que los magos y brujas, hechizos y guerras, quedasen impresos con tinta en papel. Tal vez así su esposo podría seguir vivo, y su hija no sentiría esa fascinación que la alejaba de ella. Había pasado unas semanas en triste confinamiento, y casi sólo salía de su casa para adquirir más provisiones.

– Mamá – dijo con suavidad Joy, sacándola de sus cavilaciones –. Es hora que las dos vayamos a dormir.

– Sí, sí. Claro. Debes estar muy cansada.

Ambas subieron las escaleras pesadamente, en un completo silencio. Joy se dirigió a su habitación, y encontró a los dos gatos durmiendo allí. Ambos alzaron la vista cuando ella prendió la luz, y le dirigieron una mirada examinadora, como si buscaran algún indicio de que ella era alguien más. Se quedó quieta mientras ellos la estudiaban, al parecer habían decidido que era aquella niñita molesta que solía vivir allí, y ambos siguieron durmiendo.

De su mochila sacó su cepillo de dientes y fue al baño. Al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que ella también estaba cambiada: sus ojos parecían más azules, su rostro estaba iluminado y ahora poseía una piel teñida de un suave color durazno, sus rojos labios se curvaban en una hermosa sonrisa. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, porque no se sentía del todo cómoda ante la nueva imagen que tenía de ella. Nunca se había considerado bonita, pero ahora el reflejo le había mostrado que realmente lo era. Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose esos pensamientos, y se enjuagó la boca. Quería darse un baño caliente, pero se sentía demasiado cansada y decidió hacerlo por la mañana. Tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar y relajarse con su madre y sus mascotas.

Se puso el pijama y se metió inmediatamente en la cama. Cerró los ojos y escuchó aquellos sonidos que ahora le resultaban extraños, pues cuando dormía en el piso alto de Sortilegios Weasley jamás se escuchaban los coches pasar, ni el ruido de sus bocinas, ni tampoco solían oírse el ruido que hacían los gatos y los perros al volcar los grandes botes de basura. Por un momento pareció que la calle se llenaba de vida, y que no la dejarían dormir. Pasó varios minutos tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar, cuando escuchó los maullidos de los gatos, como si estuviesen en celo, y algunos perros ladraron de una manera diferente y amenazadora. Se sentó en la cama y esperó, pero ningún ruido volvió a inundar la calle. Decidió que, por más cansada que estuviera, no podía dormir y bajó por un vaso de leche. _"Lumos"_, de su varita salió una luz color plateada que la ayudaba a alumbrarse por las oscuras escaleras.

Estar en medio de la oscuridad, portando su varita para poder ver a través de ella, le recordó un poco a Hogwarts, y extrañó el castillo. Fue a la cocina y se quedó allí disfrutando de ese aroma a hogar tan peculiar. Comió un tazón de cereal y se dispuso irse a la cama.

– Me pregunto si podría comunicarme con Fred vía Flu – se dijo a sí misma al pasar por la sala y su chimenea.

Hacía varios años que el padre del pelirrojo había conectado su chimenea a la red de comunicación mágica, y casi todos los veranos hablaba con sus amigos por medio de ella. Encima de la chimenea había un pequeño cubo, que guardaba los polvos Flu. Estaba a punto de echarlos al poco fuego que quedaba encendido cuando una pequeña explosión sonó en la calle. Joy dio un brinco y olvidó su idea de conversar con Fred.

– Nox – le dijo a su varita y se quedó sumida en una vasta oscuridad.

Esa explosión le había resultado bastante familiar. Los gatos habían bajado para asegurarse que su casa se encontrara en orden, pero cuando llegaron junto a Joy ella notó que estaban erizados y bastante agitados. Bufaban hacia la ventana, y la muchacha se armó de valor para asomarse. Ese ruido tan casual había sido producto de alguien con magia, y ellos parecían saberlo tan bien como ella.

Tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se asomó haciendo un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas de encaje. Lo que vio hizo que las cerrara de golpe. Un hombre estaba frente a su casa, mirando el edificio. Ella no pudo ver su rostro, pero estaba casi segura que era la misma persona que había visto ese día frente a la ventana de Sortilegios Weasley. ¿La estaban siguiendo? Pensó en su madre. Ella no podría haber despertado el interés de algún mago, ¿o sí? Pensó en ella misma, tal vez ahora era el objetivo de alguien sin saberlo. Recordó el ridículo y condenado cartel de _Lord Kakadura_ y entonces una imagen fugaz cruzó su mente. ¡Era el mismo hombre de ojos azules y fríos que la había visto aquel día! Ella supo que no era su primer encuentro; pero tal como sucedió aquel día, Joy no pudo recordar dónde había visto el rostro de aquel hombre. No era ningún alumno de Hogwarts, ya que era un hombre que estaba entre los 40 y 45 años, aunque vagamente le recordaba a alguno.

Con las manos temblorosas volvió a abrir un poco sus cortinas, pero el hombre ya no estaba allí. No sabía si era mejor así, o prefería tenerlo dentro de su campo de visión. Corrió escaleras arriba, tropezándose varias veces, y entró al cuarto de su mamá. Siempre que tenía pesadillas, sabía que encontraba consuelo en los brazos cálidos de su madre, y allí fue donde se refugió.

Nora se despertó a causa de la inquietud de su hija, pero no hizo preguntas sino que se arrimó en su cama para darle el espacio necesario para acomodarse junto a ella. Los gatos se subieron justo cuando ella se cubrió con las mantas, y se quedaron vigilando toda la noche por si se presentaba algún otro ruido desconocido para ellos. Sólo sus ojos parecían alumbrar la oscuridad.

Joy finalmente se durmió cuando su madre comenzó a peinarle los cabellos, tal como lo hacía antes. La noche estuvo llena de sueños extraños y desconcertantes. Despertó varias veces, temblando violentamente. Era como si una fuerza malévola estuviera cerca, esperando.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

La nueva mañana despertó a Marjory con su luz pálida cayéndole sobre el rostro y un aire tan fresco como si nadie lo hubiera respirado antes que ella. Las aves trinaban delante de su ventana, y en algún lugar cantó un arrendajo, si es que era un arrendajo en esa época del año. Y en vez de encontrarse a Fred en su cama, se encontró con su madre profundamente dormida. Ay Fred… lo añoraba tanto que se avergonzaba de ello.

Su madre parecía pálida. En los últimos días Nora había sentido un creciente malestar. La mañana era tan fresca que la mujer, tiritando y sin abrir los ojos, se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Joy le puso la mano sobre la frente, pero no la sintió caliente. No tenía fiebre. Al contacto de la mano de su hija, la Nora abrió los ojos y sonrió con cansancio.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Joy, mirando a su madre con preocupación.

– Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a ver al médico. Ahora que tú estás aquí… – Nora se interrumpió, sintiendo cómo el hilo de sus pensamientos se desvanecía – ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

– Sí – respondió Joy, mirando extrañada a su madre –. Iré contigo.

Salieron de la casa después de desayunar, y Joy sintió un escalofrío al recordar al hombre que había visto la noche anterior. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero sólo pudo ver a una madre llevando a su pequeña de la mano, a un par de ancianas hablando sobre lo malo que estaba el clima, varios ciclistas pasaron frente a ellas. Su madre se quedó mirando el coche, sin abrir la puerta para entrar en él.

– ¿Mamá, pasa algo malo?

Pero Nora parecía no haber escuchado una palabra, seguía allí de pie. Tenía la mirada vacía y parecía una muñeca a la cual se le había acabado la batería. A Joy no le agradó para nada. Tomó a su madre de la mano y la subió del lado del pasajero. Ella tuvo que conducir el auto, aunque apenas supiera cómo. No le importó los insultos que le lanzaban los demás conductores, no dejaría a su madre manejar mientras estuviera tan rara. Su mente trabajaba para encontrar una explicación al comportamiento extraño de la mujer que estaba sentada a su izquierda. No comprendía cómo es que había pasado tan sólo un mes de que Nora hubiese tenido un arrebato de ira, y ahora yacía como una marioneta junto a ella, casi sin emociones.

Dio varias vueltas por las calles hasta que encontró un consultorio. Estacionó el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Su madre lucía confundida, pero en su mirada se notaba un brillo de vida.

– Mamá, ya llegamos.

– Gracias Marjory – dijo con un tono de voz desconocido para ella. Entonces sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió a su hija.

Bajó del coche y entraron a ver al médico, que las atendió rápidamente. Era un hombre calvo, que usaba unos lente redondos, pero de trato amable. Estuvo checando los signos vitales de Nora, su presión sanguínea, y le preguntó desde cuándo había sentido aquellos malestares, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Nora trataba de explicar que frecuentemente había tenido dolores de cabeza agudos, aunque no había nada en su ambiente que los ocasionara.

Mientras su madre estaba en consulta, Joy se entretuvo viendo los títulos de los libros que había en la pequeña biblioteca de la sala de espera. _"Camelot" _de T. H. White, "_Places we Love"_ de Ivan V. Lalic, _"La respiración leve de los árboles" _de Paavo Haavikko, pero hubo un título que le llamó la atención, tan sólo la primera palabra: _IMPERIO. _Inmediatamente dejó de leer, porque la idea que había florecido en su cabeza era demasiado horrible para ser verdad, sin embargo, era la única explicación.¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a darle de vueltas, el mundo entero giraba ante su mirada incrédula. Un simple título de un libro desconocido, una inocente palabra, que formaba parte de una maldición imperdonable en su mundo.

Cuando su madre salió, Joy ya estaba preparada para notar cualquier síntoma, por pequeño que fuese, que le pudiese confirmar sus sospechas. Eleonora Gresham miró a la muchacha que estaba frente a ella, y su mente se vio nuevamente envuelta en una pesada niebla. Una voz oscura resonaba dentro de ella, la misma voz que había estado atormentándola por semanas. Siguió luchando, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, tal como lo había estado haciendo. _"No esta vez"_, se dijo. Dio un paso para acercarse a Joy, luego otro, y así hasta que llegaron juntas al auto.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

– Me ha dado unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. De ahí en fuera dice que estoy perfectamente bien.

"_Es que él no puede ver el hechizo. Nadie puede hacerlo"_ – Me da gusto saberlo – dieron la vuelta en una calle poco frecuentada por ellas. Joy quería ver si su madre lograba percatarse del cambio. Pero no lo hizo, siguió relativamente tranquila viendo pasar las casas por su ventana. Si la mente de su madre estuviese libre de cualquier maldición, seguramente comenzaría a preguntar por qué Joy había decidido tomar esa calle.

– ¿Necesitas que compremos algo que haga falta? – preguntó Joy, haciendo otra pequeña prueba en su madre.

Pero Nora no contestó, estaba demasiada ocupada sacando las voces de su cabeza. Un sudor frío comenzó a cubrir su frente, llena de arrugas debido al esfuerzo que hacía por controlar de nuevo sus pensamientos. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por la voz, no costaba nada obedecer a aquellas órdenes. Pero algo en su interior se agitaba por librarse, algo como una pequeña llama que ardía en su corazón.

Habían llegado a la casa, y Joy estaba por estacionar el auto cuando su mirada se topó con el extraño hombre de negro. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, y lo viera pasar junto a su lado eternamente. Su boca se torció en un gesto que suponía ser una sonrisa, y Joy pudo ver que no vestía ropas convencionales. No, el hombre llevaba puesta una capa de terciopelo negro que rozaba el suelo y cubría una túnica con cuello alto de un color púrpura muy oscuro, sus manos largas estaban enguantadas de blanco, y llevaba un sombrero de copa alto. Sus manos sostenían algo puntiagudo, y Joy descubrió rápidamente que se trataba de una varita. El hombre la señaló con ella, y luego a su madre, que lucía terriblemente pálida y temblaba como gelatina, y pronunció unas palabras.

Joy pisó a fondo el acelerador y se alejó de allí, mirando de vez en cuando el espejo retrovisor. Sabía que no podría escapar del hechizo que le mandaban, pero fue la única forma que se le ocurrió para escapar de aquel hombre. Su madre se sostuvo con fuerza del asiento, mientras gritaba de miedo. Milagrosamente, cualquiera que había sido la maldición que aquel desconocido había dicho, no las había alcanzado. O eso creía Joy.

Nora se agarraba con fuerzas la cabeza, como si estuviese a punto de caerse de su lugar. Las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma orden, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a obedecerla. _**"Entrégate al Señor Tenebroso. Entrégate a él y te recompensará grandemente"**_. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo que recorría su piel, sus labios estaban secos, y su corazón martillaba fuertemente contra su pecho. No entendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil rendirse ante aquella voz. Se había cansado de luchar, quería que aquello cesara, y sabía que la única manera de que sucediera era entregarse a aquel al que llamaban Señor Tenebroso. En sus recuerdos se agitaba aquel nombre, el verdadero nombre impronunciable, lo había escuchado antes. ¿Dónde? Sólo recordaba una casa de piedra, un jardín lleno de flores, una fuente gorjeante, un estanque con peces de colores, un hombre joven de ojos amables que le hablaba de la valentía y el amor.

"_Yo te protegeré" _decía aquel joven con una voz tan suave y llena de paz, _"Yo te estaré cuidando aún cuando me vaya de este mundo"_. Su voz sonaba distante, y su imagen era lejana. Parecía que había tomado un telescopio para verlo, pero lo estaba sujetando del lado equivocado. Los colores eran brumosos, y las voces se confundían. Escuchó la risa de un niño. Las paredes de su mente estaba tatuada de nombres que se revolvían y perdían su significado, sin embargo, allí estaban. No los había olvidado.

Marjory seguía manejando como una loca hasta que llegó a las instalaciones de la universidad de Oxford. Frenó con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra el volante, causándose un enorme cardenal en la frente. Gracias al cielo que su madre había resultado a salvo del golpe. El cinturón de seguridad había impedido que se golpeara la cabeza.

– Acaso es… Estamos en mi antigua escuela – susurró Nora, señalando las enormes paredes del colegio.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Alasdair? ¿Alasdair dónde estás? – preguntaba la mujer una y otra vez, removiéndose en su asiento.

– Papá lleva muerto varios años – Joy sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba.

– No – negó Nora, mirándola como una niña pequeña –. Tú me dijiste que seguía vivo. Él sigue vivo.

– Yo lo dije porque estaba molesta contigo esa vez – sintió una lágrima caliente bajando por su mejilla derecha –. Lo dije para que recordaras lo que era tu esposo.

– Es un mago… Y él sigue vivo. Puedo sentirlo.

* * *

_¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN!_

_Después de varios días desaparecida por estos lugares, he vuelto. El siguiente capítulo está casi listo, así que no tardaré en publicarlo._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? En primer lugar, los sucesos narrados casi al principio de este capítulo sucedieron, porque volví a leer mi libro de El Príncipe Mestizo; en segundo lugar, Joy y su madre se han visto acosadas por un hombre relativamente desconocido. ¿Quién podrá ser? Y por último, Nora se ha estado viendo bajo la maldición _Imperio_, lo cual explica sus extraños cambios de humor y su comportamiento un tanto fuera de lugar, porque la hemos conocido poco a poco y sabemos que es una madre amorosa y protectora._

_En fin, realmente espero que les guste este capítulo, porque siempre escribo pensando en todos los que me leen, tratando de no decepcionar a ninguno. Ojalá esté cumpliendo con eso._

_¡Qué tengan un lindo día!_

**_Un fanfic feliz es un fanfic con reviews, ¡podrías dejar el tuyo! ;)_**


	17. La Muerte del Mago

_**CAPÍTULO 17: LA MUERTE DEL MAGO**_

Se sentía mareada y temblorosa. Aún apretaba con fuerza el volante, sin importarle el punzante dolor de cabeza. Miraba estupefacta a Nora como si apenas la reconociera. Por un momento creyó que su madre había enloquecido; todo lo indicaba: sus erráticos pensamientos, la mirada en sus ojos, las manos agitándose en el aire mientras formaban algunas figuras. Había escuchado que algunas veces las maldiciones imperdonables no funcionaban adecuadamente en algunos muggles, y que les dejaban secuelas graves en sus mentes. Tal vez su madre había sido uno de esos casos.

Pero había algo que le impedía creer que eso era posible. La forma en que había hablado de Alasdair, ella realmente creía que seguía vivo. Y, de alguna manera, Joy también estaba convencida de eso. De una cosa estaba segura, su padre sí había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años, pero había muchas otras formas en que un mago podía seguir vivo: recuerdos, fotografías, hechizos post-mortem. En uno de los libros de la sección prohibida había leído una vez que algunos magos ponían un hechizo (casi siempre de protección) en algo o en alguien, y que sólo podían ponerse en función al momento de la muerte del autor. Tal vez su padre había puesto uno de esos hechizos en su madre.

– Quédate aquí – le dijo a su madre, mientras ésta seguía buscando que Alasdair apareciera en cualquier momento –. Voy por ayuda.

Bajó corriendo del auto, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que su madre estuviese bien. Pasó corriendo el jardín como alma que lleva el diablo, sin importarle las miradas aturdidas de las personas que caminaban por allí tranquilamente. Buscaba un teléfono para poder comunicarse con alguien de confianza y pedir consejo. Después de subir y bajar escaleras, y entrar en pasillos que llevaban a algunas aulas, encontró un teléfono de cabina. Suspiró aliviada y entró antes de que alguien se lo impidiera. Con manos temblorosas sacó varias monedas, y marcó el número.

– ¿HOLA? ¿SÍ? – gritó una voz al otro lado del auricular.

– Señor Weasley, soy yo… Habla Joy…

– ¿JOY? ¿QUÉ PASA?

– Necesito su ayuda… – comenzó a decir la muchacha con respiración entre cortada. Sabía que podía aparecerse en cualquier lugar, pero temía que pudiese encontrarse con el hombre de negro. Necesitaba escuchar una voz familiar, alguien que pudiera calmarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

El señor Weasley escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirla ni una sola vez. La quería tanto como a uno de sus propios hijos, y se preocupaba por ella de la misma manera que lo hacía por su pequeña Ginny. Al igual que Joy, no podía comprender por qué alguien querría maldecir a algún muggle, en cierta medida, carente de valor para el mundo mágico. No tenía sentido ni siquiera para los propios mortífagos. Todo eso era muy raro, pero tenían que mantenerse alerta ante cualquier movimiento del enemigo.

– JOY – dijo el señor Weasley, después de que la joven terminara su relato –, ESCÚCHAME… YO TAMPOCO ENTIENDO PORQUÉ QUIEREN HECHIZAR A TU MADRE; NI TAMPOCO SÉ QUIÉN ES AQUEL HOMBRE.

– ¿Qué hago, señor Weasley? – peguntó Joy, acercándose más el teléfono al oído – Estoy asustada – admitir eso último la hizo sentirse pequeña, débil y vulnerable.

– Lo sé – respondió el hombre con un tono de voz más suave –. Lo sé, pequeña. Te diré qué debes hacer: regresa a tu casa… No, no. No me interrumpas, tranquila… Regresa a St. Giles y asegúrate de poner un hechizo protector. Creo que el más adecuado para esto sería un _Protego Totalum_, que deberás ir renovando de vez en cuando.

– ¿Creé que dará resultado?

– Bueno, es un hechizo defensivo utilizado para proteger un área pequeña de la mayoría de otros hechizos durante largos periodos de tiempo. Es el encantamiento escudo más poderoso. Forma una burbuja protectora alrededor de la zona en donde se ejecuta y no permite ver a los que están dentro de los límites, aunque sí se puede detectar el olor… Sí, creo que dará resultado.

– Lamento haberlo molestado, señor Weasley… Es que no sabía qué hacer – dijo Joy, sintiéndose más tranquila –. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

– Descuida. Para eso está la familia – y por el sonido de su voz, la muchacha estaba segura que Arthur Weasley le sonreía con una de esas raras sonrisas que de vez en cuando entregaba.

Colgó el teléfono, agradecida por escuchar una voz familiar y reconfortante. Se dirigió al auto y se encontró con que su madre la esperaba dormida. La agitación, e incluso el miedo, habían hecho mella en el corazón de Nora. Joy la comprendió, ella también quería dormir por lo menos mil años para poder olvidarse de aquel día.

Se subió al auto y estaba dispuesta a sintonizar la radio pero se detuvo, quería escuchar aquellos sonidos que le habían sido tan familiares alguna vez. Recorrió el mismo camino, fijándose en cada detalle, cada persona, cada rincón, en busca de algo particularmente anormal; no le importaba que obstaculizara el tráfico, ella no iba a vérselas de nuevo con aquel extraño. Al menos no desarmada. _"¡Qué idiota he sido!" _se recriminó, y juró que jamás volvería a salir de casa sin su varita.

Llegó a la calle St. Giles y sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, pero en ningún momento se encontró con el hombre de negro. Despertó a su madre y ambas entraron con precaución en la casa, por temor a que alguien hubiese irrumpido en ella. Sintió cómo el alivio recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, no había nadie allí dentro. Ingresaron a su hogar con diferentes emociones: Nora con una extraña y pesada languidez, y Joy buscando desesperadamente su varita. Recordaba haberla dejado caer la noche anterior, cuando vio al hombre frente a su ventana. La encontró debajo de uno de los sillones, seguramente había rodado hasta allí cuando cayó, y sólo la punta sobresalía. Tomó con fuerzas su varita, sintiéndola como una extensión de su brazo, y salió corriendo.

Con mucho cuidado, pues no quería ser vista por ningún muggle, comenzó a recitar el hechizo con calma, moviendo la mano con delicadeza, no quería que nada saliera mal. A nadie parecía importarle aquella chica, todos seguían caminando, enfrascados en los problemas de sus vidas diarias. Joy hubiera querido proteger toda la cuadra, pero no podría hacerlo. Se conformó en lanzar unos hechizos protectores de menor poder a su edificio. Esperaba que eso fuese suficiente como para alejar a cualquier intruso.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

El negocio iba bien. No podía creer que ya había pasado casi un año desde que entrara a trabajar con Fred y George. Cada día se le había pasado tan rápido. No sólo era un trabajo, sino era casi una devoción. Poder compartir risas con los clientes, dándoles ánimos a pesar de los tiempos que les tocaban vivir, saber que las personas que iban a visitarlos seguían allí, con vida… era algo que le daba esperanza a Joy.

Había decidido regresar a casa cada fin de semana para estar con su madre, dispuesta a cuidarla de cualquier peligro. Desde el día en que habló con el señor Weasley y puso en marcha su plan, ella había estado yendo y viniendo, para proteger a su querida mamá y renovar el encantamiento protector. Ese viernes estaba dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Sortilegios Weasley, sonriendo genuinamente a todo aquel que se le acercara. Como siempre, se encontraba cerca del ventanal, en la zona donde habían decidido poner a los micropuffs para que todos pudieran admirarlos.

Los niños le hacían preguntas tales como _¿qué comen? ¿Cómo los cuido? ¿Cada cuánto debo bañarlos? _y demás. Siempre eran las mismas preguntas, pero ella no se cansaba de responderlas. Pero ese día un pequeño cliente, de no más de cinco años, hizo una pregunta de la cual el país entero quería conocer la respuesta.

– Señorita – preguntó de pronto el niño, que era el más pequeño del grupo que la rodeaba –, ¿cree que Ya-Sabe-Quien será derrotado?

– ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Joy, con más convicción de la que tenía – Los malos jamás ganan.

– Todos los libros que mamá me lee terminan con que el bueno vence al malo – dijo la hermanita mayor.

– Todos los libros que he leído así terminan, así que debe ser cierto – Joy despeinó los cabellos del pequeñín –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Ben – respondió el niño, metiéndose el pulgar a la boca –, pero todos me dicen Benny.

– Me llamó Marjory – se presentó ella –, pero todos me llaman Joy.

– Yo me llamo Emma – añadió la niña.

– Es un placer conocerlos. ¿Les gusta este lugar?

– ¡Es lo mejor que hay! – respondieron los niños al unísono.

Joy sonrió para sí misma, era reconfortante saber que las personas podían encontrar un poco de distracción en el negocio que los gemelos habían ido forjando. Se sentía agradecida por formar parte de aquello. Había visto crecer cada día el negocio, y las personas que siempre iban parecían satisfechas. Hasta el momento no se había topado con alguien a quien no le gustase el servicio dado allí, o lo que vendían. Incluso el Ministerio de Magia se había reunido con Fred y George para hablar sobre aquellos sombreros escudos, y habían tenido algunos tratos para venderlos a los trabajadores de la institución. Los demás celebraron aquello con los gemelos, porque ahora sabían todos que no sólo vendían diversión, sino también protección.

Fred se acercó a ella por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos y haciendo que ella se sonrojara. El grupo de niños lanzó un prolongado _"¡Uuuuuh!"_, que hizo que el pelirrojo rompiera a reír. Lo último que quería Joy era deshacer el abrazo, pero se sentía abrumada de tener tantos pares de ojos sobre ellos dos, y escuchar aquellas risitas nerviosas de los niños hacía que se diera cuenta de lo embarazosa que resultaba la situación para casi todos. Trató de poner un límite entre ella y el pelirrojo, pero él no dejó que ella se apartara de él.

– Fred – dijo la muchacha en un susurro, incómoda –, estoy trabajando.

– Te gustan los niños, ¿verdad? – preguntó Fred, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su aliento – Podemos hacer uno… tú y yo. ¿Qué dices? – habló de manera que nadie más pudiese escuchar.

– ¡Fred! – se alejó Joy de él, empujándolo. Estaba completamente ruborizada y se peinó los cabellos inmaculados, sólo por el simple hecho de mover las nerviosas manos – Basta, tengo que trabajar.

Con un beso en la mejilla Fred se alejó de allí. Le complacía tanto incomodar a Joy con bromas no sólo de ese tipo, sino haciéndola víctima de algunos artefactos de la tienda. George y él se tomaban esa libertad sólo con ella, porque su amistad tenía fundamentos que se remontaban a años de convivencia escolar. Además, Fred siempre repetía que a ella no le importaba, y era cierto, con tal de hacer reír a la población mágica Joy se dejaría hacer cualquier broma burlesca de los gemelos, tal como hacerse crecer el bigote más ridículo del mundo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Como casi siempre, la vida da muchas vueltas inesperadas e indeseadas, y la noche de ese 30 de junio ocurrió lo que nadie hubiese imaginado jamás. En la seguridad de sus hogares, nadie podía pensar que un grupo de hombres y mujeres encapuchados lograrían quitar del camino a aquel a quien siempre temió el mago oscuro.

Todas las tiendas habían cerrado ya. La oscuridad había envuelto el callejón, dejando sólo que de vez en cuando la luz plateada de la luna iluminara, formando sombras tenebrosas que se reflejaban en las fachadas de los edificios. Era una noche fría y estrellada, con un viento que aullaba a través de las ramas de los árboles. George, Fred y Joy se hallaban en el piso superior de Sortilegios Weasley, celebrando el primer aniversario de la tienda y esperando el amanecer para poder reunirse con sus respectivas familias. Nada sabían de los sucesos que estaban pasando en ese mismo momento entre la tienda de Borgin y Burkes y Hogwarts.

George había visto pasar a un grupo de desconocidos cuando se asomó para cerrar la ventana de su habitación, pero no le dio gran importancia, porque era muy común ver a ese tipo de gentuza dirigirse al callejón Knockturn. Se fueron a dormir ya muy entrada la noche, agotados por las actividades de aquel día, hasta que un ruido, como un golpeteo en la ventana, hizo que todos saltaran de sus camas.

– ¡Por Merlín! – gruñó Fred medio dormido, frotándose los ojos con los puños – ¿Es que ya no puede uno dormir con tranquilidad?

Joy estaba junto a él, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que alguno de los gemelos fuese a recibir a la lechuza mensajera; estaba segura de que se trataba de una.

El pelirrojo salió de la cama y salió de la habitación, pues los golpes provenían de la ventana que se hallaba al final del pasillo. Abrió el cristal para dejar pasar a la lechuza, que dejó la carta y salió inmediatamente, sin esperar a recibir pago.

– Es una lechuza de la escuela – dijo como para sí mismo, regresando a su cuarto –. Pero la carta la envía mi padre, reconozco la letra.

– ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Joy, que se encontraba sentada.

Fred comenzó a leer el contenido de pie, pero no tardó en sentarse en el borde de la cama, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, con incredulidad. Se inclinó sobre su pecho y se cubrió los ojos con su mano, sollozando en silencio. Sin responder a la pregunta de la chica, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, para mostrarle la carta.

Joy estaba confundida, ¿qué había pasado? Estaba segura que eran malas noticias. Se levantó y salió para encontrarse con sus dos amigos. Ambos se abrazaban mientras lloraban. No recordaba haberlos visto así jamás, ni siquiera cuando su hermanita fue raptada y llevada a la Cámara Secreta, pues ese día se habían quedado sin habla pero no derramaron ninguna lágrima.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Fred? ¿George? ¡Díganme! – se sentía inquieta, y los nervios se agitaban en su interior.

– Dumbledore… – dijo Fred, interrumpiéndose de vez en cuando para tomar aire – él ha… Dumbledore ha sido asesinado.

– No – Joy no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo –. No, él debe cuidar Hogwarts… No. No puede estar muerto. ¡NO!

– Y Bill fue atacado por un hombre lobo – añadió George, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

– ¡¿Es que acaso el mundo está de cabeza?! – gritó Joy, incapaz de aceptar los hechos.

– Es lo que dice la carta – explicó Fred –. Al menos es lo que mi padre dice… Tal vez por la agitación no se logró expresar bien y todo esto es un malentendido.

– Debemos ir a la escuela – dijo George –. Ahora mismo.

– ¿Qué pasará con Sortilegios? – preguntó Joy. Sentía que las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos.

– Eso es lo de menos – dijo Fred, mientras salía de la habitación.

No tardaron ni quince minutos para aparecerse en Hogsmeade. Y allí a lo lejos, justo arriba de Hogwarts, aún se notaba un poco el contorno de la Marca Tenebrosa; aunque también había un brillo plateado, reflejándose entre las nubes, borrando con su intensidad esa marca maldita. Seguramente eran los alumnos y docentes del colegio, mostrando su valentía al borrar el signo de Voldemort; demostrando que se alzaban personas en contra de sus actos. Se sentían como tres niños pequeños, abandonados a su suerte en una vasta oscuridad. Se tomaron de las manos para no sentirse tan solos, y caminaron pesadamente hasta el castillo, con los ojos fijos en las nubes oscuras.

Llegaron a las puertas del colegio, pero no hubo nadie quien los recibiera. Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas para llamar a Filch, el conserje; y éste no se alegró en absoluto al encontrarse a dos de sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, en un poco frecuente acto de amabilidad, no dijo nada, y los condujo hasta la enfermería, donde se encontraron con la familia Weasley, Fleur cuidando de las heridas de su futuro esposo, Remus y Tonks alejados del resto. Molly corrió al verlos entrar, y se arrojó a los brazos de sus hijos, llorando las pérdidas de esa noche.

Se quedaron dos días en su antiguo colegio, viendo cómo algunos padres se llevaban a sus hijos de allí, sin permitirles decirle un último adiós al mejor director que Hogwarts había tenido jamás. Hogsmeade se había llenado de magos y brujas que querían presentarle sus respetos a Dumbledore. Todo parecía irreal, sacado de algún sueño incongruente. Hacía un tiempo espléndido que parecía burlarse de la situación. Los estudiantes más jóvenes se emocionaron mucho cuando vieron por primera vez un carruaje azul pálido, del tamaño de una casa y tirado por una docena de enormes caballos alados de crin y cola blancas, que llegó volando a última hora de la tarde y aterrizó en el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Entretanto, iban acomodando en el castillo a una delegación de funcionarios del ministerio, entre ellos el ministro de Magia en persona.

Al día siguiente fue la ceremonia. Minerva McGonagall había invitado a todos los que estaban en el castillo a tomar el desayuno con el alumnado. En el Gran Comedor se respiraba una atmósfera de profunda melancolía. Todos llevaban sus túnicas de gala, pero nadie parecía tener hambre. La profesora McGonagall había dejado vacía la silla del centro de la mesa del profesorado, más grande que las demás. Después de un largo rato en el que todos fingieron comer, se puso de pie y el lastimero rumor que sonaba en el comedor se apagó de inmediato.

– Ha llegado el momento – anunció la profesora –. Por favor, seguid a vuestros jefes de casa a los jardines. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, esperad a que salga yo.

Aunque técnicamente ya no eran alumnos de Gryffindor, los tres amigos esperaron a que su antigua jefa saliera junto al resto de la casa de los leones. Todos se dirigieron hacia el lago. Hacía un espléndido sol de verano. Habían colocado cientos de sillas en hileras a ambos lados de un pasillo y encaradas hacia una mesa de mármol que presidía la escena. La mitad de las sillas ya estaban ocupadas por una extraordinaria variedad de personas: elegantes y harapientas, jóvenes y viejas. Allí estaban Kingsley Shacklebolt, _Ojoloco _Moody, Tonks, cuyo cabello era de un tono rosa muy llamativo, cogida de la mano de Remus Lupin; los señores Weasley; Bill, acompañado y ayudado por Fleur. También estaban presentes los fantasmas del castillo, que sólo eran visibles cuando se movían, pues la luz del sol hacía brillar sus intangibles y etéreas figuras.

Joy no se ocultaba al derramar sus lágrimas, y Fred la tomó de la mano, dándole las fuerzas necesarias para seguir allí. Algunos hombres del ministerio comenzaron a cuchichear, reprobando la actitud de todas aquellas mujeres que lloraban desconsoladamente.

– Señores – intervino Hagrid –, las damas hacen bien en llorar. Mirad, yo también lo hago. ¿Qué otro mago tan grande, sabio y amable aparte de Dumbledore he conocido jamás? No sería una virtud, sino una gran descortesía, si no lloráramos.

El continuo susurro de la concurrencia sonaba como la brisa al acariciar la hierba, pero el canto de los pájaros era mucho más intenso. George vio con arrebato de rabia a Dolores Umbridge, que exhibía una expresión de dolor poco convincente en su cara de sapo y se adornaba los rizos rojo pardusco con un lazo de terciopelo negro.

– ¿Qué hace aquí la muy estúpida? – dijo, mientras le señalaba a su hermano y a Joy donde se había sentado la rechoncha bruja.

Los últimos en sentarse fueron los profesores. En ese momento se escuchó una melodía, una melodía extraña que parecía de otro mundo, de modo que todos buscaron de dónde provenía. A lo lejos se vio un coro de gente del agua que cantaba en una lengua extraña; las pálidas caras se mecían a escasa distancia de la superficie y sus violáceas cabelleras ondeaban alrededor. Fred se maravillaba de la melodía, que era en extremo triste y hacía sentir que a uno se le rompía el corazón. Abrazó con fuerza a Joy, que se pegó a él, ocultando la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a su hermano, que seguía viendo con odio a Umbridge.

– No creo que a Dumbledore le hubiese agradado que siguieras guardando rencor – le dijo en un susurro.

George lo miró de vuelta, y asintió con la cabeza, resignado. Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro y se sintió culpable. Dejaría pasar la hipocresía de la mujer, por respeto a su director. Prestó atención a lo que ocurría en esos momentos. Hagrid caminaba despacio por el pasillo. Sollozaba en silencio y tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas; en los brazos, envuelto en terciopelo morado salpicado de estrellas doradas, llevaba el cadáver de Dumbledore. Lo depositó con cuidado y ternura sobre una mesa de mármol. A continuación se retiró por el pasillo sonándose con fuertes trompetazos que atrajeron algunas miradas escandalizadas.

Un individuo bajito y de cabello ralo, ataviado con una sencilla túnica negra, estaba de pie frente al cadáver de Dumbledore. Todos dijeron adiós a su manera, la gente del agua, los centauros, incluso aquellas llamas extrañas que por un momento envolvieron el cuerpo del anciano, algunos juraron que vieron salir de ellas un fénix.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Marjory estaba de pie en medio de la calle envuelta en oscuridad, mirando cómo ardía el Callejón Diagon. Todo aquello por lo que muchos habían trabajado por años se quemaba hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Prácticamente no hubo advertencia. Rebecca había irrumpido en el negocio justo después de haber cerrado, gritando que los mortífagos estaban en la calle. Joy no había tenido tiempo de hacer preguntas, porque se vio arrastrada fuera por Fred. Todos sacaron sus varitas, dispuestos a batirse en un duelo con aquellos seres encapuchados. La gente corría atropelladamente, algunos con pánico, otros dando órdenes, otros pasando baldes con agua frenéticamente en un vano intento de contener las llamas. Otros dos edificios ardían al lado. Luego vino una brisa que llevó el fuego a las demás construcciones del callejón. Las cenizas y el humo llenaban el aire y las llamas se elevaban cada vez más, en un rojo fosforescente contra el cielo oscuro.

– ¡No me sueltes la mano! – gritó Fred mientras atravesaban una multitud.

Joy resbalaba a cada paso que daba, pero la angustia que tenía atorada en el pecho le impedía venirse abajo. Había gente que necesitaba ayuda. Niños que no tenían mucho tiempo de haber salido del establecimiento se veían rodeados de figuras altas vestidas de negro, llorando con fuerza y llamando a sus madres. A los mortífagos no les importaba a quién tenían frente, lo único que valía la pena era sembrar el pánico en el país. Dumbledore había muerto tres días antes, y Lord Voldemort aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para sembrar el pánico en Gran Bretaña, mucho más ahora que no sería detenido por nadie.

Chillidos y confusión hacían que se desorientara. Hubo un momento en que la multitud pegó un grito ensordecedor, que hizo que Joy se estremeciera hasta los huesos, y corrieron hacia donde ella y los gemelos estaban. Las personas golpeaban sin miramiento, con el único propósito de salir de ese lugar de muerte. Los mortífagos habían irrumpido en el establecimiento del señor Ollivander, llevándoselo con alguno de ellos; los demás encapuchados se quedaron en el callejón a sembrar terror.

Un hombre de gran tamaño golpeó con su brazo en la cabeza a Joy, y se soltó sin querer de la mano de Fred. Al quedarse un poco atrás de su novio esperó encontrarse con su hermano, pero sintió cómo George era arrastrado por ese mar de personas. Se volteó para ver dónde estaba el pelirrojo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

– ¡Fred! ¡Joy! – se escuchaban sus gritos, cada vez alejándose más.

Aquel sitio tan familiar ahora era un caos completo. Siguió corriendo hacia el frente de batalla, donde los aurores lanzaban sus hechizos hacia el enemigo. Luces rojas, verdes, y azules, alumbraban la destrucción del lugar. Joy escuchaba los llantos de las personas. Podía ver a Fred abriéndose paso entre la multitud, y se dirigió a él como si fuese un faro en la oscuridad.

Fred ardía con una ira arrolladora. ¡Que los mortífagos atacaran el Callejón Diagon cuando aún había personas en el lugar era algo inconcebible! De un momento a otro había sentido cómo Joy le había sido arrebatada, se volvió y la vio empujar a las personas para llegar a él, sabía que pronto estarían luchando espalda con espalda. Fred tenía la varita en la mano y se dirigió al primer enemigo que vio, un hombre que conocía porque trabajaba en el ministerio y su padre le había hablado de él, un tal Augustus Rookwood.

_– ¡__Expelliarmus__!_ – gritó Fred, tomando por sorpresa al enemigo. La varita del mortífago salió volando.

El hombre alto gritó de furia al verse desarmado, y se alejó para recuperar su varita. Otro mortífago tomó su lugar, y Fred se vio atacado por varios hechizos.

– _¡Desmaius! _– gritaba una y otra vez el muchacho.

– ¡Estúpido niño! – gritó el mortífago, llamado Travers – ¡Se necesita más que eso para vencerme! _¡Crucio!_

_"Mil cuchillos al rojo vivo, hundiéndose en la piel"_. ¡Por Merlín! El dolor que ahora sentía sobrepasaba todo eso. Fred se retorció de dolor, pero no dejó caer la varita. Podía sentir que el fuego corría por sus venas, la cabeza parecía estallarle, y el estómago se tensaba de manera que podía reventarse en cualquier momento. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que sus gritos salieran por su garganta, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso y no pudo aguantar por más tiempo. Gritó como jamás lo había hecho, de manera que sentía que los pulmones brotarían por su garganta. Sentía que sus ojos se le saldrían por las órbitas. Quería que cesara el dolor, quería que terminase pronto la tortura. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con la espalda curvándose y el rostro llenándose de tierra. Parecía que era su fin, hasta que Travers por fin lo libró de la maldición.

Escupiendo tierra se levantó, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose. Con la manga de su camisa se secó el sudor, separó las piernas temblorosas y volvió a amenazar con su varita. El mortífago se río en su misma cara, burlándose de su estupidez. ¿Un muchacho contra un hombre experimentado en sadismo? ¡Oh, eso se pondría bueno!

– Pelo rojo como el mismo fuego. Debes ser un Weasley – dijo alguien detrás de Fred –. Espero que seas más fácil de asesinar que tus tíos.

– ¿Antonin Dolohov? – Fred se volteó de inmediato. Reconocía a ese hombre, ya que de niño sus tíos maternos, Fabian y Gideon, habían sido asesinados por al menos cinco mortífagos, entre los cuales se encontraba aquel que tenía ahora de frente.

El muchacho sintió cómo los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su varita, tratando de que la mano no le temblara tanto. Su primer enfrentamiento lo había debilitado, pero eso era sólo el comienzo.

Joy contempló con horror cuando Fred se enfrentó contra el primer mortífago, pero volvió a respirar un poco más tranquila al ver que la varita del enemigo había salido volando gracias a su pelirrojo novio. Tenía la resolución de alcanzar a Fred para ayudarlo, pero un grito desgarrador e inhumano hizo que se volviera. Allí se encontraba una mujer en cuclillas, recargada sobre una de las pocas paredes que seguían de pie, sosteniendo un bulto entre sus brazos.

– ¡No a mis hijos! ¡Por favor, no a mis hijos! – gritaba la mujer, cubriéndose la cabeza con su brazo libre.

– ¡CÁLLATE, SANGRE SUCIA! – gritó un hombre relativamente alto, con rasgos duros, contundentes y una sonrisa desagradable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Joy lanzó su hechizo.

– _¡Oppugno! _ – y un montón de cristales rotos salieron volando hacia el mortífago, que se haya desprevenido y recibió varios cortes en la cara.

Corrió para ayudar a la mujer, pero se resbaló con una sustancia oscura y pegajosa. Fue a dar al suelo, golpeándose con fuerza la barbilla, y cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que había caído en un charco de sangre. Con horror se fijó que frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño cuerpo. Habían asesinado a un niño. El terror afloraba en su pecho con rapidez, era como si de pronto su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Se levantó, y pudo ver el rostro de la pequeña víctima. _"Benny"_. Las lágrimas acudieron al reconocer al niñito que apenas unas semanas había pisado Sortilegios Weasley. Sus ojillos estaban abiertos, y reflejaban un miedo impresionante, al igual que la boca, abierta en un grito silencioso y eterno, su manita señalaba al lugar donde la mujer seguía sentada, sosteniendo al único vástago que le sobrevivía, Emma.

El mortífago se acercó a Joy empuñando su varita, las facciones del rostro crispadas de ira, escupió demostrando que se sentía repugnado por su misma presencia, y ella pudo casi leer sus labios cuando pronunció la maldición mortal.

_– ¡AVADA…_

_– ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Una aturdida Joy escuchó una voz lejana. El mortífago había quedado paralizado por unos cuantos segundos. Alguien la había salvado. La misma mujer a la que ella había ido ayudar ahora empuñaba la varita como si su vida dependiera de ella, y así era.

_– ¡Expulso! _– gritó Marjory, viendo como el hombre salía volando y caía pesadamente en los escombros de un almacén. No volvió a moverse.

La chica se acercó a la mujer, que lloraba con fuerza mientras abrazaba a la niña inconsciente. Joy se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros, que se sacudían con fuerza debido a sus sollozos. Se sentía como hipnotizada por el cuerpo del pequeño Benny.

– Lo lamento – su voz sonaba áspera –. Gracias por salvar mi vida.

– ¡Mató a su propio hijo! – gritó la mujer con desesperación – ¡Mató a nuestro Benny!

Lo único que pudo hacer Joy fue abrazarla y llorar con ella. Tal como su madre había hecho hacía muchos años, Joy pasó sus manos por los cabellos de la mujer. Sentía en su estómago una opresión y le costaba trabajo respirar. Odiaba formar parte de una guerra.

George se había visto separado de su hermano y de Joy, pero no sucumbió al miedo. Se armó de valor y siguió atravesando la marea de personas que venían hacia él. A su izquierda notó una hilera de barriles y subió a ellos de un brinco. Era un atajo rápido para llegar al centro de la misma pelea. Con un suspiro de alivio vio a Kingsley Shacklebolt batiéndose a duelo con Thorfinn Rowle. Saltó hacia el suelo, pero se vio impedido por un hombre que caía justo en ese momento, aturdido sin duda alguna por uno de los personajes encapuchados.

_– ¡Desmaius! _– grito George, dándole justo en el pecho al mortífago. Cayó al suelo al instante.

– ¡Bien hecho, George! – dijo el hombre que se estaba levantando.

– ¡Remus! Ni me había dado cuenta que eras tú – dijo George dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a su antiguo profesor y compañero de la Orden del Fénix.

– ¡Cuidado! _¡Orbis! _– gritó Remus hacia el mortífago que se levantaba, y un mini remolino se lo llevó lejos – Ese Mulciber me estaba causando demasiados problemas.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el corazón del callejón, y George pudo ver con horror cómo su hermano era atacado por tres mortífagos a la vez.

_– ¡Incarcerous! _– gritó Fred, y gruesas cuerdas se ataron alrededor de Antonin Dolohov. Se volvió con rapidez y atacó a Travers: – _¡Flipendo!_

_– ¡CRUCIO!_ – lanzó Augustus Rookwood, y Fred se retorció en el suelo gritando.

George, sin detenerse a pensar, tomó una madera que encontró en el suelo y se lanzó contra el mortífago, golpeándolo de lleno en la nuca. Rookwood se desplomó emitiendo un ruido sordo.

– ¡Fred! ¿Fred? Levántate por favor – suplicó el gemelo.

Lupin se acercó con varita en mano, dispuesto a defender a los pelirrojos. A lo lejos llegaban cada vez más aurores y magos que se unían a la lucha. Los mortífagos se vieron reducidos en número y comenzaron a desaparecer de allí, dejando varios muertos a su paso e innumerables pérdidas materiales. Nymphadora Tonks se acercó a él con una mirada sombría, llena de sudor y sangre en sus ropas. Alastor Moddy renqueaba por todo el lugar, dando órdenes a todos aquellos que seguían de pie, para que llevasen a los heridos rápidamente a San Mungo. Gawain Robards había juntado un grupo para hacerse cargo de los muertos. John Dawlish se encargó de apagar el fuego que se extendía entre los negocios.

– ¿Fred, puedes escucharme? – preguntó George, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No, su hermano no podía estar muerto.

– Sí te escucho – dijo Fred, sin abrir los ojos –, sólo estoy tomando una siesta.

– Cabeza de troll, no sabes cuánto te odio – George estrechaba a su hermano con fuerzas.

– ¿Dónde está Joy? – preguntó Fred, después de haberle devuelto el abrazo.

– Pensé que estaba contigo.

Los hermanos se pusieron de pie, buscando con desesperación a la muchacha. Tonks se unió a ellos a la búsqueda, aunque no conocía a la chica en sí. Fred se la describió con la mayor rapidez y precisión de la que fue capaz, pues no podía perder un minuto más sin saber el paradero de su novia. Se separaron para que la búsqueda fuese más rápida. Fue ella quien la encontró sentada en el suelo, cubierta de polvo y la blusa llena de sangre, junto a la esposa de un mortífago.

– ¿Amanda Yaxley? – dijo la auror mientras se acercaba con cuidado a las dos mujeres abrazadas.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Joy, amenazándola con la varita.

– Me llamo Nymphadora Tonks. Llámame Tonks… – extendió sus manos en señal de paz – Soy amiga.

La mujer de Yaxley abrazó con fuerza a su hija, que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber despertado, y se meció hacia adelante y atrás una y otra vez. La muerte de su pequeño Benny a manos de su esposo la había enloquecido. Tonks se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura.

– Te voy a ayudar. Iremos a San Mungo pronto – susurró de manera tranquilizadora. Luego miró a la joven con ojos escrutadores –. Eres Joy, ¿cierto?

– Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Los Weasley te están buscando.

Joy se puso de pie en un salto. Por un momento había olvidado a los gemelos debido a la intensidad del panorama que la rodeaba. Ayudó a Tonks a poner de pie a Amanda Yaxley, que seguía sin soltar a Emma. Juntas caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de aurores.

– ¡Joy! – gritó Fred, alzándola en sus brazos cuando la vio – Qué bueno que estás bien… yo pensé que… – su voz temblaba de emoción.

No terminó la frase, porque ella lo besó con fuerzas, queriendo absorber cada parte de su ser. Se aferró a su camisa, y apresó su boca con la suya. Fred saboreó sus lágrimas saladas, y pudo relajarse por fin. Cuando ella lo soltó, él enterró su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. No se dio cuenta de la sangre que la cubría.

– ¿Estás herida? – preguntó con preocupación.

Joy negó con la cabeza, sintiendo acudir las lágrimas. No dejaba de pensar en el pequeño Benny. Fred pudo ver cómo su novia perdía el color en su rostro, y la atrajo hacía sí mismo. George se acercó al abrazo y Fred le ofreció unírsele. Después de todo, ellos tres eran familia y habían sobrevivido a su primer ataque.

Tonks miró a Lupin, como si se disculpara, y éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza. _"Una charla sin palabras"_, se dijo Joy, viendo cómo dos personas podían comunicarse simplemente con la mirada. La auror desapareció con un ¡PLOP!, llevándose con ella a Amanda y Emma Yaxley. Los motífagos habían dejado destrucción, heridos y varios muertos, pero también se habían llevado a algunos magos con ellos, entre los cuales se encontraba el señor Ollivander y el señor Florean Fortescue, el de la heladería que llevaba su nombre. Nadie comprendía el porqué del ataque.

Cuando el fuego llegó al final de la cuadra se detuvo. La brisa se calmó y lo mismo ocurrió con la agitación. A lo largo de la calle la gente se veía desesperada, contemplando la desaparición de lo que quedaba de sus sueños.

Joy descansaba sentada en un barril, con la cara cubierta de ceniza y la garganta dolorida por aspirarla. Estaba hambrienta y agotada. Le dolían los músculos, pero por lo menos las personas a su alrededor habían recibido toda la ayuda posible. Los negocios que no habían sido destruidos por la enorme explosión ya estaban llenos de magos y brujas que resultaron heridos; alguien les había alcanzado varias mantas, seguramente había sido madame Malkin.

Entre ella y Fred quitaron las maderas chamuscadas. Joy juntó los fragmentos de vidrio de las ventanas rotas en un balde y los fue volcando en una pila para ser llevados más tarde. Asfixiándose con el hollín, Joy encontró calderos y telescopios fundidos. Daba gracias porque Sortilegios Weasley había escapado por poco del fuego que había consumido varios establecimientos. Fred se veía pálido por el agotamiento.

– Tom ha abierto un comedor transitorio allá – dijo Fred, haciendo que ella diera un salto –. Ve a comer algo.

– No tengo hambre – mintió Joy. No quería dejar ni por un segundo a su novio, no después del ataque.

Pero necesitaba desesperadamente un trago de agua. Se habían instalado algunos barriles afuera para que la gente se sirviera. Quería lavarse la cara, pero la única agua disponible para eso era el abrevadero. Suspirando, decidió que probablemente el lugar estuviera más limpio que ella. Inclinándose sobre el abrevadero, recogió agua con las manos y se lavó la cara. El agua la refrescó.

– Hola, Marjory. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Se le detuvo el corazón. Seguramente sería su imaginación. Levantó lentamente la cara mojada con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Allí estaba Graham Montague, con la boca torcida en una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

_Vale, sé que el rapto de el señor Ollivanders no es precisamente así; pero no puedo imaginarme mucho a los mortífagos yendo en la noche como: "Shh, no hagas ruido nos descubrirán". Siento que su modus operandi es más: "¡TEMED A LOS MORTÍFAGOS O PAGAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ¡VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS CAUSANDO MIEDO Y CAOS!". Aunque debo admitir que la forma en que Rowling lo ha escrito es un poco más escalofriante, porque así uno nunca sabe quién será el próximo._

_1. Nora y su casa ahora están protegidas por un hechizo... tal vez no por mucho tiempo._

_2. Dumbledore ha sido asesinado, y todos han asistido a su funeral._

_3. Graham Montague ha regresado._

_La verdad es que lloré con este capítulo (¡Malditas hormonas!) porque releí mi libro de El Príncipe Mestizo para recordar el funeral del buen mago y me quedé leyendo todo. _

_En fin, la muerte de un líder no detiene la guerra._

_¡SALUDOS!_

**_¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Chistes? Sus reviews siempre serán bienvenidos ;)_**


	18. Caminos Separados

_**CAPÍTULO 18: CAMINOS SEPARADOS**_

Los mismos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo; los cabellos negros como ala de cuervo; la misma sonrisa que le paralizaba el corazón. La mirada atrevida de Graham Montague recorrió las ropas sucias de Joy, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Te he visto más presentable, querida.

Marjory se heló bajo la vista de Montague. Cuando se acercó y le tocó el brazo, creyó que se desmayaba. Tuvo que recordar cómo hablar, pues sentía que su lengua se había quedado pegada a su paladar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – se atrevió a decir la muchacha, con mucho más valor de lo que se creía capaz.

– Sólo pasaba a echar un vistazo.

Sin darse cuenta, Fred y George aparecieron detrás de ella, aparentando estar tranquilos, pero con todos los músculos tensados. También ellos habían creído que se habían librado de una vez para siempre de aquel horrible personaje cuando salieron de Hogwarts. Ninguno se imaginó que lo volverían a ver, mucho menos verlo después de que los seguidores de Voldemort atacaran el Callejón Diagon.

– ¿Vienes a ver lo que tus compañeros han hecho? – preguntó Fred, con varita en mano – No te creo lo suficientemente estúpido como para atacar cuando hay aurores alrededor, ¿o me equivoco?

Graham miró al pelirrojo de arriba hacia abajo, con desprecio en los ojos y la nariz arrugada, como si algo apestara a podrido. No hizo caso al comentario y volvió a dirigir sus palabras a Joy.

– ¿A la muggle tu madre y a ti os han gustado las visitas de mi padre?

– ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Fred, sin percatarse del efecto que esas palabras tenían en la muchacha a su lado.

Joy se quedó boquiabierta, totalmente sorprendida, y se quedó nuevamente sin habla. ¡Su padre! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? El mismo hombre que había causado tantos problemas a Nora era la misma persona que hacía varios años Joy había visto salir del despacho de Dolores Umbridge; aquel hombre que la había visto sólo como un estorbo. Los mismos ojos azules, duros y fríos. ¡Qué estúpida era por no haberlo notado! Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que en su interior rugía algo. Furiosa miró a Montague, y él respondió con una carcajada. Si no se hubiese visto rodeada de tantos magos y brujas del ministerio y civiles, seguramente se habría lanzado al ex slytherin para arrancarle esa horrible sonrisa de su cara.

– Tú… ¡Horrible gusano! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – gritó Joy, escupiendo las palabras.

– Pensé que sabrías pronto a quién debías aquellas muestras de cortesía – se río Montague –, pero de nuevo, creo que subestimé tu estupidez… No se puede esperar mucho de los magos mestizos, ¿sabes?

– ¡No te atrevas a volver hacerle daño a mi madre! – Joy dando un paso al frente y señalándolo son su dedo. Toda ella temblaba de ira – ¡Si vuelves a acercarte JURO que te mataré con mis propias manos!

Algunos magos y brujas que estaban cerca de ellos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, pero estaban tan atareados trasladando heridos y limpiando los escombros de los negocios, que no se entrometieron. Aquella muchacha menuda que gritaba al joven de negro no era la única que quería cobrar venganza por lo sucedido, pensaban ellos; y era mejor que todo aquel griterío terminara siendo sólo eso. Ya eran suficientes muertes por una noche.

– Cuida lo que dices, Marjory, o si no…

– ¿Si no, qué? – lo interrumpió George, balanceando su varita en las mismas narices del enemigo – No puedes hacer nada en su contra esta vez. ¿O necesitas que te recordemos lo que intentaste hacerle a Joy en tu último año?

– Estás atrapado por el cuello – dijo Joy, apretando los puños –. Tú llegas a dañar a mi madre, yo abro la boca… y tu reputación se puede ir directo al caño.

– Y no creo que quieras que tu pecado se sepa en todo el mundo mágico – añadió Fred –. Tu "honroso" padre se sentiría asqueado de tener en su propio hogar a alguien tan repugnante como tú.

– Así que será mejor que te largues de aquí – terminó de decir George.

Graham siguió mirando a Marjory con esos ojos impenetrables. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? Parecía furioso. Joy, por su lado, no tenía miedo por ella misma, sino por su madre. Una parte de ella quería que la historia de lo que Graham le había hecho sufrir se supiera, quería librar a cuantas personas pudiera de las manos de aquel monstruo; pero, ¿qué pasaría si las repercusiones caían sobre Nora? Ya había sobrellevado demasiado dolor ese año. Al menos tendría que ponerla en un lugar a salvo antes de demostrar qué clase de persona era el hijo de los distinguidos señores Montague.

– Vete de aquí, Graham – apenas tenía voz para hablar –. Simplemente vete.

– Ya nos volveremos a ver.

El joven se acomodó la capa negra y se alejó de allí, sin voltear ni una sola vez, perdiéndose entre la multitud y ocultándose gracias a la creciente oscuridad de la noche. Los tres amigos se quedaron viendo cómo desaparecía. Resultaba extraño que Montague eligiera precisamente esa noche para volver a entrar en sus vidas. Los sutiles cambios efectuados en el rostro del joven eran notorios para ellos; Graham jamás había sido feo, era considerado uno de los jóvenes de slytherin más guapos de Hogwarts, pero ahora parecía que el odio y el rencor habían succionado ese extraño brillo en su mirada y la expresión de autosuficiencia y desdén, dejándole un rictus torcido en la cara. Su sonrisa trasmitía de todo menos alegría.

Cambios así les caían como cubetas de agua fría, calándoles hasta los huesos. Todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza, y ellos sólo podían seguir adelante, con cuidado de lo que les traería el mañana.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Llegó muy tarde su casa ese día. Se apareció en la pequeña sala iluminada por el fuego, sabiendo que no se iba a encontrar a su madre allí. Lo único que quería en ese momento era irse a dormir y borrar de su mente todo lo que había traído consigo ese día. Tanto miedo, tanto dolor, demasiado odio, eran muchísimas emociones que ella no podía controlar. Sentía que se ahogaba; podía notar cómo todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros, aplastándola con sus guerras y rencores. Cuando era más pequeña había tiempos en los cuales sabía que comenzaba a ponerse mal, y entonces se refugiaba dentro de su armario, esperando que algún mundo mágico se abriera para recibirla; deseaba escuchar la voz de aquel León dándole la bienvenida, pero nunca sucedió. Su madre siempre la encontraba envuelta en algún abrigo demasiado grande para ella, con la carita húmeda por las lágrimas. Era lo que quería hacer en ese momento, pero allá fuera había fuerzas oscuras que se movían entre las sombras. Tomó su varita y salió a las escaleras para reforzar el hechizo.

_– Protego Totalum… Protego Totalum... Protego Totalum._

Se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndose vacía y pequeña, insignificante. Tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y se sentía agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Respiró con fuerzas el aire fresco de la noche, recordando cada palabra que le había dicho a Montague. Él había hablado en serio, y ella también. Casi esperaba que él se apareciese frente a su casa en respuesta a su amenaza. Quería deshacerse de él lo antes posible.

Se hubiera pasado toda la noche allí sentada si no hubiese sido porque una bola de pelos negra se acercó a ella, maullando para recibir atención.

– Nox – dijo Joy, mientras acariciaba a su gato –, ¿cómo has estado, pequeño? ¿Has cuidado a mamá? ¿Nadie ha venido a visitarnos?

Los ojos del gato, verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas, la veían y Joy podía jurar que el gato entendía lo que ella decía. A veces, esperaba que él hablara… Ella no se habría sorprendido en gran manera si eso hubiese pasado en ese momento. Seguía cerca de ella, brindándole calor, moviendo la cola, mirando la luna que brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

– Ahora eres el único ser capaz de tranquilizarme – siguió hablando con su gato –. Ya no sé qué hacer. Ojalá pudieras aconsejarme. Seguro darías maravillosos consejos. Creo que si los gatos hablaran, siempre repartirían su sabiduría con nosotros los humanos… o tal vez, casi siempre. Los animales conocen a las personas, ¿verdad? Saben de qué clases son con tan sólo mirarlas u olerlas.

Nox ronroneó, y Joy lo tomó en sus brazos. _"Me estoy volviendo loca". _Entraron juntos a la casa y se durmieron en la sala, arrullándose con la respiración de cada uno.

Nora despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por su ventana. Lumos seguía allí, a sus pies, durmiendo. Seguramente Nox había ido a recibir a Joy cuando llegó. Se sentía más tranquila ahora, su mente había reposado lo suficiente como para recobrarse del hechizo que había estado afectándole. Joy le había contado sus temores y ella fue lo competentemente prudente como para no salir de casa sólo hasta que su hija llegase.

Se puso la bata y salió hacia el cuarto de Joy. La cama estaba vacía y no había ninguna mochila. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y la vio recostada en el sillón, durmiendo con su gato en su pecho. Nora sonrió para sí misma. Cuántas veces la había encontrado así cuando ella era más pequeña, durmiendo tan profundamente que jamás sentía los brazos de su madre que la cargaban llevándola a su cama. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, le quitó los cabellos que le caían en la cara. La vio toda sucia y llena de sangre.

– ¡Joy! – dijo, mientras la sacudía con fuerza para despertarla – ¡Joy, hija! ¿Estás herida?

– Mamá – murmuró la chica, semiconsciente –, buenos días.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Nora, llena de preocupación.

– No es nada… Luego te explico. Sólo quiero dormir – y Joy no volvió a hablar hasta pasado el medio día.

Tuvo sueños extraños. Podía ver a las personas bailando en un campo rodeado de fuego. Largas melenas oscuras agitándose al viento. Escuchaba risas chillonas y voces roncas, pero no podía saber a quiénes pertenecían. Y a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos, personas pidiendo ayuda; ella quería ir, pero se encontraba en un pantano, el lodo cubriéndola hasta la cintura. Mientras más luchaba por salir de allí, más se hundía. La porquería se le pegaba a la piel y podía ver como grandes pedazos de su carne caían ante sus propios ojos. Gritó, pero en ese momento se resbaló y el lodo la cubrió por completo. Comenzaba a desesperarse, pues el aire se le terminaba y los pulmones comenzaban a estallarle. Abrió la boca por necesidad, pero ésta se le llenó de fango haciendo que se atragantara; podía sentir la espesa sustancia bajar por su garganta. Cuando salió de aquel charco escupió bolas de barro que cayeron a sus pies y se convirtieron en pelotas peludas y grises, muy parecidas a los micropuffs que vendía en la tienda; pronto se vio rodeada de ratas que corrían cerca de ella, mirándola con sus ojillos crueles. Un gran grupo de aquellos animales se apiñaban en lo que ella pensó que se trataba de un montón de basura; pero cuando se acercó a ver, notó con un escalofrío y terror que era el cuerpo de un niño. Aves de rapiña volaban formando círculos cada vez más estrechos alrededor del pequeño Benny. Trató de ahuyentarlas, pero terminaron persiguiéndola por el campo. Corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento; se protegía la cabeza con los brazos, recibiendo varios picotazos en su ya maltrecha carne. Tropezó y cayó en un oscuro y profundo agujero, donde ni un rayo de luz entraba. Había caído en La Nada. Podía escuchar a Fred llamándola una y otra vez; su voz sonaba como la misma esperanza, pero ella no podía salir de allí. Sabía que jamás podría volver a ver a su amado.

Se despertó sintiéndose más cansada de lo que había estado al dormir. La transpiración hizo que su ropa y todo el polvo que la cubría se le pegara a la piel. Quería y necesitaba, con desesperación, un buen baño.

– ¿Mamá?

– Joy – dijo su madre, saliendo de la cocina –, ¿cómo has dormido?

– Mami – Joy se sentó en el sillón, y subió sus piernas en él, mirando a su madre acercarse a ella. Aún estaba en ese lugar donde el sueño y el despertar se mezclan.

– Aquí estoy, cariño – Nora se sentó junto a ella y le acarició el cabello –. No me iré a ningún lado.

– Mamita – se abrazó a su misma y ocultó su rostro –, he tenido tanto miedo…

– Joy, ¿qué ha pasado?

En medio de sollozos, Joy le explicó a su madre el ataque que habían sufrido la noche anterior. Nora se mostró horrorizada con los detalles que su hija generalmente no contaba, pero que ahora lo hacía como si sintiera la necesidad de sacar todo aquello de su mente. Su instinto maternal le decía que tenía que sacar a su hija de en medio de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenían que irse ahora que contaban con una oportunidad, quién sabe si después ya no la tendrían. No podían exponerse a los peligros que las rodeaban cada día; incluso los muggles, como ella, daban noticias sobre la desaparición de muchos vecinos, y tampoco eran infrecuentes los asesinatos brutales en aquellos tiempos. Pero dentro de ella sabía que Joy jamás dejaría a sus amigos, y se necesitarían las fuerzas de la misma muerte para alejarla de Fred. Y seguro ella lo seguiría más allá.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

– No puedo dejarla. Sabes que nunca me perdonaría si le pasara algo mientras yo estoy fuera.

– Lo sé – dijo Fred al otro lado del teléfono –. Hablé sobre eso con Bill y con Fleur… y están dispuestos a invitar a tu madre a la boda.

– ¿En serio? – la gratitud que ahora tenía Joy no podía ser expresada con palabras. Los Weasley se habían convertido en algo más parecido a una segunda familia – Gracias, gracias, gracias Fred. Dile a tu hermano que estoy my agradecida por este favor que me hace. Estaremos allí.

Aunque Fred no podía verla, sabía que en ese instante Joy tendría una radiante sonrisa de felicidad, aquella que sólo en contadas ocasiones podía verse en su rostro. Después del ataque al callejón, muchos negociantes no regresaron. Pero los gemelos Weasley y sus fieles trabajadores no desistieron y continuaron con la tienda. Sin embargo, no todo era paz y tranquilidad; Rebecca constantemente se asomaba por las ventanas en busca de alguna actividad inusual; Niall ya no atendía con aquella confianza a los clientes y se mostraba casi siempre receloso; Verity parecía decidida a no alejarse de los gemelos, frecuentemente temblando como un ratón. Y Joy sólo sonreía a los pequeños niños que se le acercaban con curiosidad.

– Fred – comenzó a decir Joy con un tono bastante distinto –, ¿crees que podríamos llegar unos días antes a tu casa? Digo, para que… bueno, tal vez para que mi madre se acostumbre un poco a verse completamente rodeada de magos y magia… No sé. Además, podríamos pasar juntos más tiempo… tú y yo. Sería lindo, ¿cierto?

Al pelirrojo le hubiera encantado tener a Joy en su casa por más días, pero no podía permitirlo. Tendrían que llegar el mismo día que los invitados a la boda. Él formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, un grupo que Joy desconocía por completo. Tal vez ése era el único secreto que existía entre ambos. Y precisamente el día siguiente él y los demás miembros de la Orden tenían una tarea demasiado importante, que era, incluso, de vida o muerte. No podía dejar que una bruja ajena al grupo, y una muggle, estuviesen allí el día en que Harry Potter iba a ser trasladado a La Madriguera. Esa noche estaría llena de peligros y esperaba que todos salieran vivos de eso; suponía que podrían encontrarse con algún grupillo de mortífagos en el camino, pero eso no dejaba de ser un peligro inminente.

No tenía muchos motivos para suponer que los demás miembros se quejaran de que Joy estuviese allí con su madre, pero igual quería librar a Nora de las preguntas que, con toda probabilidad, Ojo Loco Moody le haría. El mago desconfiaba de todos aquellas personas desconocidas que lo rodeaban, incluso de las conocidas. Fred podía verlo gritar en su mente _"¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!"._

– Lo siento. No-no es posible – trató de no tartamudear, pero su esfuerzo casi resultó en vano –. Mis padres… mis padres quieren… a mis padres les gustaría recibirlas, en serio, pero tienen tantas cosas que planear y ver… y… y hay algunos detalles que tienen que arreglar. Esto de armar una boda nos tiene a todos con los nervios en punta… Además, George y yo no estaremos y…

– ¿No estarán?

– No… Sí… Es decir, no. No estaremos como un día antes de la boda… de hecho, sólo estarán en casa mi madre y Ginny… Los demás tendremos que salir porque tenemos una tarea y… – Fred se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo más de lo que le convenía, pero es que resultaba tan fácil contarle los planes que solía tener a Joy, pues con ella quería pasar el resto de su vida.

– Fred – dijo Joy después de una breve interrupción –, ya sé por qué deben salir.

– ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó alarmado.

– Deben proteger el terreno de todas las maneras inimaginables – Joy escuchó cómo su novio asentía con unos rápidos y quedos _"Sí, sí, claro" _–. Sólo espero que no se olviden de mi madre muggle… ¿Podrían poner los hechizos anti-muggles cuando ella ya esté en La Madriguera?

– Claro.

Ambos lados del teléfono se quedaron en completo silencio. Ya no utilizaban ningún medio de comunicación mágico, porque estaba seguros que los tenían vigilados. Era un golpe de suerte que el señor Weasley tuviese aquella pequeña y extraña obsesión por el mundo muggle, y que hubiera conectado un teléfono en su casa. Aunque muy pocos supieran utilizarlo de manera correcta.

– Joy, te amo – dijo Fred, de repente.

– Yo también te amo, Fred… Nos veremos el día de la boda.

– Eso espero – respondió con un suspiro –. Cuídate, quieres. Por favor, cuídate mucho… En serio.

Hubo un silencio tenso, como si Fred estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero no se armara de valor. La muchacha al otro lado esperó que él hablara, pero no escuchó nada más aparte de la respiración nerviosa del pelirrojo.

– Sí, lo haré. Igual tú cuídate mucho – Joy estaba extrañada por la insistencia de Fred. Sabía que había algo más que él no le había dicho, pero respetaba aquella reserva.

– Te amo, no lo olvides – fueron las últimas palabras de Fred antes de colgar el teléfono.

Aquella extraña insistencia, aquel último recordatorio, todo tenía impreso una nota difusa para Joy. Algo en el tono de voz, las palabras utilizadas, le habían hecho sospechar que Fred ocultaba algo. Sintió una punzada de dolor, pero sabía que podía confiar en su novio, y si él había decidido guardarse para sí alguna clase de información, ella no tendría por qué armarle alguna escenita.

Fred Weasley era un bromista innato, y había ocasiones en las cuales no hablaba en serio, pero Joy sabía distinguir cuando él hablaba en chanza o cuando era más formal. Sabía que aquella conversación telefónica no tenía ninguna característica de broma, al contrario, había sido de las pocas veces en las que lo escuchara hablar tan seriamente. Hasta sonaba preocupado, y ella no podía dejar de ser partícipe de la misma preocupación.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Justo después del medio día del primero de agosto, Joy tomó a su madre del brazo y juntas se aparecieron cerca de La Madriguera. Había sido la primera vez para Nora, y la sensación de incomodidad que llenó su cuerpo pronto la abandonó: no pudo evitarlo y vomitó a causa de las nauseas.

– ¡Mamá! Lamento mucho que te hayas puesto así. Pero no te preocupes, a algunos magos suele pasarle lo mismo cuando lo experimentan por primera vez.

– Creo que prefiero haber conducido por horas para llegar hasta aquí, aún con todo un trasero entumido de por medio – dijo Nora, mientras se enderezaba –. Tu forma no me entusiasma tanto.

Ambas caminaron hasta la puerta, donde Molly Weasley se acercó a recibirlas con cierta cautela. Era una reacción meramente natural debido a los tiempos y a las capacidades de los magos para convertirse, por medio de la poción multijugos, en otra persona. Cada vez que alguien llegaba, se hacían preguntas de rigor para saber si verdaderamente era el mago o bruja en cuestión. Aquella era una medida que todos los magos empleaban.

– Señora Weasley – dijo Joy al acercarse a la bruja, y sin esperar a escuchar las preguntas –, ¿podría prestarnos su lavabo? Mi madre acaba de vomitar y necesita limpiarse… Es la primera vez que hace una aparición conjunta.

– Hola… Hola Molly – saludó Nora, con un temblor en la voz –. Es toda una vergüenza que después de tanto tiempo, debas verme en este estado.

Algo en las miradas de esas dos mujeres le resultó tan familiar a Molly. No sabía qué era, pero sus invitadas emanaban cierta tranquilidad y paz.

– Claro, claro querida – respondió la mujer, algo más tranquila –. Adelante, pasen a su humilde hogar.

Toda La Madriguera estaba decorada con los colores blanco y dorado. En la puerta podía verse un ramillete de florecillas blancas rodeadas con un moño que parecía estar hecho de oro puro. En todos los jarrones se veían las mismas flores y el mismo moño. La mesa estaba llena de comida y en el centro había un enorme pastel coronado con dos aves fénix en miniatura. Joy se acercó para verlas mejor, mientras que Molly Weasley tomaba a Nora y la conducía al cuarto de baño, donde pudo asearse la cara y el vestido largo de color verde botella con adornos de cobre que llevaba puesto.

A Joy le gustaba contemplar a su madre: aquellos rizos rubios que le caían como cascada y le llegaban casi hasta la cintura, su piel apiñonada que brillaba con más intensidad debido al contraste suave del color del vestido, esa cintura de avispa que se veía rodeada por una delgada tela color cobre, y, finalmente, la caída majestuosa de la falda que cubría las largas piernas de Eleonora. En cambio, Joy llevaba un bonito vestido color turquesa que revelaba la esbelta figura que tenía y la espalda blanca, pues la parte trasera del vestido la cubría una tela de encaje del mismo color, además ella llevaba los cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño, aunque algunos cabellos rebeldes se le escapaban y cubrían su frente. Con mucha frecuencia sus ojos azules, que parecían relucir más ese día, se posaban en las escaleras esperando ver bajar a Fred.

– No está en casa, querida – dijo una voz a su espalda –. Esta mañana él y George han salido al pueblo muggle a hacer un encargo.

– Señora Weasley, muchas gracias por permitir que mi madre viniera a la boda. No sabe cuán entusiasmada está.

La mujer pelirroja la siguió mirando con una amable sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que Joy se sonrojara un poco. Le recordaba demasiado a Fred, y quería verlo llegar pronto.

– Llegará en cualquier momento. No te angusties, linda – dijo la señora, acariciándole la mejilla –. Me gustaría que tu madre me ayudara un poco con los arreglos en el jardín.

Joy sabía que se la podían arreglar perfectamente con magia, pero accedió con mucho gusto. Ella y su madre se la pasaron cerca de los árboles frutales, recogiendo los frutos caídos y llevándolos a lavar, luego los pusieron en unas cestas decoradas con moños dorados y las pusieron en la mesa del comedor. Nora estaba encantada cuando vio cómo levantaban la carpa por medio de magia y la llenaban de sillas para los invitados.

A las tres en punto de la tarde Joy vio a cuatro muchachos pelirrojos plantados frente a la gran carpa blanca, montada en el huerto de árboles frutales, esperando a que llegaran los invitados de la boda. Los cuatro chicos tenían en la mano un plano de la disposición de los asientos, para ayudar a los invitados a encontrar su sitio, pero cuando Fred vio acercarse a Joy, dejó a los otros y corrió a abrazarla con fuerzas.

– ¡Joy! – Fred la sostenía en sus brazos con tanto ímpetu que le hizo daño. Hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se dispuso a no soltarla.

– Me… me asfixias… – logró articular Joy, que sentía cómo las puntas de los dedos comenzaban a hormiguearle.

– Déjalo que te quite el aliento con su amor – bromeó George –. Si supieras lo que pasó hace unos días, seguro lo abrazarías hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Joy no respondió a sus palabras, estaba demasiado horrorizada al ver un vendaje que cubría la parte superior de la cabeza de George. Sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía.

– George, ¿qué te ha pasado? Fred, suéltame por favor – suplicó. Al final el pelirrojo aceptó de mala gana soltar a su novia –. George… George, por el amor a todo, ¿qué rayos te ha pasado? – preguntó con desesperación mientras se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar la venda.

– Ahora lo llamamos Desorejado – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

– ¿"Desorejado"? ¿Pero qué demonios han estado haciendo?

– Fue… un accidente – dijo Fred, con aire sombrío.

– ¿Qué clase de accidente le quita la oreja a tu hermano, por las barbas de Merlín?

– Aún no te hemos presentado a nuestro primo Barny – interrumpió George, feliz de verse librado de la preocupación de su amiga.

El otro pelirrojo desconocido se sonrojó cuando vio la mirada de Joy, una mirada casi furiosa; tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas de rabia, toda ella temblaba conteniendo los gritos que quería despotricar en contra de las acciones que sólo los gemelos conocían. Ella no podía saber que la pérdida de la oreja de George había sido causada por una maldición lanzada por su antiguo profesor de pociones, ni mucho menos sabía que habían sido acorralados por un gran grupo de mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort. Si lo hubiera sabido, seguro se desmayaba con tanta información tan triste y dolorosa.

– Lo siento – dijo mientras se secaba una lagrimita traicionera –. Suelo preocuparme mucho por tus primos… son mis mejores amigos, no imagino mi vida sin ellos. Es un placer conocerte, Barny – y le tendió la mano al azorado primo Weasley.

– Lo mismo digo – respondió Barny, mientras asentía violentamente con la cabeza.

Los gemelos y Ron parecían que iban a estallar de la risa y de vez en cuando se les escapaba alguna risotada, mientras el "primo Barny" los miraba encomiándoles que dejaran de reírse, ya que _"Joy no tiene la culpa de no saberlo"._ Ella insistió en saber qué sucedía, pero eso hizo que nuevos ataques de risa llenaran el aire.

Hacía una hora que había llegado una cuadrilla de camareros, ataviados con túnicas blancas, y una orquesta cuyos miembros vestían chaquetas doradas; y ahora todos esos magos se hallaban sentados bajo un árbol cercano, envueltos en una nube azulada de humo de pipa.

Desde la entrada de la carpa se veían en su interior hileras e hileras de frágiles sillas, asimismo doradas, colocadas a ambos lados de una larga alfombra morada; y los postes que sostenían la carpa estaban adornados con flores blancas y doradas. Fred y George habían atado un enorme ramo de globos (cómo no, dorados) sobre el punto exacto donde Bill y Fleur se convertirían en marido y mujer. En el exterior, las mariposas y abejas revoloteaban perezosamente sobre la hierba y el seto.

– Cuando yo me case – dijo Fred tirando del cuello de su túnica, mirando significativamente a Joy –, no armaré tanto jaleo. Podrán vestirse como se les apetezca, y le haré una maldición de inmovilidad total a nuestra madre hasta que haya terminado todo.

– Esta mañana no se ha portado demasiado mal, a fin de cuentas – la defendió George –. Ha llorado un poco por la ausencia de Percy, pero, bah, ¿para qué lo necesitamos? ¡Vaya, prepárense! ¡Ya vienen!

Aquel comentario que había hecho Fred llenó de una inmensa y casi desconocida alegría a Joy. Sentía cómo las mejillas le ardían y no se daba cuenta del hermoso brillo que la felicidad concedía a su rostro pecoso. Sus planes con Fred no habían cambiado, seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Estaban dispuestos a esperar unos cuantos años más para poder unirse en matrimonio. Al ver el entusiasmo de la familia Weasley, y lo hermoso que lucía el jardín, las sonrisas de los invitados, y esa sensación de tranquilidad (aún cuando sabía que habían suficientes encantamientos protectores por si recibían alguna visita inesperada) que embargaba el lugar, hicieron que ella se imaginara cómo sería el día de su propia boda. Una radiante sonrisa brotó en su rostro y apretó con amor la mano de Fred.

Joy vio llegar a un numeroso grupo de brujas y magos provenientes de su país y de Francia. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de túnicas de diferentes colores y sombreros extravagantes, y las personas que se movían no resultaban menos fuera de lo común. Incluso un murmullo de admiración y sorpresa recorrió el lugar cuando el mismísimo Viktor Krum, jugador profesional de quidditch, entró en la carpa. Pero no le complació demasiado la forma en que algunas primas de Fleur miraban a los gemelos. Fred sonreía de oreja a oreja cada vez que las francesitas soltabas esas risitas fastidiosas cuando él o George volteaban a verlas. Joy no lo pensó dos veces y golpeó con fuerza el brazo de su novio, haciendo que éste aullara de dolor.

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó mientras se sobaba el brazo herido.

Joy sólo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírles con satisfacción a las muchachas que habían visto la escena.

– Tenemos que sentarnos – dijo George –, o nos atropellará la novia.

En la carpa, muy caldeada, reinaba una atmósfera de expectación y de vez en cuando una risotada nerviosa rompía el murmullo general. Los Weasley aparecieron por el pasillo, desfilando sonrientes y saludando con la mano a sus parientes; Molly llevaba una túnica nueva de color amatista con el sombrero a juego. Unos instantes después, Bill y Charlie se pusieron en pie en la parte delantera de la carpa; ambos vestían túnicas de gala, con sendas rosas blancas en el ojal. Fred soltó un silbido de admiración y se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas de las primas veelas. Entonces sonó una música que al parecer salía de los globos dorados, y todos callaron.

Los magos y las brujas emitieron un gran suspiro colectivo cuando monsieur Delacour y su hija enfilaron el pasillo; ella caminaba como si se deslizara y él iba brincando, muy sonriente. Fleur llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco que irradiaba un resplandor plateado. Normalmente, su hermosura eclipsaba a cuantos la rodeaban, pero ese día, en cambio, su belleza contagiaba. Ginny y Gabrielle, ataviadas con sendos vestidos dorados, parecían incluso más hermosas de lo habitual, y cuando Fleur llegó junto a Bill, dejó de parecer que en el pasado éste se las hubiera visto con Fenrir Greyback.

– Damas y caballeros – dijo una voz cantarina –, hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de dos almas nobles...

En la primera fila, la señora Weasley y madame Delacour sollozaban en silencio y se enjugaban las lágrimas con pañuelos de encaje. Unos trompetazos provenientes del fondo de la carpa hicieron comprender a todos que Hagrid había utilizado también uno de sus pañuelos tamaño mantel. Fred sostenía la mano de Joy, mirándola con esa extraña y misteriosa sonrisa. Sin que ella lo supiera, él también se estaba imaginando el día en que por fin podrían unir sus vidas, tal como su hermano mayor lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sabía que a muchos les haría inmensamente felices el presenciar ese momento: sus propios padres, sus hermanos, la madre de Joy, su amigo Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson. Y, esperaba, aunque fuese una esperanza muy poco probable, que por aquel entonces Harry Potter no tendría que esconderse bajo la apariencia del "primo Barny" y que Voldemort estuviese por fin fuera de las vidas de cada mago en el mundo.

– ... Así pues, os declaro unidos de por vida.

El mago del cabello ralo alzó la varita por encima de las cabezas de los novios y, acto seguido, una lluvia de estrellas plateadas descendió sobre ellos trazando una espiral alrededor de sus entrelazadas figuras. Fred y George empezaron a aplaudir y, entonces, los globos dorados explotaron, dejando escapar aves del paraíso y diminutas campanillas doradas que, volando y flotando, añadieron sus cantos y repiques respectivos al barullo. A continuación, el mago dijo:

– ¡Damas y caballeros, pónganse en pie, por favor!

Entonces el hombrecillo agitó su varita mágica: los asientos de los invitados ascendieron con suavidad al mismo tiempo que se desvanecían las paredes de la carpa. De pronto se hallaron bajo un toldo sostenido por postes dorados, gozando de una espléndida vista del patio de árboles frutales y los campos bañados por el sol. Luego, un charco de oro fundido se extendió desde el centro de la carpa y formó una brillante pista de baile; las sillas, suspendidas en el aire, se agruparon alrededor de unas mesitas con manteles blancos y, con la misma suavidad con que habían subido, descendieron hasta el suelo, mientras los músicos de las chaquetas doradas se aproximaban a una tarima. Entonces aparecieron camareros por todas partes; algunos llevaban bandejas de plata con zumo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego; y otros, tambaleantes montañas de tartas y bocadillos.

Los recién casados bailaron su primer baile juntos, y pronto se les unieron sus padres. Fred se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano a la chica que estaba junto a él.

– Justo como en el baile de navidad – dijo, sonriendo.

Joy aceptó su mano y se unieron a las parejas en la pista de baile. La orquesta estaba tocando un suave vals, y ambos se movían lenta y apaciblemente. Fred no podía dejar de mirar a la pareja que tenía en esos momentos. Muy pocas veces había bailado con ella de manera tan formal y frente a muchas personas; de hecho sólo lo había hecho tres veces en Hogwarts: una práctica de baile con la profesora McGonagall, el baile de navidad, cuando comenzaron a salir, y el baile de graduación. Pero en Sortilegios Weasley, cuando cerraban la tienda al anochecer, subían a la habitación que compartían y bailaban de maneras ridículas hasta llegar a alguna danza muy íntima. Era un momento en que ni siquiera una broma podría arruinar. Nunca faltaban las risas cuando Fred comenzaba a moverse en sus improvisadas pistas de baile. Joy reconocía que era un muy buen bailarín, aunque sin llegar al grado de Oliver Wood, con quien compartió en las prácticas escolares.

– ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Joy, sacándolo de aquellos dulces recuerdos.

– En ti… En cómo te ves esta noche. ¿Y tú?

– En que tengo debilidad por los pelirrojos – respondió la chica, poniéndose colorada al instante.

– Te puedo ayudar para que te ligues al primo Barny – dijo Fred –. Es muy sexy y sensual.

– ¡Eres un tonto! – comenzó a reírse Joy – No quiero al primo Barny, te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti, para toda la vida.

– Joy… soy tuyo, en cuerpo y alma. Mi corazón te pertenece.

– ¡Y ya nos pusimos cursis! – dijo George, que bailaba a su lado con una hermosa prima veela de Fleur.

– Creí que tenías problemas de sordera – dijo mordazmente Fred.

– ¿Ah, qué? ¿Hablabas conmigo? – bromeó su hermano, haciendo que la muchacha de cabellos plateados se riera musicalmente.

– Angelina Johnson – canturreó Joy, y George se puso rojo como un tomate y se alejó de allí.

A medida que anochecía y se veían palomillas revoloteando bajo el toldo, iluminado ahora con flotantes farolillos dorados, el jolgorio se fue descontrolando. Algunos magos comenzaban a mostrarse bastante borrachos y reían estruendosamente, Hagrid cantaba a toda voz acompañado por el padrino del novio y otras personas, Lee Jordan se encontraba coqueteando con una de las veelas, y George había ido por otra ronda de cervezas de mantequilla. Joy veía a su madre platicando alegremente con el señor Weasley, ella contándole sobre el mundo muggle y él hablando sobre el mundo mágico; ambos expresaban su más sincero interés, porque conocían un poco más sobre el mundo ajeno y compartían sus conocimientos y sus dudas.

Se la estaba pasando de maravilla, incluso cuando la tía Muriel comenzó a hacer comentarios desagradables sobre Nora ella había podido reír gracias a Fred.

– ¿Qué hace una muggle entre nosotros? ¡Debería daros vergüenza, a todos vosotros los Weasley! Jamás he asistido a una boda donde haya un muggle, ¡y eso que tengo ciento siete años!

– Tía Muriel – dijo divertido Fred –, Joy es hija de aquella muggle… y debo decirte que a ella le encanta poner bombas fétidas en las sillas.

La mujer se calló en el acto, le dio una mirada reprobadora a la pareja, y luego se fue de allí murmurando para sí. Fred le contó a Joy cómo una vez él y George, cuando eran más niños, habían puesto una bomba fétida en el asiento de su tía y ella había abandonado la casa inmediatamente, desheredando a los gemelos. Nadie había sentido pena al verla marchar.

Lee Jordan se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y George se había puesto de pie para ir por otra silla, cuando una figura enorme y plateada descendió desde el toldo hasta la pista de baile. Grácil y brillante, el lince se posó con suavidad en medio de un grupo de asombrados bailarines. Todos los invitados se giraron para mirarlo y los que se hallaban más cerca se quedaron petrificados en posturas absurdas. Entonces el_patronus _abrió sus fauces y habló con la fuerte, grave y pausada voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt:

– El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí.

Lee, George, Fred y Joy sacaron sus varitas con rapidez. Fueron momentos confusos para la mayoría de los presentes. Muchos magos y brujas se iban percatando de que había pasado algo raro; algunos todavía no habían apartado la vista de donde poco antes se había esfumado el felino plateado. El silencio se propagaba en fríos círculos concéntricos desde el punto en que se había posado el_patronus. _Entonces alguien gritó y cundió el pánico. Los invitados corrían en todas direcciones y muchos se desaparecían. Los sortilegios protectores que defendían La Madriguera se habían roto.

Se abrieron paso a empujones por la pista de baile, y Fred vio que entre el gentío aparecían figuras con capa y máscara. Junto a ellos se escucharon un par de voces:

_– ¡PROTEGO!_

Rayos de luces pasaban zumbando muy cerca de ellos. Hechizos protectores y maldiciones se mezclaban, y la confusión reinaba en aquella noche que, hasta un momento, había estado llena de sueños y alegría.

– ¡No se separen! – gritó Lee.

– ¡Tu madre! – gritó al mismo tiempo Fred, viendo a Joy y luego buscando con desesperación a la única mujer completamente desprotegida y vulnerable del lugar.

Joy se soltó de la mano protectora de Fred y corrió entre el gentío, sintiendo que su corazón martillaba con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba el pecho. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y el miedo de perder a su madre no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Era como hallarse en el callejón Diagon otra vez, la noche del ataque. Sentía que se había despertado de un sueño apacible y entraba en completa posesión de una pesadilla. Veía cómo la carpa se iba quedando un poco más vacía, y los encapuchados tomaban los lugares que los invitados habían dejado.

Alguien la tiró con fuerzas al suelo, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo. Era Charlie, uno de los hermanos mayores de los gemelos.

– ¡Casi te da por los pelos!

Con un escalofrío supo que algún mortífago había lanzado una maldición hacia ella. El pelirrojo la ayudó a levantarse y luego la cubrió con sus fuertes brazos, pues unas chispas de fuego caían sobre ellos en esos momentos.

– ¡Debo buscar a mi madre! – dijo, soltándose de su protector.

_– ¡Desmaius! _– gritó Charlie por encima de su hombro, dándole en el pecho a un mortífago. Joy envidió esa destreza, pero sus pensamientos no podían estar mucho tiempo alejados de su madre. Con sorpresa escuchó que él le decía: - Yo te ayudaré.

Ambos se abrían paso como podían, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Un rayo de luz color verde pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas y dio en un globo dorado, haciendo que explotara y de él saliera un puñado de papelitos de colores.

Su antiguo profesor, Remus Lupin, y su joven esposa, aquella Tonks que la había encontrado en el callejón, se habían encargado de proteger a los invitados, y lanzaban sus hechizos a cualquiera que atreviera a cruzar sus defensas. Un hombre alto y de piel morena se apareció en medio de la arruinada pista de baile y derribó a tres mortífagos a la vez. Joy lo había visto antes, aunque no pudo recordar su nombre, sabía que había sido él quien les había advertido a todos por medio de su _patronus._

Un hombre de negro, un mortífago, se paró frente a ella y su valiente acompañante, blandiendo su varita; era mucho más bajo que los demás. Sin detenerse, Charlie siguió corriendo y lo derribó de un puñetazo. Joy pasó por encima del cuerpo del caído, sin importarle el quejido de dolor que lanzó el hombre. A lo lejos pudo ver a su madre, corriendo hacia la puerta de La Madriguera; Fred se encontraba frente a ella, protegiéndola del enemigo, lanzándoles toda clase de hechizos que se le ocurrían. Uno de los mortífagos se llevó las manos al rostro lleno de ámpulas supurantes y dolorosas, mientras que las piernas del otro no dejaban de moverse como gelatina. Otros tres mortífagos se acercaban a Fred.

_– ¡Petrificus Totalus! _– gritó Joy, y vio cómo uno de ellos caía en el suelo como una estatua derribada.

_– ¡Expulso! _– bramó Charlie, y los otros dos mortífagos salieron volando por el aire, cayendo en una de las mesas más alejadas, destruyéndola y llenando el aire con astillas y pedazos de pastel.

Aunque muchos invitados se habían ido, los mortífagos se vieron reducidos en número. Alguien de los suyos gritó una orden y todos desaparecieron en el acto, dejando un desastre total, pero, milagrosamente, ningún muerto. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni el "primo Barny" estaban en la escena.

Marjory corrió hacia La Madriguera y entró como un vendaval. Allí, sentada en uno de los sillones, blanca como el papel, estaba su madre. Sus manos apretaban sus rodillas, y temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero de ahí en fuera estaba en perfecto estado. Cuando Nora vio a su hija salió de su agarrotamiento y abrazó a su hija.

– Llévatela de aquí – dijo Fred en un tono glacial.

Había entrado justo detrás de Joy, pero no se había unido al abrazo, aunque sí se había sentido completamente aliviado al verlas reunidas después del ataque.

– Gracias por protegerme allá afuera, Fred – dijo Nora, tendiéndole la mano. Una mano que Fred no aceptó.

– Váyanse de aquí – continuó diciendo el pelirrojo –. No es seguro.

– Regresaré después de ponerla a salvo en casa – dijo Joy, tomando la mano de su madre.

– ¡No regreses, no seas torpe!

Joy miró extrañada a Fred, pues casi nunca le alzaba la voz, sólo en ocasiones en las que estaba fuera de sus casillas y completamente enojado. Sin decir ni una palabra más, se apareció en su casa en la calle St. Giles. Nora no había vomitado esta vez, pero era seguro porque el terror la había invadido unos minutos antes y ahora se veía agradecida de irse de allí. Joy besó la frente de su madre a prisa y regresó, de la misma manera, junto a Fred.

– ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – fue lo primero que le dijo al verla.

– Te dije que iba a regresar – respondió Joy, ocultando el dolor que le había ocasionado la reacción violenta de Fred –. Se supone que el de la sordera es George.

– ¡Vete de aquí, Joy!

– ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? – Joy comenzaba a alzar la voz, sin importarle las miradas que los demás le lanzaban – Deberías alegrarte de que nadie saliese herido, no estar gritándome por regresar a tu lado.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Aquí es peligroso… Ellos pueden volver o hacer algo… o… ¡y tú sigues aquí!

– ¡Pues es lo que te he prometido, idiota! Acaso las circunstancias anteriores te han hecho olvidar que te amo, y que te he prometido estar siempre a tu lado.

– ¿Ah sí? – dijo Fred con un nudo en la garganta – La guerra cambia muchas cosas, Marjory.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con temblor Joy.

– Lárgate de aquí, Marjory. No vuelvas siquiera a Sortilegios Weasley.

– No lo dices en serio – por más que luchaba, las lágrimas saladas surcaban su rostro, corriéndole el maquillaje y haciendo que Joy luciera como una mujer a punto de caer en la histeria –. No sé qué tratas de hacer con eso, Fred Weasley, pero te hará falta mucho más por decir para que me aleje de ti.

– Vete de una vez. No regreses a mi vida… No quiero volver a verte – Fred perdía el control sobre sus emociones. Ni siquiera quería ver a Joy, porque si lo hacía, la poca voluntad que le quedaba se evaporaría, y sería lo suficientemente egoísta para dejarla quedarse a su lado – ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡LÁRGATE! ¿O he de tirarte de piedras como a los perros?

Con eso se había pasado. Joy sentía una mezcla de dolor, incredulidad, confusión, tristeza infinita, rabia que hervía dentro de ella. Le dio una cachetada sin pensarlo. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotó del labio superior de Fred, dejándolo desconcertado por un momento; luego comenzó a reírse de ella en su cara. Por primera vez, Joy sintió puro odio por Fred. Era un odio que eclipsaba a todas las demás emociones y hacía que su orgullo se alzara dentro de ella. ¡No iba a dejar que la trataran así!

–Eres un imbécil, Fred Weasley – y sin añadir nada más ni despedirse de la familia pelirroja, se desapareció de allí.

El terror de Joy había sido su propio terror. El mismo miedo que ella sintió por su madre, lo había experimentado Fred. Al verla correr para buscar a su madre, él se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. No contaba con que Arthur, su padre, había protegido a la madre muggle de Joy, llevándola poco a poco a la relativa seguridad de la casa. Pero los mortífagos atacaban con fiereza a su progenitor hasta que Fred vio la oportunidad de ayudarlo. Una de las mesas se había volcado, y con un hechizo expulsor, la hizo volar por los aires, cayendo sobre los mortífagos que agredían al señor Weasley.

– Yo me encargo de ella – dijo a su padre, y desde ese momento él protegió a Nora de cualquier rayo de luz siniestro.

Ahora no había ninguna chica frente a él. Quería mantener a la persona que más amaba feliz y a salvo, pero en los momentos en que defendía a Nora, se dio cuenta que eso jamás sería realmente posible mientras Voldemort existiera. Tenía que haber una manera de alejar a Joy del peligro, y, aunque sintiese que se separaba de la mitad de sí mismo, se dispuso a hacerlo a cualquier costo. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero tenía que convencer a Joy de viajar al extranjero con su madre, por seguridad. Él no podría seguirla, porque estaba seguro que su familia sería vigilada muy de cerca.

Inmediatamente su sonrisa se esfumó, mostrando cuán herido se sentía en esos momentos. No necesitaba el consuelo de su familia, sin embargo, eran sus palabras las que más anhelaba en esos momentos. Nadie se atrevía a ir. Y él se sintió más solo que nunca.

– Sé por qué lo has hecho – dijo la voz amable de su hermana.

– ¿Lo sabes? – la voz se le quebró.

– Sí. Lo hiciste para protegerla – Ginny abrazó a su hermano con todo el amor de una hermanita menor –. Harry hizo lo mismo por mí.

* * *

_¡Qué vergüenza que hasta hoy vengo publicando! Pero, PRIMERA SEMANA DE ESCUELA. _

**_PE-SA-DÍ-SI-MA_**

_Y yo que pensaba que iba a tener tiempo muerto este semestre :c _

_En verdad pido disculpas por esta imperdonable tardanza. Por eso les traje un capítulo con 18 páginas de Word. Espero que disfruten su lectura; tómenlo como una ofrenda de paz (?_

_Pues, Bill y Fleur se han casado y, como todos sabemos, los mortífagos atacaron tan hermosa boda. Y Fred tuvo una "revelación" al momento de la batalla: no podía ser tan egoísta como para dejar que Marjory y su madre permanecieran en el país cuando una guerra estaba desatada. Ellas podrían irse en cualquier momento porque "no dejaban nada atrás"... _

_Creo que una de las mayores muestras de amor (tal vez la más grande de todas) es el SACRIFICIO. Y Fred ha demostrado cuánto ama a Joy por medio de sacrificar su propia felicidad a costa de la seguridad de ella._

_¡Saludos y suerte en todo lo que hagan esta semana! Espero publicar el sábado; ahora sí los capítulos tardarán un poco más en salir por falta de tiempo. Así que os ruego comprensión. ¡Muchas gracias por no abandonar esta historia! Espero que les siga gustando._

**_En fin, como siempre, SUS REVIEWS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS ;)_**


	19. Los Buenos Viejos Tiempos

_**CAPÍTULO 19: LOS BUENOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS**_

_Oh won't you reconsider babe. __Now come on, I said come back, __won't you come back to me!_

– ¡CÁLLATE, JANIS!

Joy se levantó furiosa de la cama para apagar la radio. Su amada Janis Joplin siempre tenía alguna canción que le levantaba el ánimo, pero aquella voz familiar en esa mañana tan gris le cantaba las mismas palabras que ella le decía a Fred Weasley en su mente. Lo único que quería era dejar de escuchar _Maybe _ahora que por fin se había terminado el llanto y se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar el día. No llegó demasiado lejos en su intento, haber pasado días sin comer tenía ahora sus consecuencias: un mareo horrible y sus temblorosas piernas hicieron que se cayera al suelo, sintiéndose estúpida.

– ¡Joy! ¿Joy? Escuché un golpe mientras estaba en la cocina, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Nora subiendo de prisa las escaleras.

Joy tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poner el seguro a la puerta, impidiéndole la entrada a su madre. Tan sólo ese esfuerzo hizo que el cuarto comenzara a dar vueltas frente a sus ojos.

– Sí, estoy bien. Sólo se cayeron un par de libros.

– Déjame entrar – dijo al otro lado la voz preocupada de su mamá –. ¿Pusiste el pestillo?

– Estoy escombrando… empacando las cosas que me voy a llevar conmigo.

Tal vez Nora no le creía del todo, pero no insistió. Casi no había visto a Joy en días, y cuando la vio salir de su habitación se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Joy siempre había sido muy delgada, pero ahora estaba casi en los huesos. Nora perdió el control y comenzó a gritarle a su hija, recriminándole por su actitud y la forma en que estaba afrontando las cosas. Ese día Joy no hizo ningún comentario, pero desde entonces se cuidaba al salir de su habitación para no encontrarse con su madre. Ahora Nora no quería ahora dar un movimiento en falso y volver a abrir una brecha entre ellas.

– Joy, cariño… sólo déjame ayudarte, por favor.

– Vete, mamá.

– Abre la puerta. Odio estar hablando a un pedazo de madera. Quiero ver a mi hija, quiero ayudarla.

Pero Joy no respondió. Se limitó a quedarse sentada en el suelo esperando que su madre entendiera la indirecta, mirando fijamente hacia la cama desarreglada, con sus pensamientos alejándose del presente, y el recuerdo días mejores empañaron su visión. Toda ella, su cuerpo y su mente, extrañaba tanto a Fred que le producía dolor físico. Deseaba estar con él, escuchar su voz, percibir su aroma, sentir su piel. Podía ver frente a ella sus manos extendidas, y su sonrisa pícara en el rostro, invitándola a ponerse de pie y hacer bromas. Muy en el fondo ella estaba convencida de que lo que él sentía por ella seguía siendo tan real y firme como siempre, y sabía por qué la había apartado de su lado. Pero el doloroso presente parecía desmentir esa certeza.

Ningún miembro de la familia pelirroja se había comunicado con ella desde hacía días. Al principio temió que algo malo les hubiera pasado, pero un golpe de suerte le hizo comprender un poco mejor la situación. Después de una semana de la boda de Bill y Fleur, y luego de varios días sin haber oído ninguna voz familiar, ella escuchó a través del teléfono la dulce voz de Ginny.

– ¿Joy? – y sin esperar respuesta, puesto que ella era la única que les llamaba por aquel medio muggle, comenzó a hablar – Lamento mucho que ninguno de nosotros haya podido responder tus llamadas…

– Ginny, por favor, dime que todos ustedes están bien – dijo Joy al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja hablaba –. Dime que nada malo les ha pasado, no he sabido nada desde…

– … todo es culpa de Fred, él nos ha prohibido responderlas. Ha estado muy triste por culpa de este penoso asunto y a veces creo que se arrepiente, pero es demasiado orgulloso para permitir que...

– … Todo este tiempo he estado tan preocupada a causa de todos ustedes, pensé que por un momento… ¿Fred? – se interrumpió Joy al escuchar el nombre que todas las noches rondaba por sus sueños – ¿Fred les prohibió qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Ginny, ¿estás escuchando lo que digo?

– … haya una reconciliación o algo por el estilo. Yo pienso que hizo lo que hizo sólo para protegerte, pero sus maneras fueron incorrectas. No debió haber dicho aquello, fue demasiado hiriente. Y también entiendo cómo debes sentirte…

– ¡Ginny! – dijo una tercera voz muy conocida – ¿Con quién estás hablando? Ginevra, ya te he dicho que…

– Debo irme – susurró de prisa Ginny –. No pierdas la fe.

– Ginny, por favor, déjame hablar con Fred. Por favor – se apresuró a decir Joy –. Ginny, ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny!

Pero era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja había cortado toda comunicación. Joy sintió que perdía nuevamente toda relación con la familia Weasley y la soledad la envolvió con su pesado manto. Había reconocido la voz de Fred al otro lado de la bocina, y cuando lo hizo, sintió que la vida recorría sus venas brindándole calor y emoción. Un grito surgió de su garganta al momento que lanzaba el teléfono por los aires.

– Estaré abajo empacando por si me necesitas – la voz de su madre la sacó de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

Por fin habían decidido irse de Inglaterra. Seguía siendo demasiado peligroso salir del país, pero no quedaba otra opción. Nora regresaría a América con su hija, a casa de aquellos padres que un día le habían dado la espalda; tal vez, al saber que había una guerra, las recibirían, y si no lo hacían, se las arreglarían por su cuenta. Joy se opuso desde el principio a esa resolución. ¡No iba a dejar su hogar otra vez! Era darle la espalda a toda su vida, al mundo mágico, a su naturaleza. Era abandonar todo lo que amaba. Era enterrar la memoria de su padre. Trató de razonar con Nora de todas las maneras posibles, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Hubieron de pasar días hasta que Joy entendió que era lo correcto, tanto por la seguridad de su madre como la suya propia. Le dolía rendirse ante la realidad, pero ya no había ninguna razón por la cual quedarse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Están locos? ¿Regresar al callejón Diagon? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Arthur diles algo!

Habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la misma discusión se repetía día con día. Molly discutía con los gemelos, Arthur intervenía para decir que ellos habían tomado su decisión, y Fred y George tenían que escuchar a su madre quejarse todo el día sobre el peligro a que se estaban exponiendo. No era necesario quedarse por más tiempo en la sala después de que su padre saliera de allí, porque sabían que al día siguiente la escena se iba a repetir y no querían seguir escuchando lo que su madre les dijera. No sería la primera vez que tomaban una decisión controversial.

– Molly, por favor…

– ¡No, Arthur! No voy a dejar que mis hijos se expongan a más peligros.

– Mamá – se atrevió a decir George –, estaremos bien. Te lo prometo.

– ¡Mira quién lo dice! – Molly estaba más exaltada de lo normal ese día – ¿Acaso planeas reunirte con tu oreja?

Los gemelos no pudieron evitarlo y se rieron de la broma inintencionada de su madre, e hicieron que el ambiente se relajara un poco. Molly sonrió a través de las lágrimas y Arthur fue a consolarla.

– Bueno, es hora de irnos. Vendremos cada fin de semana – dijo George, viendo cómo su hermano tomaba sus cosas y se despedía de sus padres.

Sin decir otra palabra, ambos pelirrojos se aparecieron en la planta superior de Sortilegios Weasley. Habían pasado varios días sin poner un pie allí y ahora todo el lugar estaba tal como lo habían dejado antes de partir, con la excepción de que sus cosas estaban llenas de polvo y pequeñas arañas se movían como si reinaran a sus expensas. La luz entraba por uno de los cuartos que habían dejado abierto, iluminando el pasillo vacío, haciendo que las motas de polvo aparecieran ante sus ojos como pequeñas hadas. Cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto con sentimientos encontrados: no era como sentirse en casa, había algo que faltaba y los hacía sentir vacíos, era la falta de la alegría familiar a la que se habían acostumbrado; pero también era una tranquilidad que los embargaba saber que habían regresado a sus territorios.

Fred dejó caer su equipaje en su cama, haciendo que el polvo se levantara y le picara la nariz. El aroma a soledad se combinó entonces con la suavidad del jazmín y la fragancia fresca de la naranja. El perfume de Joy se había impregnado a las ropas de la cama tanto como en la memoria del pelirrojo. Mal comienzo. Con pasos largos avanzó hacia la ventana y la abrió, permitiendo que el aire y la neblina pesada de Londres invadieran sus recuerdos. La habitación se sentía tan grande y vacía sin la presencia de aquella persona que formaba parte de él; sintió un nudo en la garganta y deseó olvidarla con todas sus fuerzas. Había hecho lo correcto, y tenía que repetírselo todos los días, a toda hora.

Bajo la ventana había una pequeña mesita llena de papeles, libros, cartas, notas, y basura. Debajo de todo eso Fred encontró una foto que hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas: eran él y Joy el día en que ella había llegado a la tienda. Ambos lo veían a través del sucio cristal, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, y moviendo sus manos en forma de saludo. Él iba vestido con una camisa blanca, y encima un chaleco color púrpura, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y eran más largos que como ahora los tenía. Ella iba vestida con un vestido floreado, llevaba su cabello suelto acomodado detrás de las orejas. Ese día había estado soleado y él podía recordar cada ruido, cada palabra, cada emoción de ese día. Había sido un día sumamente especial, tal vez era uno de los mejores días que había pasado al lado de Joy… Pero ya era sólo un recuerdo.

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo George, recargado justo a la entrada.

Fred se volvió, y dejó rápidamente la fotografía, teniendo mucho cuidado en ponerla boca abajo para no ver más esos rostros sonrientes. Sonrió como si nada y se acercó a su hermano.

– Muy bien, sólo un poco cansado. De ahí en fuera me siento excelente.

Su gemelo lo miró fijamente por varios minutos, pero se encogió de hombros. Fue hasta la cama y se recostó allí, estiró los brazos como si pudiese alcanzar el techo con las puntas de sus dedos. El cuarto estaba lleno de palabras silenciosas.

– También yo. Mañana seguramente veremos a los demás… Debemos contratar a más personas – evitó la mirada de Fred a toda costa. Necesitaban remplazar a Joy, y estaba seguro que si mencionaba su nombre el ambiente se iba a volver más melancólico –. Tengo hambre, ¿qué quieres comer?

– Podemos ir con Tom. Seguro el Caldero Chorreante sigue abierto.

– No quisiera encontrarme con los encantadores _Mortis_, pero es el único lugar. Iré a desempacar y después vamos a comer.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– Por cierto, eres un gran actor Fred – dijo George, antes de salir de allí –. Lástima que te conozco tan bien para no creer todo lo que dices.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Lista? ¿No olvidas nada?

Joy se aferraba a su gato y sentía cómo las piernas le temblaban de nervios. Recordó el viaje que la llevó por primera vez a Hogwarts y deseó sentirse tan feliz como ese día; quería volver a tener once años y experimentar la emoción de viajar en aquel tren escarlata, llevándola a un lugar donde había podido olvidar poco a poco el dolor del pasado. Volvió a hacer memoria y aún pudo ver aquel viaje precipitado cuando ella tenía cinco años, un viaje que la había alejado del hogar que siempre había conocido, dejando atrás su niñez.

– Sí – dijo repentinamente Joy –. Dame una hora más, por favor.

Abrió la puerta del coche y dejó a Nox en la parte trasera, con Lumos. Su madre la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Corrió calle abajo, dirigiéndose a _The Eagle and Child. _Necesitaba despedirse de cada lugar que contuviera un recuerdo de lo feliz que había sido allí. No le importó saltar los charcos que las lluvias intensas habían formado en la acerca, ni tampoco se detuvo a contemplar las hojas amarillas que caían de los árboles. Sus pies resbalaron y estuvo a punto de caer varias veces, pero al final llegó sin ningún rasguño a su lugar preferido en Oxfordshire.

Entró al establecimiento y nadie se fijó en aquella chica menuda con el cabello recogido. Se acercó a la barra para pedir una última pinta de cerveza.

– ¿Una pinta de cerveza? – dijo muy sorprendido el tabernero – Señorita Lewis, debe tener usted un día de perros para pedir algo así.

– Señor Keegan – suplicó Joy, casi sin paciencia –, por favor.

El hombre llenó con rapidez el tarro y se lo entregó. Ella se alejó de allí, caminando hacia la chimenea. Esperaba encontrar el lugar desocupado y se sintió complacida cuando así fue. Encima de la chimenea estaba la fotografía de C. S. Lewis. Bebió un sorbo recordando su cumpleaños pasado con Fred en ese mismo lugar, cómo le había contado su secreto mejor guardado, y casi podía escuchar su voz diciéndole que ahora estaban juntos y a él no le importaba su pasado.

No tardó mucho en romper a llorar. Un par de ancianos miraron extrañados a la muchacha, y hablaban en voz baja sobre _"mujercitas que no pueden beber como un hombre, porque los sentimientos salían cuando entraba la bebida"._ Joy necesitaba consuelo, pero si alguien se hubiese atrevido a acercarse, lo más seguro era que ella hubiera gritado que no necesitaba ayuda y podía arreglárselas sola.

– Oh, Lewis – susurró a la fotografía, como si ésta pudiera darle un consejo –, lo extraño tanto que duele – dio otro trago y sintió el líquido quemándole la garganta –. También te extrañaré a ti… a todo este lugar, a las personas desconocidas. Todo. No podré ser feliz en otro lugar; no perteneceré a otro lugar. ¡Nunca llamaré "hogar" a América!

– ¿Señorita Lewis? – dijo el señor Keegan, poniéndole suavemente la mano sobre su hombro – ¿Gustaría comer algo?

Joy se limpió las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. Agradecía aquel gesto tan amable, y era mucho más significativo y especial ahora que le decía adiós a ese querido lugar. El hombre se quedó a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

– ¿Señor Keegan, será posible que recuerde un día (tal vez ni sepa de que le hablo) en que llegué a este lugar con un joven?

– Un joven pelirrojo – afirmó el hombre –. Claro que sí. Hace ya más de un año que eso pasó, y lo recuerdo muy bien. Jamás la había visto tan feliz como aquel día; y agradecí al cielo por brindarle la dicha de compartir con alguien aquel gozo.

– ¿Por qué nunca me había dicho esto? – preguntó Joy, sintiendo como algo en su interior se revolvía.

– Somos ingleses – respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y regresando detrás de su barra.

La muchacha sonrió tristemente. Sí, era cierto que jamás se había sentido tan feliz como aquel día; y que aquel hombre que veía siempre rostros desconocidos se fijara particularmente en Fred la llenó de una alegría de la cual había carecido por varios días. Se bebió de un trago su bebida y salió de allí, dejando una generosa propina, y llevándose el retrato de su escritor favorito escondido bajo su suéter.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el que otra persona hablara de Fred hacía que se sintiera con más fuerzas. Era como asegurarse que su imaginación no hubiese creado a aquella persona tan especial; era saber que Fred había sido real en su vida. Llegó a su casa un poco mojada, pues había comenzado una pequeña llovizna. Joy agradeció por eso, porque retrasaba un día más el viaje planeado. Seguro su madre no iba a querer arriesgarse a que se formara un aguacero, como los que caían casi todos los días. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su madre sentada en uno de los sillones que habían decidido dejar en la casa.

– ¡Oh Joy, ya no podremos viajar este día! – se quejó.

Tenía a Lumos en el regazo, mientras que Nox se había sentado muy erguido frente a la chimenea, como esperando que en cualquier momento saliera una cabeza entre las cenizas para conversar.

– ¡Es una pena! – respondió Joy, sabiendo que era una completa mentira lo que estaba diciendo.

– Es como si el mismo clima nos impidiera alejarnos de aquí.

– Seguramente está diseñado con ese mismo propósito. Los dementores estarán al servicio de Ya-Sabes-Quién.

No había ninguna necesidad para explicar a quién se refería, pues Nora sabía el terror que producía tan sólo nombrar a aquel mago que ocasionaba esa guerra y la anterior.

– Ojalá pudiéramos irnos ya a América.

Ni Nora ni Joy decían que irían al "hogar". No podían aplicar ese nombre a un lugar en el cual sólo se iban a refugiar de los daños causados por el mal que habitaba en esos momentos a su alrededor. Aunque Nora no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta, sabía que Estados Unidos era el lugar donde había crecido, pero Inglaterra se había convertido en su hogar desde el momento en que conoció a aquel joven completamente encantador, llamado Alasdair Lewis.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¡Lee Jordan! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

– No somos dignos de tenerte entre nosotros, hermano… Seremos vuestros humildes servidores.

Fred y George hacían una y otra vez reverencias ante su buen y mejor amigo Lee Jordan. Aquel día había ido de bien a mejor, pues contaban con más personal para Sortilegios Weasley, y ahora se habían encontrado con que Jordan quería trabajar con ellos.

– Lo sé. Lo sé. Deberán limpiar mis zapatos cada vez que salga a la calle – bromeó Jordan, fingiéndose de más importancia ante todos.

Los gemelos se miraron con una sonrisa y dijeron al mismo tiempo: – ¡No!

– Seremos tus jefes – dijo George.

– Y tú tendrás que limpiar la suela de nuestros zapatos – añadió Fred.

– Puedo vivir con eso – se rió Lee.

Lee Jordan no había conseguido el puesto de narrador de partidos de quidditch que tanto había anhelado, pero al menos, en su viaje al Londres mágico se había encontrado con sus buenos amigos. En el momento en que los gemelos le expusieron que querían contratar a más empleados, él decidió trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley. Casi sería como en los buenos viejos tiempos; en Hogwarts habían desarrollado muchos de sus proyectos y habían experimentado sus resultados con algunos de los mismos alumnos de la escuela. Y ahora ellos poseían casi un imperio propio, o al menos así lo veía Jordan.

Entró al edificio admirando cada rincón. ¡Los gemelos habían hecho un trabajo estupendo con su tienda! No podía creer que un lugar así pudiese existir. Burbujas de colores caían del techo, de alguno de los estantes salían pequeñas bolas de humo, había gran variedad de luces alumbrando los artículos que estaban a la venta, y de las paredes colgaban varios objetos que hacían ruidos espantosos. Las chispas recorrían el lugar, haciendo que varias cabelleras quedaran un poco chamuscadas, y el ruido de diversión general contrastaba con el frío y el silencio que reinaba en el callejón entero.

– Bueno, será como estar en casa – dijo Jordan en voz alta y los gemelos le dieron la razón.

El clima en la ciudad era patético. La niebla que siempre subía del río Támesis era mucho peor ahora que en los meses pasados. Al caminar por las calles se encontraban muchos rostros tristes y sin esperanza. La lluvia caía constantemente, empapando los ánimos que de por sí ya estaban por los suelos. También los animales mostraban cambios de conducta, que pasaban desde la melancolía hasta violencia hacia las personas. Incluso el reloj tan famoso y bien conocido, el maravilloso Big Ben, hacía sonar sus campanadas de un modo apático, tan sólo recordando a las personas el lento transcurso del tiempo, sin brindarles la alegría de que vendrían días mejores.

El otoño parecía avanzar a pasos agigantados, y el primer día de septiembre se reunieron varios hombres y mujeres con sus hijitos en la estación de King Cross. Todos caminaban rápidamente, mirando siempre a su alrededor en busca de algo fuera de lo común. El guardián de la estación 9 y 10 se sorprendió al ver tan poca gente reunida aquel día; generalmente se congregaban allí grandes multitudes que abarcaban desde niños hasta adultos, y siempre llenaban el lugar de algarabía y risas. Las personas que pasaban junto a él evitaban su mirada, y desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Hasta ahora le sorprendía la ausencia de aquellas extrañas personas cuando alguno de los trenes partía de cualquiera de las estaciones que él se encargaba de cuidar. Pero era un hombre muy práctico y de mente pequeña, cuya curiosidad se esfumó con rapidez al ver una pequeña barulla entre un par de adolescentes londinenses.

En Sortilegios Weasley las cosas no se encontraban del todo bien, pues las ganancias presentes no se podían comparar con los montones de galeones que habían estado ganando los meses pasados. Sin embargo, Fred y George trataban de mantener la moral en alto y animaban cuanto podían a sus trabajadores. Niall Otterburn, el muchachito bajito y regordete con cara de conejo, había decidido retirarse del negocio antes de que los seguidores del mago oscuro irrumpieran por ahí un día. Hasta ahora no sabían nada de él, y rogaban cada día porque se encontrara a salvo. Las muertes de magos nacidos de muggles, mestizos, y algunas criaturas "no dignas de llamarse humanos", se volvieron terriblemente comunes, y para la comunidad mágica eso representaba una de las peores amenazas porque uno nunca sabía quién podría ser la próxima víctima.

– ¿Cuál es el precio de los fuegos artificiales encantados? – preguntó Lee, que llevaba trabajando tres días allí.

– La magicaja sencilla cuesta 5 galeones – dijo George, mientras bajaba del techo una sustancia verde y pegajosa que había salido volando de uno de los calderos encantados.

– Y la deflagración delux son veinte galeones – añadió Fred, que estaba mostrando las famosas _Fantasías Patentadas_ a un grupo de muchachitas risueñas.

– Ya escucharon, señores – dijo Jordan a sus posibles clientes.

– ¡Vaya! No pensé que esta pocilga estuviese tan abarrotada – se oyó desde la entrada una voz sarcástica y fría.

Lee Jordan casi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y la boca abierta y esa expresión de asombro impresa en su rostro lo afirmaban. Jamás pensó ver entrar a Graham Montague. Se volvió hacia los gemelos, que se habían quedado por un momento paralizados, pero ahora seguían trabajando de manera normal, aunque con las varitas bien a la vista.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó Verity, que temblaba de miedo.

Montague vestía su clásica capa negra de terciopelo, que contrastaba con el blanco brillante de su camisa; se quitó los guantes de piel de dragón, increíblemente oscuros, mostrando esas manos pálidas, cuidadas y aristocráticas. Manos bellas que eran capaces de indescriptible crueldad. Miró a la muchacha de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió maliciosamente.

– Seguro eres una de las perras de los Weasley.

– ¡Cuida tu boca sucia, Graham! – advirtió George, apuntándole con su varita al tiempo que los demás clientes retrocedían.

– ¿O qué? – se burló el joven de negro – ¿Me llevarán al ministerio? – lanzó una risotada que hizo que los mismos cristales temblaran.

– No mostraremos tanta compasión – dijo Fred, mientras se adelantaba y protegía con su cuerpo a Verity.

– Veo que tienen nuevo personal – dijo Montague mirando fijamente a Lee Jordan –. Pero aquí fala alguien. _Alguien_ que es muy importante para ustedes, ¿no es así?

Aquellas palabras tuvieron una reacción inmediata en Fred: por más que quisiera hacerle daño a Graham Montague, que hiciera alusión a la falta de presencia de Joy lo había desarmado por completo. Odiaba saber que todavía ella rondaba por la mente perversa de Montague, y lo último que quería conocer eran aquellos pensamientos que él pudiera tener sobre la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

– No es de tu incumbencia, serpiente – respondió George –. Vete antes de causar algún daño irreparable.

– Así que _Lord Kakadura_, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Graham, ignorando por completo al pelirrojo – Seguro que eso les causará tremendos problemas.

– Y seguro que tú no tienes la necesidad de tomar nuestro producto porque ya estás lleno de mierda – dijo Fred, con las orejas coloradas.

Graham movió la cabeza complacientemente. Se divertía a mares haciendo enojar a los gemelos, pero lo que más quería saber (y obedecía a su único propósito de ir a la tienda) era el paradero de Marjory. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa muchacha. Llevaba años obsesionado con ella, y ahora que el terror reinaba y que la justicia había desaparecido, creía que hacer lo que quisiera con ella podría quedar impune fácilmente. Aprovecharía al máximo el control ejercido por Voldemort.

– Esta visita ha sido de lo más deliciosa, deben creerme – dijo mientras se acercaba a ver las varitas de broma –. Ojalá pudiera quedarme.

– Me alegro de veras que no puedas quedarte – dijo Lee, tras poder articular bien sus ideas –. No veo la hora en la que te largues de aquí.

Montague tomó una de las varitas y comenzó a darle de vueltas en su mano. Le sorprendía lo parecida que era a las varitas auténticas. Un brillo malicioso cruzó su mirada.

– Sólo quería saludar a mis buenos amigos los leones – se colocó de nuevo los guantes y guardó la varita falsa dentro de su capa –. Cumplo tu deseo entonces, Jordan, pues he de irme ahora mismo. Las tareas importantes vienen después de esta visita de rigor.

Hizo una reverencia burlona y salió del lugar, dejando atrás los murmullos de los clientes. Varios pares de ojos miraron a los gemelos; algunas personas decidieron salir inmediatamente de la tienda, pues aquel joven no dejaba una buena impresión y seguro que estaba relacionado de alguna manera con los mortífagos. Los niños más pequeños chillaron que querían irse a sus casas, y sus madres consintieron con que era lo mejor. Pero la mayoría de las personas jóvenes decidieron quedarse a ver cómo los fuegos mágicos explotaban en el techo de la tienda.

–¿A quién se refería Mongolo cuando dijo que faltaba alguien? – preguntó Lee, después de que las cosas se tranquilizaran en la tienda.

– A Marjory Gresham – respondió Verity –. ¿La conoces?

* * *

_*Se esconde tras un escudo para no ser aplastada por piedras*_

_¿Servirá de algo pedir una y otra vez perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo? No daré ninguna excusa, lo juro. Sólo quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia. Son ustedes los que me impulsan seguir escribiendo._

_¿Por qué **"Los Buenos Viejos Tiempos"**? La verdad no sabía qué título ponerle a este capítulo; hasta anoche que escribía me di cuenta que estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos, y circunstancias parecidas a los tiempos en Hogwarts. Que Lee Jordan se reuniera nuevamente con los gemelos para hacer (o vender) bromas es muy parecido a lo que hacían en sus tiempos de estudiantes; y que Graham Montague se siguiera comportando como un cerdo también nos recuerda a sus días en el colegio._

_¡Que tengan una gran semana! And may the odds be ever in your favor(? *Fandom equivocado*_

**_Puedes dejar tus quejas y sugerencias en el recuadro de abajo ;)_**


	20. Palabras

_**CAPÍTULO 20: PALABRAS.**_

– ¿Es necesario?

Nora se cubrió la cara con su bufanda, mientras hacía malabares con una mano para seguir sujetando con fuerza la maleta. Caminaba con paso presuroso, siguiendo muy de cerca a su hija. El clima parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, aunque tal vez sólo fuese porque se acercaban los meses de invierno, pues seguía estando todo gris, frío y lluvioso; muy pocas veces veían salir el sol entre las nubes, y cuando eso pasaba el pueblo parecía recobrar ánimos. Pero ese día de octubre el cielo estaba arremolinado y el viento parecía anunciar una nevada temprana.

Joy iba frente a su madre, ocultando su varita bajo la capa color azul oscuro, el cabello lo tenía recogido bajo su gorrito, y sus botas pisaban con firmeza el pavimento. No le importaba que de vez en cuando su maleta golpeara sus tobillos, ya que en su mente iba demasiado ocupada creando una conversación ficticia. Quería tener las palabras adecuadas para comunicar lo que quería decir.

– Al menos debe saber que estoy bien – respondió a su madre.

– Lo que tú realmente quieres es saber si él se encuentra bien.

Joy no dijo nada y siguió caminando con paso decidido. Era cierto. Su verdadero motivo era conocer si Fred se encontraba a salvo antes de irse a América. No podía seguir engañándose a sí misma por más tiempo fingiendo que ya no le importaba. Jamás iba a querer a alguien como lo había querido a él. Nunca se había enamorado hasta que conoció a Fred, por eso guardaba más tiernamente y con mayor agradado su recuerdo, prefiriéndolo siempre ante cualquier otro joven pretendiente que tuviera. Él había sido su primer amor, y quería que fuese el último.

– Sigo sin entender por qué dejamos el auto detrás de aquel edificio – dijo Nora al tiempo en que llegaban a Charing Cross Road –. Podríamos habernos ahorrado tanta caminata… y la molestia de estar cargando nuestras cosas.

– Ya lo sé – respondió Joy –. Pero es que así no puedo ver si nos están siguiendo o no. Me es más fácil caminar y vigilar. Además, no podríamos regresar por las maletas una vez que dejamos el auto atrás.

Un pequeño pájaro pasó volando sobre su cabeza, tomando la misma dirección que ellas para dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante. Era una criaturita del tamaño de una pelota de golf, y sus alas se movían con tal rapidez que Joy pudo ver 5 pares de ellas. Se perdió pronto entre la muchedumbre, abriéndose paso entre las personas que caminaban por allí. Joy le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al animalito, pensando en la suerte que éste tenía de volar hacia donde quisiera. Aquel pajarillo podía ser libre, sin preocuparle la guerra, o el dolor, las pérdidas, o que las personas que más quería lo abandonaran. ¿Cierto? Por ir ocupada viendo cómo el pajarillo volaba lejos de su alcance, no se percató de la persona que estaba frente a ella, chocando su cara justo en una bufanda roja.

– Lo siento – dijo dando un paso atrás, y sobándose la nariz –. Esto me pasa por no ver por dónde camino.

– No te preocupes – dijo una voz cálida y conocida –, desde que te conozco sé que siempre has caminado así.

– ¡Oliver! – dijo Joy, sintiendo una genuina alegría de ver al ex capitán de Gryffindor – Qué gusto el verte… Espera – añadió dudando –, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que realmente eres tú?

Oliver sonrió: – Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Pero, vale, pregúntame cualquier cosa y yo te responderé.

– ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que hablamos? – preguntó Joy después de meditarlo por largo tiempo.

– Fue después del primer partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, el cual perdimos por muy poco. Tú estabas en segundo año, si no me equivoco.

La muchacha sonrió en respuesta y, sin verlo venir, se vio envuelta en un cálido y amistoso abrazo. En su interior se emocionó por verse recibida de nuevo en el mundo mágico. Que Oliver Wood la reconociera, le sonriera si quiera, y que simplemente fuese él, era un preludio de lo que vendría tras cruzar el Caldero Chorreante.

Nora se quedó atrás, mirando el reencuentro de aquellas dos personas, y lo que vio fue suficiente para sospechar que aquel joven bien parecido era una persona especial para su hija. O que Joy misma era alguien demasiado especial para el joven. Sonrió, deseando saber qué historia se escondía tras las sonrisas de aquellos dos.

– Ella es mi madre – presentó Joy.

– Nora Gresham – dijo ésta, acercándose y extendiendo su mano.

– Un placer. Mi nombre es Oliver Wood – dijo él, estrechando la delgada mano de Nora – ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

– Íbamos a despedirnos de los Weasley – respondió Nora antes de que su hija lo hiciera – ¿Los conoces?

– ¿Conocerlos? – dijo Oliver entre risas – ¡Claro que los conozco!

– Oliver era el capitán de quidditch de nuestra casa, mamá – añadió Joy, un poco más seria que de costumbre –. Y George y su hermano eran los bateadores del equipo.

Oliver notó que Joy no había mencionado el nombre de Fred, pero no dijo nada, aunque estaba extrañado.

– ¿Despedirse de los pelirrojos? – preguntó en cambio – ¿A dónde irán?

– Nos vamos a América – respondió Joy, sintiendo que su voz se quebraba debido a la emoción. No quería irse de allí –. No voy a permitir que mi madre sufra más a causa de la guerra mágica.

– ¿Sufra más? Pero Joy – dijo con preocupación Oliver –, no pueden irse de aquí. Es peligroso quedarse, sin embargo, si toman el próximo avión lo más seguro es que… no llegarían a su destino.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Nora, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba.

– Los dementores, ¿cierto? – afirmó Joy.

– Patrullan los cielos bajo las órdenes de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado – respondió Oliver, sintiendo pesar al ver cómo la última gota de esperanza era vaciada de los ojos color miel de la madre de Joy.

Joy lo sabía. Había visto y escuchado las noticias. Aquellos accidentes aéreos no sólo eran causados por los fuertes vientos y las torrenciales lluvias, sino porque los dementores tenían ordenado el evitar que cualquier ciudadano saliera del lugar. Era una sucia estrategia, lo reconocía, pero muy efectiva. Así el enemigo reinaría sobre todos por completo y nadie podría huir de lo que ya tenían preparado.

– No todos sufren accidentes, claro está – añadió Oliver –. Creo que lo mejor sería si se quedaran aquí… por su propio bien.

Nora se sentó en el suelo, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, casi presa de la desesperación. Oliver la miró con compasión, se sentía mal por ser el portador de tan malas noticias. Joy no sabía qué sentir: una especie de alegría se apoderó de ella al saber que no abandonaría su hogar, pero también el miedo de saber que en cualquier momento sus vidas podían terminar si los deseos del Mago Oscuro prevalecían. Se pasó la mano por los cansados ojos, y cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Oliver. Ella y su madre seguramente lucían totalmente perdidas. Joy sólo sonrió.

– De todos modos – dijo Oliver, tratando de animarlas un poco –, podríamos ir a visitar a los Weasley ahora mismo.

– Ya estamos aquí – respondió Joy, alzando los hombros y encaminándose a una pequeña puerta entre dos negocios muggles.

Los tres entraron al Caldeo Chorreante. Oliver llevaba la maleta de Nora, y se había ofrecido a llevar también la de Joy, pero ella se negó. Tom el tabernero los miró detenidamente cuando aparecieron frente a él, pero no les impidió la entrada al Londres mágico.

En cualquier día normal las personas llenarían el callejón entrando y saliendo de los negocios, pero aquel día se encontraron con el lugar completamente desierto. Ni un alma rondaba por aquellos lugares. Había montoncitos de basura por aquí y por allá, papeles descoloridos por las lluvias aún tapizaban las paredes de madera, algunos ratones cruzaban veloces por el suelo como si tratasen de esconderse del peligro, los cristales estaban cubiertos de polvo y las puertas estaban cerradas con candados. Repentinamente sintieron una corriente de aire muy fría.

– No – susurró Joy, y echó a correr hacia el edificio que tan bien conocía.

– ¿Joy? – Oliver no perdió el tiempo esperando una respuesta, pues corrió detrás de ella, dejando caer la maleta que llevaba.

Allí estaba aquel edificio pintado con los colores naranja y morado, con aquella cabeza gigante de uno de los gemelos que tenía una gran sonrisa y movía su sombrero para mostrar cómo desaparecía un conejo (aunque ahora estaba completamente inmóvil), los grandes ventanales que daban a la calle estaban cubiertos de anuncios de los productos que allí se vendían tan bien, en las ventanas superiores (donde solían vivir) no se veía ningún movimiento. La puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Gracias por invitarnos, Molly – dijo Tonks, sentándose a la mesa para cenar con la familia Weasley.

– Es un gusto tenerlos con nosotros – respondió la mujer –. Especialmente cuando los tiempos en que vivimos no nos permite reunirnos tan a menudo.

– ¿Dónde está Arthur? – preguntó Lupin.

– Salió con los muchachos, regresará pronto espero – dijo Molly echándole una mirada a su reloj tan particular. Todas las manecillas apuntaban a un mismo lugar: _Peligro de muerte._

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta. Molly se limpió las manos en su delantal y tomó su varita con firmeza. No abrió la puerta ante los constantes golpes, sino que se asomó por un pequeño agujero que había y se topó con un hombre pelirrojo y otros dos más detrás de él.

– ¡Arthur, qué bueno que llegas! – tras abrir para que su marido entrara.

– Molly, te lo he dicho mil veces. Debes hacerme la pregunta de seguridad. Es de rigor hacerla cada vez que alguien toque la puerta y antes de abrirla... No importa que te sientas incómoda, debemos seguir preocupados por nuestra seguridad ahora más que nunca – añadió al ver que su mujer estaba a punto de protestar.

– Tiene razón, Molly – dijo desde el comedor Remus Lupin.

– Pero… – la mujer comenzaba a ponerse roja – Arthur, no delante de los niños.

Detrás de Arthur Weasley se encontraban los gemelos: Fred frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor y George haciendo caras de disgusto, ambos fingiendo que no escuchaban la conversación que se llevaba a cabo con sus progenitores.

– Vamos, mamá – dijo Fred –. Me estoy muriendo de frío.

– Te prometo que no escucharé _casi nada_ de lo que digas – dijo George, señalando el agujero negro a un lado de su cabeza, allí donde una vez había estado una oreja pecosa.

– ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije esta mañana? – dijo rápidamente Molly, con la esperanza de que sólo su marido escuchara.

_– Eres imparable, caramelito mío_ – respondió con orgullo Arthur.

Molly se tapó la cara, que le ardía de vergüenza, con su delantal. Los gemelos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, e incluso Lupin tuvo que fingir que tosía para ocultar su estallido involuntario. Tonks lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le decía algo a su marido.

– ¡Lávense la boca! – dijo George entre risas, pues había estado muy pendiente de la respuesta. Le tendió una mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

– Nuestros tres oídos son demasiado puros y castos para este tipo de conversaciones – dijo Fred, poniendo una cara de terror muy convincente.

– ¡Oh, por los calzones de Merlín, entren de una vez! – dijo Molly y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

Los tres hombres se quitaron los abrigos y entraron alegremente al comedor. Éste se encontraba bastante más calientito que la sala, porque se hallaba junto a la cocina donde una enorme olla hervía sacando vapor y llenando el cuarto con un agradable aroma a comida recién hecha; aroma que fue bien recibido por tres estómagos hambrientos. El aire era cálido y estaba lleno de olores: especias aromáticas (clavo, pimienta, canela, hierbabuena, orégano), carne asada y puré de patatas, café recién preparado y ponche casero. Molly entró a la cocina por la fuente de carne, y Arthur se ofreció a traer una jarra de café y una de ponche de manzana con ciruelas. Los gemelos se sentaron frente a su antiguo profesor y su joven esposa y comenzaron a charlar acerca del negocio de bromas.

– ¿Qué les parecen nuestros muchachos? – preguntó Molly mientras servía tremendos tajos de carne en los platos de sus invitados – ¿Acaso no han desperdiciado una buena parte de su vida en esa tienda?

– ¡Mamá! No discutas a la hora de la comida – dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

– Molly, ¿de qué hablas? – dijo Lupin, mientras se limpiaba la poca saliva que se le había escurrido de la boca. Era un hombre lobo y lo que más le gustaba era la carne recién salida de la cocina – ¡Creo que es maravilloso lo que han hecho!

– Si yo fuese soltera, seguro que me meto a trabajar con ustedes – añadió Tonks y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

Molly sirvió más café a todos, pero George prefirió tomar un poco de ponche. Fred se estaba atiborrando de puré de patatas, nunca había probado un mejor puré que el que hacía su madre. Seguía comiendo y hablando al mismo tiempo, sin importarle un pepino la etiqueta en la mesa.

– Lee Jordan ahora trabaja con nosotros.

– ¿Lee Jordan? Por qué no me sorprende – dijo Remus –. En todas mis clases se sentaban juntos y nos hacían reír a todos con sus ocurrencias… Eran un grupo bastante grande de bromistas. ¿Qué hay de las chicas?

Fred estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un bocado especialmente grande. Se puso colorado y comenzó a toser, salpicando su camisa de puré y carne a medio masticar. Su padre tuvo que darle golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarlo a tragar su comida.

– Angelina y yo estamos saliendo ahora – respondió George con una sonrisa –. Alicia creo que sigue de viaje por Europa, hasta ahora no he sabido gran cosa acerca de ella.

– Pero había otra chica más. Estuvo aquí en la boda de Bill y Fleur – volvió a decir Remus –. Se sentó junto a Fred y no le quitó los ojos de encima en toda la ceremonia.

El hombre lobo pretendía hacerse simpático con presuposiciones que, según él, alegrarían a Fred. Ocurrió todo lo contrario, pues el pelirrojo se abstrajo y se hundió más en su silla, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a alguien a los ojos. Sus sombríos pensamientos parecieron llenar el lugar, incluso el vapor que les llegaba de la cocina se enfrió. Molly lo miró con amor, esa típica mirada maternal que parece conocer hasta tus más profundos sentimientos.

– Oh Fred – Molly lanzó un suspiró y tomó con amor la mano de su hijo –. Cariño…

– ¿Han sabido algo de Potter? – preguntó Fred, ignorando a su madre. Tomó otra generosa cucharada de puré y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

– No. Nada – respondió Lupin después de un breve silencio.

– Eso es bueno – continuó diciendo Fred –. Al menos el muchacho se está cuidando.

– Sí – dijo Tonks –, pero a todos los de la Orden nos gustaría saber si el pobre está bien. Es tan solo un muchacho y lleva cargando sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo mágico.

– Y el pobre está muy flaco – dijo George por lo bajo, sin que nadie lo escuchara.

– Hablando de Potter – dijo Fred –, a nuestro amigo Lee Jordan se le ha ocurrido una idea fantástica.

– ¿Qué clase de idea? – preguntó con interés Remus Lupin.

– Pues con eso de que uno ya no puede confiar plenamente en lo que dice la prensa, y recordando lo que hace unos años Harry hizo con _El Quisquilloso_, Lee ha ideado una cadena de radio para mantener bien informados a todos aquellos que nos quieran escuchar.

– Suena estupendo – dijo su padre –, pero hay muchas lagunas en su idea. Para empezar, ¿acaso creen que los que mandan ahora en el Ministerio dejarían a unos muchachos poner su propia cadena? No durarían ni dos segundos al aire.

– Arthur, no son tan idiotas y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – dijo severamente Lupin. Luego, dirigiéndose a los gemelos continuó: – Soy todo oídos. Cuéntame más.

– Se llamaría _Pottervigilancia_. Y necesitamos la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix – dijo con orgullo Fred.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Verity? ¿Rebecca? ¿Niall? – preguntó Joy al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta – ¡Abran! ¡Soy yo!

Oliver llegó junto a ella, pero Joy ni se inmutó. Era presa del pánico, y éste se reflejaba en el sonido de su voz suplicante y en sus manos temblorosas. Él trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero ella se movió hacia los ventanales, golpeando una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que Oliver estaba seguro que terminaría rompiéndolos.

– ¿A quiénes llamas? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Oliver.

– ¿George? ¡George, abre la puerta! – Joy se pasaba las manos por los cabellos, sin importarle que éstos estuviesen despeinados ya –. Trabajan aquí – respondió –. Verity, Rebecca y Niall trabajan para los gemelos.

– ¿Cómo los conoces?

– Yo solía trabajar con ellos también – la voz se le rompió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Oliver Wood alargó su mano para secarla, pero Joy fue más rápida que él y la secó con la punta de su capa. Lanzó un suspiro de exasperación y gritó hacia las ventanas de arriba.

– ¡George, por Merlín, déjame entrar!

– No creo que haya nadie – comenzó a decir Oliver.

– Deben estar aquí… Prometieron siempre estar aquí. ¿A dónde irían si no?

Nora llegó junto a ellos y contempló el alto edificio. Era la primera vez que lo veía y ahora comprendía por qué su hija se había mostrado tan maravillada al trabajar en aquel lugar. A pesar de que ahora mismo se encontraba cerrado y no lucía su esplendor de siempre, a la madre muggle de Joy le quitó el aliento. Entonces supuso que trabajar allí sí valía la pena.

– Es fin de semana, cariño – dijo Nora –. Seguramente estarán en La Madriguera.

Joy estaba cabizbaja, y sólo asintió brevemente. No quería llorar frente a ellos, aunque ni a Oliver ni a su madre le importarían sus lágrimas. Sentía que Fred había roto de nuevo una promesa. Se sintió traicionada por sus dos mejores amigos, y toda la felicidad de verse recibida en el mundo mágico se desvaneció. La vida no era justa con ella. ¿Pero alguna vez lo había sido?

De una de las paredes arrancó un cartel que anunciaba la promoción de _Pociones de Amor _y _Varitas de broma_, de su maleta sacó un bolígrafo y anotó la única frase inteligible que rondaba en su mente. Lo había leído alguna vez en un libro cuando era más joven, pero ahora no recordaba cuál, sólo tenía en la memoria aquel sentimiento cuando lo leyó. A los catorce años comenzaba a sentir los efectos del primer enamoramiento, y pensó que aquellas dos oraciones eran los más romántico y, al mismo tiempo, lo más melancólico que había leído alguna vez. Eran palabras de un amante hacia la ausencia del otro; palabra que expresaban necesidad y amor puro; ideas que expresaban un mismo sentimiento. Eran frases hechas con tinta que movían recuerdos brillantes y etéreos en la mente de aquel que las leyera.

"_Seré breve y no apelaré a las palabras sino al recuerdo; que es al que deseo acudas cuando me extrañes.__Me harás mucha falta, día, noche… para todo, para nada."_

Se quedó contemplando las letras escritas, dobló el papel y lo metió por debajo de la puerta. Fred sabría de inmediato que ella había estado allí. Y esperaba que él se sintiera culpable por no haber estado presente el día en que ella regresaba a Sortilegios Weasley. Joy se juró que no volvería a poner un pie en aquel establecimiento. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era demasiado débil para seguir con su juramento, y que un día u otro su necesidad por Fred sería lo bastante fuerte y ella no haría nada para detenerse.

Sin previo aviso grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear sus cabeza, empapando el suelo a su alrededor, limpiando el polvo acumulado de días. Es menos de cinco minutos, un aguacero torrencial cayó de los cielos, haciendo que el callejón se convirtiera en un riachuelo casi infranqueable. Nora se cubrió la cabeza con su bufanda y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del Callejón, pero allí sólo había una pared de piedra. Oliver se quedó esperando a Joy, que caminaba a su propio ritmo, despacio, sin ninguna prisa por alejarse de allí. No le importaba que la lluvia nublara su vista, ni tampoco que cada gota cortara su piel; era una sensación agradable saber que el mismo cielo también lloraba.

– ¿Tienen a dónde ir esta noche? – preguntó Oliver al tiempo que abría la entrada hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

– Sí, a casa – respondió Joy –. Pero no me entusiasma que mi madre o yo conduzcamos bajo esta lluvia.

– Yo no me sentiría tranquilo sabiendo que se marchan con este clima – se quedó callado por un largo rato que Joy pensó que no hablaría más, pero Oliver dijo después: – Todos podríamos quedarnos en las habitaciones que hay en el pub.

– ¿Te quedarías con nosotras?

Oliver sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Casi todo el colegio lo había visto, no era precisamente un secreto: a él le gustaba Marjory. Había creído que era recíproco aquello, porque en su último año en Hogwarts se habló mucho sobre la pareja que él y Joy formaban; y creía ver en su forma de actuar con él que a ella no le parecía impertinente lo que se decía. Incluso parecía que ella misma fomentaba que los rumores sobre el posible "romance" entre Wood y Lewis, por su timidez al estar cerca de él, y aquel rubor que solía verle cada vez que bailaban juntos en las prácticas. Aunque, claro, todas sus fantasías se fueron al traste cuando Joy y Fred comenzaron a salir ese mismo año, después del baile de navidad. Ahora, después de varios años sin saber nada de ella, se la había encontrado de pura casualidad en la ciudad. Tenía casi la certeza de que ella y Fred ya no eran pareja; no quería parecer aprovechado, pero un sentimiento ligeramente parecido al egoísmo hizo que en su interior diera gracias por eso.

Los tres regresaron al establecimiento, donde Tom les dijo que todas las habitaciones estaban disponibles. Escogieron dos habitaciones contiguas, una para Nora y Joy, y la otra para Oliver. Wood ayudó a Nora a subir sus cosas, pero Joy siguió negándose a recibir ayuda alguna del muchacho. Verlo le hacía recordar a Fred. No podía evitar comparar a los dos muchachos; allí donde Fred habría hecho bromas y arrancar carcajadas, Oliver simplemente sonreía y se mostraba educado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– George, ¿estás seguro de que puedes crear la señal? – preguntó Lee Jordan.

Él y sus dos amigos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de la familia Weasley. El señor y la señora Weasley, junto con Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lee Jordan y los gemelos habían puesto toda la protección de la que eran capaces a su alrededor, pero sabían que en cualquier momento el enemigo podía llegar y romper cualquier barrera mágica. Habían quedado en que cada vez que hicieran una trasmisión cambiarían de ubicación para evitar que los mortífagos hallaran sus paraderos. A los tres jóvenes les latía el corazón, era una hazaña sumamente peligrosa, pero eso formaba parte de la diversión.

– Puedo mantenerla el tiempo que ustedes dos necesiten – respondió George, mientras acomodaba la antena de la radio mágica.

– ¿Listos? – preguntó con emoción Fred.

Su hermano y su amigo asintieron. Fred se sentó junto a Jordan, que comenzó a hablar a través de aquel aparato muggle que el señor Weasley le había dado (_¿Cómo dicen que se llama? ¿Micorfolo? ¿Mincrofomo? ¡Ostras, no importa!)_. Era un tanto irónico establecer una cadena radial mágica utilizando objetos muggles, pero era una buena estrategia: entre menos magia empleada era más fácil continuar en cubierto.

– Bienvenidos a todos los que nos escuchan por primera vez. Esto es _Pottervigilancia_ y yo soy su presentador _River_. Esperamos que todos estén a salvo y resguardados de la tormenta que lleva ya tres días cayendo sobre la ciudad…

Nora había insistido tanto en que Oliver Wood se hospedara con ellas por un par de días más que él no pudo seguir negándose. Oliver había regresado a Londres sólo por unos cuantos días, ya que el equipo de quidditch (_Puddlemere United_, donde él jugaba como reserva) se había tomado unos días para visitar a sus familias. Después de la ayuda que él les había brindado, ella no podía permitir que el joven regresara a un hogar vacío, pues a su llegada a Londres Wood se había enterado que sus padres y su hermano más joven se habían ido de allí mucho antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Los tres habían pasado una noche entera en la taberna de Tom, pero no quisieron seguir allí porque se sentían expuestos a cualquier peligro y, a pesar de la continua tormenta, decidieron aventurarse a regresar por el auto de las Gresham. El viaje a Oxfordshire al principio fue difícil porque la lluvia empañaba los cristales, pero después a Joy se le ocurrió utilizar un hechizo _("Impervius… ¡Funciona de maravilla!")_ que había visto hacer una vez a Hermione Granger en un partido de quidditch.

Ese día estaban todos sentados junto a la chimenea, entrando en calor y comiendo tarta de melaza y bebiendo té de canela. Joy tenía la costumbre de subir los pies a los sillones sin importarle si había o no invitados en casa. Nox estaba recostado junto a ella, mirando fijamente las llamas. Incluso siendo un animalito, recordaba bien el día en que dos cabezas aparecieron entre las llamas, causándole casi un susto de muerte. En la chimenea habían varios recuerdos: las pocas fotografías de las tres personas que conformaban esa pequeña familia estaban allí enmarcadas, dos urnas preciosas (una de color plata, y la otra de madera de caoba) estaban en los extremos, un jarrón de flores (vacío ahora) hecho de porcelana china estaba en medio, y junto a éste había una pequeña radio que seguramente cabía en la palma de la mano de Hagrid. Oliver se levantó de su asiento para verla más de cerca, su diseño desentonaba con cada mueble muggle que llenaba aquella estancia.

– Qué curiosa – masculló para sí.

– Me la regaló el señor Weasley la navidad pasada – respondió con melancolía Joy –. Es una radio muggle que él mismo encantó.

– Podemos escuchar qué noticias hay sobre el mundo mágico… o sobre Potter – dijo él mientras apretaba y movía los pequeños botones para cambiar de estación o subir el volumen.

Al momento en que Oliver pronunció _Potter_, una estación completamente desconocida apareció como por arte de magia y se escuchó la voz de una persona familiar. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. ¡Conocían esa voz! La habían estado escuchando hablar y bromear en cada partido de quidditch, siempre seguida con un "_¡JORDAN!"_ provenientede la profesora McGonagall.

– … la tormenta que lleva tres días cayendo sobre la ciudad. Ahora pasamos a noticias más importantes sobre el mundo mágico. No crean ni una sola palabra de lo que dice _El Profeta,_ todos sabemos muy bien que el actual Ministerio tiene control absoluto sobre los medios de comunicación mágica, dando sólo a conocer lo que a ellos les conviene y torciendo la verdad a su favor. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales hemos creado esta cadena radial. _El_ _Gran Mortífago _ha esparcido varios rumores acerca de su persona, o al menos su ministerio lo ha hecho. Estamos seguros que la mayoría son falsos, pero por su seguridad no pronuncien su nombre en voz alta. Tenemos motivos para creer que el nombre está maldito, y que los queridos _Mortis _y los Carroñeros pueden buscar a quien se atreva a decir el nombre de su señor.

– ¿Puedo tener la palabra, _River_? – dijo una segunda voz a través de la bocina y Joy sintió cómo el corazón se le paralizaba.

– Claro que sí, _Rodent_ – dijo la primera voz, aquel que se hacía llamar _River._

_– Rodent_ – gruñó la segunda voz –, deberé pensar en algo más ingenioso. En fin, sólo quisiera decir a nuestros nuevos oyentes que las palabras son poderosas. Es nuestro placer comunicarnos con ustedes a través de este medio, pero también quisiera decir a cualquier persona que me esté oyendo que las palabras escritas sí apelan al recuerdo – continuó diciendo la voz, poniendo mucho énfasis en sus últimas palabras –. Les ruego, encarecidamente, que no se olviden de los recuerdos de días mejores porque éstos volverán pronto.

– Muchas gracias por escucharnos – dijo _River, _tras dejar una pausa por si su compañero quería añadir algo más –. No olviden que la contraseña para nuestra próxima emisión es _Sirius_. Repito: nuestra próxima contraseña es: _Sirius._ ¡Manténgase a salvo y apoyen a Harry Potter!

Se produjo una pequeña explosión al otro lado de la bocina y se volvió a escuchar la estática. Joy se sintió libre para poder respirar otra vez, pues había estado guardando el aire en sus pulmones dispuesta a no perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que se decía. Había escuchado las voces de sus amigos. ¡Había escuchado la voz de Fred! Seguía vivo y a salvo, al menos por ahora; y seguía con ese espíritu rebelde que a ella tanto le gustaba. Se había sentido viva, la sangre corría por sus venas, y sus ojos podían ver cada color que rodeaba la habitación. Quería abrazar a cada uno de los seres vivos que estaban con ella, y gritar de emoción. ¡Las palabras sí eran poderosas!

Muy lejos de allí, en la sala de una casa única y especial, Fred Weasley seguía sentado en el sillón viendo cómo su hermano y su mejor amigo se abrazaban y felicitaban por lo bien que había salido su primera emisión. Tenía una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro, sintiendo que el éxito de su primer programa les iba a acarrear muchas consecuencias, buenas y malas, pero de alguna forma tenían que ayudar a la población mágica y mostrar su apoyo incondicional a Harry Potter. Pero también tenía la intención de hacer saber a aquella muchacha que siempre rondaba en sus sueños que le seguía importando, seguía presente en cada recuerdo que él tenía.

Cuando él y su hermano llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley se encontraron con que varias personas valientes habían regresado al Callejón Diagon, a pesar del peligro que representaba. Muchos se habían retirado por su cuenta, antes de que el mismo destino del señor Ollivander se tornara en el suyo propio. Al entrar en su negocio se encontraron con un trozo de sus carteles mojado por la lluvia y que tenía algo escrito. Fred lo levantó y leyó la escritura prolija. ¡Reconoció de inmediato esa letra! Joy había estado allí. Por un momento se sintió tranquilo al saber que ella seguía bien, también experimentó una cierta satisfacción porque ella no lo había encontrado aquel día y él podía seguir fingiendo que lo que había pasado entre ellos ya no importaba. Estaba seguro que si la veía en persona correría hacia ella para impregnarse de su aroma y fundir su piel con la de ella. Volvió a releer la nota que ella le había dejado: "_Seré breve y no apelaré a las palabras sino al recuerdo; que es al que deseo acudas cuando me extrañes […]" _¡Oh! Pero si ella siempre estaba en su memoria, cada vez que él despertaba y veía su cama vacía pensaba en Joy. La extrañaba tanto, perderla a ella había sido perder la mitad de sí mismo. "_Me harás mucha falta, día, noche… para todo, para nada."_ Era egoísta, muy egoísta de su parte, pero se regocijaba de saber que a Joy le hacía tanta falta su presencia, como a él la de ella. La amaba. Y ella lo amaba a él.

* * *

_¡He vuelto! Y el nuevo capítulo está publicado._

_AVISO: Estoy 100% segura que ahora saldrá UN capítulo por semana, porque es el último año (espero) de mi carrera y comienzo a hacer más cosas, además que por fin voy a trabajar *lanza confeti*. Espero que sepan perdonarme por mis tardanzas :c_

_¿Qué he de decir de este capítulo? Oliver Wood está de regreso *w* y ha nacido _Pottervigilancia. _Batallé mucho porque no sabía si dejar el nombre original en inglés (_Potterwatch_) o como venía en mi libro. Al final lo dejé al castellano, pero los apodos o nombres claves entre Lee y Fred se han quedado en el idioma original. _

_De alguna forma u otra, la conexión que hay entre Fred y Joy sigue intacta y con la misma fuerza que antes. Ya sea por medio de palabras escritas o palabras audibles, ambos siguen ahí esperando el uno por el otro._

_* No sé quién haya escrito eso de: _"Seré breve..."_, pero lo leí en alguna parte y me gustó mucho. No pensaba utilizarlo cuando lo leí, pero me gustó haberlo colado en la historia. ASÍ QUE **NO** ES DE MI CREACIÓN._

**_Dumbledore dice que dejará de estar muerto si dejas un review :c _**

_(¡Nah, mentira! Ese viejito sigue bien muerto :'c pero al mismo tiempo está vivo)_


	21. Luz de Invierno

_**CAPÍTULO 21: LUZ DE INVIERNO**_

Cuando tenía 11 años, él y su hermano habían arriesgado sus traseros al ayudar a una de sus compañeras de casa. Habían lanzado una gran bomba fétida hacia un slytherin, que iba en el mismo año que ellos, y se la pasaba molestando a la niña que una vez habían atropellado en el tren. Fred la había visto cada día, cuando iba caminando con sus amigas por los pasillos, o cuando ella se sentaba frente a él en cada clase, por el simple hecho de curiosear. Desde entonces, esa pequeña pecosa de ojos azules había formado parte de su vida y parecía decidida a quedarse. Esa primera navidad, después de que su amistad con la niña se formalizara, la habían pasado en su casa, un lugar al que llamaban La Madriguera. Cuando despertó se encontró con el suéter típico tejido por su madre, una caja de ranas de chocolate (obsequio de su hermano mayor, Bill), diez galeones y un pollo de hule (ambos regalos de su padre), ropa nueva (cortesía de Charlie), y otras pequeñas cosas que no recordaba; pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando una lechuza tocó a su habitación, donde él y George estaban abriendo sus regalos, dejándola pasar y recibiendo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel blanco con un moño rojo. Ambos se miraron con asombro, y no se detuvieron ni un segundo en arrancar el papel para abrir aquel regalo de alguien desconocido… No tardaron en descubrir quién se los había mandado. Una pequeña carta cayó frente a sus ojos, y fue Fred quien la leyó en voz alta.

_Fred y George:_

_Muchas gracias por haberme defendido de Graham Montague, gracias por hacerme reír cuando lo he necesitado, y gracias por ser mis nuevos amigos. Quería agradecérselo de algún modo, pero no sabía cómo. Ustedes siempre han sido magos, y no sé qué se les regala a los magos en Navidad. Mamá me dijo que les diera algo que a mí me gustaría recibir… espero que no suene muy egoísta o extraño, pero eso fue lo que me dio una idea. Este es uno de mis libros favoritos. Lo estaba leyendo el otro día y entonces recordé que en él hay un par de gemelos… traviesos y divertidos como ustedes. Espero que disfruten de su lectura. _

_Les deseo que pasen una muy feliz navidad._

_Su nueva amiga,_

_Joy Lewis-Gresham_

Era un libro de pasta dura, con un título en mayúsculas en el que se leía: _PETER PAN_; en el centro había la imagen de un niño pelirrojo y con pecas ("_¡Ostras, luce como nosotros!"_) que se encaramaba sobre unas maderas para ver algo más de cerca, vestía unas ropas extrañas, ropas hechas con hojas verdes y primaverales, tenía una espada en la mano, y justo encima de su hombro volaba una hada de color dorado, de rostro hermoso. Ambos reconocieron que era una imagen muy bella, y él y George esperaban que el niño se moviera, tal como lo hacían las imágenes de los libros que tenían en casa. No lo hizo, lo cual hizo que se dieran cuenta de que era un libro muggle. No les sorprendió, por lo tanto, haber encontrado aquel nombre tan raro. Desde entonces aquel libro, escrito por un hombre llamado J. M. Barrie, se convirtió en uno de sus favoritos, y como costumbre lo leían en cada navidad.

Fred estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su hogar. Pasaba de la media noche y todos se habían ido a dormir ya. Él había bajado una cobija de su habitación, pues era un invierno crudo y, aunque en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego, no quería pasar frío al estar en la sala. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual hacía que el fuego formara sombras extrañas que se reflejaban en los sillones y floreros que su madre tenía allí; sombras que de alguna manera formaban manos que se alargaban hacia la oscuridad, o caras sin contornos ni detalles. Aquel hermoso libro estaba desgastado, con las hojas amarillas y el dibujo descolorido, y aún así era valioso para el joven que lo tenía frente a él. Se sabía de memoria la historia, cada palabra, cada aventura, cada sentimiento que había experimentado al leerlo por primera vez seguía tan vivo y latiente en su pecho.

El pelirrojo tenía el libro abierto entre las manos, casi acababa con la lectura correspondiente a esa navidad. George se había ido a dormir temprano, quejándose de haber comido demasiado pavo ("_¡Puedo alimentar a toda una familia de trolls con lo que acabo de cenar!"_), y él no había insistido en que leyeran juntos como tenían por costumbre. Existían lecturas que uno debe hacer solo. De niño quería ser como Peter Pan: nunca crecer, siempre ser joven, tener aventuras, pelear con piratas, hacer travesuras, vivir en un fuerte. Al crecer, se dio cuenta que no era el único que deseaba eso; el mundo entero anhelaba vivir de una manera diferente, una manera en que todos obtuvieran lo que más deseaban… No siempre resultaba en algo bueno. También comenzó a comprender las palabras que, para un niño, sólo formaban parte de la historia.

"_Quiere muchísimo a Wendy", pensó, indignándose con ella al ver que no comprendía porque no podía volver a tener a Wendy. El motivo era de lo más simple: "Yo también la quiero. Y no podemos tenerla los dos, señora"._

– No podemos tenerla los dos, señora – repitió para sí mismo.

Era verdad. Sonrió irónicamente, olvidando por un momento el libro que tenía entre las manos.

– Yo también la quiero… Y siempre la voy a querer. No importa lo lejos que se vaya. No podemos tenerla los dos, Nora.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

La llanta delantera patinó en la acera y ella perdió el control. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, voló por los aires y cayó en el pasto cubierto de nieve, sintiendo como el aire se le salía de los pulmones. Su brazo derecho fue el que recibió el mayor impacto, luego la bicicleta cayó sobre su espalda y los paquetes que llevaba quedaron desperdigados entre la acera resbalosa y su cabeza. Por un momento quiso quedarse allí tumbada en el suelo, sintiendo como el calor de sus mejillas derretían la nieve a su alrededor. Un amable anciano se acercó a ayudarla.

– ¿Quieres matarte? – le preguntó mientras levantaba la bicicleta color roja.

– No tendría ningún problema de hacerlo – dijo en voz baja Joy.

Para su suerte el anciano, que estaba bastante sordo, no la escuchó. El buen hombre le tendió la mano arrugada y suave, y Joy se levantó con bastante dificultad porque sus botas se resbalaban en la nieve. Trató de recoger los regalos, pero su brazo derecho parecía empecinado en dolerle cada vez que lo movía. El hombre se agachó todo lo que sus reumas le permitían, tomando cada vez un paquete y entregándoselo a la chica del accidente.

– Gracias por ayudarme – dijo Joy.

– No es nada, señorita – el hombre le sonrió, enseñando una escasa dentadura que le hacía recordar más a un bebé –. Espero que no te hayas roto algún hueso. Fue una fea caída.

– No importa – respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros –. Me las arreglaré.

Conocía algunos hechizos para reparar huesos rotos. Madame Pomfrey le había enseñado un poco cuando le hacía algunas de sus visitas sorpresas. Después de que sus dos compañeros de casa, Angelina y Lee, la encontraran misteriosamente hechizada y con la nariz rota, la enfermera de colegio le había mostrado algunos hechizos muy básicos que ella utilizaba para sanar a los alumnos heridos.

– Feliz navidad – le deseó el anciano después de un rato, mientras se alejaba con su compra.

– Feliz navidad a usted – dijo la chica, aunque el hombre ya estaba bastante lejos para escucharla.

Joy volvió a colocar los paquetes en la parte trasera de su bicicleta, y los ató fuertemente a la rejilla. Se había ido en bicicleta hasta la calle Cornmarket para comprar los regalos de navidad para su madre y el hombre del pub con quien había entablado una bonita amistad. Llevaba también un regalo para Oliver Wood. A finales de octubre Oliver había regresado a los entrenamientos con su equipo de quidditch, no sin antes prometerles que estaría con ellas en navidad.

Se había pasado toda la mañana recorriendo las calles cerca de su casa en busca de los regalos perfectos. A su madre, Nora, le había comprado una bonita caja musical hecha en una forma bastante peculiar, ya que parecía un pequeño huevo recubierto de oro; al abrirlo salía una mujer con un vestido largo y de color lila, bailando con un hombre alto, de traje blanco y pantalones rojos; y la melodía era de esa clase que le partía el corazón a uno, no porque fuese triste, sino porque producía un sonido musical limpio y lleno de colores, dulce y apacible, rico… Llegaba el momento en que el sonido desaparecía y la música flotaba. A Oliver le había comprado un largo abrigo color negro, ideal para el invierto tan crudo que había llegado a la ciudad. Había batallado mucho al pensar en qué podría regalarle a alguien como Wood, una de las opciones más fáciles que tenía era obsequiarle algo referente al quidditch, después de todo Oliver era un gran jugador; pero saber que tendría que ir al callejón Diagon hacía que se sintiese aprensiva y decidió elegir alguno de los regalos tradicionales que hacían los muggles.

El callejón Diagon. Pensar tan solo en él hacía que recordara a la persona que con tanto ahínco trataba de olvidar. Sería la primera navidad que no recibiría nada de los pelirrojos. La primera navidad que ella no compraba algo para Fred y George. Precisamente porque su mente se encontraba tan lejos de lo que sus ojos veían, había perdido el control de su bicicleta. De regreso a casa seguía pensando en que se sentía tremendamente triste. Se suponía que eran fiestas alegres, ¿no era cierto? Se suponía que era la época en la que uno convivía con aquellos a los que más amaba, se reía y se divertía. Todos parecían olvidarse de la felicidad que solía reinar cuando la primera nevada caía en la ciudad. Los niños de su calle habían olvidado hacer la típica guerra de bolas de nieve en la que Joy había participado por primera vez el año pasado. La mayoría de las personas no querían ni salir de sus casas, porque se rumoreaba que la banda de asesinos de Londres se acercaba cada vez más a Oxfordshire. Joy se reía de las suposiciones. Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos tenían lugares más importantes para atacar. Desde que el mago tenebroso había subido al poder, ninguna agresión hacia muggles se había perpetuado en su vecindario. Sin contar, claro, el acoso que Nora Gresham había sufrido a manos del señor Montague. Ni la maldición fallida que aquel mismo mago había lanzada hacia ella.

– Joy, ¿qué te ha pasado? – fue lo primero que escuchó la muchacha cuando entró a casa.

Su suéter color azul y sus jeans estaban completamente mojados de la parte delantera. Estaba tiritando de frío y apenas podía sostener los paquetes navideños.

– Dame eso – Nora tomó bruscamente los regalos. Lo hizo sin intención de lastimar más a su hija, claro.

– Cui-cuidado con mi brazo – dijo Joy, poniendo cara de dolor cuando su madre le hizo estirarlo –. Me caí en la nieve. La bici-bicicleta se resbaló y terminé en el suelo.

Su madre suspiró de exasperación. ¿Es que todo le pasaba a su hija?

– Joy, ¿pero cómo…? Sube a bañarte enseguida. La cena estará pronto y seguro que Oliver no tarda en venir.

Joy subió con cuidado al baño, seguida por su fiel sombra gatuna. Nora regresó a la cocina, donde estaba preparando una rica ensalada de manzana con crema y arándanos. Lumos estaba encima del refrigerador y de vez en cuando bajaba por algo de comer. El pavo estaba en el horno, y había varias tartas de jalea de fresa que esperaban su turno de entrar. En la mesa había una jarra de ponche de frutas, un gran trozo de mantequilla se encontraba en el centro lista para acompañar las batatas que aún sacaban vapor.

– Nox, ¿entrarás conmigo a bañarte? – preguntó Joy.

En la mano lleva su toalla, lista para sumergirse en la bañera con agua caliente. Lista para ahogar sus problemas por un rato. Generalmente Nox la acompañaba, sentado siempre en el retrete y sin aventurarse a entrar a esa sustancia líquida que los humanos tanto disfrutaban, y él mismo se daba un baño al estilo de los gatos. Joy no se sentía tan sola cuando su gato estaba con ella. De todos sus amigos, era el único que seguía a su lado.

Se quitó la ropa húmeda y la dejó caer en el suelo. Contempló por un momento su reflejo en el espejo, parecía que había envejecido diez años en tan poco tiempo. La delgadez de su cuerpo tampoco ayudaba mucho para ayudarla a sentirse mejor consigo misma. Al menos había una persona en el mundo que no consideraba su cuerpo feo. Fred siempre insistía en que ambos se metieran a la ducha, sin importar las miradas que les lanzaba George de vez en cuando; se tardaban más jugando y salpicando agua por doquier que bañándose. Y eso si terminaban bañándose.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Londres?

Miró a los dos jóvenes frente a ella. Ambos estaban abrigados, llevaban sus bufandas y sus manos estaban cubiertas con suaves guantes. Joy llevaba su gorrito nuevo y parecía que sus mejillas iban ganando color. A Oliver le brillaban los ojos. Los dos la miraron de una forma, un tanto alarmada otro tanto suplicante, que hizo recordarle a pequeños cachorros que recién habían destruido algún mueble valioso de la casa.

– ¿Qué hay en Londres el día antes de Año Nuevo? – preguntó Nora.

– Mamá, Oliver debe ir a la oficina de correos y…

– ¡Pero es muy peligroso!

– No pasa nada, señora Gresham – intervino Oliver –. Nos apareceremos en el callejón y regresaremos de la misma manera aquí.

– Y sólo serán un par de horas, a lo mucho – dijo finalmente Joy.

– ¿Seguros que estará abierta la oficina? – volvió a preguntar Nora, deseando en su interior que estuviese cerrada.

– Me siento bastante seguro de eso – dijo Oliver, restándole importancia –. La eficacia mágica siempre es constante.

– ¿Aún en estos tiempos? – preguntó la mujer.

Ni Oliver ni Joy pudieron responder a eso. Se miraron los zapatos, incómodos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien hablase. A Nora no le quedaba de otra más que dejarlos ir al Londres mágico.

– Los espero antes de las cinco, ¿les parece bien?

Fueron como niños cuando sonrieron de emoción. Haber estado encerrados en la casa por una semana, sin oportunidad de ir a ningún lado que no fuese el pub, los había dotado de un anhelo por visitar algún otro lugar conocido para ellos. Sin esperar que Nora añadiera algo más, Oliver tomó del brazo a Joy, y ambos desaparecieron de allí, dejando atrás a la mujer con la mata de pelo color miel.

La sensación de aparecerse, por mucho que se hiciera, siempre era incómoda. Uno tenía que quedarse quieto por unos cuantos segundos para que sus órganos pudieran reacomodarse, el estómago se asentara, y el cerebro dejara de temblar como una gelatina. Joy se sostuvo con fuerza del brazo de Oliver para no caerse en la nieve. Después de comprobar que seguían enteros, se dirigieron primero hacia Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, porque Oliver tenía que comprar un par de guantes nuevos y un equipo de mantenimiento para su escoba. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba desarmado. Tenían las varitas en las manos, pues no querían verse indefensos si alguien los atacaba.

La única manera de describir aquel día era con la palabra azul. El cielo estaba despejado, y mostraba la luz de un pálido sol; el aire era frío y calaba hasta los huesos, podían sentir la frescura de la nieve a su alrededor, que ocultaba el polvo acumulado. El callejón seguía siendo el mismo que hacía un par de meses. Solitario, silencioso, gris y frío. Se encaminaron después hacia donde estaba la oficina de correos, donde ni siquiera se escuchaba el ulular de las lechuzas. Oliver se acercó hacia el mostrador, y un hombre grande y gordo, de mejillas sonrosadas, calvo y con una barba que cubría su doble papada, lo miró con interrogación.

– Necesito entregar unas cartas – dijo el muchacho, poniendo en la fría caoba tres pergaminos cuidadosamente doblados y sellados con cera tan roja como la misma sangre.

– ¿A quiénes van dirigidas?

Oliver le dijo los nombres y esperó a que el hombre los escribiera y fuera por las lechuzas encargadas de entregarlas. Mientras tanto, Joy se repetía una y otra vez que debía quedarse junto a Oliver, tenía que recordarse a cada momento que no podía ir al número 93. Pero era muy difícil sentir la presencia de los gemelos y quedarse quieta en un solo lugar. No se había dado cuenta de que a cada momento volteaba hacia el edificio color morado hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Oliver, acompañada con una sonrisa de comprensión. Joy sintió como las mejillas se le ponían coloradas, y deseó que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo momento. Era como si Wood pudiese leer sus más profundos pensamientos: ella quería visitar a los Weasley.

– ¿Extrañas trabajar allí?

– Es como un imán. Y yo soy un simple pedazo de metal – dijo ella.

En ese momento el hombre salió y comenzó a hablar con el muchacho acerca del costo que tendría que pagar. Oliver se quejó de que era un gasto exorbitante (Joy ni siquiera escuchó la cantidad de galeones propuesta), pero el otro respondió que los tiempos eran peligrosos y que no iba a exponer a sus lechuzas a un ataque a menos que tuviese el dinero para reponer la pérdida de alguna. Wood pagó de mala gana y salió de allí, seguido de Joy que miraba una y otra vez al hombre que dejaban atrás.

– Por cierto – dijo Oliver, rompiendo el silencio y sonriéndole a la muchacha – eres un bonito pedazo de metal.

Joy sonrió con el cumplido que parecía estar haciéndole. Le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, y siguió su caminando con soltura. Le incomodaba que él hiciera ese tipo de comentarios. Le hacía pensar que cada minuto que pasaba con Oliver Wood, eran 60 segundo en los que traicionaba el recuerdo de Fred.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

George Weasley estaba guardando la caja de cereal que había sacado para desayunar con su hermano. Seguía con el pijama puesto, el cabello sin peinar, y poco dispuesto a hacer algún trabajo en la tienda. Lo único que quería era comer un poco y volver a la cama calientita y acogedora, pero tenía que comenzar su rutina diaria. Había esperado encontrarse con Angelina Johnson aquel mismo día, querían pasar juntos la víspera de Año Nuevo, así que debía estar listo un par de horas después del medio día. Ella era una de las razones por las cuales él sonreía todos los días. De vez en cuando se mandaban alguna carta por medio de Pigwidgeon, la pequeña lechuza nerviosa que su hermano Ron había dejado al cuidado de Ginny. Estirándose aún, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano para despertarlo, pues ya pasaba poco más de medio día y él no había salido a desayunar como de costumbre. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que su hermano le permitiera pasar.

– Adelante – se escuchó una voz apagada.

George entró a una habitación que parecía haber sufrido la catastrófica visita de un huracán. Había ropa tirada por todo el suelo, tanta que ya no se veían las maderas; la opaca luz del sol no tenía por donde entrar, porque las cortinas seguían herméticamente cerradas; el techo se encontraba lleno de pedacitos de papel mojado, manchas de fuegos artificiales, y arañas que hacían sus telas para vivir allí; la envolturas de caramelos de limón cubrían la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, y en la cama se notaba un bulto largo y de gran tamaño, y nadie hubiera podido pensar que se trataba de un ser humano, sino fuese por que las cobijas descendían y ascendían lentamente al compás de la respiración de Fred.

– ¡Ostras! – dijo sorprendido George – Será mejor que arregles este lugar, o algún troll de la montaña podría confundirlo con su cueva.

– Ya habita uno aquí – respondió Fred, que seguía cubierto por capas y capas de cobijas.

– Sí, bueno, eres bastante feo y torpe para ser uno… pero eso significaría que yo también lo soy.

Se escuchó algo parecido a una risa.

– Sal de ahí, perezoso – insistió George –, tienes que comer algo este día.

No hubo respuesta.

– Si no quieres estar solo podrías acompañarnos a Angie y a mí en la tarde y…

– No tengo ganas de salir de mi cueva.

George volvió a mirar el lugar donde su hermano estaba escondido con cierta tristeza. No habían sabido nada de Joy desde octubre, y ya iba a comenzar enero sin que ella diera señales de vida. Ni él ni Fred querían pensar lo peor, pero no había forma de confirmar o negar sus sospechas. George deseaba de todo corazón que ella estuviera bien, tanto por la amistad que los unía como por el amor que sentía por su hermano. Si Joy estaba muerta, Fred jamás se repondría.

– Fred, no puedo quedarme aquí a cuidarte como si fueses un niño enfermo. Tengo cosas que hacer este día.

– Nunca te pedí que te quedaras – respondió su hermano, con un tono de voz más áspero.

Fred por fin había salido de su armadura suave y cálida. El cabello estaba revuelto, debajo de sus ojos tan rojos había grandes manchas oscuras que parecían moretones, pero aún así esos lagos oscuros de color café mantenían su chispa interior.

– No has dormido nada en toda la noche, ¿cierto? – preguntó George más condescendiente.

– No puedo – dijo Fred pasando la mano por sus cabellos –. No puedo. Por más que lo intento, no puedo. El sueño me elude. Estoy tan cansado, pero no puedo hacer nada para descansar. Me recuesto, pero mis ojos se quedan abiertos toda la noche. Quiero apagar mi cerebro, pero mi mente se la pasa torturándome. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir si ni siquiera sé si ella se encuentra a salvo? Todo el día… Toda la noche… ¿Qué clase de hechizo es este, George?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Amor. Siempre había visto en las películas que la víspera de Año Nuevo se pasaba con aquel a quien uno amaba de verdad. Era la forma en que el amor se convertía en algo real y duradero. La cuenta regresiva era el momento en que una pareja de amantes unían sus esperanzas y anhelos, expresándolos con una mirada seductora, una caricia íntima, y un beso apasionado. Un beso bajo la noche estrellada justo a la media noche, y después la pantalla se oscurecía y una lista de nombres le seguía. Era lo que todas las niñas de su calle querían, y los niños más pequeños huían de aquello haciendo caras de asco. Cuando ella era niña, lo único que deseaba era ver nuevamente a su madre y a su padre juntos, compartiendo la llegada de un año más. Pero todo eso había terminado, y ella y su madre recibían el año nuevo sentadas frente a la chimenea, abrazándose con amor y melancolía, extrañando al hombre más valiente que habían conocido. ¿Cómo sería la llegada del año de 1998 para ella? Miró al chico de la bufanda roja y un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente: ¿Pasaría la víspera de año nuevo al lado de Oliver Wood?

– ¿Quieres visitar Sortilegios Weasley? – le preguntó Oliver, sacándola del mundo en el que ella se encerraba casi diariamente.

– ¿Qué?

El joven repitió la pregunta, poniendo mucho empeño en no parecer ansioso por recibir una negativa. No era egoísta de su parte querer pasar todo el tiempo que le era posible al lado de Joy, ¿o sí? Oliver Wood era un buen muchacho, con buenos principios y una conciencia limpia que le recriminaba cada vez que se decía que era mejor para Joy estar con él que con Fred Weasley. Lo hacía sentirse como un cerdo patán, pero él no podía sentirse más cautivado por otra muchacha y deseaba que al final pudieran compartir algo más que una bonita y simple amistad.

– Sí, claro – respondió Joy, sin darse cuenta que negaba con la cabeza y sonreía con nerviosismo –. Una visita no estaría mal.

Respiró profundamente y levantó la barbilla como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía incómoda y temerosa. Los brazos le temblaban y el sudor frío recorría su espalda. No debería tener miedo de volverlos a ver. No tenía que temer el reencuentro con Fred. Era lo que más deseaba y temía a la vez; y ahora no sabía qué era lo que prevalecía en ella, si el deseo o el temor. Oliver sonrió, pero no se sintió muy cómodo con la respuesta. Seguramente la escena que vendría sería sumamente incómoda para tres cuartas partes del auditorio. Aún así, siguió caminando heroicamente hacia el negocio llamativo de los Weasley. Tomó con gentileza el brazo de Joy y la animó a seguir adelante con una sonrisa.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó cuando ya habían llegado.

Vio como Joy comenzaba a hiperventilar, toda su cara estaba de un blanco cadavérico, y él se preocupó por cómo lo estaba manejando.

– Sólo déjame tomar un respiro – respondió la chica, apretándose el pecho con las manos –. Será un momento.

– ¿Segura?

– Sí, sí – dijo ella, poniendo una sonrisa. El color había desaparecido de su rostro y los ojos azules expresaban cuánto temor había dentro de ella en esos momentos.

– Iré a tocar a la puerta para que nos abran – dijo Oliver, dispuesto a darle el espacio que ella necesitaba.

Joy caminó presurosa hacia donde una vez había estado un abrevadero, la noche en que los mortífagos habían prendido fuego al callejón Diagon. Se inclinó sobre unas cajas amontonadas y esperó a que se le pasara el temblor. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que vio manchas naranjas, moradas y rojas, que danzaban en la oscuridad que sus párpados habían formado.

– Tu madre es una zorra – dijo una voz cerca de su oído, sobresaltándola –. Y tú eres una perra mestiza.

Sintió escalofríos al reconocerla. Miró hacía su derecha y vio al joven de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, mirándola desde la sombra de un arco de piedra. Graham Montague se la comió con la vista, contemplándola de arriba hacia abajo con desparpajo y después le hizo una seña obscena con la mano. Las mejillas de Joy ardieron, sacó su varita del abrigo y corrió detrás de la sombra en la que se había convertido su pesadilla. No le importó dejar atrás a Oliver, ni a Sortilegios Weasley. Lo que ella quería era callar de una vez para siempre esa boca cruel.

Oliver no se dio cuenta del momento en que su acompañante desapareció. Siguió hablando en voz alta de lo divertido que resultaría la visita a los gemelos, pensando que ella podía escucharlo. En el momento en que él tocaba con fuerzas la puerta, Joy había cruzado el arco de piedra. Y cuando George lo recibió con una sonrisa, ella se había adentrado al callejón Knockturn.

– ¿Joy? – preguntó George, mirando con extrañeza a su ex capitán cuando éste le dijo que ella venía con él también – ¿Dónde está ella?

– Estaba justo detrás de mí cuando abriste la puerta – respondió extrañado Oliver.

Se volvió y esperó encontrarse con la chica que regresaba de tomar un buen respiro para tranquilizarse. La calle se encontraba vacía. No había ni rastro de Joy. Le parecía que George lo veía como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

– No había nadie detrás de ti, Oliver – respondió George entretenido.

– ¡Lo juro!

– ¡Te creo! – respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo – Es una broma muy buena de su parte… Ella se esconde y nos da una sorpresa a todos. Muy divertido.

– ¡No es ninguna sorpresa! – gritó Oliver, comenzando a desesperarse.

Pasaron unos angustiosos segundos antes de que alguno dijera algo. Después ambos miraron hacia el techo. Se habían escuchado pasos presurosos en el piso superior, y también el movimiento de una silla empujada contra el suelo resonó por la tienda silenciosa. Luego alguien que bajaba las escaleras de madera con rapidez. Un momento después Fred Weasley atravesó la tienda como una exhalación, empujando a su hermano y a Oliver para poder salir hacia la calle.

– ¿Fred, a dónde crees que vas? – gritó George, pero su gemelo ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Joy corrió sin percatarse el camino que Montague había tomado. No le importaba hacia donde la estaba llevando. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se toparon con una pared de piedra que impedía que Graham siguiera huyendo de ella. También él advirtió aquel dato, y se volvió con lentitud hacia Joy, empuñando una varita y con el hechizo en la boca.

_– ¡Expelliarmus! _– gritó Joy.

_– ¡Expelliarmus! _– gritó al mismo tiempo Montague.

La varita del slytherin salió volando por los aires y Joy corrió para tomarla antes de que su enemigo lo hiciera. No fue necesario, porque Graham se quedó en el mismo lugar, sonriendo como idiota, mirando los esfuerzos de Joy por cruzar el camino empedrado lleno de nieve resbalosa.

– Muy bien, Marjory – le dijo con una mueca irónica –. Veo que eres más rápida ahora. Qué envidia de tus grandes habilidades.

Joy recogió la varita sin fijarse en nada más que el rostro de Montague. Seguía siendo muy atractivo, pero su sonrisa no cuadraba con la forma en que la veían sus ojos. Él seguía de pie, sin preocuparse que ella hubiese conseguid su varita. Algo iba mal, lo presentía. Las cosas con Graham Montague nuca eran tan fáciles. Joy sentía cada vez más el peso de algo tenebroso cerniéndose sobre ella. Graham se irguió cuan alto era y de su capa sacó otra varita; a decir verdad, sacó la varita de encino con la que Joy siempre lo había visto en Hogwarts. Eso significaba que la varita que ella acababa de quitarle no era la de él. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y contempló dos varitas iguales… Una era una copia exacta de la suya. No tuvo mucho tiempo para descubrir cuál era la verdadera, porque Graham atacó esta vez en serio.

_– ¡Expelliarmus!_

Por medio de la magia le fueron arrebatadas su varita verdadera y la falsa. Ambas cayeron a los pies de Graham, quien las pateó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolas lejos, luego se enterraron bajo una gruesa capa de nieve. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Joy sintió como el terror comenzaba a correr por sus venas. El hechizo que él acabada de lanzarle no era común para alguien de su tipo. Una maldición _cruciatus_ era lo mínimo que se esperaba; no se habría sorprendido de verse alcanzada con la maldición mortal tampoco. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba; estaba en los terrenos donde los magos tenebrosos y de mala fama podían andar a sus anchas. Un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y, seguramente, nadie la defendería si le llegaba a pasar algo. Echó un vistazo rápido al terreno y se dio cuenta que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Graham se encontraba de espaldas a la pared, mientras que ella podía darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. Estuvo a punto de hacer, pero su varita… tenía que recuperarla. Todo pasó más rápido de lo que ella había imaginado. Se lanzó hacia enfrente y buscó con consternación su propiedad perdida. Graham se limitó a verla con esa mueca de desprecio que parecía tallada como en una roca, después se fue acercando a ella lentamente.

– Busca, busca, pajarillo – canturreó con una voz engañosamente suave.

Joy arrojaba nieve por los aires, y pronto sus guantes de lana tejidos quedaron mojados. Las manos le pesaban y se le dificultaba mucho mover los dedos. Aun así siguió buscando con desesperación. Necesitaba acercarse más hacia la pared, pero el instinto le decía que se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de Graham.

– Examina entre la nieve, pececillo, porque no pienso darte más tiempo para defenderte.

El frío le cortaba la piel, aunque parecía que ya no sentía dolor. Tampoco sentía que la sangre corriera por sus venas. De vez en cuando aventaba un puñado de nieve a la cara de su atacante, y Montague parecía perder la paciencia. De pronto, sus manos tocaron la fría punta de madera de una varita. Joy la tomó con fuerzas y la empuñó con la rapidez de un esgrimista.

– ¡No estoy indefensa! – gritó con un estremecimiento.

– ¡Lánzame tu mejor ataque! – retó Graham, alzando las manos hacia el cielo. Mostrando que estaba desarmado.

En algún momento había guardado su varita sin que ella se diera cuenta, y eso confundió más a Joy, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo. Dentro de ella, muy dentro de ella, una voz le decía que aquello estaba yendo muy mal. Graham siempre había tenido dobles intenciones con todo el mundo; jamás hacía nada sin que él saliera beneficiado. Además, él no se iba a exponer de esa manera a alguien que ya una vez lo había vencido en un duelo de magia.

_– ¡Desmaius! _

Joy lanzó su hechizo, y por un momento vio el miedo en los ojos de su enemigo. No duró ni dos segundos, porque justo después unas gruesas cuerdas salieron de la varita que ella tenía en su mano, enrollándose como serpientes veloces. Joy gritó y trató de soltar la varita, pero ésta se encontraba demasiado ocupada creando nuevas cuerdas que envolvían rápidamente su brazo y se extendían por su torso. Trató de correr, pero las cuerdas bajaban ya por sus piernas, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Éstas siguieron creciendo, hasta llegar a su cuello, donde apretaron con mucha fuerza.

Ya no era humana. Se había convertido en una masa de cuerdas que se removían en la nieve. Entre más se agitaba, más presionaban las fibras mágicas. Logró zafar su brazo izquierdo e intentó quitarse la presión que ejercían en su cuello, pero los guantes mojados y pesados, los dedos tiesos y fríos, no hacían su trabajo muy fácil. Le estaba faltando el aire y la cabeza ya le palpitaba, ni hablar del dolor que todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

En medio de la confusión, escuchó la risa sardónica de Graham Montague acercándose cada vez más hacia ella.

– Maldición _Incarcerous. _¿Te suena familiar? Seguro que sí – siguió burlándose de ella –. Por cierto, debes agradecerles a los pelirrojos por este pequeño regalo. Es una de sus varitas de bromas la que terminará arrebatándote la vida. ¿No es irónico?

Joy daba bocanadas como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua, mientras se retorcía en la nieve gris, sucia por haber removido el polvo acumulado debajo de ella. Seguía tratando de quitarse las cuerdas de la garganta, que ya se encontraba roja de tanto roce que se estaba haciendo con los ásperos guantes. No tenía ganas ni tiempo para escuchar lo que Graham decía.

– Debes darme el crédito. Recordar cada pincelada de tu maldita varita fue un infierno. Qué bueno que los detalles que más odiamos son los que mejor quedan grabados en nuestra memoria.

De una zancada se acercó a ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Esas manos bellas capaces de producir el mayor dolor del mundo. Eran como el acero: fuertes, poderosas, y frías. Enterró sus dedos en sus mejillas, hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar.

– Marjory – susurró –, Marjory quiero que veas mi cara. Quiero que mi rostro sea lo último que veas antes de morir – la mirada que se cargaba le aterró más que nunca. Era un ser sin alma, vacío de su humanidad, estaba lleno de voces oscuras y tan antiguas como el mismo tiempo –. Te estoy haciendo un favor, mestiza. Ellos hubieran ido por ti en cualquier momento y no tendrían la misma compasión que yo tuve contigo. Tendrías que haberlo pensado mejor antes de que…

Un borrón de color naranja hizo que Graham cayera en la nieve y se callara de una vez por todas. Joy cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza. Escuchó voces lejanas, voces amables. Luego sintió unos brazos que la levantaban del frío suelo y unas manos que trataban de deshacer las cuerdas que seguían creciendo.

– No puedo – decía una voz vagamente familiar –. No puedo quitárselas de encima. Necesito cortarlas.

Fred lo había visto todo desde su habitación en el piso superior de la tienda. Estaba sentado en la mesita viendo la foto que tenía de una Joy sonriente que lo saludaba con la mano y le mandaba besos. No sabía por qué había decidido asomarse a la ventana justo en ese preciso momento, pero lo cierto era que había abierto las cortinas para que la luz de invierno iluminara un poco la oscuridad a la que él mismo se había recluido. Fue entonces cuando miró hacia el callejón y reconoció de inmediato la esbelta figura de Joy. También había reconocido a Graham Montague cuando él pasó corriendo hacia el callejón de las artes oscuras. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió detrás de la chica.

En momentos así olvidaba todo y dejaba que la ira lo controlara. No había recurrido a la magia, sino a la fuerza de sus propios puños. No solía importarle las consecuencias cuando alguien a quien él quería se encontraba en peligro. Lanzó el primer golpe, que esquivó por suerte Graham, y su puño se encontró con un montoncito de nieve. La actitud de Montague resultaba sumamente extraña, no se defendía ni insultaba como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts, sino que se limitó a reír son fuerzas. Una carcajada sonora hizo que los cristales retumbaran. Era una bestia rugiente la que Fred tenía aprisionada contra el suelo. Debía quedarle algo de humanidad a ese cuerpo, se dijo Fred, tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerlo callar, de que reaccionara al dolor que sus manos estaban ocasionando. Un golpe en la mandíbula lo calló por un segundo, mientras que la boca de Graham se llenaba de sangre roja y caliente, con ese sabor metálico tan particular. Pero pronto unas carcajadas horribles se volvieron a escuchar por todo el recinto. La sangre borboteaba de la boca de Graham, salpicando la cara de Fred, llenándola de puntitos más rojos que su cabello.

Por fin había despertado la bestia. Graham se incorporó con una fuerza que ni Fred había sido capaz de imaginar. Con rapidez felina tumbó al pelirrojo sobre la nieve y apretó con sus manos el cuello pecoso del joven. Dispuesto a terminar con otra vida.

– ¡Oliver! – gritó George, desesperado – ¡Haz algo!

Oliver Wood había llegado apenas después que George, justo en el momento en que Fred lanzaba el primer golpe infructuoso. La situación tan surrealista lo había dejado paralizado por varios minutos. Que el mundo se detuviera por unos segundos y comenzara a girar en la dirección opuesta tenía la misma probabilidad de pasar que lo que sus ojos veían en esos momentos. No sabía con quién acudir: ayudar a George a liberar a Joy de las cuerdas malditas, o ayudar a Fred que luchaba a brazo partido con Graham Montague. Alzó su varita con mano temblorosa y lanzó el primer golpe. Un corte del tamaño de un lápiz fue a dar al manojo de cuerdas que se enrollaba en el frágil cuello de Joy. Después Oliver volvió a lanzar su segundo golpe, dándole de lleno en la cara de Graham, haciendo que éste volara por los aires y se estrellara contra la dura pared de piedra.

George imitó el hechizo que Oliver había pronunciado para cortar las cuerdas, pero la muchacha se retorcía (ahora con menos fuerzas), y las manos de él no dejaban de temblar de miedo, nerviosismo, y frío. El hechizo no dio en el blanco, sino que hizo un corte profundo en la garganta de la muchacha y tres gruesas gotas de sangre cayeron en la blanca nieve, haciendo un contraste que en otro tiempo hubiera resultado hermoso. Pero el primer golpe que había lanzado Wood había debilitado la maldición, y las cuerdas poco a poco se aflojaban.

Fred se levantó como un resorte y corrió al lado de la muchacha. Con rapidez, comenzó a quitar cada cuerda, sin importarle que las manos se le llenaran de sangre. Joy había dejado de moverse y miraba hacia el cielo sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Oliver se acercó, con mucha precaución y varita en mano, hacia donde estaba el manojo de ropas que era Graham. George se sentó en el suelo húmedo, viendo los vanos esfuerzos de su hermano para liberar a la muchacha de los ojos que parecían albergar el cielo de primavera. Y allí, bajo la luz de invierno, Joy quedó en los brazos de Fred. No se movía. No respiraba. No daba señales de vida.

* * *

_¡He vuelto después de una semana pesada y con una tarea que hacía que la cabeza quisiera explotarme! Valió la pena, porque saqué 100 en esa tarea (Quería presumirles mi 100 :c)_

_Un capítulo que me ha gustado escribir. Y espero que el próximo quede listo este mismo día, para compensarlos por la espera que siempre los hago pasar :c_

_No digo más. Ustedes tienen la palabra._

**_¿Qué opinas? ;)_**


	22. Tierra de Sombras

_**CAPÍTULO 22: TIERRA DE SOMBRAS.**_

– ¿Joy? ¿Joy? Joy, por favor…

Él suplicaba porque ella regresara. Fred repetía una y otra vez el nombre de la chica que estaba en sus brazos. Podría haberse dicho que dormía, sino fuera por el hecho de que tenía los ojos abiertos como grandes platos y una herida sangrante del cuello. La apretó contra su pecho, meciéndola como si de ese modo fuera a despertar, cubriendo su cara con besos, bañándola con sus lágrimas. Sus manos, su camisa y su rostro estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero no le importó. Algo se había roto en su interior en el momento en que las cuerdas habían soltado a Joy, pero ella no se había movido. Lo que los había unido ese día, los había separado. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

El sol se había ocultado tras las nubes que anunciaban una ventisca próxima. El lugar que un momento atrás había estado lleno de sonidos era gobernado ahora por el más profundo silencio. Ni una respiración, ni un latido, se escuchaba. El horror, el miedo, y la tristeza reinaban ahora en esa tierra de sombras. Ningún otro ser vivo estaba presente, ni un solo pájaro pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas, los ratones se habían ocultado en sus agujeros. Los magos y brujas del callejón Knockturn no habían salido de sus negocios. El tiempo se había detenido para tres personas que aún respiraban el aire frío y cruel. Hacía más frío a cada momento que pasaba, todos los colores y sombras habían cambiado.

George miraba con desesperación a su hermano, temeroso de acercarse y al mismo tiempo deseando hacerlo. También sufría por la pérdida de Joy. Le dolía ver con qué fuerzas intentaba en vano Fred despertarla. Lo torturaba el imaginarse que él había tomado una parte activa en su muerte, pues había hecho que ella comenzara a desangrarse aún antes de que las gruesas cuerdas la soltaran. Su interior se dividía entre la congoja y el terror. Ojalá el año nuevo hubiese comenzado de mejor forma, pero, ¿qué final podía esperarse para un año lleno de malas noticias, muertes y desgracias?

Oliver se inclinó hacia el cuerpo también inerte de Graham Montague. La escena que tan rápido había comenzado, y que había terminado del mismo modo, aún lo tenía conmocionado. Tenía tanto miedo de asegurarse de que Montague estuviese vivo o muerto; sentía tanto miedo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño dispuesto a explorar debajo de su cama a media noche. Su estómago estaba tenso, pero aún así se agachó para comprobar si el cuerpo seguía respirando. No podía llamar a esa cosa "humano", de eso estaba seguro. Tal vez eso le sucedía a una persona después de ser besada por un dementor. Nunca había conocido a alguien, pero decían que cuando pasaba un caso así era preferible la muerte a andar vagando sin rumbo y sin alma. Tragó saliva varias veces y entonces se atrevió a tocarlo. Graham no se movió, pero seguía respirando con dificultad. Había dejado un pequeño charco de sangre en la nieve.

– ¿Está… está muerto? – le preguntó George, incapaz de ver como su hermano continuaba llorando.

– Aún respira – respondió Oliver.

No añadió nada más porque, inmediatamente después, el joven pegó un grito que les heló la sangre a todos. De improviso, Graham lo había tomado de la muñeca. Seguía con la cara enterrada en la nieve, pero su agarre de acero estaba lastimando al jugador de quidditch.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó Oliver al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe con su mano libre a la cabeza de Montague para que lo soltara.

George corrió a ayudarlo, y juntos voltearon a Montague, de tal modo que sus ojos azules miraban sus rostros enrojecidos por el frío. Un hilillo de sangre escurría de los labios carnosos del joven, y la mueca de desprecio que tenía les hizo comprender que él estaba tan despierto y consciente como antes. No parecía importarle haberse golpeado contra una gruesa pared de roca, ni tampoco parecía que tuviese algún hueso roto. Seguía siendo una magnífica máquina de matar.

– Ojalá tú estuvieras muerto, y no Joy – le dijo George, con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz sin romper a llorar.

– No está muerta, muchacho estúpido – dijo la voz aguda de una mujer detrás de ellos –. Los de su calaña son difíciles de matar. Pero el Señor Tenebroso acabará con todos ellos.

Fred alzó su cabeza al oír la voz y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Joy, como si pudiese protegerla de un nuevo ataque. Fue entonces cuando sintió el débil, muy débil, golpeteo de su corazón. La frágil vida de la muchacha seguía allí, encerrada en su pecho. Aún seguía luchando contra todo pronóstico.

Oliver pegó un salto y se olvidó por un momento de la helada mirada de Graham Montague. George se volvió con rapidez, apuntándole con la varita a la recién llegada. Fred cubrió con sus brazos a Joy, que comenzaba a respirar al fin. Esa mujer era una completa desconocida, que vestía ropas andrajosas, tenía la cara llena de barro y el cabello todo revuelto. Después, un hombre de gran tamaño salió justo detrás de ella, quitándose la máscara de plata oscura y revelando a Yaxley, el mismo mortífago de toscas facciones que había asesinado a su pequeño hijo la noche en que atacaron el callejón Diagon, sonriendo de tal manera que recordaba a un tiburón. Por último apareció el que podría decirse que era el líder del trío: era un hombre alto, con el pelo largo enmarañado, piel blanca y ojos grises.

– Veníamos por nuestra mascota – dijo el hombre con voz ronca –. Hemos hecho un trabajo magnífico con él, ¿no os parece?

– ¿Ustedes lo convirtieron en… _esto_? – preguntó asqueado Oliver.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tick. Tack. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban marcando los segundos. Era un sonido familiar y reconfortante, tal como lo habían sido los latidos del corazón que palpitaba junto a su pecho aquel día azul de invierno. La luz grisácea entraba a través de las cortinas de encaje blanco, llenando el cuarto de luz y color; haciendo que en el suelo de madera se formasen figuras doradas. Todo estaba en orden, limpio y prolijo; a los pies de la cama estaba el gran baúl negro con mantas apiladas en la parte superior, la ropa estaba doblada en sus cajones correspondientes de la cómoda, el armario estaba cerrado y los espejos reflejaban cada detalle de la habitación, la silla se encontraba en su lugar junto a la mesita, donde se veía una foto enmarcada y una torre de libros. El poco polvo flotaba en el aire, posándose lentamente en los cabellos pelirrojos del joven. Seguía sentado junto a la cama donde una frágil muchacha dormía. Fred había pasado toda la noche cuidándola, velando su sueño, esperando que ella abriera los ojos con una sonrisa y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Podía ver su delicado perfil a contra luz: las pestañas tan notables por su finura, la nariz delicada y llena de pecas, los suaves labios entreabiertos, la barbilla angulosa, el cuello largo y delgado cubierto con un blanco vendaje, su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás del reloj. Él no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplarla y rogar porque despertara. Con amor le tomó la mano, estaba menos fría, y él comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar, mientras grandes lágrimas caían sobre ella.

En la pequeña cocina del piso superior estaban George y Angelina tomados de la mano, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora Tonks, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Y también estaba Eleonora Gresham.

De no haber sido por los recién llegados, seguramente todos habrían resultado muertos antes del anochecer del año viejo. En el callejón Knockturn se habían visto rodeados por dos carroñeros (información que ellos no sabían), un mortífago… y un ser sin alma. Se trataba de George y Oliver contra todos ellos, protegerse el uno al otro y al mismo tiempo proteger a Fred y el cuerpo de Joy que se encontraban aún en la nieve. Cualquiera hubiese notado que la esperanza había desaparecido de sus ojos, pero aún así se mantuvieron firmes y de pie, con sus varitas en mano, dispuestos a atacar ante cualquier movimiento. Se defenderían, luchando espalda con espalda.

Graham se había puesto de pie al escuchar la voz de Scabior, el hombre que parecía dirigir al grupo que había llegado, que se regodeaba de haberlo convertido en su marioneta personal. Era una nueva forma de dar caza a los magos con sangre mestiza y a los "_sangre sucia"_, porque incluso un ser sin alma llegaba a inspirar más terror que la presencia de los mortífagos; y entre más magos y brujas que estuviesen buscando a los impuros, más probabilidades tendrían de deshacerse de ellos antes de primavera. Había algunos magos que estaban dispuestos a ser cazadores, por un precio, y se llamaban a sí mismos "Carroñeros". La mujer, que llevaba por nombre Skemira, afirmó sus sospechas de haber utilizado un dementor para convertir en lo que era ahora a Montague. Lo dijo con una especie de risa cruel y desinteresada, a ella no le importaba haber utilizado un mago de sangre pura. Yaxley apuntó con su varita a Joy, diciendo que sólo se llevarían a la joven, porque era mestiza y tenían órdenes de llevarla al Ministerio, los demás podían irse libres si no se interponían en su trabajo.

– Pero si lo hacen – añadió el mortífago –, los mataremos.

– ¡Son traidores a la sangre! – gritó Skemira – Ellos también merecen ser llevados ante el Ministerio.

George se encogió de hombros, y le hizo una invitación con su mano para que lo atacara. Oliver le gritó que no dejarían, por ningún motivo, hacerle más daño a Joy. Fred se quedó sin decir nada, viéndolos con esos ojos oscuros y aterciopelados, tenía miedo que descubrieran que, efectivamente, Joy no estaba muerta y que eso los impulsara a atacarlos (o matarlos, que era lo más probable) para arrancarla de sus brazos.

El hechizo ya estaba en la boca del mortífago cuando se vio lanzado por los aires. Cinco conocidos entraban al callejón. Angelina Johnson volvió a lanzar su hechizo contra Yaxley, mientras que Lupin y Tonks atacaban a Scabior. Shacklebolt aturdió con un poderoso hechizo a Graham Montague, que se había lanzado hacia donde estaban Fred y Joy, salvándoles la vida. Lee Jordan, George y Oliver aprovecharon para aturdir a la mujer carroñera. Todos se batieron en duelo, y luces rojas y verdes se alternaban entre sí. De no haber sabido lo que significaban, hubiera sido un bonito espectáculo para contemplar.

Fred logró ponerse de pie cargando en sus brazos a una Joy que comenzó a toser como si se hubiese ahogado con agua de mar. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero al menos daba señales de estar casi recuperada del ataque. Tenía que salir de allí para llevarla a un lugar seguro, y eso requería más suerte de la que jamás había pensado. Si daba un paso en falso, ambos terminarían muertos por alguna maldición, pero si se quedaban allí podrían recibir el mismo destino. Se movió rápidamente por detrás de las personas que atacaban, librándose por los pelos de ser derribado por un hechizo aturdidor.

Apenas había llegado a la entrada del callejón Knockturn cuando un borrón de tinta se desvaneció ante su vista, comprendiendo que Yaxley desaparecía del campo de batalla. Scabior y la mujer se quedaron por un momento confundidos, tomaron con movimientos dignos de algún ser felino el cuerpo de Montague, y después saltaron hacia uno de los tejados más bajos que había allí.

– A Greyback le dará tanto gusto reunirse contigo, hombre lobo – gritó desde lo alto Scabior, escupiendo al suelo.

Luego desaparecieron como si se trataran de bestias salvajes, corriendo por los techos, saltando de negocio a negocio, y al fin desapareciendo del callejón. Los demás no perdieron el tiempo observando la huída del enemigo, corrieron con rapidez para ayudar a la joven que había estado ante las puertas de la muerte. Habían pensado en llamar al boticario que estaba en la entrada del callejón Diagon, aquel ancianito de mirada bondadosa y manos con arrugas suaves, pero se había ido desde hacía meses, o había muerto. La llevaron a Sortilegios y de allí la pareja de casados desaparecieron para ir a buscar a la madre de la muchacha.

– Creo que venían de matar a los restos de una familia – dijo Shacklebolt con su voz grave y pausada –. Precisamente a la esposa y a la hija del mortífago. Amanda y Emma Yaxley fueron encontradas muertas ayer por la mañana.

– Él no iba a permanecer más tiempo con una familia como _esa_ – añadió la mujer de cabello rosado –. Amanda era de sangre mestiza, pero para su esposo era una sangre sucia.

– ¿Cómo es que terminó casándose con ella, en primer lugar? – preguntó Angelina.

– Después de la primera caída de Ya-Sabes-Quién, Yaxley fue amenazado con ser enviado a Azkaban, pero se libró al decir que había estado bajo la maldición _Imperio_ – explicó Lupin con el ceño fruncido –. Y para demostrarlo ante toda la comunidad mágica, se casó con alguien de sangre mestiza.

– Y ahora se ha deshecho de una familia que le suponía el desagrado de su señor – concluyó Lee.

Nora se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. Angelina se acercó a ella para repetirle que todo estaba bien. George se levantó y puso la tetera en las hornillas; era lo que siempre hacía su madre cuando alguien recibía malas noticias o estaba triste, preparaba un buen té para compartir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de una noche pasada en la enfermería, Joy y Fred no se hablaron por meses. Aún eran vacaciones y habían tenido muchos planes y bromas para esas dos semanas, pero nadie logró disfrutar ni la mitad de todos ellos porque en su pequeño grupo de quinto año se palpaba un muro invisible entre el pelirrojo y la chica de ojos azules. George hacía todo lo posible para que el ambiente resultara agradable para todos. Después de una semana de miradas cargadas de resentimientos y algunas indirectas desagradables, Joy se acercó a un Fred que regresaba a la sala común, sudoroso y acalorado, después de una intensa práctica de quidditch.

– Fred – dijo mientras le daba golpecitos con su nariz pecosa, como si fuera un pollito, en su fuerte hombro –, hagamos las paces. Seamos amigos de nuevo, ¿quieres?

Pero el muchacho se hizo a un lado, tan bruscamente que la golpeó con el palo de su escoba y subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando atrás a una Joy desolada. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a la dulce voz y al gracioso llamado que ella acostumbraba a hacerle. Tuvo que obligarse a salir corriendo de allí, o se habría rendido de inmediato a los confusos sentimientos que desde hacía días recorrían su mente. ¿Qué era ella para él? Hasta ese día todo estaba _"patas para arriba"_, como una vez escuchó a su padre decir cuando él era muy pequeño y la situación en casa era difícil, y él se mordió con fuerza la lengua para no dirigirle la palabra. Estaba en una situación en la que no podía convivir sanamente con sus amigos y tampoco podía liberar sus frustraciones por medio del deporte, porque ver a Oliver Wood siempre frente a él, dándole órdenes, hacía que la sangre le hirviera. ¿Por qué Joy debería interesarse en alguien como Oliver? Él jamás le había prestado particular atención, ¿cierto? Incluso ese día Wood lo había mandado de regreso a su sala común porque su desempeño en el entrenamiento había ido más allá, causando que una bludger (que había golpeado con tanta fuerza) casi derribara a su capitán. Fred no se quejó, porque sabía que su intención sí había sido dañar al muchacho de sexto año.

Las vacaciones de verano se pasaron más rápido de lo que él había imaginado y esperado. No se unió a los regalos de cumpleaños que enviaron a Oxfordshire en julio; ni tampoco quiso aventurarse a ir al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas para el nuevo año, por temor de encontrarse a Joy. Hasta el día en que la encontraron en la estación y ella pidió terminar con su estúpido conflicto, él le dirigió la palabra. Pero entonces llegó el tiempo en que las prácticas de baile comenzaron y los celos resurgieron de lo profundo de su ser. Era una tortura cada día ensayar; aún cuando siempre estaba al lado de Angelina Johnson, su encantadora sonrisa y sus bromas divertidas, él no podía disfrutar de los días. En cada clase tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no poner sus ojos en Joy, que se sentaba casi siempre frente a él. Allí estaba ella, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, el moño azul que combinaba perfectamente con su túnica de la escuela, sin imaginarse los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del pelirrojo; él podía ver los dibujos que ella hacía cuando se aburría de las clases de Historia de la Magia, o cuando escribía cada detalle que Minerva McGonagall añadía para sus hechizos. Quería, moría, por preguntarle si era verdad lo que se escuchaba en los pasillos del castillo. Necesitaba saber si aquellos rumores de que Oliver Wood y ella estaban saliendo eran ciertos. Nunca los había visto juntos después de las prácticas de baile, pero también no había pasado casi nada de tiempo con ella. Necesitaba conocer respuestas, pero más necesitaba conocerse a sí mismo mucho mejor; poner en orden sus pensamientos era importante, pero su mayor prioridad era acomodar y nombrar a cada uno de los sentimientos que desde hacía tiempo estaban allí.

Ahora no quería salir de aquella cómoda habitación. Una parte de él quería agradecerle a Oliver Wood por llevarla nuevamente a su vida, pero también quería golpearlo por haber pasado tiempo con ella. Ella era su novia… No, tenía que recordarse que era ahora su ex novia. Él la había alejado de su lado. Había sido para protegerla de cualquier peligro, pero aún así ellos habían terminado. Él no podía culpar a Oliver por querer tener una oportunidad con Joy.

Había nevado toda la noche, y hasta primeras horas de la mañana el cielo clareó un poco. Él no le preocupaba, había mantenido abrigada a su Joy. Ahora tenía hambre, estaba entumido y su trasero no soportaba pasar más tiempo sentado en la misma posición. Se levantó, estirándose todo lo que pudo, sintiendo cómo sus huesos y sus músculos se reacomodaban en sus lugares correspondientes. Besó con ternura la mejilla de la chica y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. En la cocina se escuchaban voces.

– Vamos, señora Gresham – decía una voz femenina, Tonks –. Beba su té, se sentirá mucho mejor.

– Yo… yo sólo quiero ver a mi hija – dijo Nora entre sollozos.

Fred entró y todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, como si interrumpiera un funeral con su misma presencia y sus molestas bromas. Que un par de ojos lo miraran de esa forma no le causaba molestia, pero tener a ocho personas viéndolo así fue como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría. No se dio cuenta de la imagen que tenía esa mañana: despeinado, con la ropa cubierta de sangre, grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos y una palidez mortal. Él nunca se había visto tan desgarbado como ese día.

Nora se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él con indecisión. Fred la miró como hipnotizado, sin moverse ni hablar con ella; ella llevó su mano blanca hacia él y entonces lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Señora Gresham! – gritó alguien.

– ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! – le dijo ella, con la voz quebrada y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos color miel.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó escandalizado Fred, después de un rato – ¿Acaso yo traje arrastrando a su hija hasta aquí? ¡Claro que no! ¡De él es la culpa! – finalizó señalando a Oliver.

– ¿Mi culpa? – Oliver estaba francamente sorprendido – Mira, Weasley, yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Si no fuera por ti, ella… – se abstuvo de decir lo que quería, porque la mirada que le lanzó Eleonora lo había callado.

Era una mirada acusadora y llena de dolor. Sí, él había tenido la culpa de que Joy casi muriera aquel día. Él había insistido para ir al callejón a entregar el correo; él había aceptado llevarla a Sortilegios Weasley, aún cuando había prometido regresar a su casa cuanto antes; y él había sido el que le había quitado la vista de encima, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Graham Montague apareció en escena hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Las mejillas se le llenaron de color y murmuró un apresurado, y casi inaudible, _"lo siento mucho"._

– De nadie es la culpa – intervino Shacklebolt –. Los carroñeros la habrían encontrado aquí o en Oxfordshire, pues están tras la pista de cada mago nacido de muggle, y ahora han comenzado a cazar a aquellos que tienen sangre mestiza. Mi opinión es que fue mejor que el ataque se realizara en este lugar, porque hubieron personas que la defendieron y salvaron. Si hubiese sido en su casa, seguramente ella ya estaría en el Ministerio y usted estaría muerta – miró a Nora con compasión.

– Mi pregunta ahora es: ¿cómo supieron que estábamos en problemas? – dijo George, mientras le servía un desayuno tardío a su hermano, hecho con huevos fritos, tocino, y algunos champiñones, y una buena taza de té.

Fred se sentó a la mesa sobándose la mejilla con su mano derecha. Evitó las miradas de todos y fingió comer solo. La situación se había tornado sutilmente incómoda, y él no volvió a dirigirle ni la mirada ni una palabra a Nora. Las palabras leídas hacía no muchos días _"no podemos tenerla los dos"_ resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. El día anterior había sido una completa pesadilla, en la cual ambos estuvieron a punto de perder a Joy. No era una competencia por ver quién se quedaba con la chica, no era ningún premio; ya no sólo era una ex novia o una hija, sino que se trataba de una persona. Era ella la que decidiría al final con quién estar.

– No sabíamos – respondió gravemente Remus.

– Veníamos a hacer la trasmisión de _Pottervigilancia –_ añadió Lee Jordan.

– Y yo venía a visitarte – dijo con una sonrisa Angelina.

Tonks se había sentado junto a Nora, mientras se acariciaba el vientre redondeado. Angelina comenzó a lavar los trastes acumulados después del desayuno. George estaba sentado al lado de su hermano, observando sus movimientos, tratando de llamar su atención con la mirada; pero Fred parecía cada vez más decidido de no apartar la mirada de su plato ya casi vacío.

– Fue Remus quien presintió que algo estaba mal – dijo Tonks –. Algo en el aire, tal vez. No nos tardamos en encontrar su negocio abierto de par en par y entonces ellos echaron a correr. Yo los seguí por detrás porque – se dio unos golpecitos en la tripa – mi estado no me permite ser tan veloz.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a Graham Montague? – preguntó su esposo.

– Dementores – respondió Oliver, que había recobrado suficiente valor para volver a hablar en la mesa –. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo Skemira, la mujer carroñera.

– ¿Alguno pronunció el nombre de Ya-Saben-Quién? – preguntó Shacklebolt.

– No – dijo George –. De todos modos, ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

– Es tabú – dijo el hombre –. Una maldición tabú… Así como funciona la marca tenebrosa, funciona su nombre. Los carroñeros aparecen al instante.

– Precisamente de eso queríamos hablar en la nueva trasmisión de hoy – dijo Lee, mientras tomaba un panecillo de avena –. Queremos advertir a la comunidad mágica.

– Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? – se levantó George – Hagamos nuestro trabajo. ¿Fred?

El pelirrojo se levantó y asintió moviendo la cabeza.

– Al menos deja que tome un baño – dijo Angelina con una sonrisa –. Lo necesita tanto como nosotros necesitamos verlo limpio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nora había estado con ella siempre. La había amado desde el día en que descubrió que una pequeña vida crecía dentro de ella; el momento en que sufrió al sentir cómo la pequeña se abría paso entre su cuerpo, quedó pronto en el olvido al cargar al pequeño bulto cálido con mejillas sonrosadas y suaves como el melocotón. Después llegaron los años en que veía a la pequeña crecer: corría con sus piernas regordetas por todo el jardín, arrancando florecillas de colores, y su padre siempre tenía que estar detrás de ella para agarrarla del vestido y así evitar que se cayera de cabeza al pequeño estanque de los peces. Y en los inviernos, cuando los jarrones estaban llenos de flores marchitas, la pequeña tomaba alguna en sus manitas y hacía que floreciera, demostrando que había heredado el maravilloso don de su padre. Ahora, con las extremidades más largas y delgadas, la sonrisa cada vez menos frecuente, y sin un padre al cual abrazar, su hija yacía en una cama lejos de su hogar.

Se había sentado en el mismo sofá en que Fred había pasado la noche, pero seguía un poco húmedo debido a la nieve que se había derretido de las ropas del joven, y olía a sudor y sangre. Había pensado en arrimar la silla, pero terminó sentándose en la misma cama donde estaba Joy. Si ella la hubiese visto justo después del ataque, nunca hubiese podido creer que su hija se iba a recuperar; pero cuando llegó a Sortilegios se encontró con que aquel mago alto, que poseía una voz que ella ya había escuchado una vez, había limpiado y vendado las heridas de Joy. Recordaba el día del accidente en la bicicleta, y su pensamiento que cruzó como rayo por su mente: _"¿Por qué le sucede de todo a mi hija?"_; verla allí, rodeada de brujas y magos y objetos que formaban parte de su vida, le hizo ver cómo encajaba su hija en su propia vida y cómo ella había tratado de alejarla. Si le pasaban cosas malas, había sido por culpa suya.

– Desde el principio no debí haberte sacado de la casita de campo – le dijo –. Allí creciste, y allí demostraste que tenías magia corriendo por tus venas. Te alejé y entonces todo lo malo del mundo cayó sobre ti, pequeña. ¡Pero es que dolía tanto permanecer en ese lugar! – había alzado gradualmente su voz hasta que se convirtió en un chillido agudo – ¿Cómo es que tú también podrías morir por aquellos que amas? ¡Eres tan parecida a tu padre! No quiero perderte, no quiero perderte. No quiero.

– ¿Señora… señora Gresham? – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Allí estaba un Oliver Wood contrito y apenado. La aprensión se apoderó de ella por unos instantes, pero se esfumó al ver la tristeza tallada en el rostro del muchacho.

– No la va a perder. Ella es una luchadora, se aferró a la vida cuando escuchó la voz de Fred.

– ¿Weasley?

– Sí – el dolor estaba allí, no había necesidad de ocultarlo.

– ¿Por qué no despierta? – preguntó Nora, tratando de alejar la mente del joven de su desengaño.

– No lo sé. Debería haber muerto. ¡No, no, no me refiero a que quiero que ella esté muerta! – apresuró a corregirse – Es decir, el ataque fue demasiado salvaje para que ella sobreviviera… y aún así está aquí respirando.

– Ha habido muchas cosas a las cuales ella ha sobrevivido – dijo Nora con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sí, su hija había sido una luchadora desde muy pequeña. Viviría luchando, y moriría el día en que ella se diera por vencida. Esperaba que ese día jamás ocurriera.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Pasaré la noche con ella.

– ¿Otra vez? Pero no has descansado nada, muchacho – replicó Nora, utilizando su voz más maternal.

– Ni siquiera pienso en dormir… No puedo descansar desde hace semanas – murmuró Fred –. Me la paso pensando en ella.

– Ella está bien, y lo sabes. Está aquí gracias a ti – añadió Nora con emoción –, le salvaste la vida, ¿sabes?

Fred negó con la cabeza y pronunció unas palabras que ni él mismo comprendió. Ya no sabía qué creer. ¿Era él el culpable? ¿O la había salvado? Todo lo que estaba pasando se lo achacaba al mago tenebroso. De él era toda la culpa. Dolía demasiado encontrar un culpable dentro del círculo que lo rodeaba en ese lugar.

– ¿Has intentado hablar con ella? – preguntó la mujer.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

– No lo sé – dijo Fred, mientras se encogía de hombros –. No creo que me escuche. Es el tercer día y no despierta. Necesitamos a un medimago para que nos pueda dar algo… ¡Debe haber algo que la haga abrir los ojos!

– Fred, ya nos lo dijeron todos, no podemos confiar en nadie fuera de nuestro círculo. Y, aún así, nos estamos arriesgando.

– Usted debería quedarse con ella esta noche – el muchacho se agachó para cargar al gato negro que se había sentado a sus pies.

Aquella misma tarde, Oliver había llevado a Nora de regreso a Oxfordshire para traer ropa extra para ella y para Joy, y a los gatos. No se encontraron con nada fuera de lo común en la calle, hasta que entraron a la casa. Los sillones estaban rasguñados de manera que el relleno estaba esparcido por toda la sala; las sillas de las cocinas las habían convertido en astillas; las fotografías estaban tiradas en el suelo, con los cristales rotos (Nora agradeció poderlas recuperar sin ningún rasguño); y en las habitaciones había un desorden espantoso. Habían sacado cada prenda de sus cajones y volteado los colchones. Alguien había entrado a buscarlas. Los gatos no estaban en ninguna parte. Nora los llamó varias veces, mientras que Oliver esperaba ver sus cuerpos muertos en cualquier momento; se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando los vieron entrar por una de las ventanas abiertas. Ellos sabían que sus dueñas iban a regresar por ellos y las habían estado esperando en el techo del edificio, escondidos de aquellos seres salvajes que olían a barro y sangre.

– ¿Quieres cuidarla tú esta noche? – repitió Nora, y después añadió con una sonrisa oculta – ¿O prefieres que le pida a Oliver que la cuide?

– Yo la cuidaré – se apresuró a responder Fred.

– Bien, me parece estupendo. Ahora me iré a dormir a la sala y…

– Puede dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano. Él y Oliver decidieron quedarse en la sala.

– Muchas gracias. Buenas noches – se despidió Nora, mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla.

Fred se sintió raro. El comportamiento de la madre de Joy para con él había estado lleno de cambios extremosos, y nunca le tomó demasiada importancia hasta ahora. Tal vez Nora quería compensar cada mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

Entró al cuarto con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Tomó su varita e hizo florecer las flores que estaban en el jarrón cerca de la cama de Joy. Había escuchado a todos hablarle mientras iban de visita, pero ella parecía no responder a ningún estímulo. Él no le hablaba no porque creyera que no servía de nada, sino porque no sabía qué decirle. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que podrían pasar años juntos y jamás se iban a agotar los temas de conversación; y él había esperado con gozo la llegada de esos tiempos, pero ahora no se aferraba a nada más que al presente. Un miedo tan antiguo se había arraigado en él, un miedo que le impedía creer que habría esperanza; tal vez fueran los dementores que rodeaban la ciudad los que causaban aquellos pensamientos tan patéticos.

– Nox, ven acá – le dijo al gatito.

Éste se acercó a la cama y lo miró con ojos interrogantes, luego volvió a mirar a la cama. Le pedía permiso de subirse para visitar a su humana. Fred asintió y el gato subió de un salto. Se acercó a las manos de la muchacha y comenzó a dar vueltas hasta encontrar una posición agradable para acostarse. Su rostro felino quedó mirándola en medio de la oscuridad, sus grandes ojos verdes parecían alumbrar el cuarto. Entonces comenzó a maullar. Fred cerró los ojos esperando que algo pasara, pero la joven seguía sin moverse ni abrir los ojos. Se sintió decepcionado.

– Joy – susurró al tiempo que le daba de golpecitos con la nariz en su frente –, despierta. Por favor, despierta. Te necesito aquí conmigo.

– Fred – dijo Joy en medio de sus sueños.

– ¿Joy? – la voz del pelirrojo temblaba de emoción e incredulidad. ¿De verdad la había escuchado pronunciar su nombre? – Joy, te amo.

– Fred, ¿en dónde estás? – lo llamó una y otra vez.

– Aquí, junto a ti. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy – Fred le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la mejilla, mojándola con sus lágrimas.

– No te veo, Fred… No te veo.

– Es que está oscuro, mujer – bromeó.

– Me rodean sombras. Muchas sombras… todas se mueven – dijo por última vez Joy, y no volvió a hablar.

* * *

_Y yo miento peor que un político. Prometí que este capítulo lo iba a publicar la semana pasada, y NADA DE NADA._

_Hay muchas cosas con las que no estoy muy conforme, y cambié más de la mitad del capítulo, porque parecía no tener conexión con nada. Aún así sigo pensando que está lleno de recuerdos o vivencias pasadas._

_Joy está dormida y nadie puede despertarla. El único capaz de hacerlo es Fred, así como él fue el único capaz de impedir que ella no muriera. ¿Por qué? Bueno, estoy muy convencida que Harry Potter no es el único que posee una magia peculiar ;)_

_La vez pasada recibí un review que decía algo como:_ "NO PUEDES MATAR A JOY, NO PUEDES HACERLO"_ o algo así. Medio comprendí lo que se siente tener poder de quitar una vida y disfruté con esa sensación... o al menos con la reacción de las personas (porque alguien *CoffAleCoff* igual dijo algo como: "_TE ODIO_") Ahora entiendo a algunos de mis escritores favoritos *J. K. Rowling, Suzanne Collins, John Green... ¡SIENTAN LA INDIRECTA!*_

**_¿Quejas, sugerencias, consejos? Review ;)_**


End file.
